Yo Contra El Mundo
by AliceXS
Summary: Desde que Raimundo fue ascendido a líder. Omi no está satisfecho por esta decisión, que se manifiesta por unas extrañas pesadillas. Se ha generado tensión en el equipo y un nuevo mal comienza a surgir. Pero la situación toma un giro inesperado cuando se activa un nuevo Wu, desatando un raro poder que da un vuelco a su vida. Entonces, tendrá que luchar para recuperar lo que perdió.
1. Estoy despierto y aún vivo

**A/N: No soy súper chica ni nada por el estilo, pero así voy a establecer las edades pues que es una diferencia que luego verán.**

**Omi – 11 (pero por el viaje con Dashi se ganó 1511, jajaja)**

**Raimundo Pedrosa – 14 **

**Kimiko Tohomiko – 14 **

**Clay Bailey – 15 **

**Jack Spicer – 16 **

_**Yo Contra El Mundo**_

**1º**

_**Estoy despierto y aún vivo**_

Hoy les voy hablar sobre una historia antigua que trata sobre dos eternos rivales: La luz y la oscuridad. Dicen que la oscuridad nació desde el fondo de los corazones de seres humanos. Antes había solamente luz y "nada".

Para cuando llegaron los hombres, si se adueñaba de la luz era los amos de todo. Entablaron una lucha por quién se quedaba con la luz. Y si no hay luz, solo quedan sombras oscuras. Y es por ello que la oscuridad fue tallada por el hombre que se encargaba que sus creaciones egoístas fueran obsoletamente con las intenciones devastadoras. La divinidad y lo hermoso solo podía ser proveniente del alma pura como _allá arriba. _Empero al final la oscuridad fue más fuerte que su amo y terminó por devorarlo, teniéndolo a su merced, se dedicó por años a destruir su única enemiga: La luz, porque por ella, las personas (especialmente los niños) tenían un acto sublime de conciencia y buena voluntad_. _La luz y la obscuridad eran rivales, nunca había existido unas enemigas eternas y competentes, que nunca se podían ver juntas.

Un día arreglaron sus diferencias y se turnaron para apoderarse al mundo por un lapsus de tiempo, quien fue la única cosa más fuerte que su poder para acabar la discusión por el bien de la humanidad y todo lo que poblaba sobre la tierra, que era su objetivo en común. Esos tiempos fueron definidos por el mundo como el día y la noche. Así pasaron años de paz y de tranquilidad. Pero la oscuridad era traicionera y mentirosa por definir en estos momentos y traicionó al tiempo y a la luz, la terminó por destruir y el mundo se sumió durante 1.500 años de obscuridad plena. Sin embargo, la luz no fue del todo destruida, dicen que en aquel entonces volaron miles de chispas y penetraron en los corazones de niños de alma pura. Los niños unieron sus fuerzas y volvieron a establecer el balance del mundo que estaba en un caos provocado por las diferencias de los adultos. En ese día se formaron cinco continentes y casquetes polares, la luz devolvió la vida a cada ser viviente, surgiendo una nueva especie de vida literalmente. Y para asegurarse que la obscuridad no volviera a entrometerse, la luz interfirió en cuerpos de luz llamados: luna y estrellas en honor al sacrificio de esos niños.

Los niños crecieron y se transformaron en adultos que perpetuaron ese legado. La oscuridad estaba celosa por la victoria de la luz, así que también se introdujo en cuerpos humanos que combatieron en su nombre. Guerras tras guerras se produjeron con un sobre pretexto para continuar con su rivalidad, involucrando a todas esas especies por igual, se perdieron vidas y los sacrificios fueron cuantiosos. Hubo una era en la que un poderoso y heroico guerrero y una bruja de poderes inimaginables batallaron a razón de quién "poseería la tierra" si para su protección o control absoluto en que se vieron implicados objetos de mágico poder que habían sido bendecidos por dichas rivales legendarias. Al final, nuevamente la luz salió con honores y gloria, pero esta vez el tiempo de su reinado se prolongó hasta nuestros días pues que el humano había dejado de creer en ella y darle razones sobre actos de buena voluntad. Cada día había más miseria, más cadáveres descomponiéndose, más almas yaciendo en la oscuridad del inframundo por tantos horrores... Eso debilitaba a la luz, la oscuridad se hacía más fuerte cada día y solo esperaba disuadir a la primera alma pura y enclenque para tomar su poder y volver a causar malos estragos que le permitieran obtener al mundo a sus pies. _Y solo por llegar a ese momento era cuestión de segundos_.

La portezuela abrió sus puertas. Un haz de luz barrió la obscuridad. Delicadamente bajando una figura que giraba sobre sí misma mientras en una recta posición, su dedo pulgar tocaba un agua pura que era el vivo reflejo de una perfecta oscuridad. Unas pisadas chapotearon el agua, esparciéndola a todas partes. Jadeaba incansablemente, sosteniendo su brazo como si tuviera el temor de que si lo soltaba, se despediría para siempre de él. La sangre corría por la frente, sus ropas eran sucias y desliñadas por el hollín. Caminó hasta ver aquella figura, y esbozó una sonrisa cruel. Omi puso los ojos desorbitados, encaminándose, sus pasos fueron tornándose veloces y exasperado a medida que el ritmo incrementaba a ser una corredera.

-¡Tú! ¡TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! ¡¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?! –Omi se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de aquel cuerpo despreciable: encorvado hacia adelante, sus venas salientes de su cabeza calva, esquelético, en posición fetal, su tez era morena- ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Te estoy hablando, te ordeno que me respondas, soy tú líder!

-_No es cierto, ya no lo eres, es él..._

-¡¿Qué?! –Rezongó Omi- Yo soy el guerrero más inigualable, más valiente, más fuerte, más inteligente, el guerrero perfecto para el cargo... He sido entrenado duramente, ¿Quién te has creído...? –Omi lo jaló por su hombro, viendo la cabeza del hombre. Abriendo sus ojos, los vio azules aguamarinas. Le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, no tenía dentadura y algunos pelitos blancos en su cabeza ovalada. Las venas rojas sangrientas de las escleróticas sobresalientes.

-_Sí, eras el guerrero perfecto para el cargo, pero demostraste cometer varios errores y él te quitó tu imperfección... –_Omi soltó su hombro cuando la sangre de las venas, rodó como la gota de una lágrima por su mejilla-_ ¿Qué te pasa, por qué desandas asustado, le temes a la oscuridad Omi?... Tienes razón, deberías temerla porque lo peor es que tú formas parte de estas paredes, de seguro debería haber pagado el precio del mal que has cargado durante estos meses, ¿Verdad que es una pesadilla no tener a nadie a quién llamar para salvarte? Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, es el día de Firehealth… _–Las lágrimas sangrantes de aquel hombre anciano se arrastraron por el lago, hasta absorber a Omi en una capa que se lo llevó hacia adentro de un vacío oscuro sinfín. "Nunca había visto una oscuridad tan fuerte".

Omi abrió los ojos, estaba sudando y había rodado de lo que podía definirse como un lecho. Prendió un fósforo y con él encendió una vela. Se frotó la frente para enjuagar su sudor. Él se apoyó en los codos mientras escuchaba aquel sonido más fuerte. Se trataba del gong del templo. Otra vez próximamente había tenido aquel extraño sueño. ¿Será que volvía a sentir aquellos síntomas para cuando se volvió Omi malvado? ¿Unas visiones significativas que le indicaba que su lugar era en el lado oscuro junto a Chase Young? No... La verdad es que no había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera al maestro Fung, pero desde que Raimundo Pedrosa lo promovieron al grado de inmediato superior, ha tenido esas extrañas pesadillas. Creyó que los efectos pasarían, empero se había equivocado por otra vez. Omi se colocó la túnica roja sobre sus hombros y ajustó el ribete mientras se miraba al espejo, su mejor amigo hasta este entonces. Mostraba la realidad de un hombre en todos sus sentidos. A él una efigie perfecta.

Omi ajustó sus mangas y su apariencia personal, encaminándose a la biblioteca del templo. Raimundo bajó las escaleras, deslizándose por el pasamano. Últimamente, por ser el Líder Shoku, se había levantado más temprano (¡Que conste, contra de su voluntad!) para tener un pequeño entrenamiento previo y unas charlas con el maestro pues que debía saber cosas que los demás no sabían. Kimiko se adecentó y pasó como persona normal por la puerta. Y Clay, quien casi fue el último iba detrás de la chica. Dojo asomó su cabeza por la ventana y dio unos saltos antes de caer en la mesita. El maestro Fung contemplaba con atención unos pergaminos, manoseándolos. Dojo se volteó apenas encendió un incienso y notó llegar a los cuatro monjes. Para cuando separó sus ojos del pergamino, estaba sentado junto a los otros monjes del concejo, discutiendo el asunto. Y sus queridos alumnos a pie de la entrada.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro? –Inquirió el líder, acercándose.

-Me temo que sí, -Contestó con voz trémula el maestro- Me temo que hoy es un día negro que estábamos esperando, hoy es el día de Firehealth –Omi peló los ojos por un minuto. El líder pareció reaccionar normal ante la circunstancia como si supiera de lo que se refería. El vaquero y la chica intercambiaron, sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-No me gusta andar en rodeos, maestro, ¿Pero a qué se refiere con eso? –Preguntó Clay.

-El día de Firehealth es una línea de pase para que convivan la luz y obscuridad que sucede cada siglo durante un día entero, Firehealth proviene del nombre de unas flameantes llamas azules que procuran el equilibrio entre ambas rivales para que no haya la luz cuando esté la oscuridad ni viceversa, provocaría un desequilibrio y el fin de todo lo que conocemos.

-Lindo, eso fue demasiada información... ¿Y cuál es la emergencia? ¿Será que si alguien se pone a jugar con las fuerzas ocultas, develará otros mil quinientos años de oscuridad?

-Más o menos, en este día se suele activar un Wu del mismo nombre que permite controlar a voluntad esas llamas, si cae en manos equivocadas se puede asegurar años de oscuridad eterna –Explicó el maestro- Su deber, es conseguir primero el Wu que el lado Heylin.

-Así lo haremos señor, -Raimundo llevó su mano hasta la nuca- Descuide, nos atestaremos de que el Wu regrese sano y a salvo y no pasen mil quinientos años de oscuridad, vámonos chicos, tenemos "trabajo" que hacer –Raimundo sintió un escalofrío cuando pronunció esa palabra. Dojo saltó por la ventana, convirtiéndose en un enorme dragón verde. Los monjes se subieron al lomo, éste despegó sus patitas del suelo y voló serpenteante por el cielo azul.

Dojo estuvo atravesando las nubes pomposas blancas, dejando una estela de humo formada. Raimundo estaba recostado del lomo del dragón, con una expresión tranquilaza, sino fuera porque "pesaba" hubiera sido empujado continuamente por las brisas despreocupadas. Omi se hallaba abrazado al cuello de Dojo, asomando su cabeza por la deriva. Kimiko y Clay se hallaban sentados con la vista al frente. Hasta que la chica de fuego se volteó hacia el líder.

-Dime Rai, ¿Tú sabías sobre este asunto del Firehealth? O como se llame.

-Un poco, el maestro me habló de él en cierta ocasión –Sonrió él- Según me acuerdo en la tierra hace otros fastidiosos dos mil o que se yo; había una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad puesto que no se llevaban bien, se peleaban todo el tiempo para ver quién tenía el mando de todo, intervino el señor tiempo o algo así y estableció sus diferencias ya que ellos se metían en el cuerpo de los humanos para continuar su guerra, pero el tío se cansó de tolerarlos que creó el día y la noche –Aclaró- Pero la oscuridad los traicionó y destruyó la luz, su reinado en la tierra se prolongó a los famosos mil quinientos años, pero la luz se había infiltrado en los corazones de los niños... Porque la llama de la verdadera luz resplandece en las almas tocadas por la pureza, algo cursi me dijo el viejo, total... Los niños devolvieron la luz a todo y casualmente fue en la era en que Dashi y Wuya batallaban hasta la muerte, la oscuridad se limitó a lo que hacía mientras era custodiada por la luna y las estrellas y la luz enflaqueció porque no le daban de comer o algo así... Se creó la liga de la justicia, o sea, nosotros con el fin de que existiera un equilibrio armonioso entre ambos seres poderosos, y se acabó todo.

-Tu explicación es tan detallada, raspaste la carretera con tapón, la tapita y todo… –Apuntó sarcásticamente la chica- Guau, me quedé en estado de shock, pero me temo que me quedé en las nubes cuando te saltaste la parte de Firehealth y lo que tiene que ver con nosotros...

-Yo que sé, mujer, me quedé dormido en media historia y tuve la suerte que el viejo no me descubriera y eso que te ahorré la cursilería melodramática... Relax, Kimi, hemos pasado por peligros más fuertes que ese y ya demostramos en varias ocasiones que podemos contra todo; solo agarramos el Wu, lo metemos en una caja fuerte y se solucionó el peo –Dijo él.

-Raimundo te agradecería que controlaras tu vocabulario en frente de Omi.

-No hay necesidad, ya escuché todo, me sorprende que tomes este asunto tranquilamente ya que eres el líder deberías comprender estos riesgos... -Comentó Omi seriamente- No solo el mundo es tu responsabilidad, también nosotros, creí que habías madurado.

-La madurez no es para mí, cabeza de queso, ahora si no les importa... –Metió la barbilla y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa pícara- Despiértenme para cuando habremos llegado.

Raimundo comenzó a echarse un sueñecito. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Clay prefirió tensar las cosas entre ambos para que no se asesinaran en el camino. Omi solo quedó a la expectativa. Para cuando llegaron a la callejuela de una ciudad. Omi les avisó que habían llegado, pues que Dojo cada vez descendía más aprisa en aquel lugar para que nadie viera al gran dragón verde encogerse. Luego de haberse bajado, Dojo se encogió hasta quedar guindado de Clay. Los monjes salieron de la callejuela para ponerse a explorar los alrededores. Solo podían ver un enorme espacio de una gran ciudad, en que podía tardar días por buscar.

-¿Dojo, dónde estamos?

-En algún lugar de Latinoamérica, espero que ustedes sepan hablar en español.

-Dojo, estamos hablando en español -Gruñó Kimiko. Dojo comenzó a olfatear hasta rastrear la señal. Prontamente los monjes comenzaron a corretear por los alrededores de la ciudad al buscar Firehealth. Asomándose por los rincones, puertas, cubos de basura, alcantarillas... Sí era una búsqueda algo loca, que terminó por cansarlos. Kimiko se apoyó de un muro. Omi se encorvó hacia adelante. Clay se abanicaba con su sombrero vaquero del calor. Raimundo se sostuvo de un farol. Estaban jadeando y no soportaría un minuto recorrer toda la ciudad otra vez. Prestamente, Clay señaló a una figura a la redonda de otras que a la vista parecer moscas, ya había llegado y seguramente con su rastreador buscaba el Wu. Si lo seguían, los llevaría al Wu. "Por primera vez, te oigo decir algo productivo", gruñó Raimundo.

Los monjes no perdieron la vista a Jack, pero misteriosamente se desvaneció en el aire. Sin embargo, hallaron el Wu. Se trataba de un amuleto que desprendía "polvos mágicos" (una esfera de rubí guindada de un colgante de filamentos dorados). Estaba ligado casualmente a una sábana y era empujado por el viento. "¡Es mío!", Omi extendió la mano. Pero recularon cuando Jack descendía en su helibot, causando una fuerte brisa.

-¡Mejor ríndanse, perdedores Xiaolin! ¡El Firehealth es mío, nenes! –Dijo Jack con su frase característica- ¡Jackbots ataquen! –Ordenó Jack, oprimiendo un botón mientras pasaba por encima para obtener el Firehealth. Los monjes no tuvieron otra alternativa que atacar a los robots de éste, otra vez. Omi pasó por encima de los robots, saltando de hombro en hombro hasta dar el brinco definitivo y quedarse guindando de la sábana al sostenerse del amuleto. El chico se desmoronó al piso. Dándose cuenta que desde la avenida hacia el subterfugio se aproximaban Chase Young (para que estuviera ahí parado, el Shen Gong Wu tenía que ser algo que interesara) y Wuya. Uniéndose a la fiesta, usando su pasmosa armadura: Hannibal Roy Bean. El maestro tenía razón, todos los villanos estaban aquí para obtener. Omi reculó para atrás con el Wu a la mano. Siendo obligado mientras avanzaba los otros. ¿Ahora qué haría? Ellos lo destrozarían en pedazos. Vio a sus colegas estar por detrás de los Heylin's.

-¡Oye, Raimundo, pásalo! –Omi lo arrojó por encima de los demás Heylin's a Raimundo, que se encontraba distraído hasta que algo lo golpeó. Ellos rápidamente marcharon hacia su encuentro. El líder comenzó a correr. Wuya soltó un hechizo mágico. Del suelo surgió una raíz que atrapó al brasileño, suspendiéndolo arriba, él lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Kimiko.

Dando un salto en el aire lo atrapó, propulsándose con fuego, la chica corrió directo hacia la avenida. Wuya y Hannibal dieron un magnánimo brinco detrás ella. Del suelo, pedazos de la tierra se levantaron para sostener a la hechicera mientras se encaminaba. Hannibal escaló hasta llegar la azotea de un edificio, saltando en uno a uno. Chase los siguió con la mirada. Jack, que se encontraba, tendido en el piso. Pulsó el botón de su helibot y fue tras la chica.

Kimiko se encontró rodeada por los Heylin's, Hannibal tomó un atajo y estaba por delante. Wuya estaba por detrás y Jack veía por el este. Vio a sus compañeros por debajo de ella.

-¡Todo tuyo, Clay! –Se lo aventó. Clay pisoteó la tierra, sobre elevándose y desplazándose aquel sector donde estaba parado sin mover sus pies. Chase vio su oportunidad, viendo que estaba más cerca del vaquero que los otros (arrancando su viaje de regreso). Rápidamente pudo hacer un movimiento. Clay dio una segunda cocedura, arrancando el pedazo desde su superficie. Tirándoselo de regreso a Omi. Cayó a unos metros lejos de él. Omi se apresuró en tocarlo, lo hizo... Al mismo tiempo que Jack.

-¡Jack Spicer, te desafío a un Duelo Xiaolin! El primero en atrapar el Wu del otro ganará, mi _esfera de tornami_ contra tu _bastón del mono_.

-Acepto tu desafío, calvito.

-¡Te haré morder el volvo!

-Polvo... –Corrigió Clay.

-¡Eso también!

-¡Que comience el Duelo Xiaolin! ¡Gong Yin Tampai! –Los edificios se hicieron a un lado, creciendo y arqueándose como si fuera una jaula para cubrir la luz del sol. Ambos estaban en extremos opuestos. Jack lo contemplaba con una sonrisa estúpida. Omi frunció los labios y cuando la transformación de la ciudad estaba en su punto álgido. Heylin y Xiaolin estaban divididos, desde la terraza de dos edificios que estaban a una altura mediana para ver mejor.

Omi hizo su primer movimiento, tirando su Wu hacia el drenaje: Quiero ver como intentas capturar mi Wu ahí adentro –Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho. Jack soltó un ruidito. Asomó la cabeza para ver la obscuridad y las aguas sucias correr por el túnel. Jack metió un pie.

-Miren, tengo un pie en la alcantarilla –Ni Chase, Wuya siquiera o Hannibal veían su chiste divertido. Jack se encogió de hombros y entró, apenas dios unos pasos, empezó a deslizarse cerro abajo por el túnel. Omi tomó impulso y deslizándose recostado, entró en la cañería. Y empleó unos movimientos de brazos para hacer que el agua y el barro entreverado corrieran más rápido a su favor. El túnel los condujo a un depósito mucho más amplio, por así decirlo y había un lago lleno de agua estancada. Omi estaba cubierto hasta en el zapato de lodo, él hizo unos movimientos especiales con las manos y tapó el agua en el boquete del túnel que los llevaría hacia donde estaba él, dejando a Jack estancado. Omi dio una vuelta, y el agua lo ciñó en un poderoso torbellino que lo trasladó hasta él, dándole ventaja en despojarle el Wu: Gané... –Dijo simplemente. Una secuela de imágenes previas. Jack se desplomó contra el piso, totalmente empapado hasta las orejas de agua de cañería. Omi salió tranquilamente de la tubería, bajando la cabeza.

-Dos palabras: Insecto inútil –Gruñó Chase, acercándose a Jack: "¿Por qué siempre pierdo?". Mientras los compañeros de Omi, llegaron hasta él, animándolo. Él se veía serio.

-¡Ese es nuestro pequeño monje! Te daría un abrazo, pero estás mugriento.

-No hay problema, Kimiko, ¡Esfera de tonarmi! –Exclamó el chico, haciendo girar la esfera en un dedo dejando escapar un torrente de agua, dándole un refrescante lavabo rápido. Omi sacó de su bolsillo a ambos Shen Gong Wus. Kimiko le dio un fugaz abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Raimundo tomó el amuleto, tanteándolo. Dojo estaba en el hombro de Clay, aún.

-¿Así que este es el pequeño demonio que nos ocasionará un millardo de años de oscuridad hasta la locura infernal? No parece peligroso.

-No importa que tan bellos sean los problemas, son eso, problemas –Disertó Omi- Si fuera tú, fuera más responsable con mis deberes, _todavía opino que hubiera sido un mejor líder_.

-Viejo, has pasado mucho tiempo con ancianos que hasta dices frases sabias –Bufó el líder- Creí que ya habíamos discutido ese tema, que habíamos encontrado una solución, pasaron 3 meses desde que promovieron a líder y todavía no te agrada la idea, Omi... No te agrada mi liderazgo... La decisión no estaba en mis manos, si el maestro me eligió era porque sabía lo que hacía, yo más que nadie sabía cuánto importaba para ti ser líder y lo siento.

-Lo siento no cambia las cosas, lo único que haces todo el día es holgazanear, no te importa lo que en verdad pueda pasar... Crees que esta guerra es un chiste, pero para mí es la vida, y antes que nada, preferiría dar mi razón de ser a ese chiste -Gruñó- El Wu estará más a salvo conmigo –Omi le arrebató el medallón, guindándoselo. Raimundo soltó un bramido. Dojo sabía que las cosas se pusieron muy tensas entre ambos, mejor era irse a casa. Adquirió su colosal forma, permitiéndose que los monjes se montaran sobre él. Éste despegó su rumbo directo a China, hacia el Templo Xiaolin. El maestro no estaba esperándolos, quizá se había ausentado. Decidieron esperarlo en el comedor. Ya era la hora de almorzar. Omi se quedó en una de la silla, columpiando sus pies, clavada la vista en las zapatillas. Kimiko exploraba en el internet con su tablet desde el otro extremo del recinto. Raimundo se puso a jugar con el nuevo Goo Zombis 7. Clay "prefirió jugar al vaquerito". Dojo escogió hacer temprano el almuerzo así que fue a la cocina apenas pisaron el templo. Hoy sería chow mein.

Al cabo de unos minutos los fideos chinos estaban listos en la mesa. Omi se sentó al final de la mesa rectangular, apenas tocaba con sus palitos la comida, nadie notaba su inquietud. Los otros, por supuesto, tenían la mitad del plato devorado _en sentido figurado_. El niño de piel amarilla llevó una mano a su pecho, apretando fuertemente el amuleto de Firehealth.

-¿Aún no te lo has quitado? –Irrumpió Raimundo con los dedos entrecruzados- Ese collar te hace mal, lo mejor es que almuerces para que no flaquees en el camino... Mi deber como el líder es asegurarme que los miembros de mi grupo estén bien, creo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿Hablar? –Omi soltó el medallón- Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Por qué no estarlo? Siempre estoy bien, soy perfecto, nada puede pasarme y nuestra charla terminó hace tres meses, sé cuidarme bien de mí mismo, Raimundo... No te necesito para cuidar un estúpido collar.

-Omi... –Susurró él. Omi se levantó de la mesa.

-No me digas así, no eres mi padre; no obedezco tus órdenes, tú nunca me respetas y desde que llegaste solo buscas hacerme quedar en ridículo –Chilló- ¡Todos ustedes creen que soy un payaso y se burlan de mí, a mis espaldas, yo como un tonto sonriendo para asegurar que todo a mí alrededor estaba bien cuando no era cierto! ¡Estoy cansado de seguirte! ¡Ahora me seguiré a mí mismo, soy la única persona en el mundo que puedo confiar! ¡Te odio! –Él abandonó la mesa, yéndose muy molesto. Raimundo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Clay espabiló. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Ay no. Ella extendió la mano, palpando la de él.

-Creo que para evitar una ruptura, deberían tener una seria charla, ustedes tienen mucho que discutir si no quieren una tragedia –Raimundo asintió, abandonó la servilleta, yendo tras el chico- Es lo mejor para todos.

-Nunca había visto al compañerito tan vulnerable desde que a Rai lo ascendieron a líder, él se ha escondido en un pequeño rincón obscuro como pollo asustado, el golpe más duro que le partió el corazón fue ese... –Comentó Clay- Creo que no se ha acostumbrado, hace meses que no he vuelto a corregir el argot del compadre y menos su orgullo ha hecho vibrar estas paredes; solo entrena sin cesar y no habla con nadie aparte que suelta unos gritos tremendos por la noche, dudo que fuera por las ardillas, lo peor es que extraño esos días... –Suspiró.

-Nos fue difícil acostumbrarnos a él, creo que será más difícil acostumbrarnos a otro Omi.

Raimundo se acercó al muchacho, estaba abrazado a sus piernas, con la barbilla pegada al pecho y dándole la espalda. Quiso extender la mano para tocarle la espalda, pero solo aflojó la mandíbula. No salieron palabras. Él sacó el videojuego, mostrándoselo. No le hizo caso.

-Tengo la versión más reciente de Goo Zombis 7, ¿Te apetece jugar?... –No respondió y eso que sus intenciones era dejarlo ganar en todas las partidas- No tienes que ser directo, sólo quiero que hablemos, que pasemos un rato juntos de monje a monje –Alzó los pulgares- Me acabo de acordar la vez en que tú me despertaste con la esfera de tornami y yo nadé por los pasillos del templo de Guan, debo admitir que fue ingenioso, eres una caja llena de sorpresa –Raimundo golpeó el hombro de Omi, amigablemente. Omi rodó hasta pararse de cabeza. Percibiendo que estaba dormido por los ronquidos que emitía. Raimundo retrocedió: Vaya, veo que estás ocupado, te molestaré en otro momento –Él decidió irse antes que despertara.

Omi estaba despierto, entreabrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Volvió a ponerse de pie. Miró la foto. En la que él, Clay y Kimiko le estaban echando una broma pesada a Rai, se reían. Y eran los momentos de felicidad más inolvidables de su corta vida.

-¿Pero en qué estaba pensando cuándo dije eso? Ellos son mis mejores amigos y los acabo de insultar, no he actuado bien últimamente y solo me he hecho daño a mí mismo y a ellos, no quiero causarle más problemas... Aunque todavía destartalan mi perfecta personalidad y por el modo que me encuentro hablando, creo que me estoy pareciendo a Raimundo cuando habla solo con su oso de peluche, ¡Oh no!... Únicamente estoy extralimitando las cosas, por el bien de todo, será mejor que me vaya por un tiempo... ¡Sí, es lo mejor! –Zanjó. Tomando tinta china y papel, comenzó a escribir una nota. La dobló y retocó en donde lo había hecho con dureza. Lo dejó en una mesa auxiliar. Tomó una capa, se marchó, cruzando la ventana.

El maestro Fung subió las escaleras y encontró a sus alumnos descansando tranquilamente en la estancia principal: Siento ausentarme, empero estaba atendiendo unos asuntos con el concejo de los monjes, veo que habéis vuelto... ¿Dónde está el joven monje?

-¿Quién? ¿Omi? Se encerró en su cuarto literalmente y se echó una siestecita, ha estado un poco exaltado, pero creo que un sueño no le vendría mal para que le componga la cabeza.

-¡Raimundo! –Kimiko llevó las manos a la cadera, frunciendo los labios- Omi no está loco.

-¿Qué? Creo que llevamos este asunto fuera de límites, Omi está entrando a la adolescencia y necesita drenar esa adrenalina, hay que felicitarlo: Es su primera malcriadez, -Kimiko no se veía conforme, Clay frunció el ceño, Dojo arqueó una ceja y el maestro soltó un bufido- Solo digo que está recibiendo muchas emociones, que no es necesario preocuparse porque es normal que un chico quiera ser rebelde, hasta yo lo fui –Kimiko soltó una risa desganada cuando dijo "fui". Raimundo se encogió de hombros, enfocando su vista en el videojuego.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo compadre, si me lo permites, Omi es un niño y está propenso a lo que pasa en su entorno, ser líder era su sueño, sentir que no lo consiguió le destrozó el alma –Argumentó el texano- Ahora más que nunca no podemos quitarle de vista al ganado pues que no se podría escapar y abrir heridas que no cicatrizarán nunca.

-Creo que es mi turno de hablar con él apenas se despierte, pero antes ¿Dónde está el Wu? –Inquirió el maestro Fung. Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros, el último en tenerlo era Omi. Quizá podía infiltrarse y quitárselo sin poder despertar al muchacho. La chica se levantó hacia el cuarto de Omi, pero lo único que halló era una nota de despedida. Kimiko se la mostró al maestro. Raimundo lo podía creer.

-¡Omi no sería tan imbécil para cometer la misma estupidez de la otra vez cuando Vlad lo engañó, que se iba a volver malo! ¡Omi fue secuestrado! ¡Chase Young seguramente tuvo que ver! ¡No, no es tan idiota, fue Jack! ¡Spicer nos robó al enano!

-¿La rata de Spicer? ¿Para qué quería al compañerito?

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Jack es un psicópata, los psicópatas siempre vienen salidos del closet, un loco degenerado que siempre se encierra en su sótano! ¡Es mí culpa por dejarlo solo cuando más me necesitaba, así que debo ser yo quien vaya a rescatar a Omi de las garras de Jack!

-Te acompañaremos, como en los mosqueteros… –Clay hizo un ademán con el sombrero y Kimiko asintió- Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, ¡Andando! –Dojo saltó por la ventana, adquiriendo su forma colosal, permitiendo a los jóvenes subirse en su lomo directo a Nueva York, la sede del genio maligno Jack.

* * *

**A/N: Ahora que estoy devuelta después de unos días de desesperación y dolor, podré continuar con las historias si es que el internet me lo permite. Hay muchas personas que conozco y no conozco que quieren devastar mi felicidad. Seguramente dirás que lo que acabas de ver no te asustó y solo te reíste por los comentarios tranquilazos de Rai. Esta historia es mi preferida de los cinco fics que creé: Horror, angustia, misterio, romance (¡RAIKIM!), acción y fantasía, yo siempre procuro que en mis historias hayan géneros variados para cautivar al lector. **

**Pero el horror (que no veo sentido porque no me he asustado leyendo, solo viendo) vendrá más adelante y entenderás otras razones, la única parte escalofriante fue la del viejito ese... Pero yo me reído en unas ocasiones con las películas de terror (en una el tipo se quedó sin papel higiénico y una mano le pasó el papel, que por cierto era la mujer demonio, para cuando salió para buscar a quién podría ser, abrió una puerta y descubrió a un transexual que le dijo: Al menos déjame terminar). Esta historia tiene cierto parecido con Cazador de la Ciudad y algunas cosas me quedaron a lo anime, yo solo digo que hice una novela. **

**Vamos a ver cómo va desenredándose, así empecé con Cazador que tuvo un final de película... Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo pelis y unas canciones de lo más heavy, el título está basado en una: Awake and Alive. Pero espero no poder extralimitarme a M por algunas partes, para que sea juvenil. **

**Esta es mi versión de Xiaolin Showdown: The Movie, que está basada en la relación de Raimundo y Omi (No RaiOmi, conste) ya que pienso que llevan una sana rivalidad, son polos opuestos en primer lugar y también porque son personajes que siempre rozan, en el sentido que Raimundo adquirió superioridad ante Omi en el último capi y ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que es un zorro astuto. Las personalidad puede que se alteren un poco, no les diré el por qué, ya que no es el momento. Y lo de Jack... **

**Porque se me ocurrió un chiste posteriormente. Voy a tratar de no poner OC al menos que sean solo para sustentar una mínima parte (a mí no me gustan los OC sino son historias originales mías, pocas veces me llaman la atención). Creo que no es necesario explicar lo que han visto y no hay aclaraciones porque sería un insulto para XS aclarar de dónde viene todo lo que hice... Firehealth es algo que yo inventé (su título no tiene nada que ver con el caso porque diría algo como fuego saludable y solo quiero que suene fuego y hielo, XD) y no diré nada más sobre el ancianito, **_**todo a su tiempo**_**. **

**Y creo que fui más que específica... Solo les voy hacer una pregunta al público femenino. **

**¿Ustedes vieron la película "Troya"? Y si la vieron... ¿Ustedes le vieron la espalda a Brad Pitt?... ¡JAJAJA! Seguro te dejé O.O Lo digo porque me acabo de acordar de una de mis profesoras (una de las más querida y la que manda más tarea, rayos) y nos preguntó eso, no te diré lo que contesté ni sé por qué se me acabo de recordar eso. **

**¡Disfruten del capi, corazones! No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es una forma de pedir actualización. **

"**Yo Contra El Mundo: El Duelo Comienza Solo Con Sangre".**

**Mis historias son... ¡Como un helado!: La base (el vasito o la barquilla) es la fantasía, el mantecado es la acción, el chocolate es la aventura, las chispas de chocolate son el drama, la fresa encima es el romance y un nuevo ingrediente se agregó a mis historias ¡El misterio, ahora te convertirás en detective, mi amigo lector! Sería... No sé ¿Las chispas de colores, el sabor, la boca o qué?, pero creo que sería rico comer ese helado ¿No crees? :)**

**¿Y tú... Cómo son tus helados? **


	2. Firehealth

**2º**

_**Firehealth**_

Jack se hallaba dentro de su tina de baño, quietamente en su casa sin que nadie lo molestase mientas cantaba la última canción de su reproductor: _Me Against The World. _Restregándose la esponja por los brazos, mientras veía a los patitos de hule amarillos que lo acompañaban en "su faena". El vapor se había extendido por el cuarto de baño. Era una noche tranquila y desmantelada sin estrellas. Los grillos entonaban un coro. Sus padres salieron a cenar. Y su molesta prima Megan jugaba a las muñecas literalmente, en su cuarto mientras pasaba las vacaciones de verano. Disponía la mansión para su propio antojo. Las luces titilaban. Ni un alma gateaba por el jardín. Jack tenía la vista más perfecta del ángulo de su casa custodiada por robots y cámaras de seguridad.

Solo notó un extraño movimiento cuando las luces de allá afuera titilaban frecuentemente. Jack asomó la cabeza. Para ver que lo mismo sucedía con las luces del cuarto de baño. Fijó su vista arriba. Escudriñó con la mirada. Hubo un apagón. Jack dio un respingo y tomó aire. Repentinamente las luces volvieron y para cuando parpadeó, Clay abrió la cortina de la tina junto a Raimundo y Kimiko, ésta última soltó un grito mientras desviaba la mirada. Pero no tan fuerte como el grito de niña encolerizada de Jack: ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes?!

Ellos no contestaron, acto seguido, Clay tomó la cortina y enrolló a Jack en ella. Se lo llevó hasta afuera de su sótano. Colocándolo en el suelo. Jack pataleaba y chillaba atemorizado.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE SE PROPONEN?!

-¡Clay, como te dije! –Apuntó Raimundo- No te hagas el estúpido con nosotros, la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué te propones tú? -Gruñó- Registramos por toda la casa, no encontramos a Omi por ningún lado así que sospechamos... –Kimiko soltó un bufido- Sospecho... Que tú lo tienes escondido en algún otro lugar fuera de nuestro alcance, no te estoy acusando ni te estoy reprimiendo nada, solo quiero saber dónde mierda está Omi... ¡¿Qué hicieron con él?! –Raimundo lo tomó de la cortina que Jack tuvo que sujetar sino quería que se descubrieran algunas cosas... Jalándolo como muñeca de trapo. Clay intervino con voz amable.

-Raimundo no seas así con él, así no conseguiremos nada por las malas, déjalo que hable... Además de que creo que se te está pasando la mano con Jack, compañero, digo yo...

-¡Clay así se juega con el policía bueno y el policía malo! –Refutó Raimundo.

-¡¿Serían tan amables de dejar sus jueguitos estúpidos para mañana y dejar hablar a Jack?! –Protestó Kimiko, Raimundo soltó a Jack a regañadientes- Jack, ¿Sabes dónde está Omi?

Jack se ajustó la cortina, levantándose tambaleante por el agua con una expresión de pocos amigos: Yo estoy en la santidad de mi casa, dándome una ducha sin perturbar el sosiego de nadie –Dijo con voz inaudible- Y pronto ustedes vienen de la nada a invadir MI propiedad y acusarme de hechos sin fundamentos sobre algo que ni siquiera sé, y eso no es lo peor… Sino que me he visto obligado a despojarme de mi propia dignidad en MI casa frente a unos extraños –Rugió altanero- ¡¿ES QUE NADIE PUEDE TOMAR UNA DUCHA DECENTE EN SU CASA?! ¡¿EN QUÉ SE ESTÁ CONVIRTIENDO ÉSTE MUNDO?! ¡Saben que los puedo demandar a la policía por allanamiento y es lo que haré ahora mismo!... –Jack estaba rojo de la furia, se dirigió a un teléfono al que Kimiko destruyó con una bola de fuego.

-Un momento Jack -Rectificó- No harás nada ni irás a ningún lugar hasta que nos contestes unas sencillas preguntas, nuestro error fue hacerlo en circunstancias incómodas –Comenzó educadamente- Omi aparentemente huyó de casa y mi compañero acá presente, tiene la loca idea de que tú o cualquier otro Heylin tiene algo que ver con eso, ¿Sabes si eso es cierto?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde se metió el calvo esta vez, ni me importa, por mí que se pudra en el infierno si Heylin tiene la dicha de compartir esa suerte –Contestó fríamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible con alguien que ni siquiera te ha hecho nada?

-A ver... Omi me ha pateado el culo por lo mínimo unas cincuenta y siete veces, destruyó mis robots más allá de lo incalculable, invadió mi territorio, se atrevió a mofarse en mí cara y ha abusado tanto físico como verbalmente de mi presencia... Sí, creo que tengo razones al decir todas esas cosas por terrible que suenen pero por algún motivo somos archi enemigos.

-Sabes que no hubiera hecho nada de eso sino hubieras obstruido "su trabajo" y colaborado con las fuerzas del mal desde un principio... Eres una vil cucaracha despreciable.

-Gracias bombón –Sonrió Jack pícaramente hacia la chica. Raimundo apretó los nudillos hasta resonar al presenciar el acto atrevido del otro.

-Por ello te vamos a dar una oportunidad para probar tu inocencia si nos ayudas a encontrar a Omi –Sonrió Kimiko. Raimundo esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro ante la idea originaria de la muchacha. Clay ladeó la cabeza. Dojo intercambió miradas con él, ante lo inesperado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas verdad? -Refunfuñó Jack- No puedo hacerlo, él es... Es... Tan calvo, tan amarillo, ¡TAN OMI! –Pataleó- Es muy mal visto que un villano ayude al héroe, ¿O es que han visto a un gato y a un perro jugando? Él es mi mayor enemigo, antes prefiero cortarme las venas que ofrecerle una mano –Ladró- No señor, no lo haré, ni me convencerán, ¡NO!

Jack cruzó los brazos, dándoles la espalda como un niño. Kimiko alzó los hombros mirando a sus otros dos compañeros. "Bueno, habrá que convencerlo". Al cabo de un par de minutos de "duro trabajo", convencieron a Jack. Al elevarlo por los aires mientras peligraba en caer dentro de una fosa de fuego. La fosa se disolvió y Jack cayó atropelladamente contra el piso por un _sublime accidente_ de parte de Raimundo. Jack se sobó el trasero al reintegrarse.

-Bien, por dónde buscamos...

-Primer término para trabajar conmigo: No subo a bestias verdes peludas porque tengo mis propios métodos, todos iremos en el mío si a tu amigo no le incómoda...

-Por mí está bien, me permite descansar –Respondió Dojo. Jack los condujo hasta subir las escaleras del compartimiento de su nave, llevándolos a la cabina principal. Les ordenó que se ajustaran los cinturones porque era un poco brusco al despegar los pies de la tierra. Él se sentó en la silla de comando, jaló una palanca y pulsó un botón rojo que permitió abrir la puerta de garaje literalmente. Los propulsores dejaron escapar el humo. El motor se puso en marcha. Seguidamente se encontraron volando por el cielo, viajando a una gran velocidad.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde? Debemos de tomar una ruta.

-Pan comido –Jack abrió un compartimiento que mostró un mapa digital de todo el mundo, introdujo unos datos en el panel de control para rastrear la frecuencia del muchacho- Este es un poderoso escáner por mí, que me permite detectar cualquier persona... Me basta con solo darle alguna prenda personal o una "parte de su cuerpo", en este caso la uña de Omi.

-¿Cómo diablos conseguiste la uña de Omi?... –Gruñó Raimundo. Kimiko se puso a indagar en el cajón de Jack a medida que éste trataba de eludir la mirada fija del líder Shoku.

-¡Por internet! La estaba subastando a buen precio y la adquirí, luego descubrí que era suya.

-No sabía que se vendían uñas en internet, pero sí sé hablando de allanamiento ¿Has estado husmeando en nuestra casita? –Kimiko descubrió adentro de su cajón, que tenía su bufanda favorita (la que creyó haber perdido), un poco de pelo de Raimundo (éste creyó que Clay le jugó esa jugarreta en venganza por una de las suyas) y un pedazo de una camisa de Clay (él creyó que Dojo cometió un error al planchar)- ¿Por qué alguien querría comprar una uña asquerosa? Al menos que la use para rastreo, creo que nos tienes que explicar unas cosas...

-Eh... Sí bueno, yo éste... ¡Miren, la paloma blanca de la paz! –Jack hundió la cabeza en su asiento, yendo directo hacia el paradero Omi, apenas se voltearon los monjes. _Era eso o los pelos de la nariz de Omi. _Jack pudo rastrear el rastro de Omi, estaba demasiado lejos que ni siquiera corriendo lo hubieran alcanzado. Jack decidió descender cerca por si acaso.

-Cómo corre ese enano, con razón lo perdieron de vista.

Estaba en épocas de invierno por lo cual la nieve yacía en el piso enterrando a las flores. Un frío infernal que azotaba sus ropas en forma de viento. Se produjo un silbido en sus oídos. Eran las afueras de China. Los monjes se bajaron de la nave de Jack, ni hizo un movimiento por levantarse: Mi trabajo aquí termina, mala suerte, nos vemos...

-¡No tú trabajo no termina, vienes con nosotros hasta encontrar a Omi, luego podrás irte! –Kimiko jaló de su manga hacia ellos. Llevándolo en contra de su voluntad a explorar punta a punta del recinto, empero no encontraron nada. Tanta nieve impedía que Clay hiciera un rastreo por tierra. Pero pronto divisaron de una figurita caminar por un montículo de nieve.

-¡Allí está! ¡Omi! –Los monjes corretearon hacia la silueta, llevando a Jack a regañadientes.

-¡Omi detén esta locura, no sigas caminando! ¡Tienes que volver a casa!

-¡¿Cómo me encontraron si lo planeé todo tan perfectamente?! –Chilló, fue cuando notó la presencia de Jack- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Acaso me reemplazaron por él?

-Hola _amigo, _créeme yo tampoco quería estar aquí.

-Es complicado de explicar y resumiendo todo, nos ayudó a encontrarte, ahora que sabemos que estás bien, es hora que nos recuperemos de este susto y que vuelvas al templo –Kimiko extendió la mano, pero Omi no la tomó sino que reculó hacia atrás. Apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué pasa compañero, por qué tratas de alejarnos? No hay mejor momento para contarnos que este, estás más misterioso que lobo disfrazado de oveja -Comentó Clay con una sonrisa.

-No son ustedes, soy yo... -Admitió abochornado- Y si quiero descubrir la falla que afecta a todos es mejor que me aleje por un tiempo, es por el bien de Xiaolin y por no querer herir a nadie, así que aléjense o los atacaré… –Rezongó, apretando los puños. Algo no estaba bien.

Él no actuaría así. Quisieron acercarse, pero por un movimiento de autodefensa y de reflejo. Omi tomó el amuleto de Firehealth que emitía un brillo rojo mientras era sacudido por una brisa fuerte. Automáticamente sin desearlo, pedirlo o siquiera invocar su nombre. El eco se expandió por toda la zona, provocando un fuerte temblor que sacó a todos de sus casillas. Y abriendo grietas en la tierra que expulsaron magma volcánico. Una fuerte brisa. Y la noche adquirió un nuevo tono: Una luna sangrienta en medio de un nubiloso firmamento carmesí.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡No lo sé! –Omi se aferró de un árbol desnudo, extendió la mano- ¡Denme la mano! –Pero cuando ellos quisieron tomarse de las manos fueron separados por una brisa que arrancó a todo un pedazo del lugar. Lo último que vio fue ver a sus amigos y a Jack empujados por el huracán hasta desaparecer. Omi se cubrió con el brazo, antes de ser empujado hacia atrás.

* * *

Hannibal ladeó la cabeza al contemplar el bello cielo escarlata, viendo que como por arte de magia las cosas iban desprendiéndose como destellos hasta ser tragados por la infinidad del cosmos. La reacción de este infame fue una risa seca mientras se dejaba llevar.

Chase se encontraba meditando en el interior de su volcán, clavó la vista cuando miró que un hecho insólito ocurría. Sonrió de medio lado, por primera vez se expresaba en su rostro una expresión distinta a todas las anteriores: ¿Omi, qué hiciste esta vez? –Wuya frunció el ceño cuando el extraño fenómeno se acercaba cada vez más y más.

El Maestro Fung alzó la cabeza al percatarse de lo que sucedía allá afuera, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Prontamente el templo fue sacado desde su raíz y se alejó hacia el horizonte. En un par de segundos, el templo se iba disolviendo partícula por partícula hasta dejar un rastro. Y lo único que quedó fue una estúpida carta de despedida que quedó flotando en el aire antes de caer, luego de dar un par de piruetas en el aire en un suelo que fue tocado por una estela mágica que se expandió por todos los rincones. Todo era oscuridad obsoleta. Solo quedaron unas llamaradas de fuego azul mágico expandiéndose. Omi parpadeó un montón de veces.

Para cuando giró sobre sí mismo, se hallaba flotando sin rumbo fijo por una nebulosa negra sin parar. Solo observaba que unas flameantes llamas azules lo ceñían como brazos. Trató de hallar su propio curso, pero solo lograba cansarse más: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-_¿Estás pensando otra vez? ¿Qué te propones ésta vez? ¿Qué quieres hacer esta vez?_

_-_Son muchas preguntas viniendo de un "extrajo", usted debe de ser Firehealth, supongo… -Dijo- ¿Para qué me trajo aquí, cuáles son sus propósitos y dónde están mis amigos?

-_Una cosa a la vez, ¿Quieres? Tú deseaste teóricamente no haber existido para no dañar a la gente que amas y yo te complací, estás tácitamente en el limbo, donde tú mente y la mía están conectadas por eso podemos entendernos telepáticamente... En este instante el curso de este mundo sigue normal, solo para ti las luces se apagaron, así somos todos felices._

_-_Nunca deseé esto -Omi bajó la cabeza mientras caía hincado al piso, perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad- Tan solo quería... Ser lo suficiente poderoso como para evitar que algo así pasara, no tenía ni la menor idea de que una situación así pudiera llegar tan lejos y ahora estoy muy lejos de todo lo que creo... Creo que he sobrellevado mis capacidades más allá de lo que he previsto, tan solo no quería herir a nadie porque sabía que les dolía y me dañé a mí.

-_Todas las personas son víctimas de su propia confusión entre el bien y el mal, por eso no puede habitar un alma íntegramente pura, luchamos para mantenernos en un mismo sitio, empero cuando llegamos a nuestros límites es cuando dejamos entrar la maldad, ansiamos ser salvados... No hay ningún sonido más fuerte que el silencio aunque te parezca ridículo, la mente humana es tan obscena y cerrada que no puede ni comprender hasta las simplezas más estúpidas que encierran los misterios del universo... El tiempo es solo una percepción para definir lo que nos rodea alrededor, estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo, aunque no lo creas eres como una especie de muerto en vida... No puedes morir pero no estás vivo._

_-_Ya basta, he decidido regresar, quiero estar devuelta al lugar donde pertenezco.

-_A estas alturas es imposible regresarte con vida, cruzar el umbral de los vivos sería algo sobrenatural por así decirlo... Pero te voy a dar una oportunidad, te propongo un pequeño juego, te daré un prototipo de misión que consiste que salves a tres vidas humanas, pero que te reconozcan... Sin embargo, todo esto depende de un tiempo estipulado que te daré a partir de ahora... –_Inmediatamente Omi sintió un crujido tras de él, cuando se volteó vio a un reloj de arena que a una velocidad muy lenta caían uno tras otro granos de arena-_ Si lo logras, el mundo volverá a ser aburrido y tú volverás a formar parte de él, pero..._

_-_Será muy fácil que me reconocieran, soy una figura pública¿Por qué "pero"?...

-_Pero si pierdes, te quedarás al otro lado del mundo, conmigo mientras ves como tu amado mundo se derrumba por sí solo... Conduciéndose hacia su gran desastre en mí más grande proyecto, ¿Trato? –_Inquirió la misteriosa voz ronca. Omi no sabía qué hacer, pero no tenía más alternativa: Trato… –Oyó un crujido y las llamas azules que lo solventaban lo ciñeron al tragarlo en un vacío. Sentía que todo le caía encima de él. Dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra lo que parecía un suelo, pero solo era una alcantarilla. Estrelló su cuerpo duramente. Jadeó, dirigió sus dedos hacia la abertura circular y lentamente la removió. Sacó la cabeza.

* * *

Y espabiló ante una nueva luz. Comenzó a salir mientras contemplaba un nuevo cambio al que conocía. Era muy distinto al que había visto la otra vez. Notó que todo a su entorno era de un lúgubre color mostaza. No podía creerlo. No era el mundo que esperaba. Incontinenti empezó a toser ante el penetrante humo de las industrias y fábricas que era el centro de todo en general. Las personas vestían un uniforme unicolor gris y opaco. Los vehículos al estilo futurista, tanto terrestres como aéreos. Omi ladeó la cabeza, viendo un centro del todo que se sublevaba por demás, tenía forma esférica y los cables que la conectaban sucumbía una especie de "líquido" azul brillante que la hacía resaltar. "¿Pero qué es esto?...", pensó.

Repentinamente un auto (o lo que parecía) estuvo a punto de atropellar al muchacho. Omi se quitó del medio rápidamente: Nunca había visto tantos coches… –Omi jadeó con fuerza, saliendo de la autopista hasta recular contra un vidrio. Cuando se volteó, notó algo peculiar.

Viéndose en el vidrio, vio otro reflejo que no reconoció. El de un hombre adulto joven con cabeza amarilla pelada, estatura media baja, ojos negros penetrantes, llevaba una camiseta holgada café claro con una chaqueta corta, el frente una abotonadura doble y un cinturón estrecho con hebilla, pantalones café oscuro (el mismo color con la chaqueta) que terminan con una ligera campana en la mitad de la pantorrilla y mocasines de cuero marrón.

-No puedo creer que ese soy yo en mi versión adulta, hasta me puse fuertecito... -Concluyó, tanteándose los brazos- ¡No es justo, no me dejaron crecer!... –Omi se tocó los dientes. Pero al ver que ya lo estaban mirando una pareja, un hombre y una familia con su hijito, por su conducta peculiar. Omi sonrió tímidamente, adentrándose a la tienda donde se había topado con su vidrio. Era un bar donde la mayor concentración estaba enfocada en el licor, póker y en el entretenimiento que aún no se acababa de presentar. Omi se dirigió hacia un taburete para pedir. Sin despegar la vista de los hombres rudos que miraban al nuevo chico.

-¿Desea tomar algo, compañerito?

-Sí, un vaso de leche no me caería mal porque... –Omi se volteó, vio a una corpulenta figura que estaba por delante de él. Tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Notó que "recién había sido de la barbería". Unos ojos azules. Piel crema. Llevaba un delantal blanco con una mancha de café, era un empleado aparentemente por los jeans y la camisa blanca manga corta. La voz era algo roca. Algo seguro era su gran sonrisa que curvaba por su rostro. Omi estaba a punto de colapsar.

-¿C-Clay, eres tú?

-Ese es mi nombre, no sabía que era tan popular afuera de esta zona, un gusto conocerte –Él grandulón apretó su mano fuertemente, hasta resonar los huesitos. Dejó escapar un grito.

-¿Conocerte? ¡Clay soy tú mejor amigo divertido, tú compañero más genial...!

-No recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna parte, caras como esa no se me olvidan, creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona... Aquí está tu vaso de leche –Clay se lo dio. Omi se acercó más. Clay le siguió el juego. Omi le empujó el vasito, echándoselo en la cara.

-¿Eres amnésico? ¡Ah ya entiendo, estás jugándome una broma! ¿Cierto? –Clay se limpió la cara con su delantal: No, yo no soy del tipo que juega bromas.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Dónde están tus metamorfosis vaqueras, qué le pasó a tu acento, qué haces aquí? –Omi se levantó de su asiento, atrayendo las miradas de todos- ¡¿Clay, qué pasó con el templo?! ¡¿Dónde está el maestro y Dojo?! ¿Qué ocurrió con Raimundo y Kim?

-Lo siento amigos, no ocurre nada, pueden volver a su asiento –Clay extendió las manos, y los rufianes volvieron a sentarse, Clay se llevó a Omi hacia su rincón de trabajo- Amigo, en serio, creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona... No sé a quiénes te refiere, Clay es un nombre "común", quizá busques a otro que no sea el que usa este delantal: Es cierto que mis ancestros fueron vaqueros, no digo metáforas y bueno... Trabajo aquí para ganarme la vida, no conozco a ningún maestro ni Dojo, Raimundo o Kim... No sé de qué me hablas.

-Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa –Omi se frotó las sienes, repentinamente recordó lo que le dijo Firehealth: _Salvar tres personas QUE TE RECONOZCAN, deseaste no haber existido y yo te complací..._- ¡Oh no! Estoy en un universo paralelo en el que yo no existo, por lo tanto Clay no me conoce ni ninguno de mis compañeros, entonces... ¡Oh no! Los Guerreros Wudai no existen ni Xiaolin ni Heylin, es un mundo totalmente distinto... Y lo peor es que solo cuento de un tiempo para volver todo a la normalidad o sino... –Pensó, el mundo de Omi comenzó a dar vuelta mientras jadeaba incansablemente hasta sentir que su cabeza se estrellaba contra el suelo- _Sino será el fin de todo el mundo._

* * *

**A/N: Épico. La canción de al principio es la que está basada en el fic, de Simple Plan y es una de mis favoritas. Me pareció graciosa la escena de Jack y los monjes en su tina de baño, así como lo de la uña de Omi. Debe haber una buena razón para que todo hiciera ¡Puf! Menos una estúpida carta de despedida. Este es un mundo paralelo en que nada es lo que parece. Si Clay es un cantinero, por decirlo así, ¿Ustedes que creen que se hizo de los otros dos monjes y Jack?: ¿Qué será de la vida de Raimundo?, ¿Qué hace Kim para ganarse la vida? ¿Y qué demonios pasó con Jack? ¿Qué dices tú?**

**Es hora de sumar, si este es el año de 2021 desde 2012. Omi aparenta tener ¡20 años!... Verde... Raimundo y Kimiko tendrían 23, Clay tendría 24 y Jack tendría 26... Todos están muy viejos, me pareció hacerlo así porque ya los conocemos como niños y como ancianos, pero no cómo adultos... Y esta es una versión alternativa. **

**No ha pasado nada de horror, empero después entenderán el por qué. Menudo juego sádico que lo comprometió Firehealth. Aquí hay pez escondido. Es momento de las preguntas cómo hice en Cazador de la Ciudad: ¿Podrá Omi completar su misión y desenvolverse bien en esta ciudad futurista, que sorpresas le tenderá el futuro? ¿Cuál es el juego macabro que esconde Firehealth, ganará? No muchas preguntas, pero a lo largo que "conocemos más personajes", veremos que podemos preguntarnos por los líos que se forman. Ya que este es un derivado de la historia que conocemos, no haré OCS sino personajes que ya aparecieron en la serie **_**o se nombraron**_**, no habrá muchas aclaraciones al menos que me pidas.**

**No sé que más decir porque la acción verdadera no ha empezado. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Nos vemos! **


	3. La indirecta

**3º**

_**La Indirecta**_

Omi sintió el agua helada vaciarse en su casa como si le estuvieran dando una cachetada. Espabiló. Las luces volvieron a encenderse. Pensaba que era una horrenda pesadilla, pero no era cierto. Clay seguía en dónde "lo dejó", los hombres rudos seguían en sus tareas sin importarle lo que le había pasado y únicamente oía una televisión que entrecortadamente se alcanzaba escuchar y ver ya que la señal se mostraba borrosa. El olor a licor suspendido en el aire. Seguía varado en la misma taberna con una camisa húmeda. Clay soltó una risotada.

-Menudo golpe te diste en la cabeza, chico… –Extendió la mano y lo ayudó a subir- Se nota que no eres de por aquí, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, pero bueno nos conocemos por nombre... Te llamas Omi, es un gusto conocerte, ¿De dónde eres?

-De China, el lugar que estás pisando.

-¿China? -Clay dio otra tremenda risotada, apoyándose de su hombro. Omi arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cuál es lo gracioso? Yo no dije ningún chiste.

-Ya nadie utiliza esos términos desde hace siglos, nosotros somos una sola tierra –Clay lo condujo hasta uno de los cuadros de la taberna, mostrándole el mapa del mundo: Una gran mancha café en medio de un fondo azul- Creo que has estado encerrado en una burbuja por todos estos años, enserio ¿Qué has estado haciendo cuando todo pasaba?

-Sí eso parece, no entiendo nada, ¿Me podrías explicar? –Clay sonrió con simpatía, llevó al muchacho adentro de la cantina mientras atendía a unos clientes. Sirviendo brandy, Martini, ginebra, ron, cerveza, vino... Entre otras bebidas alcohólicas: Aquí tienen, disfruten su copa –Posteriormente se guardaba una parte del dinero dentro de la suela del zapato y la otra en una cajita negra, Omi arqueó una ceja ante la actitud. Clay se hizo el desentendido.

-La humanidad no ha ido muy bien en estos últimos años, fue víctima de varios atentados de naturaleza natural misteriosa... Existían seres que tenían cierta energía sobrenatural que fueron afectadas por una especie de magia ahí extraña, los seres humanos se marginaron del asunto debido que estos seres se masacraban los unos a los otros hasta no quedar, supuesto, ninguno… Inició con una serie de seísmos que hicieron que hubiera desprendimientos de costas y fronteras cercanas al mar y océano, pues que los continentes se estaban acercando hasta formar uno solo, seguramente habrás oído la teoría de Pangea –Omi asintió- Pero, la fuerza vital del mundo se ha ido debilitando debido que los humanos y estos seres mágicos se separaron, para poder estabilizarse y entonces para reclamar la energía vital y sostener el balance de la vida literalmente... Se abrió una compañía XiaolinInc. Liderada por un tipo llamado Emperador del que nunca se ha visto por ningún lado, que condesó la energía vital (que compartía un parecido con el de estos seres) en una serie de objetos de nombre Shen Gong Wus... La gran cabezota que has visto, es la fuente de energía y el suministro que va recorriendo por los tubos es la energía mágica de los objetos que la usamos, por así decirlo, en fuente de energía prima para realizar todo... Es como una nueva tecnología, ¿Entiendes?

Omi estaba estupefacto. Seguramente los "seres sobrenaturales" a los que se referían eran los miembros de Xiaolin y Heylin que consumaron todos sus años de guerra luego de tantos años, justo con la venida de un extraño (probablemente Firehealth) que los hizo pelear los unos a los otros y provocar un desbalance en el mundo, como resultado ESTO. El mundo conoce la existencia del enfrentamiento Xiaolin-Heylin y la utilizó en su beneficio propio para crear una nueva tecnología. La situación nunca había sido tan despilfarrada.

-Ajá, ¿Quieres decir que, por ejemplo, las luces de este local es debido a los Wus?

-Correcto –Omi apretó la mandíbula; el hecho de que existiera alguien llamado Emperador, era porque sabía todo el cuento desde inicio hasta el fin, sea lo que sea estaba poniendo en peligro toda una civilización y se estaba aprovechando de esto- ¿Dime, tienes trabajo?

-¿Ah? –Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por un suspicaz comentario. Omi se hallaba confundido si quería conseguir "una cita" con el Emperador, alguien que no salía para ver si por lo menos caían vacas del cielo iba a ser dificultoso con solo el hecho de que nadie lo había visto (nadie sabe cómo es), sería buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero tenía que intentarlo... No podía dejar que la gente utilizara los Wus como tecnología, era peligroso.

-Que si tienes trabajo –Repitió. Omi desistió con la cabeza, pero sabía que quería insinuar.

-Ah no, pero seguro que podremos resolver ese pequeño inocente.

-Inconveniente –Alzó la cabeza- ¿Quieres trabajar aquí? –Omi asintió, de ese modo estaría cerca de Clay y podría pensar más o menos "un plan"- Eres demasiado joven... Bueno...

-¿Y tú tampoco lo eres? –Gruñó Omi.

-Bueno sí... Lo que quiero decir, ¡Un momento ya sé que podrías ayudarme, ven conmigo! –Él lo llevó hacia el sótano al empujar una puerta que estaba a la esquina del recinto. Bajó por unas escaleras de piedra, llevándolo hasta una máquina totalmente rara y jamás vista.

Su estructura componía de dos tubos conectados a un par de válvulas, estos llegaban hasta un enorme recipiente y arriba de éste estaban seis tipos de válvulas con un distintivo para cada una (eran etiquetas de frutas), posteriormente pasaban por una banda de rodamiento a un procesador y al salir podrían caer a un cubo de basura o podrían ser empaquetadas a una caja que tenía seis espacios disponible. Omi examinó la envoltura de la caja, luego lo miró.

-¿Una máquina para hacer chocolates?

-¿Te sorprende que un tipo rudo como yo esté en este negocio?

-No, me lo imaginaba, ¿Quieres que mientras tú te encargas de servir copas, yo invierta mi tiempo preparando bombones para luego venderlos por ti a no sé quiénes?

-Algo así, te prometo darte el 50% de lo que gano en este negocio, empero mientras tanto te hago un recibo por treinta de lo que venda en este pequeño establecimiento, ¿Socios?

-No entendí nada de lo que me dijiste, pero bueno... Trato hecho –Estrecharon sus manos.

-Bien, volveré a mi lugar de trabajo y te quedarás aquí, te explicaré rápido el procedimiento de cómo funciona esta belleza: Activas aquí el botón rojo grande que ves en este panel para encender la máquina, el chocolate sale por estos tubos y cae en el recipiente donde espera la mezcla... Estas válvulas de arriba son las que darán el sabor al choco, luego pasa por este ingenioso procesador que se encargará de solidificarlo en cuadritos, tú solo te encargas de meterlos en sus cajas y lo pones sobre esta mesita... Pan comido, después te diré a donde te encargarás de distribuirlo en mi camioncito, espero que sepas conducir, nos vemos...

Clay dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del muchacho mientras subía nuevamente por los escalones. Cerrando el sótano. Quedando una luz opaca que era rebotada debido a un espejo móvil que estaba en un extremo de la habitación, reflejando el rojizo resplandor del techo.

Omi se colocó el mandil guindando a un perchero e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar. Este sin duda era una de las cosas más locas que había hecho en su vida, pero carecía de salidas. Apenas salían los chocolates, los metía adentro de las cajitas en sus espacios respectivos y los acumulaba en pilas. A la vez que le daba tiempo de pensar en algo. No entendía cómo podría salvar tres personas y ser reconocido si a la vista de todos (por los menos creyendo por lo de Clay) era un extraño, pero tenía un tiempo estipulado si quería que todo volviera a su sana estabilidad. No creía que casualmente se encontrara caminando por allí y viera una persona, por ejemplo Kimiko, cayéndose desde la azotea y la salvara, ella gritaría: ¡Omi!

Tenía una tarea difícil, imposible. Quizá debía dejar que todo transcurriera normalmente y esperar hasta el final... ¡No! Así no era él, no solo el mundo a su entorno había cambiado si no también él mismo en este período por poco que fuese. Una sonrisa siempre curvaba por su rostro irradiando perfección, viviendo cada momento de su vida con gran intensidad de alegría ilimitada a la vez que procuraba perfeccionaba sus habilidades para convertir en realidad "la sombra" de su sueño que ni veía la hora de espera para serlo y presumir de lo que podría llegar a ser, pero su genuina preocupación por sus amigos lo hacía mantener con los pies en la tierra. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido hasta para él, solo restregaba el sudor de su frente y seguía trabajando aunque sus párpados le pasaban por tantos hechos vividos.

-Listo, el bar ha cerrado, puedes irte Omi... ¿Omi? -Clay encontró a Omi dormido en el piso con la mesa que había dicho que colocara los paquetes de chocolate, la mesa estaba full. Su trabajo estaba excesivamente terminado. Clay sonrió: Ay Omi.

* * *

Omi corría jadeante por un lago pantanoso donde nunca antes había visto tanta oscuridad. El lugar dónde tácitamente tendría que estar el niño-anciano estaba vacío, ladeó la cabeza. Omi dio un respingo hacia atrás sobresaltado. De pronto sintió que unas manos contraídas, ásperas, delgadas y ensombrecidas por los vellos, lo tocaba por detrás. Sintió que su fuerza se había desvanecido, la frialdad se traspasaba de piel a piel: _¿Dónde estás, Omi? ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme? Si hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, deberías estar a mí lado._

Omi parpadeó fuertemente para encontrarse en un sofá. Se levantó. Vio que estaba un lugar desconocido para el que vio la última vez. Era un sofá rústico de cuadritos rojos al frente de un modesto pequeño televisión. Una mesa en el intermedio con un arreglo floral. Una tenue luz que producía una lámpara. Una mesita de comedor al norte, un piso asfaltado totalmente diferente, tipo ajedrez. Dos mesones, un lavaplatos, un expendedor de basura, un horno y la famosa nevera que nunca se puede olvidar en una casa. La casa no dependía de varias cosas (como cuadros y objetos decorativos), la pared estaba teñida de un naranja atardecer y el piso era de cerámica recién trapeada. Encontró a Clay con un periódico y un café.

-Buenos días, compañerito, te quedaste dormido en medio del trabajo y debo reconocer que ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor... Eres muy rápido, si te preguntas en donde estás, te respondo que te hallas en estos momentos en mi casita que en realidad es un ático situado arriba del bar, es mi humilde casita y me tomé la molestia de llevarte hasta ella, -Explicó- Tu desayuno está servido y listo en la mesita –Omi se estremeció, se acercó a la mesa. Vio un bollo de canela listo para ser comido con un jugo de naranja. Todavía le sorprendía las habilidades culinarias de su amigo del sombrero. Que hasta comía lento para que su paladar pudiera disfrutar a gusto.

-¿Hay algún motivo espacial?

-Especial –Corrigió- Bueno, sabes que este bar está disponible a horas de un turbio ocaso y los pedidos no se atienden por sí solos...

-Entiendo, te suplo vendiendo mientras tú trabajas, de acuerdo –Asintió Omi. Clay lo llevó hasta una camioneta. Omi se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose que era empujado por la más leve brisa. El cargamento estaba ocupado por los paquetes de chocolates que Clay había vaciado esta mañana. Seguidamente le hizo entrega de las llaves de la camioneta: ¿Sabes conducir?

-Eh... Sí –Mintió. Clay asintió con la cabeza, entregándole una hoja de papel rasgada de un block de notas: La dirección a los lugares dónde debes ir así como a quiénes debes entregar la compra, te tomará un tiempo, pero presumiblemente estarás en casa antes del ocaso.

-Deja todo en mis manos, soy el mejor capacitado para hacer esta tarea, no te defraudaré -El chico abrió la puerta de la camioneta, montándose en el asiento frente al volante. Estaba muy seguro que lograría hacer despegar esta cosa, ya había visto a Raimundo hacerlo y más con los juegos de video. Introdujo la llave y le dio la vuelta, el motor se puso en marcha. Clay sonrió y se marchó a hacer sus otros quehaceres. Omi se había estirado un poco más y pudo alcanzar justamente los pedales. El primer paso de la camioneta fue entrecortado, casi llevó al niño chocar contra el vidrio, lentamente iba avanzando hasta doblar una esquina. Y solo una figura negra fue testigo de su partida, llevó una mano a su mentón, frotándoselo.

* * *

Normalmente sus paradas eran residencias de calidad media por lo que percibía. No fue tan difícil y la camioneta era un buen refugio contra la lluvia, de vez en cuando pasaba por las callejuelas desniveladas y chapoteaba con pocitos de agua estancada. Se pasó el resto de la tarde y del día en una entrega de paquetes de chocolate, a cambio recibía una buena paga. Y dio una ojeada a su reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, tan solo le faltaba una última parada para concluir su trabajo y volver al negocio de dulcero. La dirección le pareció muy extraña que no sabía por dónde debía irse, tuvo que preguntar varias veces hasta encontrar la ruta correcta. Yendo por una avenida hasta estacionar escuetamente entre dos autos.

-¿Aquí es? –Inquirió, salió del auto con el último cargamento de chocolates. Era un estadio con la base en forma de un óvalo. Unos focos de luces entrecruzadas enfocaban el título en grande. En realidad, la forma curiosa de este estadio era como una caracola gigante blanca.

Se encaminó por las grandes puertas mientras una sombra lo seguía de cerca. Omi se volteó ya que creyó haber escuchado esas pisadas, pero no encontró a nadie siguiéndolo. Siguió, al alegar que todo era imaginación suya. Había una alfombra roja extendida que descendía por debajo de unas escaleras hasta el fondo de un pasillo. La alfombra roja tenía un diseño parecido al camuflaje de ojos de pavo real y las paredes eran revestidas con un paño dorado por así decirlo. Al final, llegó a una tarima donde contempló unas estradas donde el público se sentaba a disfrutar el espectáculo con un combo de comida servida para rematar. En el centro de la base ovalada se hallaba un ring. Omi frunció el ceño. Pronto vio a los clientes por los que había venido tras una cabina, lo invitaron a observar la sensación del momento. El chocolate formaría parte de su menú de comestible literalmente.

-¿Y cuál es el entretenimiento que ofrece a su público, señor? ¿Lucha libre?

-Es usted un chico muy perspicaz, el negocio ha ido incrementando últimamente con esta idea ametralladora, antes de irse le propongo que disfrute del show... ¡Shhhh, va a empezar! –Le entregó un combo de cotufas, Omi arqueó una ceja, tratando de imaginarse el evento.

-_En esta esquina tenemos a una veterana profesional con un record que ha hecho historia en el ring y la favorita del momento, nacionalidad estadounidense, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Selena Kyle –_Una mujer menuda, un poco robusta, tez cobriza y con cabello rubio peinado al estilo trencita por decir así, apareció en un extremo del ring con aspecto fiero; Omi nunca creyó que sería tan divertido ver cómo dos mujeres se jalan del cabello- _¡Ajá señores, pero es momento de presentar a su contendiente!... En esta otra esquina está la bomba que despertó un gran impacto en el público y atracción en el público masculino, su tiempo en el ring es corto, pero le ha garantizado un salto a la fama, la nunca derrotada y la luchadora más glamorosa de todas: ¡Recibamos con un gran aplaudo a la japonesa Kimiko Tohomiko!... –_A Omi casi se le sale el cerebro por la nariz de no ser que tenía una cotufa en la garganta que lo hizo toser forzadamente-_ Sí señores, las dos igual de bellas, las dos igual de listas y las dos iguales de fuerte… Experiencia contra juventud, ¿Quién gana? ¡Hagan sus apuestos en estos momentos! –_Incontinenti comenzó a votar por su favorita.

Omi no podía creerlo, ¿Kimiko en un ring de lucha libre? ¿Y qué es entonces Raimundo, un nerd con grandes anteojos y sonrisa escuálida? Kimiko llevaba el pelo recogido y no mostró una pose habitual de lucha sino apretó los puños. Sonó la campana. Selena atacó. Kimiko se agachó y retrocedió. Trató de dar una patada en un costado, Kimiko tomó su pie y la arrojó contra una de las esquinas del ring. Su adversaria se incorporó rápidamente. Entre ambas hubo un intercambio de puños en que Kimiko interceptó todos sus golpes hasta devolverle el último, su rival reculó por el impacto. Kimiko no desaprovechó la oportunidad de atacar nuevamente. Y al cabo de unos segundos, Kimiko tenía a Selena contra el piso. Las piernas entrelazadas al cuerpo de su contendiente. Un, dos, tres. Kimiko es la ganadora. Alzaron su puño mientras con sonrisa de triunfo saludaba a sus fans. Casi todo el público la aplaudió.

Omi estaba impactado. Hubo una corta despedida de parte del interlocutor. Esta noche no iría tan temprano a casa. Se despidió brevemente de los socios del estadio y fue tras Kimiko rápidamente que bajaba de la tarima. En el camino tuvo una conversación con su manager y luego se despidieron. La chica se colocó una toalla encima para enjuagarse del sudor de la frente, tomó algo de agua y se despojó de los guantes y rodilleras. Para ser menudita, ella se movía con una gracilidad envidiable. Se colocó una playera y unos pantalones corto, luego de una ducha rápida tras bastidores y fue hacia el ascensor, donde Omi la esperaba tras de una mata. Tomó la muñeca de la chica, deteniéndola.

-Ah, usted debe de ser otro fan, lo siento, pero no doy firma de autógrafos.

-Kimiko -Ella trató de irse pero la paró- ¿Qué pasó con las empresas de tu padre? -Se soltó.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que usted está insinuando, nací en la orfandad según mis convicciones, no entiendo porque le digo esto... Esta conversación está más salada que una papa sin sal, así que si me disculpa, tengo una importante cita que atender y pierdo tiempo.

Kimiko se dirigió hacia el ascensor y marcó piso uno, las puertas se cerraron y fue todo lo único que divisó de la chica. "Ella tampoco me recuerda", pensó tristemente Omi. Sin notar que una figura asomada en una columna, observaba con lujo detalle la escena. Kimiko salió a la calle y extendió una pierna sensualmente cuando un hermoso coche rojo deportivo salió a la vista de una esquina. Se detuvo ante la presencia de la muchacha que abrió la puerta.

-¿Me llevas contigo, nene?

-Por ti hasta el cielo –Sonrió el chófer viendo a la hermosa mujer que se había sentado con él- El jefe te está esperando, ¿Lo traes? –Kimiko asintió- Vámonos primor –Él presionó el pedal y juntos desaparecieron de la avenida al cruzar por una esquina directamente hacia arriba, justo en una pared dónde había un anuncio de BÚSQUEDA. Omi salió corriendo del edificio, pero los perdió de vista. Suspiró hondamente, volviéndose a montar en su camión, yendo de regreso al bar que trabajaba Clay. Notó que en el camino de regreso que le habían orientado los transeúntes estaban varias señales de BÚSQUEDA de un miembro particular que pudo reconocer por un objeto que llevaba y no se trataba de PandaBubba precisamente.

Omi frunció el entrecejo sin poder creerlo, pero pensó que Clay tenía respuesta para ello. Y estaba decido a averiguarlo, el muchacho fue rectamente por la callejuela desértica. Con la misma sombra de espía que había decidido no perderle de vista en ningún segundo. Al bajar del vehículo escuchó una pisada, Omi miró por el rabillo del ojo y percibió la figura negra siguiéndole la pista. Sin embargo, prefirió hacer caso omiso y se adentró como si nada. Allí se encontró con Clay que lo recibió calurosamente.

-¡Ey compadre! ¿Cómo anda todo? -Se acercó, le musitó al oído secretamente- ¿Lo hiciste?

* * *

Entretanto, Kimiko fue conducida grácilmente hacia un restaurante de lo más elegante. El chófer le cedió una tarjeta y le ordenó no extraviarla. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. Ella se bajó del coche, acercándose a los guardias fortachones que estaban custodiando la puerta. Y pasó desapercibida, pero ni aunque fuera demasiado bueno podría escapar: Señorita esto es un lugar privado y necesita hacer reservaciones si quiere hospedarse, ¿Las posee?

-Claro que sí, mi monito grandote –La chica se acercó a paso lento mientras le hizo entrega del papel en su mano al clavar sus lindos ojos azules en él, acercándose más de los límites del espacio personal- Disfrútalo, ¿Quieres? –La joven se marchó directo al ascensor, para cuando el guardia vio el papel. Descubrió que solo era un papel bastante arrugado con una reservación a lápiz, para nada legal. Ordenó que detuvieran a esa mujer. Kimiko presionó el botón del ascensor para cuando se abrieron sus puertas más guardias fortachones, entró.

-Hola chicos –Apenas las puertas se cerraron, se escucharon golpes y puntapiés. Al llegar al séptimo piso, las puertas nuevamente se abrieron. Kimiko estaba totalmente incólume con un hermoso traje rojo corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, mitad del traje (a partir de una manga ya que era de tirantes) era de lentejuelas, unos tacones rojos de plataforma. El pelo recogido y con una peluca: La peluca era pelinegra, pero con un nuevo corte (un estilo más conservador, que cae en línea recta hasta la mitad del cuello desde una división central, con un corte alrededor de las orejas, pero unos mechones al frente de ellas mismas y terminado en una línea afilada en la parte inferior con un reflejo en una parte superior de la cabeza.

La muchacha estaba por colocarse unos zarcillos dorados largos y algunas pulseras en sus muñecas, abrió el bolso grande y sacó una cartera negra mediana, se la guindó. Luego ella salió normalmente, aprovechó que había un espejo decorativo para emperifollarse un poco, sin pelar un detalle. La chica miró por segunda vez el papel que le habían dado y lo ocultó. Se acercó a la recepción principal: ¿La mesa del Sr. Norman?

-¿La Srta. Mizuki? –Kimiko asintió- Mesa 37, la están esperando señorita –Dio las gracias y se aproximó a la mesa donde había un hombre sentado misteriosamente. Vestía un casaca de color marrón con una camisa blanca manga larga con abotonadura al frente, un sombrero tipo ejecutivo que cubría toda su vista y cabello, unos pantalones holgados que combinaban con el frac y mocasines. Llevaba un ridículo mostacho café. Estrecharon sus manos. Ella se sentó, apenas el camarero se fue, el misterioso hombre le preguntó.

-¿Lo tienes? –Kimiko le pasó por debajo de la mesa su bolso negro- ¿No hubo intercambio?

-Querido, un bolso de mujer puede traer más secretos que en su lápiz labial, he cumplido la parte de nuestro trato y tengo a mi padre muy iracundo, se estará preguntado donde estoy.

-Eres una mujer peligrosamente astuta, señorita Kimiko, sus artimañas me han servido de mucha utilidad durante este tiempo –Por debajo de su mesa, abrió el bolso, descubriendo su contenido- ¿Cómo podría intercambiar un excéntrico millonario por una cifra tan baja?

-Escuche, no sé cuáles son sus intereses con tener la firma de las Empresas Tohomiko, mis expectativas no sobrepasan de adquirir armamento y explosivos, pero dudo con qué fines… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Diga qué es lo que quiere para que mi padre quede con vida.

-Necesito las huellas digitales de los dedos de las manos, especifico, de éste hombre… –Le mostró una fotografía del sujeto a la muchacho- El tipo es un mujeriego, hágase pasar por su esbirro técnicamente y verá como no puede resistir ante una belleza exótica como usted, así quedamos felices y contentos: Usted gana dinero y yo consigo las huellas para mi plan.

-¿Qué mente retorcida y loca como la suya puede estar tramando? –Susurró ella- Deduzco que poseer las compañías más adineradas es solo el comienzo de un repulsivo plan que me empieza a gustar –Suspiró- Ya tiene la de mí padre, la del Sr. Pandabubba y quiere la de él, si es por traer a mí padre y frenar esta injusticia... Con mucho gusto lo haré, solo dígame cómo lo consigo y déjeme el resto –Aceptó la muchacha. El hombre asintió.

* * *

-Pues claro que lo hice, ¿No es que soy un genio? –Gruñó Omi, Clay rió entre dientes- Solo que tengo una pequeña duda y pensé que podías aclarármela.

-Adelante, compañero, dime qué quieres saber.

-¿Qué sabes sobre un tal Jack Spicer? –El piano dejó de sonar. Los hombres voltearon hacia donde estaba Omi. Tirando su cartas de póker al suelo. Un llanto de bebé de escuchó o solo eran atribuciones suyas. "¡MAMÁ!", uno de los tipos rudos saltó por una ventana cerrada. La botella de uno estaba vacía debido que la había inclinado cuando escuchó el comentario y algunos resbalaron. Clay rió nerviosamente, hizo una señal de pedir tiempo y se llevó al muchacho antes que siguiera preguntando cosas así. Omi no comprendía la magnitud tan grave del revuelo que había causado con una inocente pregunta.

-Omi, en lo que te reste de vida, en este bar jamás pronuncies esa blasfemia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho de malo?

-Omi, tal vez a tus lindos oídos no llegó esta noticia, pero este es un bar de delincuentes y si hay un criminal al que temen los criminales, es Jack Spicer –Omi frunció el ceño- Lo único que se sabe de él es que es un genio loco cuya ubicación es desconocida por la ley y que no trama nada bueno… Así que te pido por favor, que tengas compasión de mí y no repitas ese nombre porque no quiero causar otra calamidad, no hablemos jamás del asunto, ¿Bien?

Antes de que Omi contestaran, los dos volvieron a salir a la luz. Donde todos retomaron sus actividades en el bar, ignorando el hecho de hace unos segundos. Omi suspiró. Pero cuando se puso a un ladito para ayudarlo con los servicios se dio cuenta de algo muy insólito. En la mesa más apartada estaba el sujeto que lo perseguía, algo en su interior le decía que era esa persona y justo por ese solo segundo sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Omi creyó verlo por un lado, pero no reconocía la cara tapada, se encubría bien. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y atropelladamente salió, sabía que lo descubrieron, pero no era el momento de revelarse. Y Omi lo sabía también.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kimiko y el "jefe" tenían una pequeña despedida: Más que a mí, a usted le conviene, usted no está orgullosa de la persona que se ha estado convirtiendo durante estos años sin la mano de su padre... Usted necesita estar conmigo porque soy el único que puede proveerle lo que necesita, soy el único que puede darle un final feliz –Le susurró al oído.

-Sí, lo sé –Se dibujo una sonrisa aciaga en el rostro de él, besó su pelo, soltó su cintura y se marchó. Dejando a la joven en un enigma. El jefe avanzó, dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa y le susurró al camarero: Quédese con el cambio –Abandonó el restaurant parisino. Y vio que justo como lo pensaba, una limusina lo esperaba afuera. En el camino se despojó de su frac, tirándolo al suelo. Viendo que por debajo tenía un largo abrigo negro de cuello alto y se colocó un par de guantes sin dedos. Se despojó de su pantalón café, quedando con uno que era completamente negro (seguramente la razón porque se veía tan robusto). La puerta de la limusina se abrió ante él, se quitó su bigote falso y se despojó de su sombrero, entró.

-¿Todo bien en su cita... –Inquirió una voz con cierto acento ruso- ...Señor Spicer?

-Absolutamente bien Vlad, es hora de concretar la segunda fase más perfecta de mi plan si quiero ascender a su última etapa para vengarme de todos en esta ciudad... Es hora de crear un nuevo Edén, una ciudad cien por ciento barrida de seres anómalos e injusticia –Se colocó sus simpáticas gafas- ¿No te parece?

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi 3. En estos días estaba paseándome por la página de Duelo Xiaolin (foros webs gratis), vaya me sorprende... En serio, muchas gracias a todos, chicos... Tienen un gran talento, sus historias son una verdadera vocación. Alegraron mi día. He vuelto a compensarlos con otro capi de este fic. Debo decir que el otro está terminado para disfrute de ustedes, en cuando pueda lo subiré. Voy a ser franca, este fic es debido a una bati-inspiración, una martin-inspiración y unas canciones. No hay mucho que aclarar. Solo espero que no me maten por cambiar a Jack, en esta versión es mucho más inteligente, frío, calculador, entre otras cosas que van a percibir, pero le dejaré su lado excéntrico y su arrogancia. Kimiko es **_**más/menos de lo que aparenta¸**_** solo adelanto que será sarcástica y astuta... Con el cambio que hizo parece una espía.**

**El horror llegará a su debido tiempo. Ya más o menos revelé que son estos personajes, pero más secretos quedarán a ojo desnudo posteriormente. Queda Raimundo, ¿Tú qué crees que sea? No te puedo decir mis opiniones porque son las correctas XD**

**El personaje misterioso que persigue a Omi, ¿Quién crees que sea? Menudo concepto el que usen los humanos (como usted) como la nueva tecnología. Y lo de los chocolates, me pareció tan hilarante. En fin, disfruten del capi. Nos vemos en un próximo capi. No olviden dejarme review o sino no actualizaré MÁS NUNCA...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Solo bromeaba ¿o no?...**


	4. Sin palabras

**4º**

_**Sin Palabras**_

Kimiko tenía muy claro su objeto y pretendía conseguirlo. La chica había investigado todo acerca de este canalla. Ya sabía cómo contrarrestar canallas como esto, tal como lo indicaba sabía que era perfecta para el trabajo. La chica iba conduciendo en su coche anaranjado de último modelo por la avenida, directo a la casa para cumplir con su siguiente encargo. En el momento que divisó la casa más allá de los arbustos que conformaban una hilera como una fortaleza alrededor de la casa. Había una fuente de hermosos ángeles esculpidos, lo rodeaba una ristra de rosales. Notó que era una casa de mucha distinción con las mariposas y los campos silvestres de flores. Por detrás de la hermosa mansión, una cancha de futbol. Había un garaje y la grama tenía un sendero asfaltado que conducía a diversas partes del exterior.

Tocó el timbre. Se recostó de una de las columnas que decoraban la entrada principal. Notó que había una jardinera joven que podaba los hermosos rosales cerca de la fuente, llevaba un uniforme color mostaza muy ajustado sobretodo de cintura para abajo. Tez morena, pelo castaño enrulado recogido, pero a su parecer era una mujer muy bonita. Kimiko suspiró y le abrieron la puerta, se volteó sonriente pero se opacó por una expresión de desconcierto. Era una deslumbrante pelirroja de ojos verdes, joven, piel crema, menuda y el traje... Negro con encajes por cómo era una mucama, un delantal blanco, una tiara distintiva de una sirvienta, medias pantis negras, una minifalda... Con suerte llegaba a cubrir algo. Kimiko tragó saliva.

-¿Es esta la casa de Pedrosa? Vine por el anuncio de que solicitaba a una chófer, espero que todavía siga en pie, ¿Podría hablar con el dueño, señorita...?

-Siempre, él me llama Siempre... -Se presentó la criada- Con mucho gusto lo conduciré con el amo Pedrosa, él la está esperando, pase por aquí por favor -Hizo un ademán. La casa era todo un encanto. Muebles, cuadros sobre jugadores famosos de Brasil y páramos preciosos del mar, incluso había una tabla de surf como toque decorativo, una mesa para jugar bola de billar, todo bien arregladito. Kimiko inspeccionó la casa, era de su agrado. Prontamente se encontró ante una puerta de madera, allí estaba él. Escuchó unos gritos a su parecer.

-¿No escucha eso?

-¿Escuchar qué? –Sonrió la sirvienta. Los volvió a oír.

-¡Eso! –Kimiko pateó la puerta de un energético golpe de karate. La puerta se desmoronó hacia adentro. Descubriendo que el dueño de la casa estaba sentado en un puff, sosteniendo una cuerda mientras cuatro empleadas domésticas tiraban de la misma. Estaba jugando. Al final él soltó la cuerda, y las cuatro mujeres cayeron muertas de la risa. El dueño de la casa, era un hombre joven, apuesto, de ojos esmeraldas brillantes y pícaros, tez morena clara, la cara redonda, un traje de etiqueta ajustado que mostraba sus músculos cincelados y siempre con una gran sonrisa coqueta curvando por el rostro, el pelo alborotado y desenfado color chocolate. Fue cuando oyó el atropellamiento de la nueva empleada. Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos fijamente en la joven, viceversa. Le dirigió una sonrisa, y se levantó a recibirla. Su corazón dio una palpitación fuerte, pero por suerte ninguno de los presentes la escuchó.

-_Y yo que creía tener a las mujeres más hermosas en mi casa... –_Hizo un gesto y las demás mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, antes de abandonar la estancia- ¿A qué has venido?

-Vine por el anuncio que usted solicitó en el periódico, yo tengo entendido que busca a una chófer, tengo a la mano mi currículum por si le interesa y mi permiso para conducir... Estoy completamente segura que sirvo para el puesto porque soy muy buena conductora pues que respeto las señales, nadie mejor que yo conozco las calles y nunca en mi vida en recibido ni una sola multa; mi pasión son las carreras de automóviles y ser una famosa pilota, de ahí mi interés... –Explicó la muchacha seriamente- Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Pedrosa.

-Gran historia, aunque es inconcebible que una mujer tan hermosa como tú se interesa por algo que totalmente es de macho –Comentó él- Dime Rai, de Raimundo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kimiko –Contestó seriamente.

-Kim –Ladeó la cabeza- ¿Por qué tu nombre es tan simple si en este templo de belleza, los nombres son de flor? Tú nombre debería ser el de una flor.

-A mí no me gusta competir con mujeres ordinarias.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Arqueó una ceja.

-Las flores de aquí apenas pueden llamarse flores, las flores de verdad crecen en su máximo esplendor en los jardines silvestres vírgenes –Kimiko agachó la mirada.

-Me gusta tu estilo, ya sé... Si me impresionas, te llevaré con las flores de verdad, hablando de flores de verdad, ¡Perfecto, Kimiko estás contratada! –Kimiko estuvo a punto de decir si no le importaba ver sus experiencias o a sus condiciones, empero a él solo le bastaba que la chica era hermosa y joven- Te conduciré con mucho gusto a tu cuarto donde te hospedarás y a tus compañeras –Esa parte le dejó un poco abrumadora. El personal de la casa consistía en una cocinera que según él preparaba unos guisos muy excelente, dos mucamas tan lindas como la que atendió a Kimiko, una jardinera y por lo visto, que no se encontraba en la casa a causa de que no había ninguna emergencia: una plomera y una exterminadora de plagas.

Raimundo le comentó que eran muy buenas trabajadoras ya que tenían buena experiencia. Kimiko soltó un bufido: ¿Experiencia en qué?... Su cuarto estaba cerca de él por si necesita algo. Era una cama matrimonial con sábanas a rayas, un closet al fondo, unos cuadros y una mesita donde estaba una lámpara retro de los ochenta, explicando en general. Era bonito a su gusto y Kimiko no tardó en añadir que ella le añadiría su toque especial. Reparó que las sirvientas cargaban pesadas maletas, Raimundo ayudó a las muchachas a cargarlas porque a simple vista ni podían con el pelo. Efectivamente comprobó que era tal como se lo imaginó.

-¡Guau, Kim! ¿Qué llevas aquí adentro?

-Mi ropa y unos objetos personales, no debería sorpréndete, está probado científicamente que las mujeres se vuelven compradoras convulsivas entre los quince y veintitrés, estoy en la etapa final aparentemente y puesto que trabajaré aquí, te voy a dejar mis convicciones –Aclaró- En los lunes tendré la tarde libre porque estoy en el gimnasio y a paso de compras, los fines de semana estaré ausente, pero en cualquier caso, llámame... –La chica le entregó su tarjeta- Hoy es lunes por la tarde, me tengo que ir, espero que todo esté desempacado.

Kimiko pasó alrededor de Raimundo, mientras se dirigía a las puertas de salida. Raimundo siguió con la vista a la estrambótica mujercita: Es muy extrema y decidida, muy diferente a toda mujer que conocí, pero como cualquier otra mujer... Ella me amará.

* * *

Omi había despertado temprano para ayudar a Clay para el desastre que ocurrió anoche en la taberna. Un cliente le patinó el coco y se cayó a golpes con uno. Los demás le siguieron en el juego sádico, prontamente hubieron algunos dientes fuera de sus bocas y sangre. Clay y Omi fueron los únicos que se quedaron a limpiar el desastre para tenerlo listo para cuando fuera las cinco de la tarde. Lunes por la tarde, Clay terminó de acomodar la última silla.

-Eso es todo amiguito, has trabajado duramente por estos dos días y creo que necesitas un descanso debido que te hice trabajar todo el santo domingo, ¿No crees?

-¿Descanso? Descuida esto me hace descansar, gracias por la sugerencia.

-Pero si insisto amigo mío, hasta te daré el dinero para que te compres un capricho -Omi iba a protestar, pero Clay alzó la voz en un tono que no conocía de su amigo- Por favor, hazlo, como un favor ¿Quieres? –Omi le asustaba un poco ese tono de voz, así que accedió- Bien, ese es mi chico, toma y disfruta… –Le hizo extender la mano y le cedió algunas monedas.

Omi le agradeció, pero era extraño su conducta de que quería que saliera misteriosamente. No obstante, no quería echarle más leña al fuego así que decidió darse un paseo por el lugar que desde su punto de vista no había mucho que explorar. No había parques ni fuentes o algún lugar recreativo. Era un día nublado sin sol, pero sin pintas de llover. Se acercó a un kiosco al lado de un bando, donde estaba un hombre durmiendo con ropas de mendigo por lo visto (abrigo largo con cuello alto de lana azul, guantes sin dedos, pantalones negros y los zapatos rotos en la parte delantera). Era corpulento, rubio y su rostro era tapado con un periódico que a veces volaba por los bostezos a boca abierta. Omi pudo escuchar una parte de una conversación que sostenía el vendedor del kiosco y uno de sus clientes.

Aparentemente discutían sobre un criminal peligroso de nombre Jack Spicer cuyo paradero era desconocido, pero la policía lo buscaba con sulfuro y no creían que los motivos eran por los crimines cometidos sino por unos acontecimientos que tienen que ver con el pasado del pueblo y que por el momento han sido oculto a los jóvenes. Anoche pareció detectarse un movimiento extraño, pero solo eran rumores. Omi quiso acercarse más, pero no entendía.

-¿Es tu primera vez en la gran ciudad, niño? –Omi se volteó, era el vagabundo, sino era por el acento ruso y la barba jamás lo hubiera reconocido- Están hablando acerca de un suceso atrás en el pasado de la ciudad que aparentemente está prohibido hablar de eso.

-¿Qué su peso?

-Suceso -Corrigió Vlad- La desaparición de un científico muy famoso, ocurrió hace un mes, que vino a la ciudad como un ente extraño exactamente igual a ti... Era un tipo algo loco y casi nunca salía de su casa, vino a la ciudad con los propósitos de terminar una sustancia en la que estaba trabajando en el interior hace un par de años –Explicó- Muy pocas personas le fueron capaz de verle la cara ante de desaparecer, nadie concebía que era lo que hacía tanto tiempo, algunos decían que trabajaba una vacuna para el resfriado común y otros decían que experimentaba con cuerpos humanos puesto que su aparición desencadenó una saga de personas desaparecidas y todos acreditaban que era el responsable –Aclaró- Poco luego de las protestas, el científico desapareció, todos apuntan a que está muerto a manos de su fiel asistente... Un tipo que entre los principales motivos fue soborno o problemas personales.

-Un científico perdido con razones oscuras, no entiendo, ¿Pero qué pasó con el asistente?

-Después de ser acusado por el posible homicida, huyó, pero eso no significa que jamás se le ha visto... Ahora se le conoce como Jack Spicer, prófugo de la ley… -Omi puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- Sino ha cometido delitos anteriormente, los hizo ahora, últimamente ha estado haciendo cosas raras, no se conoce donde se oculta ahora... Lo cierto es que ahora la gran ciudad no es como la conoces, las posibilidades de los jóvenes de encontrar trabajo se reducen a trabajar en las alcantarillas sin tener más alternativas –Omi arqueó una ceja.

-¿Las alcantarillas de una ciudad? ¿Y qué hacen allí?

-Trabajan chicos como tú a mando de un poderoso hombre, sino consigues trabajo rápido, me temo que _nos veremos allá abajo..._ Únicamente sé que están "construyendo" otra gran ciudad y la llaman el "Nuevo Edén", que es el nuevo proyecto que trabaja mí jefe por si te interesa, solo debo decirte que debes de llevar tu martillo y buenas ganas.

-No gracias, ya tengo trabajo… –Dijo rápidamente- _¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿Una persona como YO trabajando en un sitio tan...? Como era la palabra, ¿Rebutido? –_Pensó- Supongo que tu jefe te mandó aquí para reclutar gente como yo, ¿No?

-Para ser enano, eres muy perspicaz –Comentó él- Bueno, tengo que irme, estoy demasiado flojo últimamente... Hasta luego, chico… –Se levantó y se alejó silbando. Omi también se levantó, pues que igualmente manera estaba holgazaneando como Raimundo en el templo..._ Oh no, que horror, en tan solo compararme con él... Desequilibra mi perfección. _Era hora de volver. Aunque era rara la conducta de Clay para que no se enterara de esto. No lo veía muy "terrorífico". Justamente alguien venía tras él con intenciones misteriosas.

* * *

Entretanto, Kimiko estaba haciendo abdominales, hasta esa hora era la única que se hallaba haciendo ejercicios. La chica escuchó una llamada de su celular. Ella revisó dentro de su bolso, era una alarma. Kimiko lo guardó y se dirigió tras vestidores para cambiarse.

-¿Ey, Kimi, pasa algo?

-No, ya mi tiempo terminó aquí, tengo que irme a trabajar.

-¿Otro trabajo? A veces me pregunto cómo hacer para trabajar en 3 lugares sin ser pillada.

-Talento natural, talento natural –Repitió ella en tono fatuo. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad se puede ver que alcanzándose a gran distancia estén 2 torres gemelas de igual tamaño de altas y son unas de las compañías más ricas y eficaces de todos los tiempos. Torres PandaBubba.

Era uno de esos días en que el jefe estaba inflado de aire caliente debido que intentaba de vencer a su rival de negocios: Empresas Pedrosa. Su joven y bella secretaria no dejaba de escucharlo rugir desde trancar al teléfono hasta tirar un estúpido café. Últimamente se le había visto implicado con un supuesto proveedor con un ridículo mostacho y sombrero. Los dos hombres se encerraban en su oficina después de una larga charla. Aparte de que se ha visto misteriosa carga provenir desde allí hasta cierta zona recusada en horas de la noche.

-Señorita Fernández venga aquí por un minuto, quiero que haga desaparecer como sea estos documentos, quémalos, tritúralos, lo que sea, pero no quiero volverlos a ver más nunca.

-Como ordene, señor –La muchacha se dirigió hacia un pasillo.

-¡Ah, Fernández! –La chica se volteó- Tome el resto del día libre –Ordenó. Ella asintió. La chica se volteó y siguió adelante. El chicle que venía masticando la coqueta rubia que tenía un peinado estilo Marilyn Monroe todo este tiempo, lo pegó en la parte debajo de una mesa. Ahí estaba una especie de cámara de seguridad para captar los movimientos de su jefe, pues que la orden había sido mucho superior. Puede que PandaBubba y Jack mantenían negocios pero no confiaba nada en él. Ella solo aceptó por una sola razón. La chica caminó y luego se despojó de su simpático abrigo amarillo a una camisa anudada en un lado con la imagen de una muñequita. Al cruzar un arco, no tenía una falda negra agazapada a las espinillas si no unos jeans con unos botines de cuero. Se despojó de su peluca y para ocultar su cabello pelinegro, se colocó una peluca roja, empero no se quitó sus lentes. La chica subió con el informe y con cierta malicia dejó el archivo intacto al meterlo dentro de un cubo de basura.

Ella se hallaba sin que nadie la descubriera pues que se desactivo las cámaras a mediados de la tarde, la chica removió un cuadro y ahí encontró la caja fuerte. Oprimió un botón en el medio de los anteojos y tuvo una vista muy diferente a lo normal, introdujo la combinación de la caja y la abrió. La chica se puso a investigar papel por papel, al ponerse unos guantes blancos que llevaba en su encantador bolsito. Pero no halló nada de lo que estaba buscando.

-Demonios, Jack me dijo que probablemente lo conseguiría aquí, que era el único hombre capaz en el mundo... A no ser que ¡Mintió! –Kimiko estrelló la puerta de la caja fuerte. Era mejor olvidarlo, ladeó la cabeza. La chica decidió regresar a su otro trabajo. Había estado rompiéndose la espalda por un viejo cascarrabias para quedarse con las manos vacías.

Kimiko se montó en su coche, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la mansión Pedrosa. Al cabo de un rato estaba avecinándose la noche y pudo llegar a tiempo a la casa "de su patrón". La chica se bajó del coche, le puso la alarma y se fue a su habitación rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo que unos ojos verdes la miraban llegar. Kimiko se dio una ducha "a la velocidad de la luz", se colocó una ropa para dormirse, más cómoda. Una camisa sin mangas azul claro y unos pantalones cortos. Justamente alguien tocó su puerta. Desconcertada, la abrió. Allí se encontraba Raimundo con un par de botellas, que pasó, sin esperar que Kimiko dijera algo.

-Veo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y vine a rehacer las cosas desde un principio, ya que no nos conocimos muy bien del todo que digamos –Dijo mientras servía dos copas.

-Veo que no desaprovecha una buena oportunidad para beber una copa de vino.

-Es algo común entre los hombres solteros jóvenes –Dijo dándole una copa a la chica- Mi deber como su chófer es asegurarme que mi jefe esté bien y creo que ha bebido demasiado por una noche por el hedor que usted trajo consigo… –Dejó la copa a un lado- Señor, a esta hora usted debe estar en cama, preparándose para un día de negocios en vez de desperdiciar su tiempo en mí... Tiene que descasar –Afirmó con voz profunda.

-Me gusta cuando mi personal se preocupa por mí –De un trago entero, se engulló toda una copa, hasta tambalearse- Tienes razón –Raimundo notó que en el tocador personalizado de la chica habían muchas pelucas raras con diversos peinados y tintes- Oye, tienes peinados muy locos aquí, como el que traías esta mañana –Comentó- Empero, ¿Sabes qué? Tú sabes más, me puse algo loco y reconozco que he bebido demás, ¿Podrías llevarme a mi cuarto?

-¿Es que tengo cara de carrito estacionado en su casa y pretende que lo lleve a un lugar que usted conoce más que yo?

-Ten piedad de mí, peinados locos, estoy tambaleándome y apenas tengo sentido de curso... Ayúdame –Kimiko se encogió de hombros, llevó su brazo rodeando sus hombro. Raimundo iba dando traspiés mientras lo conducía hacia su recámara. Iban balanceándose de un lado a otro debido a la "merluza de éste". El cuarto tenía extendido por todo el piso una alfombra azul. Había muchas fotografías personales y un closet donde guardaba cosas. De él se decía que era muy deportivo. Percibió de una tabla de surf y un balón de fútbol sobresaliéndose del closet entreabierto. Cuando llegaron, él se sentó sobre su cama perezosamente.

-¿Podrías darme mi cobija? Está en el closet, el estante de arriba, el primero.

-¿Ahora quiere que lo arrope y le cante una canción de cura, te parezco chacha? –Kimiko abrió de mala gana el closet y sacó las sábanas plegadas, extendió el brazo. Raimundo tomó algo más que la cobija, jaló el brazo de Kimiko hasta que cayera en la cama con él. Agarró sus muñecas debido que ésta hacía el intento de zafarse de él, pero obviamente él era más fuerte. Acto seguido, aprovechando que la tenía contra de él, le plantó un beso en los labios. Tratando sonsacar una respuesta de sus labios. A la vez que sus manos tenían otra intención al recorrer la blusa de la chica, quiso jalarla hacia arriba, pero ella no lo dejó. Kimiko tenía los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas por el acto sorpresa. Apartó la cara para respirar y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó. Raimundo se detuvo al ver que la chica no le correspondía ni en lo más mínimo. Kimiko se levantó rápidamente, volviéndose a reacomodarse la blusa y reajustarse la hebilla del cinturón... Por poco la desvestía totalmente.

-Yo creí que eras tan ardiente como el fuego, pero eres más fría que el hielo.

-Apenas lo conozco... Usted es un borracho, necesita dormir y procuraré dejarle un vaso de agua para la resaca cuando despierte, además... _No me gustan los hombres_ –Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco. Las últimas palabras de Kimiko quedaron suspendidas en el aire como si fueran una fuerza que los separara. Ella abandonó la habitación, energúmena, a zancadas.

* * *

Entretanto, Omi terminó de fabricar otro lote de barra de chocolates. Se enjuagó el sudor de la frente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, mostró la figura de Clay que le pedía que le ayudara. Y con mucho gusto subió alegremente por las escaleras. Clay dijo que tenía que irse porque él ponderaba de un cargo muy importante y quería que administrara el lugar en su ausencia, el recetario de hacer bebidas estaba en un cajón así como otras cosas que atendía allá arriba o solo les informara a sus clientes que esperaran hasta su llegada, dijo al ponerse un abrigo.

-Entendí, ¿Pero qué vas a hacer tú a estas horas? –Dijo, desconcertado por su actitud.

-¡Ah! Un par de cositas que creo que nos harán ricos con esta venta de chocolate, descuida, no va a pasarme nada... –Sonrió- Ya vuelto –El dio unas palmaditas en su cabecita pelona y se fue. Omi lo siguió con la vista, pero se dio cuenta que en una de las mesas por donde él pasaba cerca. Estaba sentado el tipo que lo estaba espiando durante todo este tiempo. Había un periódico que taba su vista. Solo podía ver que tenía unos fijos y agudos ojos negros. Él y el individuo extraño intercambiaron miradas de "odio". Improvisadamente aquel hombre alzó una mano y la llevó hasta su oreja, susurrando, sin gesticular mucho, unas palabras.

-_Entiendo... Voy para allá inmediatamente… _–Se levantó y salió del lugar misteriosamente. Omi frunció el ceño. Esta actitud era muy equívoca. Al día siguiente, después de que Clay regresara con la misma sonrisa, traía la noticia de que muy pronto dejarían aquel lugar para "convertirlo en un palacio". Pues que había conseguido hablar con un rico empresario y si todo marchaba bien... Sacarían provecho a todo esto, no podía contarle mucho pues que era un asunto privado. Omi asintió: Me alegra mucho al saber que te está yendo bien, yo espero que algún día saques tanta fama como lo tuve... _alguna vez en la vida. _

Mientras Clay le hablaba muy emocionado sobre sus sueños. Omi distinguió que el hombre misterioso estaba frente del establecimiento con mirada vidriosa y vestido tal como lo halló por primera vez, se miraron. El hombre se agachó y soltó un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Omi interrumpió el relato de Clay, yendo hacia donde estaba el sobre y lo abrió. Encontró un papel que tenía recorte de revista y periódico con un mensaje para él.

_Quiero hablar contigo, reúnete conmigo en el kiosco en que visitaste ayer. VE SOLO._

-¿Pasa algo, Omi?

-¡No nada, tengo que irme a comprar más pan ya reverso! –Omi salió corriendo. "Regreso", corrigió Clay. Omi iba rápidamente hacia el puesto que visitó la última vez. Notó que nadie había a estas horas de la mañana. Inmediatamente comenzó a gritar por todas partes.

-¡Estoy aquí y solo! ¡Da la cara, ¿No era quién quería hablar conmigo?!

-Sí, así es –Omi dio un respingo, dándose la vuelta. Viendo la sombra de un hombre. Era el tipo que lo perseguía y ahora podía detallarlo más escrupulosamente. Alto, corpulento, de musculatura atlética, tez crema, ojos negros achinados y con su traje de Sherlock Holmes.

-¡Un momento yo te conozco! –Acusó.

-Sí, yo soy el tipo que te perseguía, me presentaré formalmente… –Extendió la mano, luego de despojarse de su sombrero, mostrando una cabeza calva- Dime Guan… -Estrecharon sus manos, _otro que tampoco me reconoce que bonito- _Te hice venir aquí porque quiero hacerte unas preguntas, niño, ¿Dónde estabas alrededor de las seis de la tarde de ayer?

-En el bar en dónde usted me ve trabajar, ¡¿Se podría saber por qué el interrogatorio?!

-Dime, ¿Conoces a este hombre? –Guan le mostró una fotografía. Omi lo reconoció.

-¡Sí era el sujeto que estaba sentado junto a mí! –Dijo- _Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Vlad con todo esto?_

_-_La noche en que dejé tu taberna en circunstancias oscuras fue porque se encontró el cuerpo de este hombre dentro de un cubo de basura, incinerado, superficialmente murió quemado vivo o pudo antes morir y luego lo "cremaron".

-¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?

-Soy detective niño, me asignaron al caso de las desapariciones misteriosas que ocurren en esta zona específicamente –"_¿Al del científico loco?"- _Exactamente, te pregunto pues que este hombre no solo era un mendigo, era la mano derecha de Jack Spicer y se encargaba de reclutar miembros para una labor sospechosa, debes seguramente haber leído las noticias.

-Sí, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?... Soy un justiciero, una persona con causa noble; no un criminal; y pretendo darle las palizas a esos villanos, estoy calificado –Gruñó Omi.

-_Me gustaría que eso fuera verdad –_Susurró él- No solo estamos tras de Jack por todos los crimines que ha cometido que acotan contra el pueblo sino porque es uno de los principales sospechosos de la desaparición del científico y de muchas personas, sin embargo, no creo que aquel hombre se tirara aquel cubo porque le diera la gana de no haber sido provocado intencionalmente por otras manos, un homicidio y te digo esto porque a partir de ahora eres uno de los sospechosos que encierra nuestro enigmático círculo de culpables.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! –Gritó furioso- ¿Cómo me ensuciaría mis hermosas manos con algo como él? Además, nunca sería un asesino, yo solo pateo el trasero de esos tipos.

-_Porque tú fuiste la última persona que lo vio con vida –_Concluyó el ininteligible detective.

* * *

**A/N: Volví para hacerte sufrir desde el más allá, incumplí con la promesa anterior. Pero en cierto modo no, según mi código de honor. Anoche soñé con el final de esta obra, yo siempre digo que para hacer una obra se tiene que pensar en el final para que no quede en pausa para siempre. Uno también se inspira con una buena canción y pelis. ¡Hora de aclarar! :)**

**Seguramente, al público masculino, le gustaría estar en el lugar de Raimundo. En un palacio rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Que Kimiko fuera chófer (aún sigo pensando que Kimiko quedaría bien para una peli de espías, en sus escenas así siempre pienso en Toxic de Spears), quería que interactuaran juntos. Ay que ver que Raimundo si es apretado para zumbarse a la chama de una, coloquialmente digo. No sé ustedes, pero lo que le dijo Kimiko me dio risa. A partir de aquí, babosa para unos y hermosa para otros, una historia de amor con otra canción para inspirarme. Tengo meras ideas y estoy viendo en dónde las meto, tengo que desarrollar más para llegar al final que sé que les va a encantar. La historia de Raimundo es una cosa (un romance-angustia por así decirlo) y la de Omi es otra (misterio-horror), combinadas con acción, pero más tarde se van a entrelazar obviamente. Por eso digo que parece novela o como dice el hipopótamo TELEnovela.**

**No es necesario, pero lo diré PandaBubba es oriundo del episodio 18 creo: El Barrio del Panda. Guan es el Maestro Monje Guan del episodio del mismo nombre. Vlad es del episodio Los Anteojos de Cristal, es aliado de Jack originalmente. Tengo pensado en introducir una escena de acción no sé si en el capi que viene o el de arriba así como introduzca "más personajes". El horror recién comienza y aquí empezamos a resolver el misterio, primero lo primero: Los sospechosos. Bueno, está Jack Spicer, Omi...**

**-¡OYE! Soy la estrella de tu fic, no puedo ser sospechoso. **

**-Ah es verdad, los protagonistas nunca son, pero probablemente los coprotagonista... Pronto voy a hacer un notas del autor al estilo entrevista "para ayudarlos a aclarar sus dudas" (sonrisa maliciosa). **

**Dejaré pistas en el camino como indicios así igual en Cazador para que resuelvan el misterio y me digan sus hipótesis. Cualquier duda, díganme que no se las voy a aclarar. Si quieres el número de una de las chicas de Raimundo, bueno mi hermano, le tienes que pedir a Rai. Los motivos, las pistas, las revelaciones... Todo a su tiempo. **

**¿Qué más? Más nada. Bueno, no olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir actualización. ¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: ¿Sabéis que da RISA? Estaba leyendo un fanfic en inglés donde Raimundo utiliza el moby morfológico para transformarse en chica por mera curiosidad y porque estaba aburrido. El tipo se aprovechó de la situación y le "coqueteó a Clay", fue tan cómico imaginarme todo (desde que era chica hasta eso), lo que fue malo para él pues que su novia rompió con él... jajajaja, XD. **


	5. Secretos & Sospechas

**5º**

_**Secretos & Sospechas**_

Omi estaba sin palabras debido que fue tomado por sorpresa por la revelación que le hizo el "detective". Retomó aire. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar sucediendo esto. ¿Qué se cree éste hombre para venir acusar de homicidio? Se supone que era el héroe, no el villano. ¿Es que cambió el significado de la palabra mientras estaba ausente por tanto tiempo?

-Eso es imposible yo jamás cometería un crimen –Su labio temblaba de la furia- ¿Es que no ha pensado la posibilidad que alguien quiera incriminarme, que alguien esperaba que el tipo se parara para después "acicalarlo"? ¿Quedando yo de culpable a la vista de todos?

-Asesinarlo –Corrigió.

-¡Eso también! –Gritó- Detective, ¿Qué puedo hacer para probar que compartimos ideales de justicia? ¡Que no tengo nada que ver con esto y soy otra víctima de las "secuencias"? -El detective estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero Omi lo cortó- ¡Un informante! ¡¿Es eso lo que quiere?! Porque podría serlo, no hay mejor persona que yo para el puesto, soy perfecto y le garantizo cien por ciento que sí "soy el asesino" –Hizo comillas al aire- Méteme preso, ya que ni yo mismo dejaría profanar algo que los monjes me enseñaron que ERA sagrado.

-¿Y qué podrías ofrecerme, niño? –Indagó Guan.

-Información, como la que me relató Vlad antes de morir en su intento de formar parte del ejército de Jack según me dice, -Guan arqueó una ceja- Al parecer Jack se oculta en una red de alcantarillas o algo así junto a un ejército de personas jóvenes como yo –Guan se percató que el chico tenía una inclinación excesiva con decir esa "palabra". Se acarició la pelona.

-Lo que dices es muy interesante niño, quizás si puedas servirnos después de todo, ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió hacerte el interesado para obtener más información como por ejemplo cuál es el plan o la ubicación exacta del individuo? Hay muchos túneles que nos podría llevar un prolongado tiempo para encontrarlo –Quedó en con la mente en blanco por tal aclaración.

-En sí, claro...

-Quizá podrías ser una especie de señuelo, no sé, ya que tienes tanto empeño de probarme tu inocencia, solo digo que podrías... –Silenció- Estoy tomando medidas desesperadas, he cometido un error tras otro y el siguiente paso que dé no puede fallarme.

-Cuente conmigo, solo diga cuándo y nos veremos allí reunidos –Asintió él "emocionado".

-Pronto, solo tengo que preparar a mis hombres, plantear el problema para poder conseguir apoyo y apenas lo consiga, iremos inmediatamente... –Indicó, Guan no era un hombre muy parlanchín, solo hizo un ademán y volvió a colocarse su sombrero para cubrirse la calva. Él dio unos pasos y se alejó por el camino. Omi pensó que el encuentro iba ser tan aterrador como creyó que iba a pasar. Lo mejor era irse a darse un baño rápido mientras pueda.

* * *

Entretanto, Kimiko había despertado puntualmente para cumplir con su trabajo cuando vio que el dueño de la casa bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, silbando. Kimiko se levantó.

-¿Va a algún lado? Yo te llevo, es mi trabajo.

-Kimi, reconozco tus buenas intenciones, pero ésta vez yo conduzco... No es tan necesario que seas quien me lleve, lo harás cuando sean cosas del trabajo, es decir, en la tarde porque tengo una importante conferencia... Voy a salir con unos amigos, cuídate –La tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la frente, cogió las llaves del coche y se fue atravesando la puerta. Kimiko lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde más no poder. La muchacha suspiró.

Mientras tanto podía aprovechar que estaba en sentido figurado sola en la casa para buscar objetos que Raimundo pudo haber tocado y dejar implantado sus huellas, sin confundirla con alguna de sus sirvientas. Algo más privado. ¿Pero qué? Y por cierto, ¿Por qué Jack se interesa tanto en los dedos de este? Los secretos de una mujer se averiguan en su diario y el de un hombre en su _computadora_. Kimiko había inspeccionado lo bastante para reconocerla con los ojos vendados. Ahí podría encontrar algo que finalizaría su trabajo allí. Por suerte, trajo su equipo consigo que le permitiría enterarse hasta último detalle de todo lo que pasa por su compañía. No solo era una ladrona de guante blanco sino una hacker estupenda.

Infiltrándose en el despacho de Raimundo, vigilando que nadie la estuviera espiando. Ella se sentó en un sillón con forma de huevo literalmente y fácilmente consiguió introducirse en el sistema, después de explorar numerosos archivos confidenciales que llevaba. A través de documentos sobre el estatus actual de la empresa como ciertas inversiones. Kimiko pudo enterarse de ciertas cosas que la dejaron fuera de tiempo: Descubrió que la compañía de él se estaba derrumbando recientemente, al haber invertido en un proyecto de energía limpiar diseñado para aprovechar la fusión nuclear. El proyecto quedó cancelado por un minúsculo detalle: el núcleo podría ser modificado para convertirse en un arma nuclear. Arma nuclear. La palabrita lo decía todo y tratando de un sujeto como Jack Spicer... Si la compañía no se reincorporaba, cedería a Torres PandaBubba que estaba afilado a Jack secretamente.

-¿Jack, para que qué quieres usar esta arma nuclear? –Kimiko sacudió la cabeza- Eso no me concierne, tú sigues trabajando con él porque sabes que te puede dar dos cosas imposibles: tu padre y el programa que aún no he conseguido arrancarle de las manos a PandaBubba.

Kimiko extrajo las huellas y las guardó en su bolsito compacto cuidadosamente, es hora de visitar a una persona según su alarma y de paso terminar con su trabajo. Si quería ser despedida, tenía que mostrar ser una persona indisciplinada, pero como necesitaba subsistir se quedaría un tiempo. Kimiko salió de la mansión Pedrosa y se montó en su coche, directo a un nuevo destino, aprovechando que tenía un pequeño tiempo libre. Empero, en medio del trayecto cuando pasaba por una avenida reconocida por sus lujosos y costosos servicios así como sus hoteles cinco estrellas. Se detuvo cuando percibió un par de figura salir de uno de esos hoteles. Era Raimundo en compañía de una mujer despampanante.

-No sabía que los "amigos" tenían los pechos y el trasero rellenos de silicón –Masculló con tono despectivo. En ese instante, Raimundo distinguió de la chica y pasó a saludarla.

-¡Peinados locos, no te había visto! Te quiero presentar a una querida amiga, ella es Natalie Tate, es actriz y es recién llegada de su último trabajo en España... Natalie, ella es Kimiko.

-Un gusto conocerla –Ambas se estrecharon la mano.

-¿Natalie Tate? Es curioso, pero nunca he oído su nombre en ninguna peli de cine.

-Natalie tiene un talento único, es actriz internacional, actualmente la estoy ayudando con su última película...

-¿La escena se filmaba en un hotel? -Raimundo asintió- ¿Y por qué no hay cámaras y eso?

-Eh... Lamento defraudarla, empero estamos llegando tarde a un importante inconveniente, vámonos Natalie –Raimundo caminó rápidamente junto a su "nueva conquista". Kimiko no sabía cómo sentirse, si ofendida o aturdida. Primero aquel tipo la besuqueó para tratar luego de acostarse con ella y ahora ¿Esto?... Kimiko suspiró, pero en serio le parecía extraño que no conocía a la actriz, quizá más tarde la investigaría. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba.

Kimiko se frotó las sienes, siguiendo adelante. La chica estacionó frente a lo que parecía un edificio muy bien cuidado. Que en realidad se trataba de un consultorio médico. Kimiko se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas. Aparentemente todo normal, solo que en el interior de las habitaciones donde se reclutaba "la gente enferma" estaban vacías. Un desorden de papelerías, polvo y telarañas. Inmediatamente escuchó unas pisadas tras ella.

-Veo que has llegado después de tanto tiempo.

-Maestro –Kimiko se volteó, haciendo una reverencia- En verdad no has cambiado, Chase.

Chase Young se hallaba recluido como el último de su especie, seres dotados de habilidad sobrenatural para las artes marciales, pero como sabía que sí salía allá afuera tal como era... Sería repudiado, solo era reconocido como un psicólogo que trabajaba en horario nocturno, aunque _no necesitaba mucho dinero_. Era un hombre flemático que no se alteraba por nada en especial, empero de igual forma imparte su tiempo en su aprendiza, a la que le había enseñado todo lo que sabe desde que vio una "chipa especial" en ella, la conoció desde que su padre fue automáticamente secuestrado y es quién ahora había cuidado de ella.

Kimiko no desaprovechó la oportunidad de desahogarse con él, contando que Jack se había burlado de ella con respecto al programa que con tanto empeño buscaba en las oficinas de PandaBubba. Chase se mostró indiferente como siempre, más le valía estar al lado de Jack ¿No era que compartían un mismo ideal? ¿No era que quería una sociedad igual para todos en condiciones iguales ahora que ya había vivido las dos caras de la moneda? Kimiko soltó un bufido, en el pasado por culpa de ese imbécil había hechos de las que no se sentía para nada orgullosa y con el programa de ordenador de PandaBubba sería capaz de borrar todos los registros de una persona del mundo... Si quería comenzar una mejor vida al lado de su padre, por muy feo que sonara, sería mejor que no se enterara de lo que hizo en su ausencia.

Pero ya no veía eso posible y tarde o temprano sabía que la iban a descubrir. Chase la oía mientras meditaba, pero lo único que pudo decir es que sus movimientos eran custodiados, lo mejor que podía hacer es seguir el camino que escogió. Kimiko suspiró profundamente. Sí, quizás tenía razón. Kimiko giró sobre sí misma, su maestro se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Era uno de sus grandes talentos frente a la humanidad. Y lo mejor sería que ella hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

Giró tres veces el grifo de la bañera, encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Se despojó de su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lánguidamente se introdujo en el agua, hasta sentir que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua. Suspiró. Aparentemente era el único sitio dónde estar cómodo y ser él mismo. Se preguntó sí aún tenía sus poderes de agua. Era un mundo tan distinto al suyo que ni estaba seguro si era realidad o una horrenda pesadilla.

Sonrió plácidamente mientras hundía su cabecita en las aguas, aguantando la respiración lo más que podía. Para cuando abrió los ojos. Encontró que la cabeza de Vlad estaba pegada a su frente, con los ojos desorbitados. Omi soltó un grito que dejó escapar su último aliento. Y empujó el cadáver del hombre totalmente aterrado. Volviendo a respirar aire mientras se daba cuenta que el agua en dónde estaba metido era un riachuelo de sangre. Soltó un grito y volvió a parpadear, subiendo la cabeza. Omi se había dormido sobre el recipiente del betún de chocolate. Estaba sudando y recuperándose de un susto tremendo, nunca había soñado algo tan feo como eso. Pero ya había pasado. Omi se quitó el betún de la cara con una toalla que estaba colgando a su lado. Repentinamente escuchó el sonido de un teléfono provenir de allá arriba. Clay iba a contestar, pero Omi se le adelantó y le arrebató el teléfono.

-¿Hola?... Sí, soy yo –Asintió, escuchó una serie de indicaciones y afirmaba con la cabeza a cada una de las instrucciones- Bien, nos vemos –Trancó el teléfono para mirar a un atónito Clay- Tengo que irme a atender algo muy urgente.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

-Eso no te infiere saber, eres el menos indicado para hacerme esas preguntas… –"_¿Qué?_", Clay desencajó la mandíbula- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, me has estado ocultando cosas desde que te pregunté quién era Jack Spicer, has estado actuando raro y clandestinamente con eso de salidas a medianoche –Reculó cuando Clay extendió la mano- No confío en ti.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! Detente ahí vaquerito, no me voltees la tortilla, porque tú también me ocultas cosas: Has estado misterioso desde que te dije que te tomaras la tarde libre, a veces te volteas y miras a los clientes de una manera aterradora como si quieres exorcizarles el alma, ahora esto ¡Llamadas a medianoche y me dices que quieres salir! _Yo también podría sospechar que tú eres el asesino –_Clay frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, muy molesto.

-¿El asesino? –Tartamudeó Omi. Sinceramente no esperaba que Clay le revirtiera el asunto y si fuera él, también haría lo mismo. No podría culparlo. Pero tampoco iba a poner alguien que apreciaba en riesgo, era mejor que quedara como tal. Omi salió de la tienda, dejando su uniforme a un lado y se marchó. Se colocó un sombrero y un frac encima de sus ropas, salió hacia donde Guan le había indicado que fuese. Era una noche sin luna, las cigarras cantaban y era el único sonido monótono que se oía a medio rugir en medio de la turbulenta sirena y el claxon de los coches futuristas. Omi estornudó: Deben estar hablando de mí –Se frotó la nariz antes de seguir caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. A pesar de que ya sabía quién por fin lo estaba siguiendo, todavía sentía esa sensación que no estaba solo. No podía olvidar la expresión de Vlad en su pesadilla, pobre... Debía vengar esta injusticia.

Omi encontró un cuerpo policial con patrullas y personas con linternas, en medio de una bruma espesa, que estaban a la espera de algo y ese algo recién llegaba. Había una boca de alcantarilla destapada y lista para que un grupo entrara a explorar las tuberías de la cañería.

-¿Listo?

-¡Listo!

Él bajó junto a un grupo selecto de hombres que había escogido. Sus pies pisaron la cloaca del drenaje que recorría por el túnel hasta una bifurcación. Omi arrugó la nariz por el mal olor. Recorrieron el lugar en busca de lo que podría y se dividieron para expandir más sus anchas. Guan sugirió en el camino que era muy posible que a lo mejor hubiera una sección secreta. Justamente el camino en donde los dos habían tomado había llegado hasta su fin. No obstante, el detective sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Ordenó que volaran el bloqueo por decirlo vulgarmente. Al cabo de un rato, hubo un temblor tremendo que los sacó fuera de lugar. Había una abertura lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar. Guan desenfundó su arma por si a las moscas. Descubrieron que había una pequeña construcción por debajo de ellos. No podía precisar todo, lo que sí distinguieron es que habían una serie de carteles y reportajes recortados de los periódicos directamente que tenían como artículo principal: Jack Spicer. Había herramientas de trabajo y todo un sistema instalado pues que todo estaba confeccionado a lo moderno. Una habitación prácticamente que podrían utilizar como un escondite. "Evidentemente, Jack Spicer se oculta aquí…", comentó Guan cuando notó que era más que un simple taller debido a las máquinas que estaban. En ese momento, una pared de platino les cerró el paso para que pudieran salir. Se voltearon súbitamente.

-_¡Sí, es verdad! -_Se oyó una voz y los interruptores se apagaron, escudriñaron con la vista-_ Han descubierto mi pequeño secreto y en vista de ello deberán yacer ocultos con él. _

Inmediatamente notaron que Jack estaba dentro de lo que parecía un gran robot humanoide. Realmente era un vehículo que utilizaba como traje de combate, los colores de contraste le daban impacto (rojo y negro), el negro más que todo en las superficies principales lo hacen lucir como un plástico reflectante. Omi lo acusó con su dedo y dijo su frase característica.

-¡Jack Spicer, prepárate para sufrir una derrota humillante!

-¿Por qué no sales de tu traje de Transformer para darte una paliza? –Gruñó Guan.

-No, me quedaré aquí, donde me siento más igual –Carcajeó mientras más robots se platino se les acercaban. Los hombres de Guan atacaron, disparando contra la nave de Jack, pero ni siquiera llegaron a abrirle un orificio. Sus máquinas habían mejorado el cien por ciento.

Jack avanzó, tratando de atrapar a dos oficiales. Estos dieron una voltereta en el aire y con unas cuerdas de metal capturaron sus brazos, jalándolo hacia adelante. Pero Jack tenía un truco bajo la manga, soltó una descarga eléctrica que los dejó fuera de combate. Empezó la lucha en contra de Jack y el cuerpo policial. Guan comenzó a rebotar a medida que uno de las maquinarias se acercaba hacia él, inmediatamente se impulsó hacia adelante en un gran y poderoso salto. Sacando de la nada su poderosa lanza, se montó sobre el robot y empezó a abrir orificios con la misma, perforando cada vidriera que le permitía ver, con la intención de herir al conductor. Omi dedicó toda su atención en su archienemigo Jack Spicer, hizo un movimiento de manos para atraer el agua de cañería que le permitía desplazarse hacia él. Y embistió al separar el agua en dos látigos que golpearon fuertemente a su robot. Jack recibía los impactos duramente. De repente, él divisó que Guan apuñalaba a uno de sus secuaces, él extendió su lazo magnético (por así decirlo) y capturó al detective, arrojándolo contra Omi.

Ambos rebotaron por el suelo. Jack iba dirigirse hacia Guan, la fuente de sus problemas, sin embargo, Omi lo defendió. Arremetiendo con lo que parecía "un tentáculo" de agua que congeló parte de la cabeza del robot. Jack se volteó, totalmente enfurecido. Inminentemente el brazo se auto convirtió en un cañón de plasma con su punto de mira en el chico.

-Tú en verdad te estás convirtiendo una molestia, creo que no nos llevaremos bien.

-¡OMI CUIDADO! –Guan se reincorporó rápidamente y se lanzó sobre Omi, precipitado, y lo empujó al mismo tiempo que Jack disparaba y la bala quedaba suspendida en el aire...

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi. Sí bueno, el capi tuvo una vuelta muy interesante con lo de Guan y Omi. Y aunque no lo creas, tú conoces a la novia de Raimundo, ahora vas a fruncir el ceño o clavar la mirada hacia arriba como haciendo memoria, pero ya verás luego. Lo que descubrió Kimiko, bueno sí... ¿Tú para que crees que Jack quiere hacer con las huellas de Raimundo? Y hablando de Kimiko, fue algo inesperado ver que ella es la aprendiza de Chase Young. Anoche tuve más ideas para "esta relación", necesito ver en donde encajan mejor. Por lo visto vemos que los robots de Jack han evolucionado a tipo Terminator y lo dejé en una parte sombría, porque me gusta dejarlo así... No sé porque en este capi me imaginé que la voz de Jack era la del Guasón, hablando de este tipo, ¿Sabías que su voz, es la voz de Dojo? Claro que no lo sabías hasta que te lo dije.**

**En el capi que viene más relaciones y personajes. Hablando de personajes. Ya tenemos más sospechosos: Chase porque actúa de una manera muy misteriosa y Kimiko, pues que esta confesó que había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía orgullosa y por lo visto está persiguiendo algo para borrar sus datos en cualquier base de datos del mundo.**

**-Bueno, si quiero eso debe de ser por algo.**

**Bueno, pueden empezar a sacar sospechosos y motivos con estos tres. Vamos a ver las pistas e indicios que se van encontrando en el camino, esta escena de acción culminará en el siguiente capi como otras sorpresas. Esto apenas comienza. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	6. Suspiros en la oscuridad

**6º**

_**Suspiros en la oscuridad**_

Guan rebotó contra el suelo repetidas veces, trató de moverse, pero solo volvió a caerse. No podía creerlo. Jack sonrió con malevolencia. "¡Eres un...!", Omi se acercó a su enemigo. Él le arrojó una volea que lo atrapó, descargando una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Omi soltó un alarido de dolorido antes de desplomar su cabeza duramente al piso. El pecho del robot se abrió, Jack dio un pequeño salto. Acercándose y agachándose a sus enemigos derrocados.

-Eso fue extremadamente fácil, amárrenlos, los pondremos tras las celdas y en poco tiempo, nos desharemos de ellos... –Ordenó a sus hombres. Los hombres empezaron a amarrar a los oficiales para dejar al final a Guan y a su pequeño amiguito calvo. Guan no estaba del todo inconsciente y aun conservaba una pequeña ración de fuerza para el final, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del muchacho. Aferrándose a él y cuando nadie estaba viendo. Guan miró por el rabillo del ojo su único escape y juntos rodaron hasta ir por el borde del desfiladero hacia el agua de cañería. Jack percibió y sacó su arma, no dudó en disparar arbitrariamente al agua. Pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos para dispararle por segunda vez. "¡Malditos inútiles!".

Jack disparó a quien estaba a cargo de llevarse los cuerpos a la camioneta, acusándolo que de por su culpa, su escondite no estaba a salvo. Tenía que recurrir al plan B, incontinenti. Y en el preciso instante que recibió una noticia: Las huellas de Raimundo estaban en su poder y podía llevar a cabo la siguiente faceta de su plan.

Guan y Omi rodaron por un tiempo, dejándose llevar por la corriente del agua estancada y con la duda de si alguna vez podrían volver a sentir la luz del sol. Guan estaba demasiado exhausto para llevarse tirando a Omi en busca de una salida y su cuerpo estaba fallándole. Pronto perdió la consciencia. Un coro de voces canturreaba su nombre en voz alta mientras continuaba perdiendo consciencia y perdía sangre. Escuchó un ruidito. Omi abrió los ojos y las voces se habían ido. Examinó el lugar. _Habitación muy bien mantenida, paredes azules y piso de baldosas blancos. Un suero en mi brazo. Suelo acolchonado y una sábana azul que me envuelve. ¡Estoy en una cínica!... Esperen, ¿Qué veo ahí?..._ Había una figurita con una silueta. Pelirroja, morena, estatura mediana alta, ojos verdes oscuros y con un vestidito blanco de abotonadura al frente que se ajustaba a un cuerpo de curvas suaves. Un sombrero con el símbolo de una cruz roja. La enfermera encontró al chico despierto.

-Vaya, veo que has despertado, tu recuperación ha sido muy rápida... Si sigues así de bien, podrán darte de alta mañana, te traeré tu caldo de sopa de pollo cuánto antes.

-¡WUYA, NO SÉ QUE TE PROPONES, PERO VOY A DERROTARTE!

-Eres un niño con una gran imaginación, te recomiendo que no te exaltes, no está bien para tu joven corazón –Sonrió Wuya, le acarició la cabeza calva. Omi se quedó inerte mientras la dejaba ir. "¿Wuya es enfermera? ¡¿Ahora que sigue, qué Chase es pintor?!". Omi notó un ramillete de flores al otro extremo de la habitación. Efectivamente estaba en una clínica y al ver su reporte médico, todo pintaba muy bien. Wuya volvió a entrar con una bandeja, esta llevaba un recipiente donde hervía un caldo de sopa, tomó un sorbo con la cuchara y le dio de beber. Omi desistió, pero ella consiguió abrirle la boca. "Muy bien, termínatelo todo".

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Nosotros somos enemigos.

-¿Enemigos? No, es una palabra tan horrible, no querido hijo mío... –Negó con voz dulce- Soy tú amiga, soy en pocas palabras la enfermera de la ciudad –Añadió amablemente.

-¿Esas flores? ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? ¡A lo mejor les lanzaste un hechizo para que me atacaran!

-No, tienes muy buenos amigos que se preocupan por ti, estuvieron velando durante tus tres días inconscientes –Omi puso los ojos desorbitados, no sabía a qué amigos se refería- Unos son del periódico, vino un sujeto a verte, creo que la noticia se extenderá por toda la ciudad y todo lo que concierne sobre el tal Jack Spicer es la noticia del año –Comentó- Te dejaré descansar, para que cuando menos lo pienses, mañana podrás estar al aire libre, buen día.

Se despidió. Omi miró que había un diario al lado de la mesita. Extendió el brazo y leyó el anuncio. Tal como dijo Wuya, el anuncio sobre las investigaciones en la alcantarilla fueron publicadas. Miró la foto de la boca de la alcantarilla. Cuando leyó todo el artículo, vio las fuentes. La fotografía había sido tomada por Jermaine Marsden. Omi peló los ojos.

¿Jermaine? ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Es un fotógrafo? Esto sí que es extraño, quizás debía hablar con este chico. El chico pasó el resto del día en una cama, siendo atendido por la enfermera y chequeado por el doctor. Mañana le darían de alta. El chico les preguntó qué pasaba con el detective Guan. Debido a la bala en su pierna y su estado crítico, a diferencia de él, iba a estar un largo tiempo. Omi le costó dormirse a sabiendas de la situación y por haber estado inconsciente tres días (consumió su tiempo en nada, cuánta rabia sentía), ya no sentía sueño pero debido a su aburrimiento comenzó a bostezar. Se recostó y se echó un corto sueñecito.

_Omi… ¡Omi! –_Omi abrió los ojos, echó una mirada al techo, tratando de localizar la voz del misterio, empero solo sentía que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban- _Cuidado, cuánto más sepas del misterio que bordea los límites de esta ciudad, más cerca estarás de la muerte... Ya estás en la lista... Al final, eres su última víctima, eres otra víctima más de la sociedad, un héroe que pronto será asesino brutal y dolorosamente... No hay nada que puedas hacer._

Omi se despertó, la misteriosa voz se había ido y solo quedaba jadeando exasperado. Miró a todos los lados, pero solo notó la oscuridad aferrarse a las esquinas. Se tocó el sudor de la frente. Con el corazón alocado. Volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo como descarga eléctrica. Sería asesinado y no había nada que pueda hacer.

Al día siguiente, Omi desmintió todo tipo de malestar ya que eludía a las preguntas básicas del doctor: "_¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasaste bien la noche?..._". Omi estaba tan desatento que ni se percató de que le preguntaba, pero alegó que estaba en perfectas condiciones y no veía la hora de salir de allí. El doctor se rió entre dientes. Vio sus últimos chequeos y asintió con la cabeza, podía irse. Omi fue despojado de su bata, se dio una ducha en el baño del cuarto y se colocó las ropas que le habían plegado cerca de su ropa. El muchacho pidió permiso para ver a Guan. Iba a ser difícil por su estado delicado y la actitud de éste, se exaltaba por cosa mínima, le daba cinco minutos. Omi asintió después de recibir las pautas de su ubicación y se marchó. En el camino que corría por los pasillos laberínticos, chocó contra alguien.

El informe se desplomó al piso. Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo. Omi ladeó la cabeza y extendió la mano para recoger esa agenda: Disculpe, fue mi horror, lo ayudaré –Cuando se tocaron las manos al mismo tiempo, miró al hombre de ojos dorados. Chase Young.

-Descuida, no me fijé por donde iba, -Sonrió- Tengo unos pacientes que atender así que si me disculpas... –Le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza. Omi lo siguió hasta estar afuera de su consultorio. Reparó una placa dorada a la derecha de la puerta de vidrio: Dr. Chase Young, psicología. ¿Psicólogo? Ahora sus amigos lo odian y sus enemigos lo tratan bien, este es un mundo al revés. Omi subió un piso en el ascensor y entró en el cuarto 408, luego de pararse a preguntar en una recepción. Encontró a Guan despierto, leyendo el periódico.

-¡ESTO ES UN ESCÁNDALO! –Tiró el periódico, Omi tuvo bueno reflejos y lo esquivó- ¡¿Quién fue el que escribió esta auténtica basura?! Con esto, garantizo mi despido, pero no importa... Reportaré mi renuncia y resolveré este caso a mi manera, fuera de la ley –Gruñó con voz oscura- Pero no puedo solo desde esta clínica, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿Puedo contar contigo? –Omi asintió- Entonces, podré decirte el caso, pero no aquí... Necesito que vayas a mi oficina, allí tengo el expediente confidencial en este caso, está en el archivador en el 1º cajón y es el novísimo sobre de manila, tómale fotos a cada archivo y sé rápido... Diles que vas de parte mía, que vas a vaciar mis cosas personales, toma esa carta que está firmada de mi puño y letra que te doy la autorización... Cualquier cosa, notifícamelo –Ordenó- Pero te advierto... –Miró el periódico- Que estoy dispuesto a inclinar mi confianza en ti, empero si eres la mente asesina detrás de esto y soy tu próxima víctima, estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, aunque para ser sincero... No nos conviene que la prensa sepa más de lo que sabe.

Omi asintió, captó el mensaje: Haría una parada por el cuerpo de policías al cargo del caso y después se dirigiría a ver quién publicó este anuncio. Pues que por lo visto, Guan y los otros querían mantener el asunto confidencial. En vista de eso, la visita concluyó debido que la enfermera Wuya se lo advirtió y el muchacho partió para reencontrarse con Clay, quién había venido a buscarlo. Lo recibió con una conducta afectuosa y un abrazo, como si hubiera olvidado de su reciente disputa. Lo obligó a prometer que para nada de secretos y se contarían todo a partir de adelante. El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su convicción. Omi prefirió irse con él y cuando tuviera tiempo, cumpliría el cargo prometido.

* * *

Entretanto, Raimundo recientemente salía de una conferencia de negocios. Cuando se sentó en su despacho, vio un café listo y el periódico de hoy, tal vez fue su secretaria Ashley, que sabía lo que necesitaba en esas mañanas después de una aburrida charla con viejos. Aquel encabezado titulaba: CONDUCTA PROSCRIBE EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS. Raimundo frunció el entrecejo: Ya no tienen más nada que inventar –Kimiko igualmente leía el diario, quedándose un rato varada frente a un kiosco donde colgaba el anuncio. La chica venía de un cyberg, porque no quería investigar misteriosamente mientras era rodeada de las chicas de Raimundo, había tratado de buscar a la tal: Natalie, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. No sabía que películas filmaba y había una biografía muy corta en una página. No le sirvió.

Kimiko reconoció quién era el publicador de la noticia y era la hora de hacerle una visita. Y ya como vestía diferente: En aquel entonces llevaba una blusa roja ajustada al cuerpo con el cuello V y manga larga, la falda negra y corta, acampanada desde las caderas, zapatillas y medias blancas con acanalado de punta. Vestía al estilo Mary Jane. Tenía el pelo corto a los hombros, el pelo castaño y mechas negras. Lentes de contacto amielados. Kimiko se alejó.

Alguien tocó la puerta. La abrió con cierta suspicacia. Él contempló a la chica. "Jermaine, no te había visto desde hace mucho...". Jermaine estaba muy distinto al que conocemos de toda la vida. Tenía un chaleco con múltiples bolsillos cortados diagonalmente, solapa y una lengüeta de color anaranjado opaco, pantalones oliva desaliñados, una camiseta negra por debajo con mangas cortas y guindaba una cámara desde su cuello.

-¿Ki-Kimi-Miko? Vaya, no te-te reconocí p-po-por la bo-boina ro-roja, es un g-gusto verte otra vez –Kimiko entró. Era un apartamento típico de soltero, o me equivoqué al decir esa palabra. Constaba de dos pisos. En el piso de abajo. El piso era de cerámica tipo ajedrez de color azul y blanco, las paredes revestidas con pintura azul y un borde blanco abajo, en las paredes había cuadros exóticos sobre mezclas raras de pinturas, al fondo una cocina y en el medio unas escaleras en espiral que conducían a dos cuartos. Uno era su habitación y otro, era posiblemente su ártico personal. A la esquina derecha, una pequeña puerta, el baño. Si la casa no tenía cuadros raros (como por ejemplo un paisaje, usando tintes a rayas blancas y negras), eran fotografías. "Bonito estilo, me gusta", comentó la chica al echarle una mirada.

-¡Ah, pe-pero q-que descor-cortés soy! Seguramente qui-quieres un ca-ca-café o a-algo pa-para to-tomar, lo-lo siento mucho, pero mi refrige-gerador está-a va-vacío li-litera-ralmente –Farfulló- Te propo-pongo que salgamos a co-comer en o-otro lado, yo-yo in-vi-ito.

-Como fotógrafo, este negocio te ha hecho el gusto de despilfarrarte algunos billetes, bueno está bien... Salgamos –Asintió la joven. Ambos se fueron a un asador llamado: El Último Suspiro, donde servían comido americana. Kimiko ordenó salmón trufados con gambas y de plato fuerte pollo a la cazadora con polenta. "¿No vas a pedir postre?". "Estoy a dieta, ya consumí todas las calorías". Jermaine se rió entre dientes, al contrario de Kimiko. Pidió una sopa china, cangrejo relleno y tarta de moka. "Los hombres comen más", alegó ella. El jefe del comedor asintió a los pedidos y se alejó de la mesa.

-¿Y q-qué te tr-ae po-por aquí?

-Vi tu anuncio en el periódico, la última vez que vine, creí que era para siempre después de que las investigaciones comenzaron debido a las presuntas desapariciones, ¿Por qué?

-Sa-sabes qu-que ca-cada año ve-vengo a-aquí a foto-ografiar a las aves, es una atracción turís-tica de la gr-an ciu-ciudad, pe-ro últi-última-útilmamente –Tragó saliva- Ando demás de pe-perezoso y qui-quiero sen-sentar cabeza en el tra-bajo, volví-í cuando cre-creí que las cosas ya se habían calma-do y mu-mucha ge-gente está to-tomando en serio mi trabajo... Y éste es mi pri-primer trabajo, a-ho-hora no solo me de-dedi-dico a fotografiar graduaciones o comuniones o bautizos o lo que sea –Contó- Mi pri-primera la-labor fue pu-publi-ca-car esta noti-no-cia –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. Pero le recomendó que tenía que cuidarse y es que ahora más que nunca la policía iba a tener el ojo puesto sobre los sospechosos de las desapariciones porque lo que había publicado no le gustaría. "No te preocupes, Ki-Kimi, lo tendré", aseguró. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas con la ley, solo se dedicaría a lo suyo. En el preciso instante que los platillos llegaron a la mesa. Kimiko quiso café y el otro, prefirió un refresco. "Deberíamos vernos más seguido, Kim".

Posteriormente Raimundo salió temprano de la oficina, conducido en su coche después de una discusión seria con la junta directiva que habían hechos cosas en su ausencia, fue muy duramente criticado por su irresponsabilidad al dejar la compañía a un lado. No tuvo más remedio que decir que iba a retomar el control. No sabía con certeza, pero cuando su padre le dejó la empresa a sus manos, cometió un gran error. No era un espíritu que se amarraba fácilmente a un escritorio, era más bien _como el viento_. Mientras tanto una limusina pasaba a recogerlo, el muchacho montó sobre el coche directo a casa. En el momento que pasaban por un restaurant: El último suspiro. Ahí notó a una figurita junto a otra comer. Raimundo alzó la mirada, pues bien sabía quién era la mujer. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando pasaron el restaurante. Kimiko estaba sorprendida, apenas engullía el plato principal. Jermaine se estaba acabando el postre. Y eso que le entregaron primero a ella que a él.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes quién es Natalie Tate de casualidad? ¿En qué trabaja y eso?

-¿Natalie? ¡Ah sí! He vi-visto su tra-trabajo, es ac-actriz porno –Kimiko se atragantó con el último pedazo de pollo y no había huesos. Tenía la quijada desencajada y aún más cuando recordó que Raimundo le había dicho: _La estoy ayudando en su próxima película, _no había que ser Einstein para imaginarse como la estaría ayudando. "Ese hombre es un Casanova".

* * *

Omi llegó a donde estaba la comisaría y les notificó que había venido de parte del detective Guan. Dudaron al principio de dejarlo pasar, Omi les entregó la carta de Guan. La leyeron y con voz áspera, le cedieron el paso, pero dos policías lo iban a estar esperando afuera. Omi asintió. Cuando llegó, metió los objetos de Guan en una caja de cartón que había traído con él, desde que se le escapó a Clay. Viendo que los guardias no enfocaban su mirada en él. Se asomó por los expedientes confidenciales. El chico apenas pudo entender los complicados enredos adultos que estaban pasando en aquella ciudad con respecto a las desapariciones.

Aparentemente todo sucedió hace un par de años atrás cuando un científico arribó la ciudad con propósitos ocultos, su aparición desencadenó una saga de misteriosos involucradas a la desaparición de personas. Figuradamente el pueblo lo culpó de las desgracias acontecidas y fue acusado de hacer experimentos con humanos, el primero en desaparecer fue el hijo del ministro. El científico tenía su domicilio en una especie de apartamento, pero su residual de trabajo era un santuario deshabitado que era propiedad de un hombre que actualmente no se encontraba por ningún lado: El Sr. Sonozaki. Omi frunció el ceño, no lo conocía.

Nadie tenía acceso a ese pequeño santuario, la llave era única en su clase y solo había una copia. La del dueño y la del científico, ambos estaban desaparecidos. Por lo visto, después de su desaparición, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero el misterio quedó latente. Solo había un hombre que sabe la verdad y se niega a decirla: Jack Spicer, quién era un prófugo de la ley, después de este hecho que marcó su vida para siempre. Todo lo referente fue quemado y destruido. Omi no entendía mucho sobre este asunto en el que él solo se había metido, no obstante, pensó que si había personas desaparecidas que corrían en peligro y si las salvaba sería algo bueno, el problema sería que lo reconocieran, pero no podía dejar a la gente que ama a manos de un loco. Quizá en este pequeño lugar podría encontrar muchas pistas que le ayudarían a resolver el misterio que encierra esta pintoresca ciudad. Omi decidió regresar al hospital, terminado su trabajo. La policía decidió chequear por si el muchacho no se había llevado algo, pero todo estaba normal y por suerte (o por idiotas) no le revisaron el celular.

En lo que menos que cantara un gallo, estaba de vuelta, esta vez su tiempo con él era menos que la anterior. Guan tuvo que detenerse a explicar sencillamente cosas que el muchacho no podía entender. En resumen lo anteriormente mencionado. Omi preguntó por qué no podían simplemente derribar la puerta e investigar adentro del santuario. Guan añadió que no podía ser tan fácil. Preguntó que había pasado con el Sr. Spicer y el Sr. Sonozaki. A lo que alegó que este último se esfumó, era un hombre rico que era dueño de casi toda la infraestructura de la ciudad, incluyendo ese santuario que alquiló al científico especialmente para sus locos experimentos. Eran amigos seguramente. En lo que respectaba a Jack Spicer, es una especie de proveedor a aquel hombre por ser de cuna de oro, debido a ser el último que lo vio con vida... Las sospechas recayeron más, era un hombre corrupto que posiblemente odiaba a ese hombre y a cambio de una muy buena paga, se desquitó de su amigo. Jack, es el único hasta ahora, que sabía de las intenciones locas del científico, pero nunca habló... Según él para no lastimar a nadie o crear algarabía, fue declarado culpable y la familia Spicer era estricta con todos sus miembros, para que no fuera a la cárcel, se vieron forzados a pagar una alta suma para cubrir la fianza. Jack pagó las consecuencias con su familia, por lo visto, no solo les bastó de desheredarlo y dejarle sin un centavo en la calle, sino arrancarle 3 uñas de la mano para perdonar a los actuales miembros de la familia. Fue un aislado. Jack se convirtió en un criminal debido a que fue golpeado duramente con crimines que quizá no cometió, parece que ahora quiere vengarse de todos aquellos y cuando es todo… Es TODO.

Omi sintió lástima por Jack, siempre lo creyó un ser incomprensible y puntilloso que tenía motivos personales para "querer conquistar el mundo" y aunque no fuera la realidad, sentía que no había razones para odiarlo tanto. Irónicamente los villanos son los que más sufrieron cuando el mundo le dio la espalda y se desquitan con los que no, para que lo acompañen en su agonía. "Perdóname, Jack", pensó. Y antes que nada, prometió que resolvería el misterio a Guan, no solo para salvar vidas sino vengar una injusticia. Iba a probar que se equivocan.

* * *

Kimiko llegó puntualmente luego de su "pequeño encuentro con Jermaine", cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando se espantó por un pequeño susto que le dio Raimundo, él la estaba esperando. Kimiko dio un respingo: No hagas eso –La chica siguió caminando cuando vio a la mesa. Un candelabro de velas en el medio de la mesa, la alfombra de flores se extendía hasta el piso. Los cubiertos de platas colocados en orden y platos de porcelana fina. Lo que no pudo entender es dónde estaba la comida. Kimiko se detuvo.

-Todo esto lo preparé yo solito.

-¿Y la comida?

-Yo soy tu platillo fuerte.

-Quítate esa rosa entre los dientes, te ves ridículo –Raimundo se despojó de la rosa roja y se la cedió a la muchacha. Le cedió una silla caballerosamente. Kimiko se sentó sin entender.

-¿Y tú personal?...

-Les pedí que se tomaran unas largas vacaciones, es que en resolución ando escaseando de fondos y no puedo darme el lujo, bueno... Al fin y al cabo son mis amigas y entienden, hice todo esto para darte una pequeña fiesta de despedida –Kimiko no quiso hondear mucho en el tema, pues sabía a qué se refería, pero tenía que hacerse la desentendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy buena?

-No eres tú, peinados locos, soy yo –Se sentó a su lado y se acercó- Eres demasiado buena hasta para mí, creo que hoy será nuestra última noche juntos, estamos solos y soy el único que tiene las llaves –Kimiko se movió hacia la derecha- Hablemos de ti, ¿Cuál es tu sueño en la vida?

-Pues, sinceramente, saltar a un vacío en paracaídas y no morir en el intento... Pero en serio, ¿No te preocupa que en algunos de estos días te quedes sin nada? ¿Dónde irás y qué harás?

-No me preocupa la verdad, soy como el viento, voy y vengo sin detenerme ante nada.

-¿Cómo un viento despreocupado?

-Más bien, como un viento juguetón –Corrigió él dulcemente, acercándose.

-El maestro viento puede estar en cualquier lado, pero debe a veces detenerse a escuchar y a canalizar las verdaderas necesidades –Rezongó Kimiko ante su inmadurez. Raimundo soltó una risita mientras un brazo estrechaba los hombros de la chica, acercándose un poco más.

-Tú ya has salido linda conmigo, ahora dame la oportunidad de serlo yo contigo, ya que tú eres una chica ruda... Necesitas ponerte fuerte –Dio unas palmaditas en su brazo.

-No sirves para cocinero ni para novio, dudo que puedas encontrar algo con lo que puedas hacer para ganarte la vida –Rezongó- Tienes la suerte que tus padres eran ricos empresarios que te dejaron dinerito para mantenerte –Raimundo asintió: "_Ajá, pero para algo tengo que ser útil, ¿O no peinados locos?_", rozó la punta de nariz con la suya como una caricia- Estás aprovechándote de mí, estoy débil... –Kimiko dejó la conversación al aire, sin terminar.

-Ajá, me estoy aprovechando de ti, empero si estás débil, necesitas alguien que te cuide ¿Y quién mejor que yo?... –Tomó su rostro, acercándose más, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja despacito. Kimiko entrecerró los ojos, hasta respirar se le hacía entrecortado.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Eres sincero? ¿Un mujeriego es sincero? –Inquirió sin parpadear.

-¡Oh vamos! No lo dirás en serio –Raimundo reculó para atrás, viendo que ella lo irrumpió.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, que seas honesto una vez en tu vida, ¿Eres sincero?

-Ya te dije que soy como el viento, un alma libre que es inalcanzable, el viento no piensa.

-Quiero que el viento se detenga a pensar.

-El viento no se detiene, así es él –Ladeó la cabeza, soltándola.

-¿Ni siquiera se detiene por mí? -Raimundo se volteó, Kimiko no lo miraba sino clavaba su vista al frente mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-El viento no deja rastro, ahora sabes por qué soy como el viento –La tensión se prolongó. Aún así el silencio les estaba matando por adentro. Kimiko cerró los ojos forzadamente. Él bajó la mirada. Estaban separados por algo más que ellos. El viento apagó la luz de la vela.

-Entonces sé viento, vete con tu actriz porno, ¡NO TE NECESITO! –Rugió repentinamente. Ella se levantó de la silla, yéndose a su cuarto. Raimundo se levantó seguidamente de ella.

-¿Es por eso, verdad? ¿Estás celosa? Peinados locos, me confundes, primero te veo con un hombre almorzando y ahora estás celosa de Natalie... –Rió, cruzó los brazos- No necesitas decirme que eres lesbiana si quieres taparme a tu amante, -La tomó por los brazos, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Porque si por mi culpa te gustan las mujeres, quiero que por mi culpa... Te vuelvan a gustar los hombres –Kimiko se quedó con la mandíbula apretada desde que le insinuó haberla visto con Jermaine y ahora esto, puso los ojos pelados. Raimundo presionó sus labios, pero esta vez fue dulce. Un momento muy dulce. Sus manos se deslizaron por su rostro y sintió sus labios cálidos y suaves. La mente de la chica se desconectó de su cuerpo y no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco se lo devolvió. Duró poco... _el mejor momento de su vida. _Kimiko seguía atónita. Raimundo le sonrió y con el pulgar acarició su mejilla.

-¡¿Es qué crees que soy una chupeta o un helado para que tú todo el tiempo me beses?!

-Kimi, ahora somos amigos, y eso fue un cariñoso gesto... Nuestro primer beso.

-Sí, empero solo hasta que "tus ganas" coincidan con las mías –Kimiko se dio la vuelta y se marchó taconeando fuertemente. Raimundo se encogió de hombros, se arrojó sobre su sofá. Llevó una mano atrás de la nuca mientras se tanteaba los labios, recordando el momento.

* * *

Omi aún seguiría siendo el informante de la policía, así que mantendría unión con ambos lados, para el bien de Guan para saber qué hacía el otro lado. Omi llegó a su casa después de que la hora de visita terminara. Ayudó a Clay con el establecimiento del bar. Él preparó unos chocolates toda la noche y esta vez Clay prometió compartir el trabajo con el chico así que se encargaría de venderlos por la mañana. Apenas despertara, encontraría el desayuno y los instrumentos de limpiezas porque era día de mantenimiento en el bar así que abrirían un poco más tarde. Omi asintió. Pero esa alborada, fue privativamente despertado. Se levantó. Pues que alguien tocaba incasablemente el timbre.

-Ya voy, ya voy... –Omi abrió la puerta, vivir en un apartamento era muy incómodo a cómo pensó. Notó que estaba un hombre obeso, de cabello negro, ojos negros, vestía formalmente como empresario. Omi se extrañó de la visita: ¿Puedo ayudarlo? El Sr. Bailey no está.

-Ah no, no vine por él, vine por un tal Omi... ¿Se podría saber en dónde localizarlo?

-¿Qué quiere con él? –Omi se asustó al principio, que optó hacerse pasar por otra persona.

-Vine porque sé que él me está buscando y es el único con quien puedo confiar, me dieron esta dirección, -Se explicó- Soy Tubbimura Sonozaki, vengo a explicar mis interrelaciones con el científico que actualmente está desaparecido, encantado de conocerlo.

* * *

**A/N: Tantarán. Apuesto que no te esperabas eso. Bueno, lo único que te puedo adelantar es que se va a poner bueno y veremos unos flashback de la vida de Jack, no sé si en el que viene o el capi de arriba, a lo mejor es el de arriba. Con las cosas que me estoy imaginando y sé que viene, más con una musiquita tétrica que pongo para inspirarme y como soy exagerada, me estoy asustando con mi propio fic. Tubbimura es oriundo del episodio 6: Shen Yi Bu y no garantizo que ese sea su apellido, solo lo digo para que al principio nadie supiera quién es. Ashley/Katnappe tuvo un pequeño cameo, creo que después saldrá más, salió del capi 5: Katnappe! A veces el romance entre mis dos tortolitos me ayuda a alivianar la carga. Fue algo muy lindo.**

**¿Cómo te quedó el ojo después de que supiste que Wuya era enfermera? ¿Así O.O o así X_X? Ya con este capi sabemos los motivos de Jack para volverse "secuestrador" y haber matado a Vlad por divulgar su secreto a un informante, pero creo que hay un montón de cosas sin aclararse. Tranqui, esto es solo el comienzo. Hablando de comienzo, ¿Qué te parece la actitud de Jermaine? Para mí es algo insólita. Es un gago y... ¿Por qué se fue de la ciudad cuando el científico desapareció y apuntaron el dedo a Jack? Ya tenemos a otro sospechoso. Lo que nos faltan son los motivos y el capi que viene va a ser desvelador de secretos y sospechas. La historia de Jack está vagamente inspirada en una de un anime gore (QUE NUNCA VI PORQUE ME ASUSTA LA SIMPLE IDEA), me gustó, quizá la use para otras historias XD. **

**¿Qué más? Sí Omi está teniendo sueños terroríficos, por algo será... Por algo está pasando lo que está pasando, ¿Y tú como vas en tu agenda de misterios?... ¿Quién crees que es el culpable?... Recuerda, especial de nota para resolver, próximamente.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, cualquier cosa, dímela, que no te la voy a aclarar. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Disfruten corazones!**

**PD: : ¿Sabéis que me gusta del mes de Agosto? ¡Que es el mes de mi cumpleaños!**

**Happy Birthdate!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Aparece una torta de chocolate con una velita encendida. ¿Pero sabéis que me entristece? No, aparte de que se que me estoy haciendo vieja, que se acercan la llegada a clases. Sin embargo, según oí, empezarán el uno de octubre. Así que podré hacerlos sufrir por otro tiempo más ;) (Sí ya sé, soy latosa, pero siempre con glamur, jajaja). **


	7. Distorsión

**7º**

_**Distorsión **_

Omi estaba frotándose los ojos ásperamente. No podía creerlo, estaba buscando aquel señor y ahora le aparece en la puerta. Es que tenía que tocarse el corazón para revivirse. "Ya va, un momento, necesito respirar", Omi se golpeó el pecho a sí mismo, tambaleándose. Nunca creyó que en serio la respuesta iba a venir voluntariamente, tampoco que Tubbimura tuviera ese apellido. Éste lo miraba seriamente. Omi ladeó la cabeza: Yo soy Omi, pase adelante… ¿Le sirvo algo? ¿Le apetece un poco de café o unos huevos revueltos con trucha?

-Eso es bueno, eh... No, yo ya comí, pero no me vendría mal una rosquilla con chispitas.

-Claro, siempre se las oculto a Clay, insisto que se ponga en forma, pero no me hace caso.

Omi sacó un envase y tomó una servilleta para coger una dona con chispas de chocolates. Dándosela a Tubbimura que tomó con gusto la dona y le dio una mordida, nunca sabía que así era sin su traje de ninja. Tubbimura dio un atisbo al dócil lugar. Omi se sentó junto a él.

-Bien, ¿Qué me tiene que decirme sobre las desapariciones misteriosas? –Inquirió.

-No mucho, solo recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás antes de que tú vinieras, se presentó a mí un hombre que quería alquilarme las llaves del santuario que antiguamente se usaba para las tradiciones, dijo que quería usarlas como investigación para un proyecto –Explicó- No soy un hombre muy curioso así que preferí no indagar más sobre el tema y le cedí las llaves porque aparentemente, sus logros científicos le permitieron darse el lujo de una persona sin problemas económicos, poco después salí de la ciudad por asuntos personales –Continuó- Y no supe más sobre ese señor, pero la noticia ha llegado a mis oídos rápidamente.

-¿Por qué usted no reportó a la policía sobre este problema? –Preguntó- Le hubiera dado su autorización para que entrara en el santuario en vez de acobardarse, ahora es un sospechoso por su "misteriosa _desvaneció_"… -Tubbimura zaceó, pero Omi lo acortó con otra pregunta- Mejor sea útil, ¿Cómo era el científico? Su foto ha sido recortada de todos los periódicos y la policía no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo es, no hay fotografías personales ni nada...

-A decir verdad, tampoco lo vi, estaba muy tapado porque aseguraba tener catarro.

-¡Lindo! –Se burló Omi sarcásticamente- Entonces, ¿De qué me sirve su llegada?

-Le abriré las puertas al santuario.

-¿Por qué a mí y no a la policía oficialmente? Soy solo un informante, pero espero ser más.

-No confío en ellos, tenemos un trato áspero recíprocamente, aparte que no quiero que las puertas del santuario sean abiertas a muchas personas o sea informado a los habitantes de la ciudad –Susurró- Su contenido es resguardado celosamente por mí así como mi familia ha hecho durante seis generaciones, me gustaría develarte todo lo que sé, pero no aquí... Estas paredes tienen oídos –Agregó con voz misteriosa. Omi asintió, sin entender lo último.

Tubbimura devoró rápidamente la dona. Luego de beber un poco de agua por el dulce en la garganta, decidieron irse sin más remedio al santuario, saber de buena tinta un poco mejor en el camino, empero cuando Omi tomó la réplica de las llaves para irse. Clay también lo hacía al mismo tiempo, se tambaleó e incorporó cuando notó que el chico tenía otra salida misteriosa. Entre aquel individuo y él hubo una conexión inexplicable para Omi.

-Clay no te había visto desde hace uf...

-Ustedes se conocen... –Indagó- _En este mundo..._

_-_¿Qué tal, Tubbi? Creí que lo más descarado era un lobo disfrazado de cordero, pero ya veo que no, ¿Qué pretendes ahora? –Tubbimura no contestó sino que se rió reciamente, empujó a Omi con suavidad. Yéndose mientras dejaba a Clay abochornado, los siguió con la vista hasta desaparecer bajando por las escaleras del cerrado edificio. Por decisión de Tubbimura tomaron una camioneta hasta el gran puente que los llevaba a una isla, pues que la ciudad bordeaba las costas de un mar y necesitaba del mismo para tener comunicación con otros. Y por primera vez, pudo notar un hermoso cielo azul con nubes pomposas blanquecinas. Miró los frondosos árboles de bosques que rodeaban la ciudad, una de las atracciones turísticas ya que los visitantes sabían de los hermosos paisajes, parques, historia y reservas naturales.

Omi estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía, la ciudad era muy colorida en el día, mirando las vallas publicitarias y la gente caminar. Algunos turistas tomaban fotografías. Las aves volaban formando figuras en el cielo. Tenía la quijada desencajada. Tubbimura preguntó si su estadía era corta. Omi asintió. Tubbimura le preguntó consecutivamente que sabía sobre el científico _y si sabía con quién vivía. _Omi antes de inquirir a qué se refería con eso último volvió a sentir la sensación de que algo lo estaba siguiendo, se volteó, pero todo era normal.

-_Me refiero a que tus amigos están vinculados con las desapariciones y con el científico._

_-_¿Qué?

-Clay Bailey, Kimiko Tohomiko, Wuya Miyo, Chase Young, Ashley Flean, Vlad no sé qué cosa, Jermaine Marsden y un chico llamado Raimundo Pedrosa... –Contó- He oído en suma cosas, no solo Jack es sospechoso, sobre estos personajes –Omi aflojó la mandíbula. Quizás Wuya, a juzgar por lo que le había contado el Maestro Fung. Vlad y Ashley o Katnappe, no sabía, no los veía capaz de hacer esas cosas. Pero, ¿Clay, Kimiko y Raimundo sospechosos de la desaparición de tanta gente? Eso era insólito, era totalmente inaudito pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué piensa en ello? –Ladró.

-Puesto que estuvieron relacionados con el científico de alguna u otra forma, además de que tienen actitudes sospechosas –"_¿Cómo...?", _Tubbimura sintió un nudo en la garganta- Bien, está Raimundo Pedrosa por ejemplo, es el hijo consentido de la familia del mismo nombre, cuando era un adolescente feliz y despreocupado... Sus padres murieron; llegó a su casa del colegio, los encontró muertos: descuartizados, hubo un sospechoso debido que Raimundo reconoció al culpable huir de su casa después de ejecutar el crimen, fue sometido... Pero no hallaron pruebas y quedó libre, a la primera semana, se encontró muerto de la misma forma y sus restos estaban en un pipote de basura –Omi tragó saliva estrepitosamente, Tubbimura siguió con su relato- La familia Pedrosa tenía relaciones directamente con él, su padre y él eran buenos amigos, no tengo la certeza de cómo se conocieron, empero sí que tuvieron una discusión y el científico juró vengarse... El resto lo conoces –Llegaron a la última parada y los dos bajaron. Ambos tomaron un tranvía que los conduciría a la isla por el puente.

-¿Qué me dices de Kimiko?

-Bueno, es la hija de un multimillonario japonés dueño de una firma de juegos de video y él lleva un tiempo desaparecido igual que todos, fue el primero en desaparecer luego de que se solventara el caso de la desaparición del científico dejando a Jack como culpable, no se ha sabido de ella... Solo sabemos de los rumores que la gente ha despertado, viéndola en malos pasos, -_"¿Cómo qué...?", _Tubbimura soltó un bufido- Ya sabes, juego de manos es juego de villanos, -Omi apenas parpadeó sin creerle mucho- Es posible que Kimiko esté haciendo todo esto por venganza o llamar la atención del primer captor.

-¿Una mujer con brazos tan débiles cargar con un pocotón de gente? ¡Por favor!

-Pero por una mujer hermosa, un hombre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Así que sugieres que hay 2 mentes criminales tras de esto, interesante, ¿Qué hay de Clay?

-Es uno de los menos sospechosos, no se sabe mucho de él, sólo que tiene un bar donde allí atiende a personas de dudosa reputación... El científico se pasaba de mamarrachadas allá y al parecer tenía una gran cuenta pendiente con él por los tragos que se tomaba.

-Parece ser que ese hombre no tenía muchos amigos –Omi y Tubbimura estaba sujetos a la baranda de arriba cuando llegaron a la tercera parada, Tubbimura pidió la parada, pues que el resto seguirían a pie- Así que tenía cuentas pendientes, todos los sospechosos lo conocían y le han visto la cara, pero se niegan a confesar, ¿Qué pasa con Wuya y Chase?

-Wuya llegó recientemente, luego de las desapariciones de una forma misteriosa, al parecer en un momento se le vio merodeando e indagando más sobre el misterio que encierra estas desapariciones, pero parece que investigó de más... Chase Young, como todo científico que se respeta estaba chalado y él era cliente desde hace mucho con Young, cuando el científico hizo su acto de desaparición, parece que Young ya no sale tanto como antes y eso que era el aliado número uno de su cliente –Los dos caminaron por la cera hasta llegar a una colina en donde estaba unos escalones tallados hacia el santuario. Omi le recordó al templo Xiaolin, sin embargo, había algo en él que sabía que no le era familiar. Todo era blanco y no tenía ni patios en el interior era como una de las casitas. Tubbimura prefirió adelantarse. Omi miró por encima de su hombro, viendo la torre donde la energía de los Wus era enviada a todas las direcciones: ¿Estos sucesos ocurrieron antes o después de que el Emperador llegara?

-Antes, luego vino el Emperador y su loca idea, al parecer –Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Y Jermaine, para el final?

-Un fotógrafo que viene anualmente para tomar fotografías de las aves, pero actualmente se ha establecido con un oficio fijo, al igual que los otros dos también conocía al científico e, incluso forjaron una amistad aparentemente... Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte tiene que ser guardado con extrema cautela, debes guardar el secreto y fingir que no has visto nada –Omi asintió sin más remedio, prometió no decir que había entrado al santuario. Del cuello sacó una cadena con una llavecita, llevándola al cerrojo. Abrió ante sus ojos inocentes. El santuario. Hubo una luz, el chico dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Se cubrió con el brazo por un segundo hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la luz. Las puertas se cerraron tras él. Cuando contempló todo. Tubbimura se puso a su lado mientras bajaba la cabeza. Omi soltó un grito ahogado: Oh Dios –Soltó en un hilo de voz...

* * *

Kimiko oyó un crujido en la antesala que interrumpió en sus sueños. Ella hizo un ademán y se dio la vuelta, tapándose con la almohada la cabeza. No obstante, aquel ruido cada vez era más impertinente. Kimiko tiró la almohada, obstinada de tanto ruido. Se levantó y echó una mirada por el cerrojo, vio a unos hombres caminar. Kimiko zanjó salir, vistiendo ropas más adecuadas que su vestimenta para dormir. Esta vez amarró su cabello a una trenza, se puso su uniforme y salió. La chica bajó las escaleras, así como su cabeza cuando un mástil pasó por arriba de su cabeza. Kimiko se acercó a uno de los hombres, preguntándole que pasaba.

La respuesta fue sencilla: La compañía Pedrosa cayó en quiebra debido a unas inversiones de alto riesgo, ahora no tenía ningún centavo, sus bienes fueron decomisados y su fortuna se fue a pique. En pocas horas, le cortarían la luz y el agua porque no había como pagarlo.

-Esto es ridículo, Raimundo no hizo nada de eso -Kimiko frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Tal vez él no, pero sus huellas han hablado –Ella iba a protestar cuando dijo eso último, así que para eso quería Jack las huellas. Era por su culpa, que perdió todo. Kimiko fue a buscar a Raimundo por toda la casa mientras los hombres ponían sábanas blancas sobre los objetos de gran valor. No lo encontró en ninguna parte hasta que miró dentro de la alacena bajo la escalera. Ahí estaba. Sentaba y abrazado a sus piernas. Alzó la mirada, viéndola a ella.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Por favor, peinados locos, ten piedad de mí... Déjame solo.

-¡No, no lo haré! En vez de estar aquí, usted debe estar allá afuera luchando por su fortuna, si no lo ha hecho nunca pues debería hacerlo... Sea un hombre por alguna vez en su vida, yo le ayudaré si quieres -Kimiko lo jaló del brazo para ayudarlo a subir- Usted tiene que volver para retomar el control de su empresa, estoy segura que usted puede, usted es un Pedrosa.

-No tiene caso, me destituyeron, me obligaron a ceder el control de mi compañía a mi rival de negocios, está en manos de PandaBubba en estos momentos... –Se zafó- Estoy arruinado y lo único que me queda es un poco de dinero para huir de este encierro.

-¿Así que ese es su plan de emergencia? ¿Huirá después de verse derrotado? No señor, eso no lo tolero, usted llegó a mucho para nada... Eso no es justo, no me importa lo que digas, yo te ayudaré a volver a retomar el control de todo, ¡Demuestra allá afuera que usted es más que un orangután con esmoquin de marca!...

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡TODO ÉSTA PERDIDO! –Rugió exaltado, justamente las luces se apagaron súbitamente- Me cortaron la luz, ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme, peinados locos?

-Porque me preocupo por ti, soy tú chófer, pero mientras tanto debes trabajar en algo... Así que por primera vez en la vida tendrás que dejar de ser tan holgazán para encontrar empleo.

-Oh Dios, esto ya es mucho castigo, ¿Dios qué te hice para merecer esto?... Seguramente es porque bostecé en clases de catecismo, debe de ser por eso –Rezongó- Está bien, te confío mantener el control total de la empresa y conseguiré un nuevo trabajo, ¿Hecho? –Extendió la mano, ambos la estrecharon. Kimiko en verdad se sentía un poco mal por lo que había hecho y sentía que era lo menos que ella podía hacer para ayudarlo, de todos modos era su culpa que estuviera de patitas en la calle. Kimiko condujo el coche hasta una cera. Pues que Raimundo quería empezar su búsqueda por sí solo. Kimiko tomó el lugar de Raimundo en su puesto para asegurarlo. "¿A quién mandó el Sr. Pedrosa? ¿A su novia?". "No". "¿A su hermana?". "Menos". "¿A quién?". "A su chófer...". Sí, era un momento irónico, pero para ser la empleada de Raimundo. Se sabía desenvolver con soltura y sabía mucho sobre este tema de negocios, como si supiera de toda la vida. Raimundo le extrañó mucho eso, pero ya había hecho un pacto aunque una curiosidad sobre esta chica le despertó sospecha.

* * *

Omi no podía creer lo que veía. El santuario era en realidad, una cámara de tortura. En las paredes como réplicas decorativas objetos de torturas en las paredes. Omi estaba congelado del asombro mientras avanzaba. Múltiples de cosas que servían para torturar. Unas cajas de madera a un lado. El piso era una extensión de madera bastante amplia así como las paredes y estaba en remodelación por los botes de pintura y otros objetos. Omi reculó horrorizado. Tubbimura tomó uno de los nunchaku, empezó a juguetear con él. Omi chocó contra él. Se alejó con una expresión de horror en el rostro: Por el bien de todo, aleja eso de mí.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh lo siento! –Lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

-Usted es un loco, yo si fuera usted hubiera destruido este lugar desde hace mucho, pero no, le da las llaves a un extraño... ¡¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un psicópata y esto es para él una hamburguesería?! –_"Dulcería", _Omi estaba enojado- ¡Es lo mismo! Ahora entiendo porque la gente sospecha de usted y el científico como los culpables de las desapariciones, ¡Luego de esto no me cabe la menor duda, yo también hubiera sospechado de lo mismo! –Rugió- ¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡Apoyo al pueblo! ¡Usted tiene la culpa de todo esto, ahora entiendo porque no dijo nada a la policía, PORQUE LO METERÍAN PRESO! ¡¿No tiene moral u honor de un ninja?! –Omi lo agarró de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia él rudamente- ¡¿CÓMO SÉ QUE TÚ NO ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ PARA MATARME PUESTO QUE PUEDO SER UN OBSTÁCULO PARA EL SECUESTRADOR Y USTED?! ¡DIME CÓMOOOOOOO!

-¡Me lastimas, Omi detente! –Omi parpadeó, ladeó la cabeza y lo soltó- No soy el culpable, por eso he vuelto para limpiar mi nombre pues que sé que he actuado mal; vine a colaborar con ustedes para resolver este caso para siempre; ¡Palabra de ninja, si lo prefieres! Créeme, estoy tan afectado con la situación como tú, de ninguna otra manera te hubiese venido hasta aquí y contarte todo lo que sé –Chilló el hombre ante la conducta maniática del otro. Omi suspiró profundamente, ha estado muy alterado últimamente. Suspiró.

-Perdóname, gracias por tu ayuda, la verdad me has ayudado... Supongo que has sido más útil que cualquier otro informe, casi todo está destruido y lo único que le resta a la policía es el testimonio de varios hombres... Le recomiendo que reporte todo al departamento de investigación o lo que sea antes de que sea tarde, usted tiene que cuidarse las veinticuatro horas del día mientras tiene aquí su estancia –Explicó- A partir de esto saco una conclusión: Sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo este hombre, no era una cura para contrarrestar la gripe, el secuestrador quiero sacar algo de esto y voy a descubrirlo –Aseguró, viendo otra vez los armamentos de tortura- Declaro esta zona como evidencia, quizá haya más secretos que los que aparenta...

-Señor Omi... Éste se volteó en pleno discurso- Prométame que no le dirá nada a nadie.

-Claro, tu secreto está a salvo con el mejor detective del mundo: Yo.

-Jaja, me contaron que eras narcisista, pero no lo creí hasta ahora.

-¿Narcisista? ¿Qué es eso? Creí que el narciso era una flor.

-Olvídalo, salgamos de aquí –Tubbimura sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Ambos salieron. Él le cedió las llaves porque estaría más seguro con él. Omi no quería, pero como insistió tanto asintió. Tubbimura aseguró que iría con las autoridades en este preciso momento. Omi le sonrió: Me ale... –Puso los ojos desorbitados, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. En los árboles, había una figura que los había seguido hasta allí. Se ocultó entre la verdea creyendo que no lo ha visto. Omi se percató que Clay los había estado espiando durante todo el tiempo...

* * *

Kimiko había canalizado bien los problemas de la empresa de Raimundo, había terminado luego de un duro día de trabajo. Raimundo había puesto su confianza en ella así que era lo único que le importaba para poder hacerlo bien. No iba a ser nada fácil, tenía deudas hasta el cuello y en serio ese proyecto del que leyó, fue el responsable de que le colmara de cosas hasta el cuello. Kimiko salió. Estaba lloviendo y no tenía paraguas. En ese momento, pasó ante ella salpicándole toda el agua de un charco a la chica al pasar velozmente.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado...! –Ella reconoció el coche. Al cabo de un rato, el conductor tuvo que pisar a fondo el pedal pues que ella se le atravesó el frente. Kimiko metió una tremenda golpiza, destruyendo la parte delantera del coche. Éste dio un respingo. Posteriormente, ella jaló la puerta con brusquedad. Jack soltó un bufido. Kimiko lo jaló del cuello alto.

-¡Oye, nena, trabajo muy duro para conseguir estas cosas! ¡No golpees mi coche deportivo!

-¡Cállate pequeño insecto! ¡¿Así que me usaste para quitarle la empresa a Pedrosa, cierto?! ¡Usaste sus huellas para hacerte pasar por él, invertiste en esas acciones, ¿Por qué maldito?!

-Una cosa a la vez, ¿Quieres amor?... ¿Así que viniste por él no es así? –Su sonrisa se borró insólitamente- Parece ser que tantos años de sacrificio para pagarte el suelo en donde vives, darte un maestro que te enseñe pelear, dándote la porquería que te comes cada día ¡No tiene significado para ti! Has herido mis sentimientos, Kimiko –Se soltó- Tengo un plan preciosa y no planeo decirte, tomar las principales compañías es solo el comienzo de una venganza, recibimos un llamado y tienes que venir conmigo –Kimiko se montó en el auto con Jack- ¡Arranca! –Pisando nuevamente a fondo, el coche desapareció al girar por una esquina.

Alguien prendió un fósforo, colocó la mecha en la vela y la puso en el centro de la mesa. La habitación se iluminó, era tarde y todo estaba a obscuras por la tormenta descomunal de allá fuera. Sonó un trueno. Las habitaciones y pasajes eran alumbradas por el salvajismo de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. El psiquiátrico estaba desolado. Se detuvo ante una puerta con el letrero de sala de conferencias, por los desgastes y porque estaba partido a la mitad, llevaba años por deducción. Estaba sentado en cabeza de todos ellos. Cerca, estaban congregadas más personas. En sus rostros se dibujaban la silueta danzante de la vela.

-Sonozaki ha vuelto y ha contado más de lo que debería callar a Omi… –Susurró Clay- Está averiguando cada vez más rápido, pronto se sabrá la verdad, ese hombre es una molestia.

-No nos conviene que haya vuelto, es una amenaza para todos nosotros, tenemos que hacer que desaparezca –Wuya golpeó la mesa con furia.

-No de la forma que estás pensando, no somos asesinos –Gruñó Chase- Quizá solo debamos secuestrarlo y enviarlo a otro lugar en el mundo, creerán que es otro desaparecido, no si es que nos adelantamos y nos aseguramos que todo fue obra suya intencional.

-He aquí la solución, Chacito –Voltearon las miradas: Jack estaba afuera, su ropa estaba igualmente empapadas por la lluvia y goteando un charco en el piso- Ustedes quieren deshacerse de él, yo tengo el poder para hacerlo, total mi reputación no puede estar manchada más que antes.

-Quítame las manos de encima, sabandija –Rezongó Chase, pues que Jack lo rodeó con sus brazos, él lo hizo aún con una sonrisita estúpida curvando en su rostro- No te creo en nada, Spicer, más te vale que no... Eres demasiado gallina para matar en serio, solo te gusta jugar con tu carne antes de desmenuzarla, porque si ese hombre se desvanece de verdad... Uno de nosotros es el culpable de tantos escamoteos –Remató Chase mirando al resto del círculo.

Omi despertó, había llegado a la casa y no encontró a Clay. Claro, después de haberlo visto. Seguramente le iba a dar una tonta excusa, compró algo en el supermercado que le gustó o solo estaba planificando su futuro en su fábrica de chocolates. Se fue a dar una cepillada de dientes y una enjuagada con un antibacterial ya que se había detenido a comer donas junto a Tubbimura, sabía que el maestro lo mataría apenas se enterara que consumió calorías, pero corría el riesgo. Los truenos le daban una sensación de pánico porque imaginaba las armas de tortura que había encontrado en el santuario. Sin embargo, alguien tocaba su puerta. Omi no se había dado cuenta, pero le había puesto el cerrojo para que nadie entrara. Clay golpeó la puerta estrepitosamente. Omi iba a dejarlo entrar, pero un presentimiento no lo dejó. Su mente y cuerpo se desconectaron y lanzó una pregunta sin pensar en su reacción.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-¡Compadre, ¿Qué preguntas son esas?! Soy tu mejor amigo, Clay, el loco que te abrió las puertas de su casa y tú se las niegas.

-Contesta por favor la pregunta si no tienes nada que temer.

-Con unos amigos tomando tragos, apenas me escapé me vine para acá, soy persona noble –Contestó, se veía por un boquete que estaba sonriendo- ¿Ya terminó el paseo con tu amigo? Cuéntame, ¿A dónde fueron?

-Me invitó a su casa, es amigo de mí otro amigo, estuvimos almorzando un buen rato.

-_¿Por qué mientes, Omi?_

_-_¿Por qué miento? ¡No estoy mintiendo, digo la verdad, comimos langosta del terminador!

-_¡MIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! –_Rugió, la puerta dio un golpe hacia el interior. Omi se la cerró en su nariz, oyó un crujido seguramente lo habría herido, la lámpara arriba de su cabeza tambaleó peligrosamente. Reculó hasta tropezar contra la mesa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que por debajo de la puerta, el orificio que cruzaba afuera del apartamento, la sangre derramada... yendo hacia él. Fue cuando descubrió que todo era un sueño. Estaba en el apartamento, sentado en el sofá. Seguía más fuerte que nunca la lluvia, agitando árboles con una brisa. Clay estaba con él, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se esbozó en su rostro. Omi reculó, estaba jadeando y sudando. Clay le ofreció agua y una pastilla tranquilizadora.

-Llegué aquí y te encontré dormido, ¡Que gritos pegas, sirves para ser gallo mañanero! -Rió amistosamente, Omi no le creía (titiritaba de la euforia que consumía y batía sus huesos)- No es la primera vez que me asustas con esos gritos, hay algo que te inquieta muchacho; no me quieres contar, pero esto ya es preocupante... Has tenido pesadillas desde que el tal Vlad murió; ¿No has pensado ir a un psicólogo y contarle todos esos sueños? Te recomiendo al mío, el Dr. Young, es muy bueno puesto que me ha tratado a mí y ves que sigo normalillo –Dijo, extendió más el agua y la pastilla mientras un relámpago los iluminaba, Clay sonrió- Toma, te sentirás mejor, deberías saber lo que produce... –Omi cacheteó la mano de Clay, el agua se derramó en el piso y el vaso se quebró en miles de pedacitos.

-¡Nunca en mí vida he estado perfecto! –Rugió- No necesito ayuda de nadie, ¡Soy perfecto, a mí nada me puede pasar! ¡Estoy muy bien, muy, pero muy re bien! ¡Tú eres el que quiere que alucine cosas, dándome esa agua que no tengo ni la menor idea de que le pusiste!

-Vaya, no quería subirte la prisión, compañero –Clay lo miró sorprendido- Yo solo quería ayudarte, en serio deberías aceptar la ayuda, si me cedes que te lo digas actúas igual que él.

-¿Él? ¿A qué te refines con "él"?

-Refieres –Corrigió Clay- Me refiero al científico que desapareció, antes de desaparecer, él se comportaba de manera similar: neurasténico, exaltado, con pesadillas extrañas, bueno… Las mismas circunstancias que las tuyas y ya sabes qué fue lo que le pasó, empero descuida mi pequeño amigo –Susurró- _Porque prometo que ayudaré a la pequeña oveja que se salió de su rebaño, pero sin mal intención, la mantendré alejada de los lobos grandes y fieros. _

-Quizás tengas razón y actué eso qué tú dices, acepto la ayuda... ¿Me das agua y tu pastilla?

-¡Seguro, amigo! –Clay sonrió, con el agua del filtro le llenó otro vaso y le cedió la pastilla mientras con una escoba recogían los desperdicios. Al contrario de su alucinación, él no le infirió donde había estado así como Omi no le preguntó a él. Al dormirse en su camita, tuvo un sueño normal (él en el centro del universo y las demás personas como planetas girando a su entorno, pero para él es normalidad), pasó la noche tranquila. La lluvia disminuyó. Toda su vida volvió a la normalidad por un pobre segundo. Él lo sabía.

Al día siguiente, Omi cumpliría con la labor de Guan y buscaría puesto en el caso contra las desapariciones. Clay le deseó buena suerte. Omi le echó broma, ya era una suerte andante. Para ser que todo volvía a circundar bien entre ambos. Se presentó ante la comisaría. Fue un poco difícil, pero al final aceptado. No cabía duda que este mundo estaba patas arriba, en la vida real no sería tan fácil. Inmediatamente se presentó ante el jefe y su asistente. Un lacayo llamado Dojo que se encargaba de distribuir los casos. Oriundamente, aquel sujeto se encargaba de realizar trabajos pesados, pero con un poco de buena suerte consiguió. Omi tuvo la suerte que le asignaron el caso, pues que el primer asignado había sido despedido al mismo tiempo que presentó su renuncia. Nuevamente volvió a decirse que es otro golpe de suerte a ningún novato se le daría una misión peligrosa. Parece ser que tenía un asistente.

-Ah sí, niño, te presento a Raimundo... Él será tu compañero.

-¿Qué tal?

-_Es como en la primera vez –_Le susurró Omi a Dojo, al oído, señalando a Raimundo con el pulgar, éste peló los ojos- ¡Buenos días, mi compañero de ropas extravagante y raro acento! Estás aquí porque quieres aprender de la experiencia, no hay mejor maestro que yo, te voy a enseñar muchas cosas para que en el futuro sientas casi como es ser yo todos los días, tienes que creerme que algún día alcanzarás el significado de la grandeza... Ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar los primeros pasos para que seas igual de genial como yo, lo primero que debes...

Omi tomó a Raimundo de los hombros y juntos se fueron a recorrer toda la comisaría.

Entretanto, Tubbimura se hallaba en su humilde auge comiendo una dona mirando el reloj de perritos chihuahuenses. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando alguien tocó su timbre. Dejó la taza de té a un lado. El apartamento era un lugar compacto con objetos finos de porcelana en mesas decorativas, cuadros sobre perritos (una gran obsesión), las puertas y paredes revestidas con saturaciones de color vino tinto. Tubbimura Sonozaki se levantó y abrió la puerta, puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y llevó una mano a su boca, horrorizado.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡Creí que...! –Inmediatamente le rociaron un spray, cegándole la vista y cuando no estaba viendo. Con una jeringa le inyectó una sustancia en el cuello. Perdió la noción del tiempo, se tambaleó al verse sujeto a un mareo que lo debilitó. Cayendo ante sus brazos.

* * *

**A/N: Tantarán. Algunos me han preguntado si estoy alelada. Yo siempre lo he negado, pero ahora que lo pienso... Tal vez sí estoy chalada. Me temo que perdí el juicio. Estoy chiflada por mis actitudes. Tengo un tornillo suelto por ahí. He perdido la cabeza. Soy una pesadilla. Soy un desastre, ¿O no es eso lo que siempre dicen de mí? Soy un caso perdido, pero ¡Oigan! No soy la mujer maravilla, solo puedo contar conmigo misma, mi locura me ha permitido ver más allá que la mediocridad que para algunos es normal. Lo que ayer se ha podido ver imposible, hoy es una realidad. Si no me cuesta ampliar mi visión es porque estoy soñando despierta. Cada día diseño mi universo, un universo donde estén hombres que ven más allá de sus fronteras; cuando los demás lo consideran que están en contra de un todo, que es un pobre esquizofrénico... Quizá aquel pobre esquizofrénico puede ver que un hombre con vista que está ciego.**

**¡Oh! Eso es un pensamiento que recientemente se me acaba de ocurrir. La voy a poner en boca de un personaje (¡Ojo! No el maestro sino otro del que no se esperan), solo que la voy a cambiar un poco para que sea corta y precisa. ¡Esta va para el perfil! Quizá algunos lo entiendan, algunos quieran tratar de descifrarlo u otros simplemente lo ignoran. Al igual que el Maestro Fung, también tengo mis propias frases, le tengo algunas para cuando aparezca en el fic, algún día creo que voy a escribir un libro con todos mis pensamientos (lo que estimo que será un libro muy grueso)... Pero para mí, lo que digo es cierto si le quitamos lo poético, lo que antes un hombre soñaba con hacer realidad y los demás como una locura... Ahora forma parte de lo que somos ahora. Quizá los jorobe con mis frases más adelante. Hoy les obsequio esta, hagan lo que quieran con ella.**

**Vamos hablar de lo que pasó. ¿Usted que pensaba que había en el santuario? ¿Qué te pareció?... Ahora agarraron al pobre Tubbi, **_**parece que Jack cumplió con su palabra. **_**Y hablando de Jack, ¿Qué creen que gane Jack con dejar a Raimundo en bancarrota? Hay algo que está tramando y todavía no hemos descubierto. En mi opinión Jack no puede atacar a los monjes físicamente porque tropieza hasta con los pies literalmente (igual que yo), le queda la inteligencia, pero como lo pinta de re bruto los monjes siempre le ganan... Pero hasta un tonto puede tener pensamientos inteligentes, sin que se diese cuenta ¡Otra frase! Con este capi tenemos a otros sospechosos: Raimundo y Wuya, tenemos los posibles motivos. ¿Cómo vas con tu block de notas?**

**Anoche tuve otras ideas y tengo el orden de las secuencias, me falta pulir detalles. ¿Qué más? ¡No hay nada más! Les prometo que no va haber pesadillas, pero ya la trama decía que Omi tenía sueños extraños, el pobre está maniático ¿Crees que estos sueños tengan algo que ver con las desapariciones? Hay una explicación, no se las daré porque no es el momento. No olviden dejarme un review. Comentar es la mejor forma de pedir, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Estaba viendo el primer capi de XS en español. Me destornillaba de risa las voces, la de Omi parecía la del duende Derecho (una película española animada que me vi), ya que era en gallego me parece. Aunque cuando he visto ese capítulo mil veces, aún tengo la misma emoción. Después les daré mi tops de los capítulos que más me gustan. ¿Y tú qué crees? **

**Pero es hora de hablar muy seriamente. Es sobre Xiaolin Chronicles. ¿Qué sabemos de Ping Pong y Shadow? Yo les diré los rumores hasta ahora:**

**Shadow: Es la nueva aprendiz de Chase. Puede transformarse en un camaleón y comer insectos, es capaz de conversar con Chase telepáticamente. Hay un rumor suelto de que pueda ser la hermana de Chase porque la tipa es exactamente identica (el pelo es ondulado y lleva la armadura de Chase). Va a ser su compañera femenina, no hay mucho sobre ella y ya está destapada la imagen (es decir la vi)... Ustedes que creen, ¿Es la hermana de Chase o solo otra chinche en el zapato para nuestros amados héroes?**

**Ping Pong: Es el nuevo Monje Xiaolin. Aparentemente puede controlar la madera ya que los caracteres "japoneses" dicen madera. Parece que está confirmado que va a salir en el segundo episodio de la temporada de Xiaolin Chronicles. El tipo (ya lo vi) tiene el mismo tamaño que nuestro Omi... ¡¿QUÉ MISMO TAMAÑO?! ¡ES UNA RÉPLICA! Exactamente igual, la diferencia es que su brillo es verde y tiene lentes. Pero parece que va a ser un rival para nuestro pequeño monje favorito y él va a ocasionar un conflicto de magnitud brutal entre los cuatro protagonista... ¿Quién es este Ping Pong? ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

**Sea usted, el juez. **

**(Las imágenes están en Internet, ponga Ping Pong Xiaolin Chronicles o Shadow Xiaolin Chronicles en Google, Shadow está entre Chase y una rubia que no se sabe QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES... En youtube un estadounidense puso las imágenes más la breve descripción que les di en: Xiaolin Chronicles Update y fue puesta en esta misma fecha: 29 de Agosto del 2012, le agradezco que si es fan de XS, comente esto por favor, gracias por su atención).**


	8. Linaje Demoniaco

**Vamos hablar en serio. Es otra cosa que me he enterado de Xiaolin Chronicles. Parece ser que el show retomará como un reinicio de todo ya que empieza entre la segunda y primera temporada, omitiendo la tercera ya que aparentemente Hannibal no aparecerá en XC. Parece ser que la serie no saldrá al aire en Estado Unidos, pero eso es lo de menos. ESTA ES LA VERDADERA EMERGENCIA: En una revista francesa dijo que Omi sería el líder y no Raimundo. Seguramente estás corriendo en busca de tus anteojos para ver si lo que leíste es cierto. Amigo, te repito el rumor: OMI ES EL LÍDER Y RAIMUNDO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. En una página estadounidense (Xiaolin Chronicles - Xiaolin Showdown Wiki) está las imágenes de los nuevos diseños y un nuevo Wu, sus nombres (Los Shen Gong Wus) se van a cambiar debido a derechos de autor con Warner Bros. Ahora, si usted es fan de Xiaolin Showdown comete esta noticia se le agradece su atención. **

**SEA USTED EL JUEZ**

**8º**

_**Linaje demoníaco**_

_Por generaciones, la poderosa familia Spicer era una de las principales cabezas a cargo de las principales decisiones que se tomaban en la ciudad por contribuir económicamente al bienestar de todos sus habitantes y ser la principal fuente de tecnología antes de que los Wus aparecieran en la vida de todos. Pues que la ciudad, de no ser que se mostrara en un papel firmado, pertenecería a esta pequeña familia. No obstante, extrañamente fuerte. El núcleo principal constituía a los señores Spicer y su hijo: Jack Spicer, también tenía un tío que estaba fuera de la ciudad. Su esposa murió antes de que el chico la conociera, tienen una hija que actualmente está estudiando a las afueras. Específicamente en lo que antes se podría llamar , pues compartí el sueño de ser una famosa violinista. El talento de la chica florecía como su belleza a medida que la madurez se alojaba en su cuerpo y mente._

_El Sr. Spicer era un hombre que formaba parte de la comunidad de científicos y su actual empleo constituía en jefe de proyecto de investigaciones de campos de la milicia. Tenía una naturaleza introvertida, insegura, tímida, balbuceante (ya que era gago de nacimiento) y no podía dar ni un solo paso sin que su esposa lo metiera en cintura. Anteriormente, era un hombre "mamarracho" antes de conocer a su cónyuge. Era un hombre que no tenía sus pies en la tierra sino en las nubes. Su pasatiempo favorito era ir a explorar las estrellas a través de su telescopio ya que su tema predilecto a la hora de hablar era sobre astronomía. Él mismo construyó con sus propias manos un laboratorio subterráneo donde fracaso tras otro, construía robots (tenía la loca idea de querer enviar un androide hasta Marte por lo mínimo) que tenían aproximadamente el tamaño de un hombre promedio. No obstante, había una falla en cada uno que siempre ellos quedaban descompuestos. El aspecto físico de él, era más o menos: Pelirrojo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás (en su adolescencia lo llevaba igual que su hijo), los ojos al igual que todos los Spicer (rojos), siempre usaba una bata blanca de científico loco con pantalones holgados azules arrugados en la ingle, tenía lentes de cristales (un lente estaba roto) solo que ni él mismo se daba cuenta. _

_Su esposa, por el contrario, era una mujer dominante y decidida a comerse el mundo. Ella estaba en la carrera de negocios y nunca se le ha visto un traje que no fuera el de trabajar: Un frac holgado mostaza con corbata a rayas blanca y negra, pantalones que hacían juego con sus mocasines de cuero. Por un segundo, parecía la mujer maravilla: Había entrado en concursos de cocina de los cuales ha ganado, fue campeona de correr un maratón en su juventud, en sus ratos libres práctica orfebrería y pintura, también participó en concursos de ajedrez donde fue la número uno en todos, ha leído libros desde literatura clásica shakesperiana hasta lo actual e incluso, sabe de mecánica. Tenían una vida aparentemente perfecta hasta que llegó el día... Fatalmente, a Jack no le daban la atención suficiente que requería un niño donde el afecto es el responsable de los actos de un niño. No tenía tampoco el valor de gritar sus necesidades a su estricta madre ni su padre tenía el valor capaz de ver lo que su hijo necesitaba. Jack correteó por los pasillos con un dibujo hecho por sí mismo a donde estaban sus padres, listos para una conferencia de negocios._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Miren lo que hice, un dibujo de nuestra familia y...!_

_-Lo siento, corazón, pero tú papi y yo nos iremos por tres días._

_-Pero mamá..._

_-¿Oíste, Jackie lindo? Tres días, luego veremos tu dibujo, ahora dale un besito a mamá… –Ella se agachó dándole un beso frío en la frente. Jack le dio uno en la mejilla. Los vio a los dos montarse en una limusina que los había venido a buscar. El muchacho puso una mano en el vidrio, pegando su cabecita con el vidrio mientras los veía marcharse. Para cuando al cabo de un rato, una noticia punzó el corazón de Jack. El muchacho estaba en su casa y la policía estaba con él. El jefe policiaco, para aquel entonces conocido como Guan se le acercó y le dijo: No es el fin de todo... –Jack asintió, pero las lágrimas lo traicionaron al recorrer por su rostro, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras recostado al rincón caía hacia abajo. _

_Sus padres habían tenido un accidente de tránsito camino a sus tres días de trabajo. Había quedado huérfano y al cuidado de su tío que lo obligaron a venirse y por mucho que protestó en cuidar a su sobrino tuvo que acceder a regañadientes. El tío se adueñó de todos los bienes, la fortuna Spicer y hasta que Jack no tuviera dieciocho, podría hacer a su voluntad lo que quisiese con la compañía y todo lo demás. "No es el fin de todo", fueron las palabras más difíciles que tuvo que aceptar y posiblemente solo las aceptó ahora._

4: 30 PM. La cañería goteaba en pozos de charco alrededor de un suelo rocoso. Jack estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada extraviada, mirando como el agua estancada caía como cascada a un riachuelo lleno de desperdicios. Estaba encorvado hacia adelante. La quijada desencajada. Llevaba en aquel entonces una camiseta sin mangas desgarrada en las mangas de color durazno con la imagen de la cabeza de Frankenstein, pantalones negros holgados y los característicos botines negros roídos. Llevaba un revólver en su mano derecha que rozaba a su pierna mientras que la otra con dos dedos semiabiertos un cigarrillo que desprendía humo, lo dirigió a la boca. Jack no parpadeaba y parecía estar en un trance mirando el agua estancada.

_Se profirieron unas series de investigaciones para ver si el vehículo fue alterado o solo por circunstancias triviales de la vida. Así como también se investigó sobre la vida a fondo de la familia Spicer. Aparentemente fue más que descubierto un amaño. La chispa del rumor creció a tal punto que la gente miraba malquistamente al tío y a Jack. Parece ser que los padres de Jack llevaban el mismo lazo sanguíneo, parece ser que ellos eran primos lejanos por así decirlo. Los Spicer, para conservar su "puro linaje" ni entremezclarse con otros, se casaban entre ellos mismos. Y que aquel "viaje de negocios" era para arreglar el matrimonio entre él y su prima. Jack no estaba consciente de la situación (mucho menos su prima) al que profesaba afecto fraternal. La noticia se quiso mantener confidencial, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya todos habían oído el rumor y empezaron a guardarles rencor por un punto que los Spicer tenían la costumbre de menospreciar a los de su entorno y el otro al descubrir su fraude. Jack era el más afectado de todo. Su tío no estaba contento con esto y culpó a Jack de todas las desgracias que le pasaba. _

_Aún cuando llevaba con orgullo su apellido, para él no le era de importancia. Lo obligaba a hacer los quehaceres domésticos de la casa así como fuera su empleado personal. Cada día la situación iba empeorando, Jack cocinaba para su tío quien llegaba todas las noches trasnochado y pasado de copas, llevaba un cigarrillo entre dos dedos semiabiertos. No era buen administrador con la empresa así que lentamente la fortuna se estaba yendo a pique. _

_-Bueno, perro, trabajé cuidándote por nada; el dinero de tus padres no alcanza para nada._

_-No tengo la culpa de que malgaste la fortuna de mis padres en alcohol y cigarrillos. _

_-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales blasfemias, maldito?! –Rugió, _

_-Y-yo n-no..._

_-¡ODIO CUANDO BALBUCEAS!... –Él tenía la costumbre de apagar sus cigarrillos con la piel de Jack. Luego lo cacheteó, tirándolo al piso. Jack era apenas un niño de diez años. Él lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo y volviéndolo a arremeter al piso, dándole una golpiza en el estómago. Y aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, pisotearle la cara. No fue la primera vez que cosas así sucedían en la casa de los Spicer. De vez en cuando Jack salía a la farmacia (pues que su horrible tío sufría de asma por culpa de su cigarrillo que todo el tiempo lo apagaba en su cuerpo), presentando lesiones en las extremidades y cortes como si fueran ocasionados por una aguja caliente. Jack negó todo tipo de explotación infantil aunque sabía en el fondo que eso no era cierto. Cuando llegaba tenía que ser "el enfermero" de su tío, en contra de su voluntad y evitar todo lo posible por no balbucear. Los castigos que él sufría debido a cualquier contradicción, balbuceara o porque algo simplemente no le gustó (como cuando hizo que se quemaran unos estúpidos huevos accidentalmente), eran de lo peor: A veces lo dejaba sin comer en todo un día completo y de tantas patadas que le daba en las piernas cuando lo obligaba a inclinarse sobre la cama, despojarse de sus pantalones y hasta ropa interior mientras le daba tremendos correazos que no cesaban hasta ver su piel ardiendo en color rojo. La gente que invitaba su tío a su casa (mayoritariamente amigos con los que se sentaba a apostar), veía como lo maltrataba sanguinariamente, no se quejaban ni decían nada. Todo lo contrario, señores. Lo incitaban a ver más hasta que ellos mismos querían maltratarlo a su manera. _

_Jack perdió el control de su vejiga por los constantes golpes y las estruendosas risas que se escuchaban a kilómetros le causaban una autoestima baja y un impacto psicológico muy fuerte, tuvo que consentir con la habitación que construyó su padre (el sótano) y rehacer los sueños de su padre para sentir que estaba con sus padres. Por los abusos, vomitaba lo poco que comía. Su tío se negaba a prepararle más comida pues ese vómito era la prueba de su ingratitud, lo obligaba a comérselo delante de él y sus amigos, el vómito._

4: 45 PM. El agua salpicaba por las rocas. Dos lágrimas brotaron por las mejillas de Jack y con los nudillos de sus manos, se limpió. Se mordió el labio a la vez que se empapaba los labios, de saliva para mantenerlos húmedos. Verificó que el arma estaba cargada. "Todo ya está listo a sus órdenes señor", dijo uno de sus secuaces por detrás. Jack miró por encima de su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, aseguró que iría, que podía adelantarse pues que había un poco de tiempo. A estas horas los empleados de Torres PandaBubba estaba desalojando el edificio y había que asegurarse que todos estaban fuera y el último fuera PandaBubba, así había informado Kimiko según las cámaras y su palabra. El secuaz asintió, dejándolo. Jack dejó escapar un gemido, ladeó la cabeza. Llevaba varios años planeando su más perfecto plan para ejecutar la ciudad del mismo modo que lo hizo con él. Es hora de ir a la tercera fase de su plan si quería llegar a la cuarta. Ahora más que nunca iba a ceder. Jack volvió a colocarse su abrigo negro característico, se adecentó un poco y salió hacia la furgoneta que estaba camuflada como vehículo de mercancía. Jack se hallaba escondido entre cajas.

_Jack desarrolló una enorme simpatía hacia la tecnología como sus padres y todo Spicer que se respete. Cuando se dispuso de regreso a su casa con su miserable tío, decidió hacer una parada anteriormente en una tienda para comprar algunas cosas para crear su primer robot. Aunque su padre y él se entendían un poco (porque eran demasiado orgullosos para decirse a la cara: Te quiero), era con quien compartía secretos y sueños. Jack tendió los mismos sueños. Allí conoció a alguien que cambiaría su vida: Un científico galardonado que buscaba a un joven con mente amplia e imaginativa que lo ayudara a concretar su más reciente descubrimiento. Jack tenía dieciséis años, un adolescente que busca su papel en la vida independiente, accedió. Desde entonces llegaba más tarde desde cumplir los recados de su tío. Él percibió que Jack llegaba tarde y se le veía junto a un hombre raro. Lo veía sonreír. Sintió tanta envidia, tanto rencor, tanto odio. Jack estaba acostumbrado a los feos castigos que lo obligaba a someter su tío, pero tenía la fantasía de que sería el famoso inventor que todos amarían como su padre al lado del científico. Los castigos empeoraban: Esta vez lo obligó a comer sus propias heces como único alimento, no fue la primera vez. Y durante el largo período que se reunía con su único amigo el científico, el tío contó a todos en su entorno que Jack era un homosexual declarado y el que lo acompañaba, su novio. A pesar de los gritos, sollozos, lamentos y golpes que se oían en la casa de los Spicer, nadie se atrevía a inmiscuirse para ver qué demonios pasaba allá adentro. Prefirió por costumbre para callar los gritos recalcitrantes del chico, golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia con una escoba._

_Al cabo de 3 semanas, la vida social de Jack se derrumbaba debido al chisme que infundió su tío se estaba propagando cada vez más rápido y al mismo tiempo ocurrió el peor balazo que pudo recibir Jack: La desaparición del científico. El principal sospechoso fue él. Pues que fue la última persona en verlo. El científico era su mejor amigo y sabía bien de que su tío abusaba física y psicológicamente de él, pero Jack sumisamente no tenía fuerzas para acusarlo contra ninguna autoridad y de lo contrario, su muerte sería su siguiente suceso. Y después de eso, Jack se encerraba más tiempo en su laboratorio. Estaba actuando cada vez más paranoico, cada vez parecía más fuera de sí. La tortura había afectado su estabilidad emocional y mental, empero la gota que colmó el vaso fue la desaparición de su amigo. Se sentía solo. Sentía una sensación de adrenalina invadir todo el cuerpo, una conmoción de sentimientos encontrados que sacudió su mente. Una detonación que cambió radicalmente su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas… Veía ahora el mundo con diferentes ojos. _

4: 52 PM. La furgoneta daba traspiés y salticos debido a los huecos de la irresponsabilidad del mantenimiento hacia las calles. Jack asomó la cabeza por la ventana cuidadosamente, al cubrir con el cuello de su chaqueta pese que llevaba un sombrero alto, mostacho ridículo y lentes oscuros. Cuando vio a la calle despejada. Jack se bajó del vehículo. PandaBubba se hallaba en su caja fuerte, nadando literalmente entre las monedas de oros y fajos de billetes verdes. Sus fondos más que nunca ahora que la fortuna de Pedrosa estaba en sus manos. Se aprovechó que nadie lo estaba viendo para pasar tiempo con su dinero, acariciándolo como si fuera su pareja. Posteriormente salió de allí al meter una porción en su portafolio fino. Y salió al asegurar su caja fuerte con una combinación que exclusivamente él sabía. Luego se dirigió a su oficina para recoger algunos papeles, las llaves de la empresa e irse. Notó que la silla con forma de huevo de cuero estaba dándole la espalda, se volteó y allí estaba Jack con una sonrisa: ¡Hola amigo!

_La nostalgia de sentirse apaleado, humillado y odiado todos los días, estaba matando por dentro al chico, nomas se calaba los inultos y burlas de su tío con respecto a sus sueños. Y el último de sus castigos, fue la peor decisión de toda su vida; su tío destruyó todo lo que él había hecho en su laboratorio, es decir, que para Jack: Destrozó sus sueños, los que podía presentar al mundo como suyos. Jack contaba con diecisiete años. Se sintió destruido, pese los insultos de su tío, ya no lo escuchaba sino caía de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a los brazos demolidos de uno de sus primeros robots mientras soltaba leves quejidos. Su tío alegó que solo aquello le trastornaba la mente y su ética, le cerró la puerta con dureza. A partir de aquel día, Jack estaba harto de verse humillantemente maltrato por él. Nunca ha sentido tanto odio hacia una persona. Ni el amor que profesaba por su padre ni los deseos de ver a Kimiko desnuda eran tan fuertes como el aborrecimiento y odio hacia su tío según recordaba Jack. Una semana arriba, pasó todo su tiempo en el despedazado laboratorio elaborando tácticas para un plan en mente. Para aquel momento su cuerpo se desconectó de su mente. Una completa falta de sensibilidad moral y una inclinación depravada. Aquel demonio que llevaba dentro enjaulado, por fin había salido en su peor manera. _

_Tenía entendido que su tío salía de su bar alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Bien, allí lo estaría esperando. Aquel día que había escogido (justamente el día en que fue dado en adopción a su tío), llovía a cántaros y los relámpagos eran tremendos. Jack se adentró en la trocha con un brazo robótico a la mano. Esperando que saliera. Para cuando lo hizo, él llevaba un cigarrillo a la mano. Escuchó unos pasos. Se volteó, pero no había nadie. Justo en el preciso momento, Jack salió a apretujones mientras descargaba fulminantemente su arma al lado de su tío. Éste rebotó y cayó al suelo, cuando ambos intercambiaron miradas de odio. Éste retrocedió cuando volvió a golpear furiosamente el piso. El tío no paraba de gritar y socorrer ayuda, su sobrino se había vuelto loco. Repentinamente él resbaló cerro abajo debido que el suelo estaba muy resbalo por los charcos. Para cuando alzó la mirada, su sobrino estaba delante de él, armando y con una expresión infernal._

_-¡Por favor, ten piedad de mí...!_

_-¡¿PIEDAD?! –Rió sin ganas de reírse, una risa tétrica y ronca- ¡¿Acaso tú tuviste piedad cuando me causabas moretones, lesiones, cortes, heridas y quemones en la piel?! ¡¿Acaso consideras que es un acto de piedad todas esas horribles cosas?! ¡Maldito hijo de puta por tú culpa hedía todos los días debido a la falta de aseo que me privabas, por tú culpa tengo cicatrices de heridas de todo tipo por mí cuerpo, las cicatrices de quemaduras resaltan a simple vista por toda la piel! –Rugió- Te deleitabas con mis gritos de horror, de ver cómo te rogaba por comida y agua y tú tan solo me veías desnutrido y deshidratado, ¡¿CÓMO COÑO JUSTIFICAS ESA ACTITUD?! _

_-No... No lo sé._

_-¡¿NO LO SABES?! Yo sí sé, veías que yo era un joven promeso que tenía un buen futuro por delante y antes que mis padres murieran, todos me amaban... Tú me odiabas porque yo te daba envidia, tenías celos, lo que más rabia te daba era que en el futuro podía ser un exitoso profesional, que iba a ser alguien... Que podía llegar a ser lo que tú no pudiste ser por ser el mamarracho alcohólico infeliz, como viste que mi vida era más desgraciada que la tuya por la muerte de mis padres, te dedicaste a maltratarme para desquitarte con todo –Declaró- Lograste lo que querías, ahora mi vida está destruida... Te has portado muy mal y mereces ser castigado –Concluyó. El espíritu del infierno se despertó instantáneamente._

_Alzó el arma hasta rozar con las hojas del árbol que tenía por detrás, tomando impulso. Pegando a su víctima con la misma obcecación que un niño enfermo rompería un juguete. Jack se despojó voluntariamente de todos los instintos de sensatez que hasta el peor de los hombres puede caminar con cierto grado de firmeza entre las tentaciones maquiavélicas. La sangre salpicó hacia su mejilla. Jadeó. ¿Así se sentía "maltratar" a las personas? En un arrebato de júbilo golpeó nuevamente al hombre, que no se resistía, Jack saboreó un deleite en cada golpe. De nuevo trató, el golpe era cada vez más contundente. Solo cuando empezó a cansarse, en el momento máximo de su delirio, sintió un pequeño escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Tiró el arma. La sangre se derramaba lentamente por el suelo. El tío estaba inconsciente. No se movió. No podía hacerlo. Estaba muerto. Jack cayó al suelo, vio al cielo, clavando su mirada en él. Saboreando su crimen. Soltó una carcajada sombría. _

_Se levantó, cortó las ramas de un árbol y extrajo una pala que había oculto en la vereda. Removió el cadáver mientras escavaba una fosa lo bastante profunda para enterrarlo allí. Luego con las ramas de los árboles creó unos arbustos para esconder la escena del crimen y después, planeando otros crímenes para el futuro, salió de allí tarareando una canción._

* * *

_You should have know_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurt's to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate_

_Is looking so clear_

_Yeah _

_¡Ooooooooooooooh!_

_It's your fucking nightmare_

* * *

_Jack llegó a su laboratorio airoso, sintiéndose libre por mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose volver a retomar el control de su vida. Abrió la nevera y cogió un refresco, pero antes de beber, él brindó por el muerto. Luego como de costumbre, se encerró en su laboratorio. Su felicidad y su libertad duraron poco, porque en uno de esos días posteriormente. La policía derribó la puerta y los restos cayeron al interior. Tenían una orden de allanamiento para llevarse a Jack por sospechoso de asesinato contra el científico._

5: 10 PM. Jack se levantó del escritorio, parloteando y dando vueltas mientras contemplaba la implacable oficina: Bonito, me gusta el diseño, tienes muy buenos gustos... Lo admito, y seguramente estabas encerrado en tu caja fuerte gozando y derrochando la enorme fortuna que tienes más con la de Pedrosa, el dinero fácil viene y fácil se va... Yo recuerdo que una vez en la vida tenía una fortuna, tienes que tener cuidado –Jack se dirigió a un bar, donde él tomó dos botellas y con una licuadora comenzó a preparar una bebida combina para ambos- Seguramente, Raimundo piensa que tomaste hostilmente su compañía, que tú fuiste quien invirtió las acciones sigilosamente a su nombre para hacerlo quedar en bancarrota... Bien, la fase segunda de mi plan es un hecho, brindemos, ¿Sale? –Le pasó una copa, PandaBubba se encontraba un poco temeroso, pero no se resistía a un licor de añejo. Jack lo ciñó al pasar el brazo por sus hombros mientras ambos hombres se apartaban de las ventanas de cristal.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso del plan?

-Descuida, ya lo tengo todo bien calculado, nada podría salir más y de hecho vine aquí para ejecutar la siguiente fase de mi plan.

-¿Y esa es...? –Jack comenzó a reírse. PandaBubba lo acompañó sin entender mucho.

-Y esa es... _Te mueres –_Se oyó un disparó. PandaBubba tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, de su boca discernía un hilo de sangre. Jack, con su otra mano, tenía el revólver cargado en el estómago del empresario. Una expresión de malicia acompañaba su rostro. PandaBubba murió con los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas, Jack se quitó del brazo que lo abrazaba y lo colocó en el piso: Nos vemos en el infierno, corrupto mugroso –Volvió a dispararle en el rostro cuando vio que aquel hombre aún podía mover lánguidamente los dedos.

Jack se sentó en el asiento hacia la computadora para filtrarse en sus archivos. Ahora que él estaba muerto y era su socio, el dinero de PandaBubba pasaba a sus manos así como del mismo modo se adueñaba de todo lo que concernía a Pedrosa. Indiscutiblemente, era dueño de la fortuna de Empresas Tohomiko, Compañía Pedrosa y Torres PandaBubba, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo planeó. Jack registró la base de datos al jaquear el sistema, mirando que allí estaba una importantísima pesquisa: Ahí estaba el programa que Kimiko buscaba con tanto afán. Es raro, que ella no haya hurgado aquí. Total, si quería tener a la única chica que podía acercársele (aparte de Ashley, que solo estaba con él mientras tuviera un fajo de billetes para contratar sus servicios) todavía consigo debido que le permitía tener acceso a PandaBubba para conseguir esto, era mejor desaparecerlo. Con un dispositivo parecido a un pendrive, pero más moderno: En forma de un plato con unas líneas amarillas alrededor del contorno negro, una esfera opaca en el medio, la colocó en la computadora. Absorbiendo la información. Mientras distinguía que el "disco duro se transfería a una pequeña esfera", la pantalla se puso azul y mostró letras blancas que Jack hizo caso omiso, llevó una mano a su oreja. Oprimiendo un intercomunicador minúsculo.

-Necesito que vengas aquí.

_Jack fue llevado ante un juicio con jueces corruptos por así decirlo. Jack se encaminó por un pasillo de paredes de cristal y suelo transparente con las luces instaladas por debajo. Él pronto estaba ante una tribuna con el juez y sus concejales al lado, martilló el podio. Notó que el juicio iba a ser procesado de manera privada, pues nadie había asistido. Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando sabía que se estaba preparando los procesos judiciales._

_Presentaron el cargo así: "La ciudad vs. Jack Spicer", alegaron que él estaba tras de las desapariciones misteriosas y el posible asesinato del científico, ya que no se encontraba su cuerpo al igual que muchos otros por ningún lado. Sería llevado durante veintiún años al reformatorio para menores por asesinato, secuestro y allanamiento de propiedad ajena. Le preguntaron si tenía algo que decir en su defensa, ningún abogado vino a defenderlo. _

_-Estoy cansado de jugar a este acoso que sostiene la policía en mí contra, mis ofensas solo las sabe Dios y con él se quedarán, es un día triste porque hasta el cielo viste luto... No hay ningún rayo de luz que ilumine las esperanzas de una mejor justicia, he sido víctima de la explotación infantil y siquiera alguien lo ha notado, el amor que tengo hacia él... Es solo fraternal, ¿Por qué querría lastimar a la única persona que no me ha lastimado? Ustedes tan solo esperaban un acto así para culparme porque soy una víctima más de la sociedad y el rencor personal... Esta ciudad me ha transformado en lo que soy ahora, si alguien tiene la culpa de que estas desgracias sucedan, son ustedes que finalmente pagan los resultados de sus actos –Los jueces intercambiaron miradas ofuscados- ¡SILENCIO! ¡Ver sus muecas de desprecio me repugnan! ¡Al final todos son unas bestias iguales a mí porque debajo de esas máscaras hermosas que usan todos los días esconden la peor de su naturaleza!_

_Cercanamente tuvieron que venir dos guardias para sujetar de los brazos a Jack, evitando que ocurriera una desgracia. "¡Silencio! Es hora de dictar el veredicto", un momento de silencio. Jack jadeó hasta que se pronunciaron unas palabras que decretaron su sentencia._

_-Culpable._

_-Culpable –Remedaron a coro los demás miembro del concejal. Jack se dejó llevar por los oficiales con el rostro totalmente demacrado y las pupilas contraídas. En una furgoneta, él fue enviado a un reformatorio para jóvenes delincuentes. Las últimas palabras que oyó de los jueces fue que allí le enseñarían disciplina para que pronto fuera un hombre respetado, con oficio y alguien al que el pueblo quizá volviera a fiar. Pero mientras tanto, pagaría la culpa pues como no encontró como dar explicaciones ante sus actos a la tribuna. Al cantar la palinodia, cumplió un castigo por los problemas causado en contra del bienestar de su familia y su ciudad. Obligado a arrancarse tres uñas de la mano para pedir perdón a las personas que había hecho daño: Su tío, el juez (en nombre de la ciudad) y el científico. En su siguiente acto, era pasar veintiún años acordados en un reformatorio lejos de todo. _

_Sin embargo, era lo menos que había allí. Se encontró con otros obviamente más violentos que él y terminaba en una trifulca que lo dejaba destartalado. Jack era pacífico y pasaba su tiempo leyendo libros de mecánica, todavía le gustaban los robots. Lo hacían sentir por un minuto vagamente, superhombre. Pero lo que le enseñaban allí en nada se semejaba a las "artesanías" que los jueces pensaban. Aprendió a defenderse a navajazos de la maldad y de la justicia humana, aprendió a fracturar un candado y a escalar una pared. Pronto se ganó el respeto de todo porque su hazaña llegó a sus oídos y ganó uno que otro "amigo", pero a los ojos de Jack: Veía a su tío, un despreciable ser humano. En una noche entre él y otros cuatro tumbaron a la cocinera y la disfrutaron uno a uno. La punta de un cuchillo en el pescuezo hincada le aconsejaba no cerrar las piernas ni gritar pidiendo ayuda. _

_Aprendió a fumar y una vez aprendidas tantas cosas, puso sus conocimientos en práctica, huyó en la madrugada con un plan suyo, junto a otros dos. Estos fueron alcanzados por el plomo glisante de un balazo cuando los guardias salieron en tromba maldiciente. Jack fue el único que escapó, herido en una pierna, por entre pajones y alambradas. Escapar de ese reformatorio no fue nada fácil, una hazaña histórica. _

_Ya que este edificio estaba enterrado quince metros bajo tierra y la única manera de huir, era por arriba, subiendo por unos escalones de piedra con una distancia brutal. Después de su hazaña, aquel reformatorio se convirtió en una prisión normal y eso es todo. Jack no volvió a dormir en una casa, tuvo que conformarse en tolerables galpones y aleros. Hasta que vino hasta él un hombre de aspecto curioso que le hizo entrega de unos archivos que nunca iba imaginar que contendrían los planes para desarrollar la venganza más perfecta._

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me das esto?_

_-Un pana –El resto de esta historia, se extiende hasta nuestros actuales capítulos._

5: 27 PM. Jack recibió la llegada de uno de sus secuaces. Le entregó el pequeño aparatito. Él lo miró con curiosidad, pero sin saber qué hacer con él.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con esto, jefe? –Jack le entregó un fajo de billetes y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El secuaz ladeó la cabeza. Jack sonreía divertido.

-A mí no me importa donde vayas, empero quiero que salgas de esta ciudad mientras tengas tiempo, te quiero ver fuera y no vuelvas más nunca, o si no te despellejaré personalmente y sin dejarte el gusto de morir –Sonrió- Kimiko no debe saber nunca que esto existe, haremos que PandaBubba la engañó, que este programa no existe sino fue un mero invento de éste... Si este programa no existe, Kimiko no podrá borrar sus registros de vida criminal y sin más remedio, se quedará conmigo, ¿Sale? –El secuaz asintió, por un buen paquete de dinero, era capaz de hacer lo que sea. Posteriormente de quedarse solo, Jack miró el vidrio ya que tenía guantes para no dejar sus huellas y asegurarse que todo fue obra de las desapariciones: Sí señor, ahora tengo el control de todo... Las cosas nunca han ido tan bien.

* * *

Una figurita caminaba dando saltitos por una plaza donde había una fuente en el medio, vio que habían personas que preparaban la decoración del evento del siglo. Al fin algo de color a una ciudad tan descolorada. Puesto sabía que en un mes, ocurriría el mayor logro que la haría destacarse en su carrera como músico. Comenzó a dar un pequeño baile al compás de la música: ¿Es muy buena, no crees? La ciudad no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui.

-No entiendo tu actitud en nada, sabes que es peligroso venir en estas épocas con un asesino suelto, a mí no me convence el cuento de las desapariciones –Replicó una voz ronca.

-Estás así porque temes tener cara a cara a tu hermano –Sonrió- En mi opinión personal no hay mejor época para animarlos a todos que con un buen festival, además... Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá nada, conozco muy bien el secuestrador, -Se detuvo ante un anuncio de: SE BUSCA, lo despojó de la pared para echarle una mirada- ¿Nunca cambias, eh primo?

* * *

En la comisaría, donde Dojo, Raimundo y Omi estaban en su lugar de siempre. Vio que el primero había puesto en una pizarra a marcados unas fotos que estaban vinculadas a una en negro con un signo de interrogación, eran los sospechosos de las desapariciones. Eran los que dijo Tubbimura, con la diferencia de que Raimundo no estaba en la lista. Justamente el teléfono sonó, Raimundo lo cogió y llevó el auricular a la oreja. Dojo y Omi se voltearon.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Otra víctima, un cadáver y un desaparecido.

-¿Quién?

-Tubbimura Sonozaki… –Dijo próvidamente. Omi estaba boquiabierto. Alguien había visto sus actos junto a Tubbimura en el día en que fueron juntos al tabernáculo. Le daba pavor pensar en un posible culpable, pero hasta ahora era el único que había visto que los estaba espiando y actuando paradójico. Apretó el Firehealth abrazado a su cuello. Comenzando a cuestionar su propia seguridad.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Te traumaticé? No, cambiaré la pregunta, ¿A quién odias más al tío de Jack o a mí? Seguramente estarás preguntándote: ¿De dónde has sacado esa historia morbosa? Bueno, es un pastel que invité. Me leí tres historias diferentes más con un chorrito de fantasía salió del horno este pastel. "La gente herida hiere a otros", ¿Qué es lo que pueda hacer que una persona se convierta en un psicópata? Hay algunos que tienen ya la sicosis inculcada y otros que los hacen así como las cucarachas. La historia del maltrato está inspirada en una de la vida real y me dio tanta cosa, que odiaba a la tipa porque a contrario de Jack. La muchacha se murió y la otra quedó vivita y coleando hasta que murió de cáncer de pulmón, libre por buen comportamiento, cuando vi su foto la odié por varios minutos. Al igual que Jack las cucarachas se desquitan conmigo por su vida desgraciada (¿Qué como lo sé? Querido, eso es obvio después de verlos...). **

**Esta es una de las historias más turbulentas que he creado, pobre Jack... Pero en serio, si este fic fuera una película, yo te condecoraría al Oscar al mejor villano. No poseo los derechos de la canción de Jack: Nightmare de Avenged Sevenfold (¡Viva la música gótica!). Yo sé que ahora estás bravo conmigo porque querías que hiciera llover sangre, le volara la cabeza, lo torturara hasta la muerte... Les voy aclarar una cosa, no quiero que mis fics lleguen a rating M, sería MUY raro. No soy sádica, aunque pienses o digan lo contrario, no lo soy. La escena donde Jack apalea su tío hasta la muerte, bueno... Yo me leí una historia dedicada al público juvenil donde ocurría algo similar, pero menos dramático. Las escenas de tortura y muertes (yo siempre procuro que sean épicas) las voy a poner un poco y no dedicaré un capítulo entero para ver sufrir a un personaje.**

**Debo admitir que este capi me gustó mucho, descuida... Porque lo que acabas de ver **_**es lo mínimo que vas a ver, tengo otras sorpresas escondidas bajo la manga. **_**En cuanto a la risa malvada, yo he oído cientos de risas psicópatas. La mía es como si estuviera llorando. Una vez escuché una risa psicópata de un anime, estaba aburrida y la imité para ver que tal… Y fue tan real, tan real, pero tan real... Que me mandaron a callar ya que en serio era psicópata y podía "asustar a los vecinos".**

**El capi que viene mostrará nuevos sucesos y más personajes. ¡Imperdible! Por cierto, después de lo visto, ¿Tú crees que Jack es el asesino?... La introducción de la prima de Jack... ¿Qué crees que pase cuando se encuentre con Omi? No te pierdas el próximo capi: Jugando a Enamorarse (¿Por qué será? :D) No se olviden de dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**PD: Estaba paseándome para explorar algunos conceptos en FF que desconozco, (Verde, me quedé ignorante) Ahora que ya conozco ciertos términos, averigue que mis historias (Todas hasta ahora, esta en cierto modo) son AU (Alternative Universe, porque los personajes de una serie son los mismos, pero se desenvuelven en una trama distinta) Ok, y tengo pensado otra historia AU, pero con Raimundo y Kimiko. ¡VIVA EL AU Y DUELO XIAOLIN!... **


	9. Jugando a Enamorarse

**9º**

_**Jugando a Enamorarse**_

Era un divino día en que desde el aeropuerto, por fin sucedía un acontecimiento importante. Un avión privado que desprendía serpentina de rosa chillón por todos los alrededores. Los niños que jugaban en los columpios y toboganes del parque se detuvieron a recoger unos anuncios que caían del cielo. Clavaron su vista en el cielo mientras veían el avión dirigirse al aeropuerto. Todos corrieron junto a la multitud de gente que fue retenida en las puertas principales por guardias de alta seguridad. La gente comenzó a pararse en puntitas para ver a la celebridad bajar cuando el avión desplegó los escalones. Ciertamente que pasaba eso, Omi y Raimundo se dirigían hacia "la escena del crimen". Escucharon el ruido irritante del avión. Raimundo alzó la cabeza. Omi sintió que una serpentina rosa le pegó en el pecho, se la quitó de encima y siguieron caminando normalmente.

Primero bajó su guardaespaldas para "barrer el piso de fans", luego bajó la celebridad que todos esperaban. Megan Spicer, la sensación del momento: Llevaba un traje de lentejuelas fucsias que brillaban a la luz del sol, llevaba una estola que envolvía su cuello de plumas de color lila, unos encajes de plumas al final, zapatos blancos de plataforma y tacón de punta, el cabello recién sacado de la peluquería. Uno de los reporteros se acercó, le tomó una foto.

-Disculpe Srta. Spicer, ¿Me puede conferir una sensación de fotos? Vengo de un...

-¡No digas más! Todo lo que sea por la prensa, cariño.

-No irás a ningún lugar sin mi protección...

-Ah perdónala, ella es mi guardaespaldas Jessie Bailey, ¿Y usted quién es?

-Jermaine Marsden –Se presentó. Raimundo y Omi llegaron al apartamento de Tubbimura. Ya el cuerpo policial se les había adelantado para investigar el caso. Apenas pisaron el piso. Notaron que casi todo estaba intacto. Les dieron a los dos una foto de una mujer encontrada en su apartamento con las uñas clavadas al cuello. Raimundo negó conocerla. Omi menos, en serio no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era esa mujer con bolsas de supermercado. Por más que investigaron no encontraron nada, el asesino fue precavido. Posteriormente, Omi recibió una llamada. Era Guan que le interrogó acerca de sus actos en el día en que se halló junto a Tubbimura. Pero como dio su palabra de no decir nada, evitó todas las preguntas. El equipo acordó registrar toda la ciudad en busca del cuerpo de Tubbimura, tenían que hacer el intento por no verlo muerto. Raimundo y Omi asintieron. Mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras. Raimundo le comentó que el avión que vieron era porque hoy llegaba la prima de Jack, salió con anticipación en todos los periódicos. Omi ladeó la cabeza, quizá esto iba a servirle. Se despidió rápidamente y se fue a la velocidad de la luz. Raimundo soltó una risa, en ese momento alguien llamó al teléfono: Diga... Sí soy yo... ¿Qué pasa? Entendido, voy para allá.

Jermaine ajustó el mejor zoom de la cámara para tener un mejor ángulo mientras reculaba. Megan se había sentado en una repisa que tenía por detrás un árbol. La chica a cada minuto se colocaba en distintas poses mientras Jermaine tomaba distintas fotos. Omi llegó a donde estaban ellos, viendo por detrás a Megan. "¡Eso es! ¡Bien, una más y listo! ¡Vete linda!", él disparó el flash. Omi tocó el hombro de Megan cuando distinguió de ella y Jermaine.

-Un momento, bebé, ya te doy un autógrafo.

-¡Yo no tengo tiempo! –Omi jaló la muñeca, provocando que Megan lo mirara cara a cara.

-¡Guau, con esa habilidad de macho, me sorprende que no hayamos salido!

-Pues... ¿Qué? –Omi sacudió la cabeza- Olvida la pregunta, ¿Por qué has venido?

-Mi popularidad estaba decayendo y vine a ser más popular que el asesino –Omi frunció el ceño- Bueno está bien, vine por el festival que sucede cada mes de mayo, porque si no lo sabes soy una violinista que acaba de terminar su gira por el mundo para volver al lugar donde vio nacer esta artista... Eso es todo, solo estaré unas semanas y luego chao.

-Lo que hace es muy peligroso señorita, estamos en la víspera de atrapar a un criminal que ha evaporado del mapa a no sé cuanta gente, apuesto que no pensó en las condolencias.

-Consecuencias –Corrigió ella- Pero tranquilo, porque si estoy segura que me secuestran, tú estarás allí para salvarme... Mientras tanto, voy a salir y a gozar –Dijo balanceándose. Omi desvió la vista rápidamente. Prontamente, se le acercó la guardaespaldas. Por un segundo, le pareció que era un hombre por la contextura, pero aseguró verla en su versión masculina.

-Diga a qué viene esas preguntas.

-Soy del departamento de la policía, -Dijo- _¿Lo dije bien?... _¡En fin, estoy a cargo del caso! Y tú primo es el principal sospechoso, no me sorprende que seas su cómplice –La reacción de Megan fue inesperada, se echó una risotada: Eres muy lindo así de inocente, me gustas, quizá nos veamos uno de estos días... Bye –Hizo un ademán y se marchó, Jessie fue detrás de ella con expresión seria y una mirada asesina dirigida a Omi, al voltearse. Como este no entendía nada de eso, le prestó caso omiso. Fue cuando percibió que Jermaine estaba en una banca, metiendo algunas cosas, pero sin separarse de la cámara que le quedaba guindando.

-¡No te había visto desde que Chase te reclutó como aprendiz! ¿Cómo has estado amigo?

-Dis-dis-cu-culpa, ¿No-nos co-cono-nocemos?

-_¡Bravo! No me conoce tampoco –_Omi espabiló, volviendo a enfocar su vista en Jermaine- Un poco, tú fuiste el que publicó la noticia que destruyó el puesto de mí jefe.

-¿Ah sí? Va-vaya no cre-í que el pro-oblema fuera ta-an se-erio, lo-o la-amen-to.

-Tengo una idea, te acompaño a tu casa en mi camión, de todos modos tu casa está cerca del hospital...

-E-eso no-o es ci-cierto.

-¡No importa! –Omi le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras lo llevaba a la camioneta, que en realidad era la que su amigo Clay le había prestado para vender los chocolates. En el camino sostuvieron una animada conversación en la que Omi tenía la fraguada esperanza de que algo le volviera a la memoria. Pero no, este Jermaine no era igual al que conocía. Lo contrario, era más introvertido, excéntrico, con un tono de voz inseguro y gagueaba mucho.

Para cuando llegaron a su apartamento siguiendo las indicaciones de este, le sorprendió lo que encontró allí. Jermaine parecía ser un joven recluido en sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde está su amigo deportivo? Omi seguía la conversación cambiando al tema de por qué balbucía tanto. Jermaine explicó que era algo de nacimiento. Omi asintió notó los dos cuartos de allá arriba, para cuando asomó su cabeza donde tendría que estar el cuarto de la alacena con los implementos de limpieza. Fue aplastado por una multitud de balones. Jermaine lo ayudó a subirse: ¿Estás bien? –Omi se frotó su cabeza amarilla por el duro impacto. Para cuando se levantó, subsanó las pelotas y un misterioso cofre negro con bordado rojo. Iba a extender la mano para examinarla mejor, pero Jermaine la guardó a paso presuroso y nervioso.

-¿Qué es esto? Jermaine... –Tomó el balón de baloncesto y comenzó a girarlo en un dedo- ¿Por qué tienes tantos balones? ¿No era tu ansión el baloncesto?

-Pa-a-asión, no... Se-e la-a e-estoy cu-cuida-ando a un pri-primo mío.

-Esa excusa no te la crees ni tú mismo.

-E-está bi-bi-bien, yo-o las colecc-ciono-ono, es un pasa-asa-ti-empo... No-o se-é ju-ugar.

Omi arqueó una ceja. Se oyó el crujido de un timbre y automáticamente se abrió la puerta. Kimiko entró a apretujones, frotándose las sienes, sin percibir la presencia de Omi: ¡No sé cómo pasó, pero Raimundo cree que tú y yo somos amantes porque nos vio en el...!

-Sigue, yo no estoy aquí, de hecho ya me voy... –Omi arrojó la pelota _despreocupadamente_. Jermaine, en un acto reflejo, la atrapó. "Buenos reflejos", Omi sonrió pícaramente mientras se alejaba sonriente dejando a Kimiko y a Jermaine a solas. Omi se montó sobre el vehículo directo a su cita con el psicólogo. Se quedó pensando, había algo en Jermaine que le decía que no era lo que estaba aparentando. Ya anochecía, perfecto para su cita con el Dr. Young, se preguntó si seguía siendo el mismo. La calle estaba solitaria, no había ningún alma y el viento le daba una sensación de escalofríos tremenda. Estaba tranquilo hasta que creyó ver algo estorbándole en el camino, volteó el volante hasta que la camioneta se estrellara con fuerza contra un árbol. No le tendía que pasó, salió del vehículo tambaleando. Notó que no había nadie en el camino, pero no estaba loco. Es decir, seguía despierto. Estaba cojeando.

En el preciso instante, tuvo que cubrirse con el brazo cuando un coche pasó por delante de él. Era Megan, apenas pudo escapársele de su guardaespaldas, le ofreció conducirlo en su coche hasta su sitio de destino.

-No podría hacerlo, tengo mi propio orgullo...

-Yo también, hazlo como un favor, por fa... Nos conoceremos mejor… –Lo siguiente que él recordaba era que estaba a su lado con un cinturón de seguridad mientras Megan conducía por la autopista- Bien, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-A la clínica, voy con el clérigo Chase Young para que me... ¿Psicoanalice?

-Médico, espero que no sea serio, te ves muy saludable desde mi punto de vista personal –La chica giró por una esquina, conocía muy bien la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

-Muchas gracias, ¿De qué trata este festival? –Indagó cuando vio una cartera colgada desde dos faroles. Se veían algunos globos y serpentinas, seguramente debía ser algo muy festivo.

-Al parecer es una festividad en honor a las buenas cosechas y tiempos, luego de una lucha por reabrirlo al firmar una petición ya que en esta misma fecha fue cuando se produjeron las desapariciones y metieron a mi primo preso... Fue un escándalo público cuando mi papá desapareció, fue la última víctima que consumió esta maldición, reconozco que nunca fue el mejor padre ni me siento orgullosa de él... –Dijo seriamente- Era un puerco, lo admito, es el poco color que puede llegar después de tantos años de desoladas muertes... Mis tíos o sea –Retomó aliento- Los padres de Jack murieron en un accidente automovilístico y él quedó al cuidado de mi tío, yo estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero por los rumores que se han oído… Parece ser que Jack sufrió de explotación infantil debido al mal trago que pasaba mi padre.

-En serio, no sabía eso de Jack –Pensó en voz alta Omi. Cuando llegaron, Megan se detuvo ante un edificio muy bien mantenido. "Bueno es aquí, espero que nos veamos pronto, Omi lindo... Y descuida por lo de tu camioneta, cuando eres rica tienes sus ventajas, enviarán una grúa para remolcarlo". Omi no entendió lo del final, pero lo tomó por el lado amable mientras se despedía. Cuando pasó por las pasillos de la clínica. Pidió su cita con el Dr.

Posteriormente, de quedarse en la sala de espera. Omi contemplaba las revistas sin entender media palabra a qué se referían, le fue difícil encontrar una sección sobre artes marciales o Xiaolin. Se sentía raro estar allí, escuchó su nombre. Él se levantó y entró en el consultorio.

Chase estaba sentado en una silla, el cabello lo tenía atado a una colita, llevaba una bata de médico con los pantalones negros, tenía unos lentes de cristales transparentes. Llevaba un control en sus manos: ¡Ah, señor Omi! Pase... Acuéstese ahí –Omi se sentó en una camilla, se quedó mirando las uñas de sus pies- Ajá, ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-No tengo –Chase miró por encima de sus anteojos con una mirada asesina- Ponme Fung.

-Dígame todo desde el comienzo...

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando mi amigo Raimundo fue ascendido a líder, he tenido sueños muy raros, el primero que tuve fue el de un oso...

-¿Era mamá o papá oso? ¿Y usted era Ricitos de Oro?

-No sé, pero no he terminado de contarle lo que hacía el oso...

* * *

Raimundo accedió inminentemente a las órdenes de su jefe cuando se presentó actividad paranormal en un sector. Un hombre huía de un edificio, montó en una motocicleta y salió. Los miembros de la policía fueron rápidamente tras él, le había puesto el ojo hace un par de semanas atrás como uno de los integrantes del grupo de vándalos que lideraba Jack. Ahora podían arrestarlo por actividad sospechosa. Una patrulla lo siguió normalmente por detrás. Sin embargo, ya sabía que lo estaban persiguiendo. El pandillero pisó a fondo, para escapar.

Como la calle estaba despejada, había un gran espacio libre para la persecución. El criminal tenía intenciones de huir por el puente que cruzaba hasta el islote para irse. Pasó por debajo de un tranvía. Se procedió una balacera. "¡No podemos perderlo de vista! ¡Síganlo!", gritó Raimundo. Llegó un momento, en que (como pudo ser motocicleta) se montó por la cera y fue por otra ruta, que resultó ser un callejón sin salida bloqueado por un muro y arriba de ellos, una cajas de madera. "Fin del camino". "Tomaré un desvío", disparó hacia arriba y al remover la palanca que permitió el desplazamiento de las cajas en contra de la patrulla policiaca. La moto pudo escabullirse, yendo a otro lado. Tuvieron que seguir la búsqueda a trote, lo que era difícil. El criminal y su moto bajaron por unas escaleras que conducían al subterráneo del metro. "Maldita sea", gruñó. Para cuando salió por el otro lado, había una camioneta que lo esperaba. Se montó y condujo rápidamente hacia el puente. Raimundo y el equipo de policía de refuerzo venían por detrás. En un momento desprevenido, con Raimundo al frente, una ráfaga de viento cruzó despachado. Rasgando uno de las ruedas de atrás. La camioneta dio unas cuantas volteretas mortales antes de caer contra una baranda y al peligro de irse para tres metros para bajo. Raimundo pudo sacarlo con cierta brusquedad y estrellarlo con dureza al piso.

-No diré nada y tú no me asustas policía.

-Sólo déjame darte un concejo... –Lo levantó del piso, jalándolo del cuello alto del abrigo. Los demás oficiales bajaron tranquilamente al ver a Raimundo. Uno le susurró a Dojo.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo?

-Mejor que no lo sepamos.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN HABLARÉ! –Chilló el hombre con una expresión del rostro incomparable. Raudamente, lo llevaron a la comisaría, donde lo interrogaron. Vieron que aquel objeto que llevaba era una esfera azul, que el jefe le había ordenado salir inmediatamente del país con la intención de que no llegara a manos de Kimiko. No sabía que era ni para qué servía, tan solo seguía órdenes. Raimundo se extrañó, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con el loco de Jack? Hay algo que no le gustaba. Siguieron las interrogaciones, le preguntaron qué demonios Jack trabajaba en las alcantarillas. Les contó sobre el proyecto "Nuevo Edén", Jack no se fiaba de nadie y mantenía sus planes confidenciales, solo dictaba órdenes para completar facetas de su plan. El último era asesinar a PandaBubba. No era muy concreto con lo que hacían. Solo les ordenaba plantar explosivos por la ciudad, aún no están activados ni tenían la mera idea de qué pretendía con ello, los había conseguido a través de la firma de construcción de Torres PandaBubba. Tan solo eran peones que Jack movía. Aquel hombre no les servía de mucho, porque era prácticamente lo que estaban al tanto. Lo metieron preso de inmediato.

Raimundo se dedicó a pensar que podría estar tramando Jack, aparentemente quería destruir la ciudad, pero era algo que podía hacer mucho. Que 2 compañías multimillonarias fueran a la quiebra era demasiada coincidencia. No, Jack trama algo peor que destruir la ciudad con ayuda de sus mercenarios. Y todavía no podía descifrar su mente. Pero lo más extraño, era ¿Qué tenía que ver Kimiko y este programa en medio de todo esto? ¿Sería que ella trabaja para Jack?... ¡No, era ridículo! ¿O no?... ¿Por qué tanto interés en ayudarlo? Tuvo que hacer una llamada a su oficina. Como siempre lo atendió su secretaria Ashley, le pidió el favor de que indagara todo acerca de ella. Estaba seguro que Kimiko era más que un simple chófer.

Para cuando la chica que se encontraba trabajando para mantener a flote el pobre barquito. Recibió un regalo de parte de un caballero, era un ramillete de flores rosas rojas. Tenía una tarjeta: "Adivina quién soy", Kimiko se rió secamente. Las acomodó a un florero y las puso a una esquina de su oficina para luego dirigirse de regreso a la mansión Pedrosa. Encontró a Raimundo tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión, estaba viendo _Bob Esponja_.

-¿Aún sigues flojeando, eh?

-Te equivocas, estoy en el caso de las desapariciones, por cierto... ¿Te llegaron las flores?

-Las boté apenas me llegaron… –Mintió- Este asunto de las desapariciones me tiene con los pelos de punta, es tan riesgoso, no sé hay algo que no me cuadra que me tiene mala espina –Ella se sentó en el sofá junto con él, cambiando el canal a una película- Te conté que soy adicta a las películas de acción, ¿No? –Raimundo se levantó, acercándose hacia ella.

-¿No te conté que soy adicto a ti, peinados locos? –Indagó mientras estrechaba los hombros de Kimiko, ella estaba tiesa como roca mientras él besaba su oreja, el ritmo era cada vez más apasionado como sus labios se deslizaban por su mandíbula y luego al cuello- Debes de saber que no soy tímido con las mujeres... –Entreabrió sus labios soltando unas palabras, Kimiko apretó la mandíbula a la vez que sentía la extraña sensación de que la sangre hervía debajo de su piel- En estos momentos, el riesgo me da ganas de... –Kimiko reaccionó y le metió un codazo en el estómago. Raimundo se desmoronó al piso, aullando de dolor.

-Sí, pero hace mucho que dejé de creer en príncipes azules.

-No... ¿Pero no me acerco al color? –Kimiko se rió entre dientes mientras se marchaba- No te angusties por mí, Kim, ese golpe me gustó... No me afectó en lo absoluto –Mintió.

Kimiko había hablado con Jermaine sobre lo que Raimundo creía que eran novios. Éste se sorprendió mucho, _pero por alguna misteriosa él quería seguir con el juego. _Kimiko aceptó ya que en su misión estaba terminantemente prohibido enamorarse. Luego de una pequeña conversación, ambos tomaron sus caminos. _Verde, Kimiko ¿Cuántos levantas?_

* * *

Omi salió tempranamente de su visita al consultorio que seguiría con el curioso caso de éste ya que encontró al chico en un estado crítico literalmente. Fue informado, apenas llegó a su "casa" junto con Clay, que habían detenido a un criminal de parte de Jack Spicer. Al igual que Raimundo, también se extrañó de que Kimiko estuviera involucrada con él _(¿Es que no existe la lealtad en estos días?)_ y las ideas de Jack le parecieron aún más raras. También se pusieron a investigar sobre la mujer que asesinaron y le contaron lo que sabían hasta ahora, que vivía en el mismo edificio de Tubbimura. Descubrieron que era una abogada retirada y vivía de su pensión, con no sé cuanto nietos e hijos, una loca que vive junto a 9 gatos que ella adoptó. En fin, no tenía nada que ver particularmente con el caso. ¿Por qué la mató? Por psicótico o la teoría que puso Dojo, a lo mejor vio de más y eso le costó un precio. Pero sin señales de Tubbimura aún. ¿Dónde podría estar? Ya llevaba cuatro días desaparecido.

Para matar el tiempo, el muchacho decidió visitar el ático para encontrar algunos objetos que podrían servirle para proseguir en su entrenamiento. Ya estaba harto de siempre dar vueltas alrededor de la manzana. Encontró un muñeco (un maniquí) con el que podría entrenar sus movimientos. Con una vara de metal podría ponerla tras sus hombros mientras improvisaba patadas capaces de alcanzar la campanita que guindaba cerca de la puerta de la azotea. Con el tendedero podría hacer flexiones. Una silla donde podría los pies mientras hacía flexión y extensión de codos igualmente. En una esquina, apoyaría una pierna de cada baranda para "partirse" literalmente. En el piso, en un espacio apartado, lo normal: Abdominales, sentadilas, dorsales al reposar su espalda sobre una lámpara cilíndrica para la noche que se hallaba bordeando la terraza... Comenzó el entrenamiento. Como ya sabemos que a veces "suficente" no es mucho para él. Se extendió por una hora extra. Al finalizar, cuando empezó a recoger todo, sintió una hinchazón. Un ardor sofocante en su brazo. Apretó la mandíbula mientras dirigía una mirada: ¿Una herida? No recordaba habérsela hecho, parecía una cortada. El chico (luego de guardar y poner todo en su lugar), corrió al baño y desesperadamente empujando los frascos. Encontró el vendaje que necesitaba, sin despegar el ojo de su herida, enrrolló en una vuelta en ocho su pequeña lesión. No la creía tan seria para aplicar alcohol, algodón, gasa o por lo que siempre chillaba Dojo.

-Que raro, no vi ningún objeto lo suficientemente filoso como para lastimarme a mí mismo... Es muy raro -Concretó sobándose.

* * *

Entretanto, en el santuario a las afueras de la ciudad. Un cuerpo estaba atado con cadenas a lo que parecía un asta en forma de cruz ya que sus brazos quedaban guindando. Entreabrió los ojos y vio una figura con capa negra, pues se estaba encubriendo. Dio una mirada en el lugar, era la cámara de tortura. Estaba con la garganta seca y demasiado débil para forcejar. ¿Cuántos días han pasado? Cuatro, se sentía tan hambriento que era capaz de devorar a un oso. Sentía tanta sed, que podía vaciar un océano entero. Estaba sudoroso y exhausto. Vio a su captor, mostrarle un vaso de agua. Alzó la cabeza. Pero la bebió antes que le rogara un poco. Incontinenti inició a dar indicios de lo que vendría cuando se acercó con un aparato.

-¿Así que aquí torturas a tus víctimas? ¿Aquí las traes y luego tiras su cadáver a la basura? ¿Qué sucede, Jackie? ¿Por qué no te quitas esa horrible capa que llevas y conversamos un poco?... –No respondió, él siguió provocándolo- Dejarme sin comer y beber durante cuatro días no serán suficientes para matarme de hambre –La figura ladeó la cabeza, pero no habló sino que prefirió actuar de una vez. Conectó el aparato a su ropa. Luego se dirigió tranquilo a un interruptor. Las pupilas del hombre fueron contraídas al ver que estaba tramando. Lo accionó. Se oyó un alarido. Lo desactivo. Estaba jadeando, cediendo ante la desesperación, pidió piedad... Que no tenía la culpa de nada, que no confesaría a nadie lo que vivió, se iría sin delatar su identidad ni nada, todo lo quisiera, pero que lo dejara vivir. Volvió accionar el comando en pleno discurso de angustia. Un calambre que hervía la sangre dentro de su piel lo hizo temblar. Esta vez duró un poco más de tiempo. El culpable gozaba del dolor de su víctima siendo electrocutada. Estaba débil apenas podía hablar, pidió piedad, que quería.

Le prometió dinero, una casa, un coche nuevo, pero que lo dejara en paz. Iba a irse, no diría a nadie lo que vio ni nada. Tubbimura alegó que no podía ser Jack Spicer, él no tenía tanta imaginación para planear su muerte así. Lo mataría de una vez, derribándolo por el plomo de una bala. El asesino se acercó y susurró algo en su oído, después de juguetear con sus cabellos pasando cerca de su piel desnuda (por los brazos, rostro y donde la camisa estaba desgarrada) un táser. "Por favor, ten piedad... ¡Por favor, yo te doy lo que tú quieras, pero sácame de aquí! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SOCORRO, AUXILIO, AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO!", rugió a sabiendas que estaban lo bastante lejos para que una persona lo auscultara. Para mandarlo a callar, usó reiteradamente su táser (un arma de electrochoque que dispara proyectiles que administran una descarga eléctrica a través del cable que lo estaba aprisionando). Pretendió seguir hasta dejarlo al borde de la inconsciencia. Posteriormente de dos horas en que estaba enclenque, sin ánimos para luchar o gritar. Solo vio que el asesino le dio un vaso de agua.

-Al fin, algo de hospitalidad... –Le dio de beber a la fuerza, aunque sus labios estaban los suficientemente entrecerrados para solo respirar por la boca, de repente detectó algo en el agua anormal y lo escupió- ¡¿Qué porquería echaste allí?! ¡ESA AGUA ESTÁ...está...!

Sus pupilas estaban contraídas, ladeó la cabeza mientras el mundo le mareaba y caía en un estado fatal. Cerró sus ojos. Sin poder ni un músculo. En pocos segundos, si la policía no lo salvaba... Sería otra desaparición a la vista de todos.

* * *

Quinto día; como Tubbimura era un propietario, muchos de los edificios de los que estaban en la ciudad eran de su propiedad así como otros locales para el servicio de la comunidad, y el bar de Clay era uno. Como siempre, era de costumbre recibir a un nuevo inquilino, ya se había discutido el tema y todo estaba listo. Para cuando llegó a su nuevo apartamento. Vio algo que lo esperaba allá. Amarrado a una silla (las cuerdas eran de grosor resistente), tenía un saco sobre su cabeza con un lazo de regalo. Cuando el inquilino quitó cuidadosamente el saco de la cabeza de quien sea que estaba en medio de la sala, soltó un grito ahogado.

El equipo de policía y los paramédicos llegaron a la velocidad de la luz al apartamento en donde encontraron a Tubbimura. Hallaron marcas y sangre en las extremidades, por toda la piel resaltada, había sido torturado con electrocución. Estaba débil e inconsciente. Dojo y otros miembros trataron de interrogar a la señora. Si había escuchado o percibido algo. Ya que algunos se ponían a investigar por los alrededores con escasas posibilidades. Ella negó todo, solo llegó y él ya estaba allí. Acto seguido se los comunicó a ellos. Por otra parte, hay un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero al tocar el pulso... Seguía todavía con vida, tenían que salvarlo ya que Dojo tenía la esperanza de preguntarle si había visto u oído algo.

Tubbimura fue posicionado en la camilla. Dojo, en el hombro de Raimundo, lo correteaba preguntando cosas que sabía no iba a responder. Lo último que vieron de él fue que entraba a una ambulancia y se alejaba, rápidamente en rumbo al hospital. Los latidos de su corazón cada vez iban disminuyendo, frecuentaron de revivirlo con un electrochoque. La situación parecía no tener remedio, justo en ese momento abrió los ojos... Y sus latidos se detuvieron para siempre. Estaba muerto. Fue un golpe duro para el equipo de investigación, la única de las personas que podía decirles sobre este caso, estaba ahí sin vida. "¡Demonios!".

Regresando a la comisaría, Dojo guardó el expediente. Algo que notó fue que Tubbimura tenía entre los dientes un papel, cuando lo encontraron. Las letras estaban recortadas de una revista obviamente. En grande, dictaba un mensaje: "SOPLÓN". A una esquina llevaba una mancha roja, muy peculiar. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué escribió eso ni que era eso. Omi sí. Pero solo 3 sabían que habían acudido (o profanado) al santuario y uno está muerto.

-¿Qué sabemos de Tubbimura, Sr. Pedrosa? –Inquirió Dojo, examinando la mancha.

-Bueno, era un adicto a las rosquillas, tenía un perro chihuahua llamado rosquilla o algo así, es oriundo del país del sol y es descendiente de ninjas –Dijo- A pesar de que el problema es su peso, lo convirtió en una técnica ya que seguía el legado de sus ancestros... –Omi asintió era tal y como lo recordó en la última vez- Omi, por cierto, ¿Cómo una persona como tú quiso entrar aquí?

-En mí vida me enseñaron a proteger a las personas que estimo, superficialmente hablando.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué eres amarillo? A veces creo que eres queso, me dan ganas de comerte.

-¡No soy comible, señor! –"_Comestible"_, corrigió- ¡Eso también! Esta apariencia me sirve para ahuyentar a mis enemigos –Raimundo alzó una ceja- Quiero decir, a los criminales.

-Uf, es que das tanto miedo que hasta me cagué encima… -Se burló- Creí que tu argot era porque te gustaba jugar, pero veo que es parte de ti, ya sé que regalarte cuando cumplas.

-¿Y por qué tú te uniste aquí?

-Por desesperación.

-Ja –Soltó Omi- ¿Y cómo sigues? Según entendido contrajiste una especie de "drama" en tu última surfeada cuando viste por primera vez una medusa, desde entonces es algo que pasó de ser cada fin de semana a temporalmente... Claro aunque no me sorprende tanto como lo del futbol, me sorprende que no hayas padecido de la enfermedad de los jugadores de futbol –Comentó- Creo que despellejan en la palma de los pies... No del sea mundo.

-Primero: Es "trauma" y "nauseabundo", segundo: ¿Cómo sabes que le temo a las medusas y práctico fútbol?

-Leí tu expediente, sé muchas cosas sobre ti Raimundito, eres muy orangután.

-¡HARANGÁN! –Rugió. Omi sonrió bobamente. En el preciso instante que Dojo les pidió silencio y podían continuar su tonta discusión en otro lado, estaba tratando de averiguar que era esa mancha roja. Acto seguido, Raimundo le arrebató la hoja de papel, lamió la esquina roja. Omi puso una contorsión. Dojo arqueó las cejas. "Asqueroso", gruñó. A Raimundo no le pareció asqueroso: Sabe a... Vino... ¡Sí es vino! –Dedujo al darle una segunda lamida.

-¿Vino? ¿Qué hace un vino ahí? –Inquirió inocentemente Omi.

-Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿Quién de nuestro pequeño círculo tiene más contacto con vino?

-Debe de ser un cantinero, un copero, alguien que atiende un bar y la primera persona que se me ocurre es... –Mientras Dojo pasaba las imágenes en su tablet de las fotografías de los sospechosos, se detuvo en la indicada- _Clay Bailey._

* * *

**A/N: Tantarán. Ahora los hechos apuntan a Clay... ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Será el asesino o solo ha sido incriminado injustamente? Pobre Tubbi, murió electrocutado, desnutrido y deshidratado. Voy a tratar de que Raimundo y Omi interactúen con más frecuencia, ya que el fic está en su parte dedicado a su sana rivalidad, empero la fuerza del amor fraternal va a ser más fuerte que este juego sádico. Seguramente dirás que debería haber aparecido a Tubbimura en el capi que viene, si... Pero no quiero aburrir a los lectores, aparte de que este fic va a ser un milagro. Le estimulo 21 o 22 capis, y como ya sabes que los capis son largos... ¡LLEGARÉ A LAS CIENTO Y MIL PICO DE PALABRAS!... Como dije un milagro porque casi siempre mis historias llegan hasta 17, 18 y 20. En mis fics, el fic con más capis fue de 12. Creo que éste superará el récord. Es hora de discutir los hechos.**

**Jessie Bailey (oriunda del episodio The Black Vipers) es la guardaespaldas de Megan, ésta apareció en el episodio Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil. Siempre me ha parecido muy lindo dejarlos a ella y a Omi como pareja aunque sea solo por un corto tiempo... ¿Se imaginan la cara de Jack tolerando que su archienemigo esté con su prima? Creo que preferiría cortarse las venas, veremos más de ellos dentro de poco. No va a ver ningún tipo de relación, solo va a haber coquetería como Raimundo y Kimiko en la serie originalmente (adivina de quién a quién). De la relación Raikim, muy divertido, y ya tengo una idea para el próximo capi así como la de Megan y Omi (lindo...). Fue un poco duro, pero creo que convertimos a Raimundo en adulto, fue difícil quitarle su osito de peluche: Ninja Fred. **

**-¡Es una figura de acción!**

**No lo dije yo, fue él. Ajá, seguimos. Lo de la parte de la tortura, no especifiqué mucho y prefiero dejarlo así o si no lo cambio para M, total ya dije que no soy sádica ni quiero ser fuente de inspiración a los locos. La táser, existe, explique vagamente qué era un instrumento de tortura. A propósito, otros hechos raros, ¿Qué Jermaine oculta balones en su alacena y qué creen que sea la cajita negra que Omi vio? A mí me gustó la escena de psicoanálisis entre Omi y Chase, ¿Qué opinas de la extraña alusión de Omi en camino al hospital? Algo está pasando... Vemos que Raimundo sospecha de la pobre Kim, ¿Averiguará algo?... ¿Qué crees que pasará en este festival, cómo vas con tu block de notas? Creo que hallaremos respuestas en el capi que viene. Imperdible, no olviden dejarme un review... Comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**PD: ¿Saben qué me preocupa? No, aparte del regreso a clases ¡NO PRONUNCIES ESA BLASFEMIA EN LO QUE TE RESTA DE TU VIDA!... Hablo del hecho que me estoy desencantando a medida que lo pienso y re pienso, en Latinoamérica (por lo menos los que hablan en español por aquí) las serie animadas nunca las entrenan en el mismo día que las estrenan en Estados Unidos hablando en clave. Me temo que para nosotros, debamos esperarnos hasta el 2014 para poder disfrutar de la serie Xiaolin Chronicles (ni siquiera tres benditos meses)… Sí pasa eso, me convertiré en BRUJA (es el nuevo asesino de Martin) e iré al canal a descargar mi ira... ¿Qué si será igual a lo que pasó a Tubbi? Posiblemente... ¿Tú qué piensas de esta opinión que acabo de hacer? **

**Mensaje para Gushu: Los personajes van evolucionando a medida que pasa el tiempo, en algunos momentos va a haber OoC. Sí, bueno lo que pasa es que como el enemigo común del gato es el perro, quería más o menos reflejar que la situación no pinta bien entre estos dos. No que yo recuerde existe un Wu con ese poder (podría ser el imán, pero atrae Wus) y puse Jack para reflejar una parte cómica luego como la uña. Vivir al estilo Raimundo, bueno es mujeriego, lo acomodé jocosamente. Para mí, el personaje de dectective le sienta bien a Guan, la pregunta de cómo sobrevivió hasta nuestros días es para los productores y él mismo.**

**-Dieta y ejercicio, chico, dieta y ejercicios.**

**No sé a que te refieres exactamente que esperaba más de Rai luego de la mañana, pero me imagino. Chase es psicólogo, no quería ponerlo doctor, pero cómo dices descubrí que me serviría para más cosas. Muy lindo de tu parte, gracias. Además el hombre mientras siga aprendiendo es joven. Sí todos conservan sus cualidades intactas, pero nei nei que recuerden. No te preocupes si se te olvida comentar algo porque a mí se me olvida cuando el capi es demasiado largo y hay varias cosas que me hubiera gustado decir, esta va a ser mi fic más largo (le estipulo alrededor de más de 15 capis, así que podrás decir todo lo que pienses, jaja). No creo que te vayas a asustar con mis escenitas de horror, en todo caso, NO ES MÍ CULPA. No descargo responsabilidad con traumas psicológicos. Ya leí tus reviews en ¡Abracadabra Xiaolin! Me dio risa lo de Fidel, ¡Nos vemos! **


	10. Mentiras

**10º**

_**Mentiras**_

Se prolongó el silencio. Los miembros actuales intercambiaron miradas. El tic tac del reloj resonaba detrás de ellos hasta llegar a las tres de la tarde. Se oyó el timbre de una campana que les alertaba que debían abandonar el edificio pues iban a cerrar. Dojo rompió el hielo y les contó su teoría: No creo, el asesino no es tan descuidado ni nadie sería tan descuidado a la hora de cometer un crimen, creo que alguien quiere inculpar a Clay, pero podemos usar esto a nuestra favor para traerlo aquí y hacerle preguntas concierne a este caso... Daremos a esta misma hora del día siguiente, ¿Les parece, niños? –Concretó el jefe. Raimundo y Omi, asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras cerraban la oficina, apagando la luz. Raimundo le relató a Omi que en cierta forma a pesar de que era un enano arrogante, no era tan malo, deberían salir "a divertirse" un rato si quería prevalecer su amistad. "Tengo un buen presentimiento de que así será, por cierto ¿Qué es aberrante?", indagó. Raimundo sonrió y se marchó.

-Mañana nos vemos –Dijo él. Omi lo despidió de igual manera. Hablando de amistad, Dojo no lo reconoció, ¿Cómo será del Maestro Fung? (¿Un payaso de circo, quizá?) se preguntó si aún seguía el templo Xiaolin por algún lado. Se detuvo hacer esas sonsacas en una cabina de información turística, le embromaron... Si quería esa información, que fuera al vertedero dónde seguramente sería más útil. Omi frunció el ceño, no conocía donde quedaba ese lugar y nadie quería ayudarlo. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que era mejor regresar a su casa pues que una migraña lo estaba molestando luego de enterarse que Clay podría ser "el villano".

Para cuando llegó a su apartamento, Clay no estaba allí debido que fue a su proveedor de licores o fue lo que escuchó y no prestó atención. Se tocó el buche, tenía una sensación de ir al baño a urgencias. Sus pasos eran crujidos para cuando entró en el baño. Sus ganas se desvanecieron tan rápido como vinieron cuando vio que en las paredes, escrito con sangre:

"SOPLÓN"

Omi estaba entelerido, cogió vorazmente trozos de papel higiénico y trató de enjuagar los mensajes subliminales. La sangre se diseminaba por todas las paredes. Estaba desesperado. Abrió el grifo a trompicones, de un latigazo, echó agua por todas partes. Salpicándole en la cara. Para cuando él giró sobre sí mismo, en el espejo estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas: SOPLÓN. Omi no pudo soportarlo más y dio un tremendo latigazo de agua en el espejo, los vidrios rotos salpicaron rasguñándole en la piel. Reculó tambaleándose por el agua. Jadeó y llevó sus manos hasta la nuca, enterrando el mentón al cuello. Esto no podía ser, debía estar alucinando. La sangre se había ido, pero el espejo seguía roto. Tocaron a su puerta. Gateó hacia un rincón y la puerta se abrió. Era Clay con una bolsa de compras en la mano.

-¿Amigo qué pasa? –Clay percibió el agua del grifo desbordarse del lavamanos, el agua en todas partes, Omi sobrecogido en un extremo del cuarto y el espejo roto- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¡CLAY! –Omi se abrazó a sus piernas, gateando- Por lo que más quieras en la vida, no me tortures, dime la verdad: ¿Tú no serías capaz de matar a Tubbimura? –Clay iba a protestar cualquier tipo de acusación, pero Omi lo acortó gritando- ¡Sé que escribiste esos mensajes en la pared para atormentarme porque sabes que con esa mancha de vino te delataste! ¡Veo que me quieres torturar como lo hiciste con Tubbimura, me tienes preparado el peor de tus ataques!... No me hagas que yo desconfíe en uno de mis mejores amigos, el amigo de la paz interior y de los raros sombreros y acento –Lo acusó con un dedo, Clay lo veía estupefacto- Porque si tú eres el asesino, no vas asustarme con eso, ¡Soy perfecto para el trabajo y ahora más que nunca he estado tan calmado, solo porque sea pequeño no significa que no sea más fuerte que tú! –Rugió. "¿Qué? ¿Qué mensajes de la pared? ¿Tubbimura está muerto?", Clay avanzó hasta ir al pipote de basura donde Omi botó los papeles higiénico. Descubriendo las toneladas de papel mojado, pero no había sangre por ningún lado.

-¿Decías creías que eran mensajes escritos con sangre? Aquí hay solo agua y un espejo roto –Dictaminó- Nada de sangre ni mensajes, escucha... Lamento la muerte de Tubbimura y sé que estás muy empeñado por resolver este caso, te entiendo, pero creo que estas muertes te están afectando la cabeza –Clay extendió el dorso de la mano para tocarle la frente, pero él no se dejó. Omi estaba demasiado paranoico para dejarlo hacer eso.

-¡No me toques, no confío en ti! ¡¿Eres Clay en verdad o eres un Heylin enviado aquí para destruirme, la mente maestra de las muertes?! ¡¿Quién eres tú en realidad?! –Lo confrontó- Aseguras ser Clay, pero desconozco tu verdadera identidad, ¡Las pruebas hablan!

-Omi, estás delirando, creo que estás muy enfermo y debes quedarte aquí donde alguien te ponga un ojo encima porque ni sabes lo que dices, ni sabes qué es la realidad o lo ficticio.

-¡Eso es lo que tú quieres, hacerme pasar por loco para que no vaya y averigüe que eres el culpable de que todos desaparecieron la noche del festival, que tenga las pruebas que te den condena eterna! –Acusó- Por eso actúas tan raro, para matar a tus víctimas a mis espaldas y poniendo la excusa de que es por tú chocolate, mataste a Tubbimura porque nos seguiste a los dos cuando fuimos al santuario... ¡No trates de negarlo porque yo mismo te vi, tú eres el asesino! –Concluyó, Clay extendió la mano. Pero Omi cogió un trozo de vidrio, hiriéndolo en el estómago. Clay se desmoronó al suelo mientras él se desangraba. Omi salió corriendo, encerrándose en su propio cuarto. Se tiró a su cama, con su almohada se protegió la cabeza. Luego se volteó de cabeza. Echándose a llorar acerbamente hasta dormir por su propia falta de fuerza.

* * *

Raimundo vio que esperándolo en los escalones de su mansión a Ashley, su secretaria, al rato de visitar a su novia en que acordaron reunirse en un casting (propuesto por ella ya que quería que lo ayudara y él, es como tan mujeriego, aceptó inmediatamente) de una película que se iniciaría la última semana de mayo, es decir, cerca del festival de la ciudad. Se dieron un beso de despedida y prometió llevarla, apenas reuniría suficiente dinero pues que estaba ahorrando para una sorpresa a una amiga. Ashley le dio el informe detallado acerca de quién le había pedido que investigara. Le pasó un sobre de manila mientras ella explicó.

Kimiko es la hija consentida de uno de los magnates más reconocidos internacionalmente, Toshiro Tohomiko, un empresario cuya mercancía son videojuegos para niños. Entre ellos, el famoso Goo Zombies. Raimundo se rió, de niño le encantaba jugarlo y de grande igual. El Sr. Tohomiko fue una de las víctimas de las desapariciones, Kimiko quedó a su suerte ya que la compañía quebró de manera disimulada como la de él. Kimiko fue amparada por el Dr. Chase Young, el psicólogo que abrió su propio manicomio literalmente, la crió como su padre. Se le ha visto rodando en barrios pobres, a la vista de algunos es una luchadora libre muy buena que trabaja en el estadio: La Lucha Glamorosa, y ahora para vista de otros es la chófer del mimado Sr. Pedrosa. Raimundo relacionó a Jack con las desapariciones, con más razón creyó que era el culpable de las prestidigitaciones y a través del padre de Kimiko, la obligó a hacer lo que quisiera. Raimundo no sabía cómo sentirse en respecto a ella, debía de compadecerla por su padre o debía exigirles explicaciones. Ahora entendía por qué tantos ratos libres en sus condiciones. Decidió hacerle una visita a la chica. Agradeció a Ashley su trabajo, le pago en efectivo lo prometido y después de asegurarse de la dirección. Se fue.

Kimiko eludió los ataques de su adversaria y neutralizó sus golpizas, haciéndola recular. Su oponente pasó una patada por encima, se agachó, dándole unos golpes en las extremidades. Se escabulló por debajo, arremetiendo por detrás. Derrotándola. Oyó unos aplausos, signos de sarcasmo. Se volteó. Viendo a Raimundo. Kimiko no tenía ni la menor idea, pero hablar aún sin saber explicarlo: Ah, Raimundo, ya terminé en lo que respecte a la oficina... Tengo que decirte que es un proceso largo, pero todo marcha bien, seguro te preguntarás que hacía aquí... Bueno, me tomaba la tarde libre porque hacía un buen rato no me tomaba un receso.

-¿Hasta cuántas mentiras más, Kim? ¿Me hablas de sinceridad cuando no lo eres? –Gruñó- Primero me mientes con lo de chófer, tú nunca fuiste chófer, eras una niña adinerada... Eras la hija de Toshiro Tohomiko, el creador de videojuegos más fabulosos del mundo; te gusta vivir como empleada con ciertos lujos, una casa acolchonada como la mía –Kimiko estaba boquiabierta, no sabía como lo había descubierto- Segundo, tú trabajas para Jack Spicer, el muy morboso secuestró a tu padre para chantajearte y que hicieras todo lo que te pedía... –Dijo secamente- No creo que ninguna mujer sea tan bruta para acceder así sin más, para mí es que te acostaste con Jack...

-Que te caigan pelos en la lengua –Gruñó Kimiko- Estaba desesperada, era una niñita y solo conocía a una persona que la amaba y era su padre, yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Única persona que amabas? Chase Young fue el que sustituyó la figura paterna de la que hablas, fue quien te crió, ya lo sé todo Kim... No me importa lo que digas, porque ya no sé en qué creer pues que cuando una persona que trabaja para maleantes como Jack y tiene un revólver en su habitación, se duda de cuando dice la verdad -Raimundo sonaba adolorido, su llanto era una risa lúgubre- Así que yo era parte de tú plan, Kim, Jack te ordenó venir a trabajar de chófer para que invirtieras esas acciones a mí nombre y dejarme en la hendedura –Kimiko lo miraba con pesar, Raimundo no se detuvo con sus sospechas-: Me mentiste con tus preferencias sexuales; la policía tiene la teoría de que podrían ser dos asesinos, responde Kim... ¿Jack y tú son los culpables?

Kimiko sentía que su corazón estaba partido a la mitad, tenía un sentimiento de angustia y culpa, pero su personalidad no le permitió verse débil. Se mordió el labio. Llevó las manos a la cadera, pensando y clavando la mirada al piso, pensando en una respuesta. Cuando vio a Raimundo, esperándola. Ella frunció los labios y le refutó con voz ahogada: Está bien, no sé quién te contó todo, pero ha demostrado que su lengua puede llagar hasta Argentina... Tú puedes pensar en lo que quieras, sí... Me acosté con Jack, con Chase, con Jermaine y tú eras el próximo, total... ¿A quién le importa? No tienes derecho sobre mí vida privada, yo estoy libre de estar con quien quiera y tú eres feliz con tu actriz porno, ¿Estamos a mano?

Kimiko se fue dejándole con la duda, recogió sus cosas y apagó la luz. Ella se montó en su coche. Raimundo se sintió como un imbécil, se llevó la mano hasta la cara, tapándosela. En verdad, no le importaba si trabajaba para Jack... Todavía sentía sentimientos por ella. Acto seguido, se golpeó a sí mismo, pateando latas invisibles. "Soy un huevón, Jesucristo... ¿Te goza verme sufrir?", se quedó así por un buen tiempo hasta que las puertas se cerraron por completo.

* * *

Omi se encontró en su cama, acostado. Despertó ardiendo en fiebre y con un termómetro en la boca, en su cama. Bocarriba, el cobertor cubriéndolo completamente, un pañuelo azul encima de su frente, estaba sudando y su frente estaba fría. Un envase en la mesa donde sonó el despertador, Omi se levantó con brusquedad. Dejando el termómetro a un lado y quitándose las cobijas que lo momificaban. El muchacho se arrojó al suelo a hacer sus 24 lagartijas y ejercicios matutinos diarios. Se levantó al terminar rápidamente: Hace días que no hago un entrenamiento decente, quizá algún día me fugue y me vaya a un sitio tranquilo a entrenar duramente y meditar un poco -Cogió las llaves para irse, pero alguien lo detuvo. Estaba con unas vendas y cojeando por la herida.

-De ninguna manera piensas en irte en ese estado, por poco me matas, tienes fiebre y debes reposar... Omi, no estás bien de la cabeza –Dijo claudicando.

-¡Estoy perfecto, ya descansé lo suficiente y no quiero quedarme contigo a sabiendas que tú podrías matarme de a de veras!

-¡No te dejaré cruzar esa puerta, compañero! ¡Estás más desbocado que ganado salido!

-¿Acabas de decir una frase estrepada por primera vez en toda mi estancia? -Clay creyó que quiso decir: _estereotipada_, aunque no entendió que tenía de importante, pero Omi ya había salido. Forzando su camino a través de él, instando en sus pensamientos que podía resolver este caso y no estaba loco. Omi avanzó por la avenida, dispuesto a investigar más sobre las misteriosas desapariciones yendo a la biblioteca. En el camino se encontró a Raimundo.

Para el muchacho le fue extrañamente raro encontrarlo trabajando, ya que Clay llamó por teléfono y les notificó que él se quedaría todo el día en cama reposando por contraer fiebre. Ahora que lo veía no le parecía enfermo. Omi soltó un bufido. Puesto que como él había pasado más tiempo en la extraña ciudad, le preguntó cuáles fueron las primeras víctimas. Raimundo clavó la vista en el cielo y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, intentando hacer memoria. La última víctima según recordaba era el científico, luego de que Jack pagara por los crimines. El alcalde fue el primero en esfumarse pues en algún tiempo se negó a abrirle las puertas al científico a la ciudad, vino uno nuevo y lo aceptó. Luego desaparecieron otros tres que al igual que el alcalde, no le gustó la idea de tenerlo en la ciudad. Todos atribuían al hecho del que el científico era el responsable, ya sea el culpable o solo su aparición. Una vez consumada su desaparición, todo volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando vino el Emperador a la ciudad y su loca idea de utilizar Shen Gong Wus como fuente vital para una mejor tecnología. Los ricos y poderosos le prestaron su apoyo; que eran Tohomiko, Pedrosa y PandaBubba, los tres fueron atacados por Jack según se ha mostrado.

Raimundo sintió un nudo en la garganta. Algunos se opusieron y formaron un grupo contra él, pero el líder se desapareció. Volvió otra vez el jueguito y el grupo se dispersó por temor a que les pasara lo mismo, luego de ello, se desvaneció Vlad. El cuerpo del líder nunca fue hallado al igual que los demás. Vlad y Tubbimura, son la excepción. Omi concluyó que el asesino estaba siempre a favor del Emperador y el científico, aunque su desaparición tenía mucho que decir ya que atacaba a los que se les oponía. Pero Vlad y Tubbimura no tenían nada en contra de ninguno de los dos, es más, siquiera estaba involucrado con ambos. Fue un patrón distinto, porque siquiera los mató y ya sino que los torturó como si no les cayera bien. Analizando más de cerca al asesino, tiene una actitud a la defensiva (que no le gusta qué se les oponga), es sádico y demuestra un gran entusiasmo a la hora de asesinar a todas sus víctimas por así decirlo, es calculador y cuidadoso (perfeccionista), no se pela detalles.

Es lo que podrían descartar hasta ahora. Raimundo asintió con la cabeza, a partir de todas esas deducciones podrían descartar. Le preguntó qué pensaba quién podría ser. Omi se puso a pensar: ¿Kimiko? Reúne todas las características –Raimundo sentía que su teoría cada vez estaba más cerca, al igual que él. Sospechaban de Kimiko. Ella no muestra simpatía al lado Heylin para odiar a Vlad y Tubbimura, su actitud temperamental es como la dinamita y no le gustaba que se les opusieran, es apasionada y muy inteligente. Ella podría ser una buena asesina y tenía motivos de sobra. Aunque Omi se contradijo a sí mismo al poco tiempo de aclarar que una mujer no podría cargar con dos hombres tan obesos, era delicada (dijo con su otra vez machismo), tendría que tener un aliado. Le preguntó quién se le ocurría.

-Jack, -Confesó Raimundo- Omi, cambiando de tema, ya que estamos parados frente a una biblioteca donde podremos sacar mayor información... –Omi se volteó viendo que estaban 2 estatuas de dragón chino y unos escalones de piedra que guiaban a un edificio de ladrillos rojos y tejado negro, cuadrangular (la biblioteca)- ¿Por qué quisiste abrir mi expediente?

-Por curiosidad, amigo mío, me gusta saber a fondo quienes trabajan conmigo... No puedo darme el lujo de trabajar con gente floja, mi tiempo es muy preciado así como mis servicios –Admitió- Soy muy estricto conmigo mismo, es porque soy una persona perfecta...

-Sí, sí, lamento arruinarte la burbuja, ¿Pero qué sabes de mí? –Subieron por las escaleras.

-Te gusta que te adulen, temes no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a tus amigos, antes eras ambicioso, no eres buen perdedor, tienes un oso de peluche llamado Ninja Fred... Etcétera, etcétera –Dijo abriendo las puertas. La biblioteca tenía bastantes pasillos con unos estantes tan gigantes que llegaban al techo, una recepción a la esquina con una bibliotecaria que leía los periódico de hoy y unas mesitas al frente. Tenían réplicas de famosos escritores y unas banderas: Charles Perrault, los Hermanos Grim, Beatrix Potter, Hans Christian Andersen, Mark Twain, Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Robert Stevenson, Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, entre otros. Raimundo lo condujo a una estantería, examinando un libro para Omi: Debo admitir que me lees como un libro, toma este.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Diccionario, te ayudará con tu argot, te reto a que no puedas llegar a la Z.

-Soy muy bueno en los duelos, ¡Te voy a derrotar!... –Omi se sentó mientras leía como loco las páginas, repentinamente en un punto álgido la herida que tenía en el brazo inició a molestarle, llevó su mano a la herida (palpándosela)- ¿Por qué no lees un libro? O mejor, buscas algo relacionado con este misterio.

-¿Estás loco? Me aburro rápido, prefiero un buen cómic –Dijo él, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, la bibliotecaria le ordenó bajarlos- ¡Sí, señora! –Los bajó, Omi se rió tímidamente- Y Omi, háblame de ti, ya que tú conoces de mí y yo no de ti...

-Has tocado mi tema favorito, soy huérfano y me crié en un templo –Raimundo arqueó una ceja, Omi se autocorrigió- En una iglesia, estuve allí hasta los once años porque me escapé, pasé el resto de mi vida entrenándome con el sueño de ser un Dragón Xiaolin –Raimundo cruzó los brazos, Omi volvió a autocorregirse- En ser un maestro del arte sagrado Xiaolin y abrir mi propio dojo para enseñarles a mis estudiantes a dar pataditas y lastimar personas malvadas, claro con un código recto a seguir –Omi volteó la página mientras hablaba.

-Chamo, ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? Te hubiera mandado a analizar los libros que me daban en la secundaria, ya vas por la C, ¿Quiénes te criaron, por qué te inclinaste a las artes marciales? Porque me sorprendí mucho, creí que era el único loco que le gustaba eso.

-Pues claro estudiaste conmigo, tongo –Raimundo alzó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido, no por la mala pronunciación sino lo último- Digo, había otro Rai que estudiaba conmigo, él era el tongo... Me crió un cura de la parroquia que era un veterano en esto y un dragón –Raimundo arqueó las cejas- ¡Perdón, un perrito, esos que dicen: Guau, guau! Lo que pasa es que lo llamábamos "dragón" porque el perrito era fiero con los que no les agradaba, me incliné porque me entrenaron desde un comienzo de que era un niño.

-¿Algún gusto, un disgusto, un miedo o un ídolo?

-Me gusta entrenar porque me distraigo bastante perfeccionando mis ataques, me disgusto cuando me llevan lo contraria o algo no salió bien, me dan miedo las ardillas y sí tengo un ídolo –Raimundo esperó que lo dijera, Omi lo acortó sonriente (aún sobándose la herida exageradamente)-: YO, por supuesto.

-Digno de un narcisista, pero es bueno que tú seas tú principal admirador ¿Así que no tienes mucho conocimiento del mundo y por ello te entusiasmas a cada rato? Interesantes, querido yo te voy abrir esos ojotes que tienes –Omi se confundió, tenía los ojos pequeños, incluso para ser un adulto- Quizá te muestre algunos lugarcitos por aquí y unas amiguitas.

-No gracias, estoy feliz así como soy, ¡Voy por la F!

-Oh por Dios, no me digas que después de tantos años con los curas, ¿Quieras ser uno?

-_¿Igual que el Maestro Fung? –_Omi ladeó la cabeza, pero luego dijo su respuesta- Sí quizá, hasta ahora no había pensado si tenía una meta más allá de ser el mejor maestro de artes marciales; me gustaría la verdad volver con mis amigos allá en el templo –Cambió el tema- Quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado, pero cómo pasó eso de que los cinco continentes volvieron a unirse no sé por dónde queda, si sabes algo me gustaría que me lo dijeras... Me harías un favor, aún guardo la esperanza que en este trabajo, aquel cura... Me vea –Confesó, apoyando su pie encima de su pierna y balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Frotándose más fuerte, la situación era tan incómoda que hasta el mismo Raimundo parecía desconcentrarse por lo que decía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes en el brazo que te lo acaricias tanto?

-Nada, es solo una herida mientras entrenaba.

-Pues debe dolerte mucho, ¿Puedo examinartela? -Omi lo miró receloso, pero al final se despojó de la venda y le mostró su herida, extendió el brazo- Pero aquí no tienes nada, estás perfecto -Omi frunció el ceño, se asomó y vio que la misteriosa herida que tanto ardor le producía, desapareció de la nada.

-No es posible, si yo mismo... -Omi escudriñó con la mirada, pasmado y sacudió la cabeza- Bueno, no importa, ¿Decías...?

-Claro, todo lo que sea por un buen amigo… –Guiñó el ojo- No te angusties por lo de Clay, no creo que sea el asesino y ya oíste a Dojo, a lo mejor no comprende que te esfuerzas, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo descuida –"_Al fin, alguien que entiende", _Raimundo se rió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio algo más allá de la cabeza de Omi- ¡Al suelo! –Se arrojó sobre él y ambos se refugiaron bajo la mesa. "¿Qué diablos te pasa?". "Allí", señaló Raimundo al taparle la boca rudamente. Omi siguió la punta de su dedo hacia uno de los espacios entre el estante y los libros. Había dos personas. Wuya Miyo y Jermaine Marsden. Ambos estaban hablando, pero no entendía de qué hablaban porque estaban lejos como para oírlos.

Lo único que podían percibir eran acciones, Wuya le cedió a Jermaine una libreta de notas. Se despidieron y se abrazaron. Wuya se fue y Jermaine se dirigía a irse, luego de ojear unas páginas. Raimundo y Omi le cerraron el paso. Jermaine no esperaba verlos. Los saludó.

-No me hagas reír, Jermaine, vimos que hablabas con Wuya y te dio esa libreta, ¿Qué pasa?

-A-ah e-eso, me ma-man-da-aron a es-escri-ibir un repor-ortaje so-obre las miste-teriosas desa-desa-desapariciones y Wu-uya-a e-es ma-más que u-una enfer-enfermera, fue enviada para inves-investi-igaciones sobre e-esta-as mis-mismas desa...

-Pues que tartamudeas tanto y me desesperas, deduzco que ella es una agente encubierta de un equipo especial para detener tantas masacres, ella te dio ese cuadernillo donde anota y describe sus deducciones sobre la historia de la ciudad y los asesinatos –Dedujo Raimundo- ¡¿Es que todo el mundo miente?! Ya nadie es nadie, ¿Por qué no informa esto a la policía?

-Oh po-por fa-fa-fa-or, no di-di-gan que les di-dije algo, pre-prefi-fiero que sea secre-to

-Bien, ¿Qué averiguaste hasta ahora sobre este caso? Sé breve y di algo que no sepamos.

-A-al pa-pa-papa-re-ecer, la-las desa-desapa-papa-riciones son un in-invento para mantener el o-orden con-on los alde-alde-nos ya que las t-t-tres fa-fami-familias más ri-ricas y más pode-podero-osas se be-bene-fifi-ciaban con e-esto.

-¿Un invento de las familias Tohomiko, Pedrosa y PandaBubba? ¡¿Qué más, dilo?!

-Lo-los desa-desa-desapareci-cidos fu-fueron encon-encon-contrados, pe-pepe-ro ac-actúan muy raro; miste-misteriosa-osamente contra-contraje-jeron un virus que hace que las per-personas enlo-enlo-que-an y to-odos e-ello-ellos e-están-an inter-interna-ados en la cli-nica abando-n-ada del Dr. You-ou-ou-oung, que-e e-está-ta invo-volu-lucra-rado con Wu-uya-a.

-¿Un virus que hace que las personas enloquezcan? ¿Así los encontraron?... –Raimundo no podía hallar respuesta- ¿Wuya no te contó más nada y es lo que has leído hasta ahora sobre eso? En resumen lo que dice allí, es lo que nos contaste, ¡Por favor asiente con la cabeza! –Jermaine asintió- ¡Espléndido, aquí todo el mundo se entera y los policías de pendejos no se enteran ni un coño! Wuya y Chase están afiliados e investigando por su parte, ¿No saben de dónde diablos vino el virus? –Jermaine se encogió de hombros- ¿No te dicen nada por qué eres un extraño? –Jermaine asintió, Omi y él intercambiaron miradas- Hay algo que no me cuadra todavía, ¿Qué tiene que ver este maldito virus con todo esta radio rochela?

-E-en mi-í opi-opi-pinión pe-personal, creo que Wu-uya-a y You-ou-ou-oung son la pa-reja de-e ase-ase-inos, sa-saben mucho y no qui-quiqui-eren decirlo, son mu-muy a-anti-gu-uos.

-Buen punto, creo que me gustaría investigar a estos dos de cerca, pero sabes que te puedo confiar esa libreta en cualquier momento como vivencia.

-¡Confiscar y evidencia! No sé que me empecina más -Gritó Raimundo estresado- Que él tartamudea o tú destruyes el español –En ese preciso instante, el celular de Omi sonó. Éste pidió disculpas mientras atendía la llamada. "¿Diga?", oyó unos gimoteos. Pidió calma.

-_Omi, tienes que venir rápidamente, no sé en donde estoy, necesito que vengas._

_-_¡¿Megan?! ¡¿El asesino te secuestró?! –Aclamó horripilado- Dime si recuerdas haber visto algo o dame más o menos la descripción dónde estás y te sacaré rápidamente.

-_¡No sé! Apúrate, te necesito aquí conmigo Omi, me estoy muriendo... ¡DE LA RISA! –_La expresión de Omi cambió a una de disgusto- Estoy aquí en tu casita junto a tu amiguito, me encuentro comiendo una deliciosa langosta termidor, no sabía que tenías esta reliquia aquí –Dijo riéndose- Tu amigo aparte de ser muy gracioso y simpático, es muy buen cocinero ¿O sea, por qué lo tenías escondido?

-Tú eres una loca, ¡LOCA! Voy para allá a _secarte_ rápidamente –Dijo mientras trancaba de mala gana. "Sacarte", corrigió Raimundo con una risita. Omi comenzó a frotarse la cabeza después de darse unos golpes. Esa Megan me va a volver loco, alegó chillando.

-¿Mujeres, eh? Yo podría darte unas lecciones privadas, si quieres.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, me tengo que ir.

-Te lo digo porque me preocupas, Omi, me preocupa el hecho de que eres virgen.

-¡Yo no soy virgen! –Chilló Omi- ¿Me ves cara de mujer o qué te crees? Si quieres ver una virgen, te aconsejo que vayas a la iglesia, aparte... –Suspiró profundamente- Yo no estoy buscando pareja, estoy muy bien solo –Se volvió a reacomodar la gabardina, directo a casa.

-¡Oh vamos Omi! –Hizo un ademán- Sé que tú quieres compartir la vida con alguien, ¿No tienes una chica en especial? Megan es buena, es de tu edad y es rica ¿Qué buscas?

-Estoy buscando una iglesia perdida, a un asesino y a mis tres mejores amigos, ¿Ves alguna mujer? ¡No, verdad! –Omi se dirigió a él- Mis metas son esas tres cosas, entiéndelo por lo que más quieras, por Kimiko –Rogó- No estoy destinado a compartir una vida con otro.

-¡Duh mientes! –Raimundo hizo el gesto de oprimir un botón para ganar un concurso- Todo el mundo tiene su media naranja en algún lado, incluso tú Omi –Acusó, Omi puso los ojos en blanco- Deja que te ayude, he ayudado a mis amigos para que se acostaran en camas con mujeres al azar por diversión, ¿Qué sentido tiene? Solo ayudaré a otro amigo.

-Yo, esta atractiva cabeza calva amarilla que ves, no va acostarse a dormir por ahí con unas humildes señoritas ni que me regales de cumpleaños a Dashi con un lazo rojo en la cabeza o la perfección perfecta empaquetada, pero si así me ves como tu amigo... Esta amistad está terminada como esta conversación –Omi se volteó furioso. Raimundo estaba con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, suspiró hondamente. Omi atravesó la puerta y desapareció.

* * *

Omi golpeó a trompadas la puerta del apartamento hasta darle accidentalmente a Clay en la cabeza. Omi vio a Megan dar vueltas en la silla. Él la levantó bruscamente. Ella se rió.

-¿Qué te propones con venir acá? –Rezongó- ¿Es que no piensas en mí cuando me llamaste con ese tono de voz? Creí que algo serio te había pasado.

-¿Por qué tan serio, mi cabecita de queso? No debes de negar que eso fue muy divertido –Megan se aferró de un hombro, riéndose fuertemente- Eso estuvo muy mal, pero divertido, descuida querido... –Dijo al verlo gruñir- Eres demasiado serio hasta para mí gusto.

-No veo lo divertido sinceramente... –Jessie soltó un bufido, ella estaba en un extremo de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Con su uniforme negro y lentes oscuros, una expresión de que era difícil descifrar su estado de ánimo y el poco pelo amarrado a una trenza. Clay se le acercó: Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Jessie solo porque no conectamos en gusto, no significa que debas tratarme como si fuera tú enemigo… ¿Cómo están nuestros padres?

-En la academia para guardaespaldas, aprendí que a todos se le tratan igual –Refunfuñó- En el momento que todos ustedes ordeñaban vacas, yo pensaba en el futuro que quería moldear con mis propias manos porque preferiría antes morir que continuar esta tradición que han querido meterme a la cabeza durante toda mi vida –Frunció los labios, Clay bajó la mirada- Mientras presumías y pavoneabas como hijo preferido de la familia, tuve que conformarme con la zona gris, supongo que es lo que pasa cuando eres la oveja negra de la familia y por cierto... Papá y mamá están bien.

-Jessie, en verdad, no quería que esto pasara, aún así... Espero que logres tu sueño y seas la más famosa pilota de carreras, ¡Ya sabes que me tienes como tu fan número uno!

-No bromees –Jessie clavó sus ojos en sus zapatos, abrazándose a sí misma. Clay suspiró.

Algo interrumpió las risotadas de Megan, Clay que veía con una sonrisita la situación abrió la puerta donde unos hombres con la indumentaria de la policía lo agarraron desprevenido y le colocó las esposas. Dojo venía en el hombro de uno de los oficiales de policía. Megan se aferró de los hombros de Omi que contemplaba a sabiendas de lo que pasaría.

-¡¿Pero qué artimaña es esta?! ¡Omi haz algo! –Pidió mientras lo obligaban a hincarse.

-Clay Bailey se le es arrestado por sospechoso de ser el asesino o complicidad con él, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a solicitar un abogado, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si yo no hice nada! –Clay observó como su amigo no hacía nada por defenderlo y jalándolo de los hombros lo llevaban hacia el exterior del apartamento. Omi pidió con voz trémula a Megan irse del apartamento. Megan se puso seria, pidiendo disculpas y se marchó a zancadas, no sin antes de darle un beso al aire. Omi se mantuvo frío. Jessie fue tras de su ama, aún sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir porque detrás de los lentes oscuros estaban unos ojos desorbitados de los hechos. Omi llevó una mano, cubriendo su rostro. El misterio que rodea la ciudad, aún no es resuelto. Lo más que temía es que si Clay no era el asesino, ¿Cómo reaccionaría éste? ¿Quién será la próxima víctima de las circunstancias? ¿Es que ya nadie está a salvo?...

* * *

**A/N: Y yo que creí que me daría chance por poner lo otro, pero se me pasó el tiempo, bueno... Lo pondré en el otro capi. Aquí hubieron varias revelaciones, es hora de que saquemos las preguntas y tú me darás las respuestas. Vamos a discutir, ¿Tú en serio crees que Clay es el asesino loco que anda suelto por allí? ¿Qué opinas de los mensajes en las paredes que vio Omi: Estaba ilusionando o era la verdad, qué querrá decirle el destino a nuestro monje consentido? ¡La relación entre Kim y Rai está en peligro! Ya la descubrió, pobrecita... (Se me ocurrió un chiste para luego), ¿Qué hará Raimundo para salvar su relación, le tienes algún concejo? Eso lo veremos en el capi que viene. Y el final, descubrimos varios hechos concernientes a estas misteriosas desapariciones, a la vista de dos personajes hay dos parejas de asesinos: Wuya y Chase o Jack y Kimiko (interesante, ellos dicen que son dos...) ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Tu sospechoso está en uno de ellos? ¿Qué opinas sobre estas investigaciones de Wuya y Chase?... A que no te esperaste eso último, pero aún más importante… ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Omi para que sus amigos **_**salgan de su estado de amnesia**_**? El tiempo está pasando cada vez más a prisa. Aclaro que Rai es un buen tipo, pero su naturaleza lo traiciona. No te pierdas el próximo episodio: El Mundo Siempre Es Negro. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir actualización. ¡Nos vemos! **

**PD: ¡Wiiiiiii! Ya publiqué la historia de las que les hablé. Mi protagonista ahora es Kimiko.**

**-Ya era hora, ¿Habrá misterio?**

**Sí.**

**-¿Habrá una historia de amor y dolor?**

**Sí.**

**-¿Habrá asesinatos, pistas, horror, thriller psicológico, fantasía, todo eso...? Bueno, más o menos lo que vimos aquí.**

**Sí.**

**-Así que ya lo saben, El Camino a Casa está publicado. **


	11. El Mundo Siempre Es Negro

**A/N: Creo que finalmente he decidio mudarlo para rating M por ciertas escenitas, como el final de este capi posiblemente y otras más adelantes. Igualmente con el Camino a Casa. Solo era para decirles que a partir de ahora la buscarán por M. ¿Qué más? ¡AH! ¡Nuevo Xiaolin Rumor! ¡CORRAN LA VOZ! Esta información será real o falsa...**

**Oficialmente no se ha dicho cuál será el argumento, pero aparentemente al igual que la primera temporada. Se van a activar cuatro nuevos Shen Gong Wus y los monjes se van a dividir. Tendrán que ponerse a prueba y luchar contra cuatro villanos: Omi Vs. Chase Young, Kimiko Vs. Wuya, Raimundo Vs. Shadow (la amiguita de Chase) y Clay Vs. Cyclops. En el segundo epi, darán la bienvenida al nuevo miembro PING PONG, que es la mitad del tamaño de Omi y maneja el elemento madera. Parece ser que la serie se estrenará en el 8 DE ABRIL DEL 2013, y la segunda temporada dará inicio al 2014 (se tiene estipulado tres temporadas, la primera tendrá 26 capis, diferente a su antecesora con 22 minutos de duración cada capi y del cual 19 minutos será de animación 2D y el resto, que son 3 minutos, en 3D). Eso es todo. Para cualquier detalle e información más adelante. Se publicará el rumor en El Camino a Casa. Si es fan de la serie, como dice la canción de Shana: ¡GRÍTELO!**

**SEA USTED EL JUEZ**

* * *

**11º**

**El Mundo Siempre Es Negro**

Clay fue conducido adentro de la patrulla policiaca que descansaba afuera cerca de la cera, metieron su mentón al cuello mientras entraba con las manos al frente esposadas. Algunos de los vecinos se congregaron alrededor y otros espiaban a través de la ventana. Clay estaba con una expresión de pocos amigos mientras era conducido por una calle hasta la comisaría donde a trompadas lo llevaron a un interrogatorio precedido por Dojo. Fue colocado en una silla bajo una luz incandescente en un cuarto con espacio cerrado. Las preguntas rodeaban a qué hacía una mancha de su vino en una hoja enviada por el asesino. Clay alzó la cabeza.

Le mostraron la hoja, Clay la reconoció, sí era su vino, pero alegó no ser el asesino. Porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegó eso allí. Dojo fue sutil y dijo que no lo acusaba de ser el asesino, a pesar de que había sido arrestado por tal sino quería saber dónde estaban las personas que secuestró y quién sería la próxima víctima. ¿Cuál era su conexión con el asesino, con el científico? Si tuviera algo que decir para defender su alegato, era el instante perfecto. Clay gritó que no se mezclaba con gente mala, no secuestró a nadie en su vida ni tenía la menor idea de quién sería la próxima víctima. En cuanto al científico, no conocía nada de él. Solo era un cliente más de su bar y no le interesaban las vidas de sus clientes. Le dijo que estaba cansado de este juego y se negaba a responder sin un abogado, si querían saber más sobre el científico, debían de poner una lupa del tamaño de Texas sobre Chase. Y confesó que Chase tenía a su mano unos videos donde filmaba al científico en sus horas de locura, ya que lo psicoanalizaba a través de ello y tenía su historial clínico.

Dojo preguntó si era una acusación a su colega. Clay enmudeció. Últimamente se les había visto a él, Wuya y Chase demasiado juntos, ¿Había una sociedad secreta integrada por ellos y si era así quién era el presidente, Jack quizá? Clay sabía que solo quería medir su reacción ante una noticia inventada por él. Lo negó todo. Dojo dijo que acerca sobre los videos, eso era material de evidencia, pero no podían quitárselos a Young así nomás. Le preguntaron si sabía cómo. Clay dijo que había una tienda de CD, donde allí revelaba sus videos o lo que sea, dijo que no entendía mucho de tecnología. Finalmente, Dojo dijo que habían terminado ya Clay no quería seguir con el tema sin un abogado antes de acusarlo de ser el asesino, pero como ya con eso era posible de ser el culpable. A Clay lo vistieron de anaranjado, le tomaron impresas sus huellas y le sacaron la placa, lo metieron en una celda a solas. Clay se sentó en su colchón, entrecruzó los dedos y clavó la mirada abajo.

Al día siguiente, Omi se levantó de la cama aún con un peso en el alma. La cara de Clay se le había quedado clavada en su mente y fue su máxima pesadilla. Se echó agua en la cara y se repitió a sí mismo durante todo el tiempo que todo se encontraba bien y no tenía miedo a lo que podría pasarle allá afuera. Se vistió para trabajar, dispuesto a visitar a Clay. Lo halló en una celda, caminando en círculos. Al mostrar su placa, le dejaron acceso de entrar.

-¡TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO, CARAJO! -Chilló. _Hay que ver que Clay sí es grosero..._

-Lo lamento, créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para limpiar tu nombre lo haría, pero hasta ayer creía en ti: tus cambios repentinos de personalidad, tu conducta sospechosa, ya no me dices la verdad... Ya no sé en qué creer, no eres quién creí que eras, no eres el amigo que conocí –Susurró. Clay se tapó la cara, sentándose en la cama. El tiempo de visita terminó.

Ahí afuera sonriente estaba Raimundo Pedrosa, esperándolo pues tenían una nueva misión demandada por su jefe el dragón. Ir a una tienda de CD a reclamar un compacto. Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por el sospechoso Clay, llegaron a la tienda. Sonó una campanilla al pasar y empujar la puerta cristalina, examinando los CD de música y videos que se exhibían en la vitrina. Por la descripción del dueño del lugar, no era la misma persona. Omi se puso a explorar el local. Raimundo le preguntó qué pasó con el original dueño. El encargado dijo que andaba desaparecido, no le extrañaba que fuera otra víctima. Seguidamente preguntó por los videos del Dr. Young. Al principio se hizo el desentendido hasta que Omi encontró los videos que necesitabas. Raimundo preguntó cuánto quería por ellos. Le ofrecieron gratis y luego dijo que tenía que irse con su caset, la tienda estaba cerrada. Por poco no los echó a patadas. Raimundo se quejó por la conducta del hombre, pero ya obtuvieron lo que querían. De nuevo en la comisaría con Dojo, luego de ver los tres. Introdujeron el primero.

_"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de tener dinero, Chasie? Que siento que tengo poder, que siento que tengo el mundo sobre mis hombros y con un dedo puedo crear y deshacer historias a mi libre gusto... Desde siglos se ha dicho que el hombre es una mezcla de bondad y maldad, que nadie puede ser cien por ciento ni uno ni lo otro porque sería insoportable... Desde niño, te voy a contar una anécdota, nos enseñaron que la vida es como una moneda es decir, muy valiosa... Que tú decides para qué quieres usarla, pero solo lo puedes hacer una vez, nos dijeron que podíamos escoger entre dos bandos: Policías o criminales, categóricamente hablando, si eres policía escoges ser Superhombre y un hombre de justicia y noble en todo sus actos, en cambio si eres el criminal el mundo te va a ser tan pequeño que las personas te serán minúsculas cucarachas deseando ser aplastadas... Yo escogí ser ambas para mi nuevo proyecto, porque soy demasiado grande para escoger solo una... La personalidad buena es como una especie de figura paterna mirando ahora las cosas a la luz del percance y la personalidad del mal es como un niño, ¿Por qué?_

_El bueno lo había ejercitado mucho y al que casi tuvo una vida llena de esfuerzos y sacrificios, de virtud y dominio a mí mismo... El malo había sido menos ejercitada y por ello conservaba su lado vigoroso, pero lo que uno hace marca con un sello en su cuerpo la decadencia y deformidad de lo que ha hecho con su vida... Los humanos estamos al constante asecho de caer en una tención, ser bueno era morir para aquellos placeres al que uno hasta yo me entregaba secretamente y comenzaba a consentir y ser malo era el fin de intereses, sueños y aspiraciones, quedándome solo y despreciado... Sí señor, la crueldad del hombre es más fuerte que una droga y ha llegado más allá del límite que nos advierten siempre que todos nos vamos al infierno y ya me estoy hartando de eso, la vida es una pasta de dientes donde exprimes hasta dejarlo sin nada, la gente es patética que procura que otros sean patéticos para sentirse enfermizamente mejor... Solo cuando estamos a cumbre de nuestra vida para darnos cuenta de todo mal, tratamos de cerrar los ojos para olvidarnos de todo, pero cuando los abrimos vemos que las heridas continúan abriéndose ante nuestra ignorancia, ¡El mayor pecado!... Todos huyen de su destino, el concepto de si el destino está escrito o nosotros lo escribimos es debatible, ¿Qué forma tendrá? ¿Es como una luz a la que perseguimos? ¿Es como una tela que entretejen a todas las personas que nos encontramos hasta el final? ¿O es un lienzo y nosotros somos sus pintores?... No voy a dejar que nadie escriba sobre mí sino yo de otros, por esa misma razón, el mundo no puede seguir abarcando a los hombres y la razón del proyecto XL02."_

Raimundo le puso pausa. En la televisión se veía una pantalla blanca y la voz que se oía era toda alterada. Dojo le preguntó qué pasaba, hace un rato que estaba viendo los caset y todos ellos tenían la etiqueta de XL02, tomó la posibilidad de que a lo mejor el proyecto fuera una caja de seguridad o una archivadora donde estaba todo acerca del proyecto, pero ya han investigado su apartamento y no hay nada. Quizá se lo habían llevado _el asesino_.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Dojo.

-¿Omi estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

-¿Estás pensando en mí? Es lo que estoy pensando.

-¡No hombre! El científico parece que disfrutaba de un buen licor porque estaba claramente beodo, hablo de que analizándolo de cerca nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera un ego tan enorme que solo compite con su sadismo... –Apuntó- Si este hombre no secuestró a los primeros desaparecidos, no sé quién más pudo; ayer estuvimos con Jermaine y nos dijo que las personas fueron encontradas bajo un estado de locura y fueron llevadas a la clínica de Young para psicoanalizarlas, estoy completamente seguro que son parte del proyecto y el mismo doctorcito tiene la caja del científico –Omi frunció el ceño, un poco celosito.

-Es muy buena observación Raimundo, te luciste esta vez… –Dojo lo anotó en una pequeña libreta que estaba traspapelada en su despacho. Él le comentó lo que había pasado ayer por detalle con Jermaine y lo que habían concluido. Dojo dijo que no podrían soltar a Clay por ahora, pero lo que podían hacer es investigar de cerca a Young. Posteriormente, Raimundo notó que Omi lo despidió hoscamente como si estuviera enojado por algo. No obstante, el muchacho desapareció tras el primer coche que pasó por detrás. Omi echó una mirada a la torre donde la energía de los Wus irradiaba fuertemente, trayéndole sospechas y dudas.

* * *

Raimundo llegó a su mansión, allí encontró a Kimiko recién llegando desde su oficina. La chica seguía enojada con él, puesto que apenas lo vio se dirigió a su habitación. Raimundo extendió la mano y atrapó su muñeca, impidiéndole dejarla ir: Espera, tenemos que hablar.

-Suelta mi mano o tus dientes desaparecerán.

-Peinados locos, te quiero pedir misericordia por lo que hice ayer, yo actúe como un patán y merezco tu rechazo, lo admito... Por eso te pido una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas para pedirme tu perdón?

-Aquí... No... No es el lugar, quiero disculparme como un caballero y quiero que tú vengas conmigo... –Kimiko se iba a oponer, pero Raimundo silenció sus labios. Sin soltar su mano, él la llevó hasta afuera. Kimiko se detuvo en el primer escalón cuando vio el coche de él y comenzó a tratar se zafarse: Es que sinceramente, tú padeces la enfermedad de ser hombre.

-No dejaré que me insultes a mí y a los hombres, ya me has descuidado mucho, ahora voy a cuidarte a ti –Kimiko soltó unos chillidos, Raimundo la cargó de brazos y la llevó cargando hasta adentro del coche. Él se montó en el asiento del piloto y arrancó. Kimiko dijo que la estaba secuestrando, le preguntó a dónde iban. Raimundo no dijo nada, solo se rió, ya que arruinaría la sorpresa. Estuvieron intercambiándose entre miradas asesinas y pícaras, los 2 iban por la callejuela desértica hasta llegar al corazón de los bosques. Bastante lejos de la ciudad y para que nadie oyera los gritos de Kimiko. Se detuvieron inesperadamente en un punto del bosque. La parada fue brusca. "Llegamos". Kimiko miró su entorno. Árboles, una maleza y una noche estrellada. "¿Esto es tu plan romántico? Estar en medio del bosque".

Raimundo salió del coche y abrió la puerta a Kimiko, le tapó los ojos y la condujo hacia el interior. Llevándola hacia más adentro. Kimiko gruñó y preguntó si habían llegado. "No", él se rió. Hasta que se pararon en medio, dio una ojeada y le destapó los ojos. Estaban en un campo silvestre de rosas rojas salvajes. Kimiko estaba boquiabierta: ¿Estoy soñando?

-No peinados locos, te juré que te llevaría a donde las flores de verdad si me impresionabas, vaya que me has impresionado –Dijo. Kimiko se hincó ante el campo de rosas, extendiendo las manos mientras rozaba las hermosas flores. Raimundo por detrás, tenía una de ellas ya lista y recortada, se aclaró la garganta. Ella se volteó cuando le preguntó: ¿Y la más bonita? –Raimundo se acercó y le colocó la pequeña rosa roja en el pelo, se tanteó- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Como una flor -sonrió. Se oyó un crujido, la chica se cubrió con el brazo mientras reculaba hacia atrás. Descendiendo desde el cielo, un helicóptero. "¡¿Qué es eso?!". "Un amigo". De ahí salió unas escaleras, Raimundo pidió con una sonrisa que por favor subiera con él. La mente se desconectó del cuerpo y sintió que solo una mínima parte de su cerebro conservó la sensatez y estaba haciendo preguntas que sabía no ser capaz de responder. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mandaba al diablo y se iba tal como le enseñó Chase...? ¿Será que en realidad si estaba enamorada de Raimundo? Ambos subieron por la escalera. Y ahí un piloto les dio unas instrucciones. Kimiko estaba estupefacta por lo que indicaba, ambos iban a saltar en paracaídas desde una elevada altura. El piloto estaba en automático. Kimiko jaló a Raimundo, preguntando si sus sospechas son ciertas. No tuvo que negarlo, sus caras lo decían todo.

-¡¿Es que por fin enloqueciste?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar en tiempos como estos?! -Chilló.

-¿No me dijiste que era tu sueño saltar de paracaídas? Pues mi sueño, es cumplir los tuyos.

-Por amor de Dios Raimundo, es obvio que a ti te falta un tornillo -Acusó, pero no había tiempo para retractarse.

Miró la compuerta por donde ambos saltarían. Raimundo le aseguró que iba a estar con ella y si tenía miedo que se aferrara a él. Kimiko iba a discutirle aquel punto fue cuando llegó el momento esperado, era un campo de hierbajos sin árboles. Estarían dando redondeles alrededor mientras esperaban a las siguientes indicaciones. Se colocaron los lentes de protección y los paracaídas tal como se lo señaló el experto. Cuando ya estaban listos, Raimundo fue el primero en arrojarse y con él fue arrastrada Kimiko que dejó escapar un grito de "adrenalina extrema". Raimundo solo se reía. Los paracaídas se abrieron instantáneamente mientras caían con lentitud. Kimiko se calmó un poco cuando iba descendiendo. Para cuando llegaron al suelo, se rió tímidamente. _Que pareja de locos. _Se despojaron de los paracaídas. Kimiko se tambaleó un poco.

-¿A qué no estuvo divertido?

-Eso debió haber costado una fortuna.

-No, el piloto es amigo mío, lo que si me costó un ojo de la cara fue... –Raimundo se dirigió hacia el helicóptero que iba descendiendo y le arrojó un paquete, que lo atajó rápidamente- Esto –Le entregó una cajita a Kimiko que no se esperaba la respuesta. "¡¿Más?!", Kimiko abrió la cajita mostrando a una hermosa muñequita de porcelana japonesa. Cabello negro corto que caía en línea recta en el delicado cuello y recogido en parte en un moño con una esfera roja (figurando al moño), la carita blanquita con los labios rojos y los ojos achinados, vestía un kimono blanco con estampas de flores. "Para que no te sientas alejada de casa".

-Es preciosa –Susurró- Es... Hora de irnos a casa –Kimiko dio unos pasos adelante mientras sus ojos se aguaban ligeramente, no quería que la viera así ni mucho menos la sangre que se elevó a su cabeza y dio un sutil colorete a sus mejillas. Para cuando volvieron al coche, no se volvieron a hablar en el trayecto. Raimundo pensó que había fracasado en su intento por pedirle perdón. Para cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión. Eran las siete de la noche. Kimiko se hizo a un lado cuando él iba a abrirle las puertas. Comenzó a hablarle.

-Oye, Kim, quizá fue un poco loco de mi parte obligarte a saltar desde el precipicio y dirás que la muñequita solo sensibilizó tus sentimientos, estarás odiándome por secuestrarte y lo demás... Yo solo quería que... –Raimundo se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-No sigas, estoy débil.

-Ah, debes estar mareada por las vueltas que dimos.

-No, estoy débil por el hecho de que no puedo resistirte –Raimundo iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pues lo tomó desprevenido. Acto seguido, ella presionó sus labios inesperadamente. Raimundo no dudó en devolverle el beso. Colocó una mano en su cintura, sin embargo, sus cuerpos estaban frente a frente, no sentían que estaban lo suficientemente juntos. Entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello castaño. Él continuaba besándola desenfrenadamente mientras sus brazos ciñendo su cuerpo con fuerza, perfectamente moldeado al suyo. La calidez del beso se filtró a través de sus ropas, su piel, sus huesos. Sintiéndose cálida, feliz, protegida... Sin darse cuenta ambos chocaron contra una de las columnas que condecoraban la entrada de la mansión. Deslizó sus labios tiernamente trazando sus pómulos hasta la mandíbula. No pudo evitar soltar unos gemidos mientras su menudo cuerpo se arqueaba con el de él. Hicieron una pausa, él se inclinó para besarla suavemente otra vez. Empero, Kimiko peló los ojos y empujó a Raimundo: ¿Pero qué te pasa, peinados locos? –Kimiko clavó la miraba en sus pies. Raimundo se volteó. Alguien los estaba viendo en pleno besuqueo. Jermaine tenía la quijada desencajada y una marchita (o es que la flor se murió después de ver eso) boca de dragón. "Jermaine...", él negó con la cabeza y tiró la flor mientras se iba corriendo.

-No puede ser, maldita sea, ¡E-e-es tú culpa! –Farfulló Kimiko, frotándose las sienes.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú me besaste!

-Y tú me lo devolviste –Kimiko se llevó una mano a su nuca y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión. "Santa mierda, un gago estropeó lo que tanto he fantaseado por días y estaba así de llevarla a la cama, ¡No joda!", se quejó Raimundo golpeando la columna. Y en las oscuras callejuelas opacadas por la furia del viento que azotaba la vereda e inundaba los canales de la alcantarilla. Jermaine corría a zancadillas, sin borrar el último recuerdo de su vida que destrozó su corazón por completo: Una muchacha de cabello azul y un hombre de cabello castaño besándose con una pasión tan envidiable. Bajó la cabeza mientras él era condenado por la turbulenta lluvia. Siguió avanzando hasta que oyó unos pasos que iban al compas de los suyos. Caminó más lento y dando vueltas para asegurarse de quiénes venían. Justamente, una figura se abalanzó sobre él. Colocándole un trapo con adormecedor en la boca cuando trató de desistirse, sucumbió a su voluntad. Una víctima ha sido consumida.

* * *

Entretanto, una furgoneta esperaba a las afueras del centro de división especial de ciencias aplicadas de Pedrosa. Suspiró hondamente para comprobar los nervios más amargos antes de pasar a la acción, los futuros movimientos que es preciso clavarse en la memoria, las futuras reacciones que deben diluirse en el instinto asesino, sacaría el revólver a las 8:27 y a esa misma hora, entraría por esa puerta. Ya que a esa hora se ha fijado la acción. El centro está a punto de cerrar sus puertas, diez horas retorcidas lo separan de la realidad. A él correspondía el premio gordo, el hombre gordo y patillas. Hora del cierre. Jack sale como un flechazo dirigiéndose a la entrada con el revólver desenfundado. El hombre robusto de atrás con un cañón de plasma dispara a todas las direcciones. Los empleados soltaron unos gritos mientras se ocultaban bajo las mesas y los vidrios de las pantallas llovían encima de ellos. Al terminar, Jack se dirigió a su objetivo, alzándolo por el cuello alto de su camisa blanca y a dos centímetros de los ojos coloca su revólver en la frente: ¡Levanta las manos que esto es un atraco y si no quieres ver cómo te vuelo los sesos, llévame al arma de fusión nuclear de Pedrosa ya! –El gordo lo mira pálido y sumiso, alzó las manos mecánicamente igual que un títere e inició a avanzar hacia la caja fuerte, Jack estaba por detrás apuntándole con el revólver. La guardia era desarmada por otros miembros de su grupo. Para cuando los dos llegaron a la caja traspasando un arco. Temblorosamente descifró la contraseña.

Jack lo apresuró, disparando a su entorno. El hombre dio gritos saltando, pidiéndole piedad mientras terminaba de abrir la caja. Jack lo empujó viendo que su cometido estaba hecho.

-La cuarta fase de mi plan está lista –Rió, "mascando" el cigarrillo que tenía a la boca.

* * *

Omi despertó habitualmente a la hora en que sonaba su despertador, la casa se sentía sola sin que ahora estuvieran los dos; no era muy buen cocinero, empero tenía que sobrevivir de algo. Por alguna razón, se sentía triste cuando fijó su vista en el calendario y arrancó la página. "¿Cuánto tiempo me quedará? Aún no he avanzado a nada, ¿Cómo podré recuperar lo que perdí en tan poco tiempo? En un tiempo que ni siquiera sé cuándo terminará, no se acuerdan para nada e incluso he estado insinuándole momentos y no recuerdan... Creo que debo esperar hasta que todo termine", alegó luctuosamente. Prontamente, luego de terminar sus ejercicios y ponerse su ropa, paseó por allí con vagar pesado. Los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. En el santiamén que vio a Megan cargar con siete cajas pesadas, una tras otra se caían cuando trataba de recoger una. Solo tambaleaba. Omi se lanzó al rescate.

-Permite que la ayude, señorita –Dijo mientras caballerosamente la ayudó a con todas sus compras, eran de verdad pesadas- ¡Guau! ¿Qué llevas aquí?

-Soy una compradora convulsiva, llevo ropa y lo último en tecnología, querido... Vaya, ¿A qué no estás divino el día de hoy, mi detective? –Sonrió, Omi ladeó la cabeza.

-¿A dónde quiere que le lleve esto?

-Al coche, cariño –Omi asintió, dirigiéndose energéticamente al coche rosa chillón parado en plena avenida cerca de la cera- Eres muy fuerte Sr. Omi, yo siempre fui la mala en clases de educación física, quizá usted sería tan amable de darme unas clasecitas...

-No sé, tal vez, requiere años de entrenamiento alcanzar una maestría tan perfecta como la mía, pero estaría muy encantado de ser su maestro –Dijo- Usted hizo una buena elección.

-Eso es un hecho –Se acomodó la estola, airosamente- Estuve comprando ropa, empero la verdad se nota que en Ciudad-Capital no está al tanto de las últimas tendencia, te pediría tu opinión acerca de este lindo vestido que me compré, pero no sé si eres bueno en moda.

-No sé mucho de ropa y menos sobre chicas aparentemente, pero _te queda bien _–Desvió la mirada. Megan sonrió de oreja a oreja, agradeciéndole en voz baja. Antes de irse, le hizo la pregunta si había visto a Jermaine. Omi frunció el ceño, a decir verdad no. Megan le contó que ayer se reunieron por su exitoso reportaje en la revista y porque en fin, eran amigos. Le había comentado sobre sus actos junto a Raimundo y él en la biblioteca, ella le dio el voto que lo ayudaría, pero luego se marchó misteriosamente. Lo llamó a su casa dos horas más tarde y esta mañana, pero no le contesta ni su celular. Estaba preocupada. Y creía en cierta forma que Wuya se había enterado que estaba promulgando a todo el mundo de un asunto en secreto y si descartaba las cartas bajo la mesa, Wuya era la asesina que tanto buscaban y si fuera ellos, la investigarían a toda costa. Megan se despidió con un ademán, mostrando a simple vista un brazalete negro con un rubí en el centro, la muchacha entró en el auto y éste arrancó.

Omi siguió caminando, empero en el momento en que estaba paseando directo a la comisaría, recibió una llamada. Era Guan, que había escapado de las narices de los doctores para preguntarle cómo iba. Omi le comentó todo el caso y los nuevos descubrimientos así su pequeña charla con Megan sobre la posible duda que Jermaine desapareciera por haberle dicho a ella y a ellos sobre la investigación, temiendo el peligro que pudo causarle a Dojo y a Raimundo. Guan lo acortó aterrado, le preguntó si estaba completamente seguro que ella y él se vieron a un rato. A lo que respondió afirmativamente. Guan dijo que no concordaba con lo que le había dicho pues que Megan estaba desaparecida desde anoche y hoy salió en los periódicos como noticia candente y Jermaine nunca ha entrado en la casa de ésta, pero lo que era seguro es que sí estaba desaparecido. Omi estaba horrorizado, ¿Entonces a quién vio hace unos minutos? De repente, recordó el brazalete de Megan... El moby morfológico, ¡Oh Dios, eso significa que con quien estaba hace unos minutos era EL ASESINO! Usaba los Shen Gong Wus para su mezquino beneficio personal y ahora gracias a él, sabía quién a quiénes reveló su secreto.

-¿Omi? ¡¿Omi?!

-¡Tengo que colgar lo siento! -Chilló él, tenía que informarlo a los otros de su gran error. Omi fue como loco a la comisaría. Allí estaba Dojo, Jessie y Raimundo. Omi entre jadeos y gritos de pasmo dijo que Megan y Jermaine fueron raptados por el asesino, que él usaba los Wus en su mezquino beneficio personal.

-Niño, eso es naturalmente imposible puesto que el único que tiene acceso a los Shen Gong Wus es el Emperador y ya sabes dónde está –Dojo se enrolló a su brazo.

-¿Y si alguien se ha estado infiltrando en su casa para ovarle los Wus?

-Robarle, Omi estás teniendo alucinaciones muy fuertes y te propongo un remedio casero, ya sé que las cosas entre nosotros están en tensión, pero ya que ambos somos dos hombres adultos necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando con una buena cerveza así que te invito a venir conmigo esta noche a una "divertida fiesta" –Omi arqueó una ceja mientras trataba de explicarle que no estaba loco, que era cierto, vio al asesino con sus propios ojos. Él solo estrechó sus hombros conduciéndolo afuera y prometiéndole que esa noche le dirá todo.

* * *

Omi se tranquilizó un poco cuando Raimundo le dijo que la policía tenía cubierto a media ciudad en busca de Megan y Jermaine, aunque ni tenían ni la menor idea de dónde podría estar ya investigaron por todos los alrededores de los últimos lugares donde los vieron, pero nada. Aparentemente se sentía un poco angustioso pues que Kimiko y él fueron los últimos en ver a Jermaine, Megan... Jessie y Megan estaban en su mansión en aquella tormenta, las dos se ahogaron con un cabello, cuando una de las trampas de la mansión Spicer se activó a mediado de las nueve de la noche. Para sorpresa de Jessie que es la guardaespaldas. Megan le pidió a su amiga que se ocultara dentro del armario mientras revisaba la casa. Jessie no soportó el hecho de verse oculta si ella era la protegida para cuando buscó desesperada a su amiga, estaba desaparecida y en una pared escrito en sangre con destinatario a ellos: _Otra víctima está en sus manos, suelten a mi compañero_. Omi peló los ojos, eso quería decir que Clay era el cómplice. Raimundo prosiguió con el relato. Jessie corrió como loca de la casa, llegando a la comisaría donde le contó a Dojo lo que había pasado y descifraron el mensaje, en su opinión Jessie no quería soltar a su hermano porque le parecía un acto de negligencia, pero tampoco significaba que iban a dejar que Megan muriese por su culpa. Omi ya había dejado de prestarle atención. Raimundo notó que Omi se veía demasiado angustiado. Pero le promete darle la mejor noche de su vida, solo él, unas cervezas y _unas amiguitas_.

Ulteriormente que las horas siguieran avanzando, Omi seguía pensando que su lucha contra las posibilidades y que desconoce la mente tras los asesinatos verdaderamente. Notó que su "cita con Raimundo" empezaba alrededor de las siete. Decidió vestirse, como extrañaba sus túnicas de monje. Al quitarse su gabardina de detective, luego se sacó por la cabeza su camiseta blanca con mangas largas. La puso a un lado mientras se miraba frente a un nuevo espejo para suplir el anterior que había roto. Notó que sus dedos sangraban. Minuiciosamente se dio la vuelta, examinándose la herida. Allí estaba, infestada (abombada con un vivo color rojo), la sangre era un riachuelo que recorría por su brazo. Asustado, se limpió la herida con agua y se contuvo de arrugar la nariz ante el potente dolor. Luego, con alcohol se desinfectó la herida y nuevamente se vendó el brazo, pero con una venda adicional. Con papel higiénico se restregó la sangre que se deslizaba por el tocador y las cutículas de sus dedos índice y anular de la mano derecha precisamente. Se vistió informalmente, tratando de ignorar la herida del brazo. Era extraño porque en la biblioteca, con Raimundo, no había nada. Y ahora estaba peor que nunca. Por el rabillo del ojo, reparó que faltaba solo cinco minutos para su noche de diversión.

Lo esperó afuera, donde Raimundo vino en su coche. Omi se montó con la misma expresión de antes, le preguntó cómo estaba Kimiko. Raimundo dijo que estaba bien, era raro que la recordara o la conociera. Omi alegó que sabía que era luchadora libre.

-Al parecer todos se enteran menos yo, ¿Por qué tan triste, mi amigo calvo?

-Pienso que todos los días son exactamente igual, que nadie sabe lo que en realidad pasa, pero está pasando –Omi echó una mirada en la ventana- Todos los lugares han cambiado, la misma maldad, las mismas caras tristes y nadie le importa lo que está pasando... El mundo sigue siendo negro, los corazones siguen siendo fríos y no podemos ir atrás para detenerlo.

-Pero Omi, aunque nada será lo mismo, todo siempre cambia por las cosas que decidimos y nuestro destino siempre está cambiando... Si quieres ver un cambio, haz algo que no hiciste.

Omi se voltea extrañado por las palabras de su amigo, sintiéndose infundado por un nuevo coraje, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino: Una discoteca. Los dos amigos bajaron en donde las luces de múltiples colores titilaban. En medio de la turba de jóvenes enloquecidos bailando y bebiendo, la música a alto volumen. La oscuridad y la luz entremezcladas.

Omi se sentía abatido, aún pensando en las palabras de Raimundo. Éste les presentó con formalidad a sus "amigas" (Natalie y Sol) que los acompañarían en sus tragos y en esta interesante velada. Omi asintió amablemente, estrechándole las manos como todo un caballerito. Seguidamente, Raimundo ordenó una cerveza para él y su amigo. Omi alzó una ceja, preguntando qué era eso. Raimundo sonrió: El camino a la felicidad, ¿No has querido volar alguna vez? Esta es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, Omi... No te amargues, el efecto dura temporalmente -Le contó. Apenas las sirvieron, Raimundo lo invitó a tomarse una. Omi se encogió de hombros, si él podía, también él. Bebió de un trago toda la cerveza para sorpresa de Raimundo y sus amigas que lo aplaudieron. Pese que tenía la apariencia de un adulto, por dentro vivía un pequeño niño chino. Su mecanismo por dentro reaccionó igual que un niño. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y de colores, pero sintió un júbilo bombardearle todo el cuerpo. Sonrió levemente, apoyó una mano del rostro. Bebió más hasta el último de los tragos. La copa volvió a llenarse, la mezcla se volvió rojiza para cambiar a un tono más vivo conforme se disolvían los cristales, entró en perceptible efervescencia y disparó vapor humeante. Volvió a consumir. Supuso que ni él tenía efecto sobre la poderosa bebida, así que no estaría de más seguir disfrutando de una buena bebida porque se lo merecía. Pidió al copero que la llenara otra vez. Consumió a paso apretado.

-¿Y quién eres cielo? -Inquirió Sol a su lado, apoyando su cabeza de su brazo y acariciándose ella misma sinuosamente.

-Un monje.

-¡Ya lo sé tontito! Me refiero a tu nombre...

-Omi... -Respondió él con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Por qué sonríes si nadie dijo nada gracioso?

-Estoy volando -Rió. La música sonó más fuerte. Los ojos de él se entrecerraron, pero aún seguía un impulso que lo estremecía a cometer actos increíbles: Creyó que volvía a ser un niño ágil, liviano y más feliz físicamente luego de una grave enfermedad. En su interior experimentó la muy embriagadora despreocupación por primera vez. Todo se agitaba lentamente. Sus pasos se arrastraban. Raimundo se acercó al chico y extendiendo la mano, lo sacó a bailar. Con una libertad de espíritu inocente desconocida. Llegó a la pista de baile con la música de tecno al máximo. Imágenes sensuales recorrían como caudal por sus ojos, una fantasía.

-Raimundo no sabía que te _morías_ así –Farfulló.

-Aún no me has visto cómo me muevo de verdad, bebé.

-¿Por qué tu voz es como la de una mujer? Es una muy buena imitación –Se bamboleó, se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras "Raimundo" (o lo que era en realidad, una de sus amiguitas) le bailaba sensualmente. En un segundo la veía como era ella en realidad, pero a parpadear por segunda vez veía a Raimundo, lo que era extraño ya que veía a otro junto a la actriz porno Natalie (que obviamente no la conocía por su trabajo) saludándolos mientras los dos tomaban unas copas y hablaban en una mesa. "Esto no está bien Raimundo, tú me trajiste aquí para que desperdiciara mi tiempo en ti cuando lo podía 'divertir' resolviendo el caso, es una buena estrategia para sacarme del caso", se rió. La música cambió a una más lenta y romántica. "Raimundo" le sonrió de oreja a oreja y colgó sus brazos de sus hombros mientras "bailaban", a decir verdad, Omi lo único que hacía era delirar y estremecerse.

Ella se acercó, estando muy cerca y se inclinó debido que todavía seguía siendo de estatura baja, acercando sus labios... Un cambio en el plano en la que un Omi aterrado y pasmado, empujó a "Raimundo": ¡No me toques! –Chilló Omi, restregándose con el brazo los labios.

Decidió por abandonar la discoteca, conduciendo a casa solo. El verdadero Raimundo miró muy patidifuso la actitud extraña de Omi. "¡¿Adónde vas?!". Éste "malversó" el carricoche de su compañero, un chirriante crujido vino arrastrando consigo en el camino en que no respetaba las señales de tránsito ni la luz roja de semáforo. Algunos peatones tuvieron que regresarse corriendo para evitar ser atropellados. Otros coches tuvieron que detenerse para no chocar con el loco conductor y otros chocaron unos contra otros. Omi se estrelló contra el auto que estaba por delante estacionado al edificio del bar. No le importó y salió cojeando por los moretones en el trayecto brusco. Subió al apartamento corriendo. Todo le seguía dando vueltas. Ahí vio a Clay podando una de sus macetas que estaba en vista del apartamento.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Me soltaron para convenir el pacto entre el asesino y Jermaine y Megan, por Dios ¿Dónde has estado y qué has hecho...?

-¡Estuve en la Luna y he vuelto! ¡No me toques, si el asesino quería dejarte libre era porque eras su cómplice! –Clay había extendido los brazos- ¡No me oíste, LARGO, FUERA DE MI CASA! –Omi sacó a patadas literalmente al texano. Omi se cubrió con las manos el rostro, llorando y gritando del susto.

* * *

**A/N: ****Uf, pobre Omi. Esta escena fue difícil de moldear, pero quedó bien. Iba a poner más, empero el capi se consumió. Es hora de aclarar. El capi es alusión a una canción en tributo a Omi. Primer punto, Clay está preso porque la carta tenía una mancha de su vino y el asesino secuestró a "Jermaine" y a Megan, y promete soltarlos si liberan a su compañero... Esto tiene mucho que decir, ¿Usted cree que Clay es el cómplice del asesino o es una treta del asesino? Hablando del asesino, vimos que el asesino (al que nadie le cree a Omi) usaba el moby morfológico para hacerse pasar por Megan y obtener información, en boca del propio Dojo fundamentó diciendo que el único que tiene acceso para usar Wus es el Emperador. ¿Será que hay una persona infiltrándose en su casa o éste hombre no es lo que parece? **

**Chase y Wuya siguen actuando raro, ¿Qué hace el primero con videos grabados del otro? ¿Tú crees que es el asesino junto a Wuya? Por lo que vimos, el científico "tenía" un plan con un proyecto y Raimundo apuntó que era un tipo arrogante, ¿Quién crees que sea este hombre que nunca se ha visto? Créeme que cuando llegue el momento, te caerás de tu asiento. Será solo conjeturas de Raimundo o es verdad. ¿Chase oculta algo a la policía? Por el otro lado, Jack robó el arma nuclear del proyecto cancelado de Pedrosa para concretar su plan a la cuarta fase, ¿Qué pretende este loquito? Pero antes de eso, la relación entre Raimundo y Kimiko está a flor de piel… La muñequita que le dieron existe, es mía, la bauticé con "Kimiko" y la torta como "Cabeza de Omi" es que estaba abombada a un lado y me recordó a Omi... Qué lindo, ambos lanzándose al vacío como un par de niños, fue una escena muy "romántica" y me gustó. Es obvio que hacen una adorable pareja. Pobre Jermaine, él tiene sus sentimientos. En cuanto a la escena entre Raimundo y Omi... Esta escena fue difícil de hacer, verán... Quería y no quería, a mí en lo personal no me gusta el slash (anti-yaoi y el yuri aún más, debe de ser porque soy mujer y eso me da... cosita), pero soy tolerante con sus fans y mi colega... Mi madre me ha dicho que los hombres homosexuales no son tan malos con las mujeres, pero cuando se enamoran... Mejor no hablemos de eso. **

**Lo puse sutilmente y al final no pasó nada, Omi le dio un ataque de locura y no le permitió proseguir. En parte estaba azorado (Pobrecito, vimos a Omi borracho) y eso provocó que aceleraran las alucinaciones en las que padece, empeorando la situación. Él imaginaba a Raimundo cuando realmente se trataba de una mujer coqueteándole y lo interpretó como otra cosa, así salvamos la sexualidad de Omi para nosotros porque para la vista de los del fic piensa que Omi es otra cosa (eso sonó raro). Desde mi punto de vista, las alucinaciones de Omi están empeorando cada vez más, ¿Qué vendrá luego y por cierto, sabes por qué las tiene? Si yo fuera tú, ya tendría una idea por este capi. **

**¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas, a veces te digo indirectamente quién es el asesino, por eso hay que estar pendiente con cada detalle porque a veces también te despisto. Hacer un fic (o historia) psicológico es bastante difícil, el fic en un punto es difícil y en otros no, pero me gusta este tipo de historia (¡Ojo! Leída porque verla es buscarme insomnio). Espero que este capi sea de vuestro agrado. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: Para hacer una buena historia siempre busco inspiración, me he leído un montón de libros y resúmenes de pelis de horror (porque quiero dormir). Encontré uno que me va a servir para una confesión más adelante, era sobre una casa en la que el hijo mayor mató a sangre fría a sus padres y hermanitos. Para cuando pasó el tiempo y otra familia se mudó a los 28 días, sin pertenencias, estaban más asustados que pez en semana santa y salieron corriendo debido a sucesos paranormales. A mí me han contado que en mi cole vieron un fantasma, yo soy escéptica en eso y más aunque cuando veo cosas de terror y sé que no me va a pasar nada... Aún tengo la escena en la cabeza y yo que me asusto con todo lo que se me acerca, pero no juego con la muerte porque hay que respetarla. ¿Por qué le tememos a la muerte si deberíamos tenerles miedo a los vivos que son los locos que nos pueden matar? No sé, pregunto.**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ****Sí. Mi elenco y yo nos leímos tus reviews. Es mi primer fic de misterio/horror y con tus comentarios, siento que lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Muchas gracias. En lo que respecta en la nueva serie, sé que han cambiado bastantes cosas, pero creo que deberíamos brindarle una oportunidad. Recuerda que son rumores hasta ahora en sitios fans, no oficiales. Seguramente es por lo de Raimundo y los Wus, hay un debate entre si es la continuación de la serie u omitirán la tercera temporada y harán como si no ha pasado nada. Cualquier caso, les diré los nuevos rumores como el de arriba. Solo me parece que desconfías de mí al no contarme quién crees que sea el asesino, yo soy la única que lo sé hasta ahora y no lo (la) cambiaré. Algunos actores quieren responderte cada uno de tus review, así que te dejo con ellos.**

**De Omi, por el primer y último review del sábado: "No tengo la potestad para decirte cómo saldré de allí, si te digo lo que hemos grabado hasta ahora ya que estamos más adelantados de lo que ha salido al aire, la próxima víctima seré yo... Lo que si tengo de potestad es enviar fotos a uno de mis grandes fans y mi curso para que estés al día como yo... Y... Acércate te voy a contar un secreto, acércate más, ¡ACÉRCATE, PERO NO TAN CERCA!... Ahí, estás bien, para resolver los misterios, Alice deja pistas en cada asesinato y las respuestas están en la serie -Omi soltó una pista, atrápenla- Y finalmente... ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO ESTOY CUERDO Y SE ME NOTA?! Ella me obliga a decir y ver esas cosas, cúlpala a ella, pero créeme habrá una buena explicación que te dejará sin palabras...".**

**De Jack, por el segundo review: "¡¿TE ESTÁS OPONIÉNDOME?! ¡¿A MÍ, CHICO GENIO MALIGNO?! TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN PUESTO EN MI CONTRA ACABAN DURMIENDO CON LOS PECES Y CON MI MÁS RECIENTE PLAN TÚ TAMBIÉN DORMIRÁS CON LOS PECES, TÚ, TÚ FAMILIA, TÚ NOVIA, TÚ PERRO, TÚ VACA Y TODOS USTEDES DORMIRÁN CON LOS PECES... ¿Qué eso no justifica para volverme maligno? Quiero ver cómo reaccionarías tú en mi lugar, vamos a ver si puedes tolerar todo lo que yo sufrí y pasé, ¡Que sientes que todo el mundo te odia y te sientes débil e inútil! ¡QUIERO VER COMO SUFRES! Por último, veo que te gusta el sufrimiento, las escenas de horror y la sangre**

**-Sádico.**

**Serías un buen villano... ¡EN FIN! Tienes suerte que no estés en este mundo paralelo o te hubiera estrangulado personalmente...". (Qué sensible).**

**De Clay por el tercer review: "¿Pensabas que era el asesino? Compadre, has herido los sentimientos de este vaquero, seguro lo piensas por mi conducta extraña... No puedo decirte mucho porque Alice me dará de comer a los cuervos -¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL, ESTÁS REVELANDO UNA DE MIS IDEAS PARA UNO DE MIS FICS!- Ups, me tengo que ir, solo puedo decirte dos cosas: Primero, Dojo sigue siendo dragón en este mundo y segundo, mantente alerta a una nueva actualización... ¡Chao!". **


	12. Expiación

**12º**

_**Expiación**_

El primer respiro de una vida nueva fue un golpe de sensaciones raras que tomaron preso al muchacho despertándose de una noche de llanto y hundimiento en la estupefacción. Omi se puso de pie, comenzó a bambolearse y después tuvo una fuerte sensación que nunca antes recordó haber vivido. Fue corriendo al baño donde vomitó en la letrina. Se sentió totalmente débil. Rodó por el piso y bajó el urinario, vacilando. Sin ganas de moverse, pero un efecto en la garganta de querer tomar agua lo impulsó a levantarse. No tenía ánimos de prepararse algo y como extrañaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, con Dojo de cocinero y el resto haciendo lo usual en el templo. Se levantó y sacó algo del refrigerador, conformándose con eso. Luego temblando metió las cosas en la nevera, luego de consumir lo suficiente. Tenía tanta sed que destapó varias botellas de agua. Se frotó las sienes, un dolor de la cabeza. No sabía si ir al trabajo, pero el orgullo de nuestro monje era más fuerte que cualquier malestar.

Se puso su traje de detective y cuando se dirigió a su coche, tratando de buscar a Clay por toda la casa, pero no tuvo éxito. Descubrió que en la antena del parabrisas había una nota, un escarmiento. Omi no entendía mucho sobre esto así que no le prestó atención. Fue a la comisaría. Raimundo y Dojo se encontraban normalmente en sus puestos. Omi gruñó.

-¡¿Cómo bosaron dejar libre a Clay en su condición?! ¡Es lo más estúpido que hicieron!

-Osaron, no, no liberamos a Clay –Dojo se mostró confundido.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Yo lo vi en mí casa!

-¡Wow, wow, detente Omi! Nunca liberamos a Clay, está en su prisión –Raimundo llevó a Omi hasta la celda donde lo habían metido y seguía ahí comiendo avena- ¿Ves?

-¡No me hables de amistad! –Chilló Omi, zafándose- Armaste todo este plan para lanzarme –"Lacerarme", corrigió con voz apagada, pero Omi lo interrumpió- ¡Eso también! Todo fue intencional para que resolvieras el caso por tu parte, lo planificaste bien, pero no constaste que iba a ser más astuto que tú... Si sabías en qué estado iba, ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!

-No es mi culpa que te hayas sobrepasado con las copas y empezaras a alucinar, tú estuviste todo el tiempo con Sol hasta que la maltaste, dime Omi ¿Te saliste del closet?

-¡No me he salido de ningún closet porque nunca he entrado en uno! ¡¿Tú crees que soy el tipo de persona que se encierra estúpidamente en un closet o se deja encerrar?! –Ladró Omi en un hilo de voz- ¡Nadie puede obligarme a nada! ¿Vas a decirme que me imaginé "eso"?

-No sé a qué te refieres, mis intereses hasta ahora son resolver el caso sin sacar a nadie del camino, tranquilízate viejo y lamento si te ofendí cuando te acusé que eras gay, pero es que no te he visto con ninguna chica y como actuaste ayer... Ningún hombre como yo, que se respete dejaría pasar la oportunidad –Raimundo se frotó la nuca, extrañado. Omi cruzó los brazos: Bien que no vuelva a suceder, vayamos allá arriba... –Subió por los escalones para estar de vuelta en su puesto, luego de afirmar que Clay estaba ahí- Por cierto, ¿Qué es gay?

Omi se sentó en su despacho con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada, tenía todavía una sed insaciable. Destapó la cuarta botella de agua. Raimundo se río y se acercó, dándole un amistoso capón en la cabeza pelada. Omi trató de zafarse, Raimundo ofreció que podía ayudarlo porque ya había pasado por ello antes por culpa del mal de amor. Le ofreció fruta y su botella de agua, la necesitaba más que él. La actitud de Raimundo era rara y más aún cuando le ofreció pastillas para la jaqueca. "Para cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí", dijo gentilmente. "Gracias", mofó. Justamente alguien tocó el timbre.

-¿Podría alguien abrirle? Estoy demasiado cómodo aquí –Dijo Dojo. Raimundo se levantó y abrió la puerta, ahí entró un muchacho que preguntó quién era Raimundo. Él alzó un dedo y preguntó a qué venía. "Vine a entregar este paquete, lo dejó un hombre para usted". Éste se extrañó y abrió el paquete donde había adentro una cajita de "compromiso" y otra era un papel. Raimundo abrió el cofre y lo soltó prestamente, pávido. Dojo soltó un grito ahogado. Omi se acercó y alzó la caja, el interior de la caja era un dedo humano y la sangre corría por los laterales de la caja. Raimundo miró la caja con las letras del mensaje recortadas.

"_Si no sueltan a mi compañero, les devolveré a Jermaine parte por parte"_

-Ni locos vamos a dejar que Clay salga si es el cómplice del asesino.

-Tampoco podemos dejar que Jermaine venga pedazo por pedazo como si fuera un trozo de carne, esto nos lo manda porque Kimiko y yo fuimos los últimos en ver a Jermaine, pero no sabemos dónde puede estar metido ese hombre... –Raimundo arrojó el papel con furia. Omi decide echar un ojo a las cosas dejadas por el asesino para ver si conseguía algo. Lo único que tenían de él eran las sogas, el saco y el cofre con el dedo humano. Habían investigado al papel con el recado de: SOPLÓN. El asesino no dejó huellas en ninguno porque era muy cuidadoso, bien sabía, pero no quería probar ese punto. Omi examinó el saco hasta lo olió, le pegaba un olor inconcebible a cebolla que presintió haber husmeado antes. Inspeccionó las cuerdas les recordaba a unas que había visto en el templo por lo resistente. El cofre era negro y tenía un broche de seguridad de oro, lo había visto antes, por un segundo le pareció que era la caja donde habían metido a Gigi, era muy curioso, pero más con lo de ayer... El asesino meticulosamente usaba cosas que para Omi le eran reconocida, que había visto en el mundo que alguna vez reconoció. Omi bebió un segundo trago de agua, luego de ver.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracia por tu cuidado, no te asustes con el mensaje porque tienes un buen amigo como yo que procurara que nada malo te pase –Dijo, se volteó por primera vez- ¿Pasa algo?

-Me voy para la mansión, acabo de confrontarme con la prensa, me acabo de enterar que el maldito de Spicer robó un arma nuclear anteayer en la noche y quiero consultar con Kim.

-¿Un arma nuclear? ¿Eso es peligroso?

-¿Volar a media humanidad te suena peligroso? –Omi bajó la mirada un poco abochornado- Está bien, no todos somos Einstein, si te sientes mal ingesta mucha comida y agua los días de resaca se acabaran antes de que te des cuentas –_"¿Los días de rasca?", _Raimundo se rió mientras estrechaba sus hombros- Te lo digo porque mi padre no solo era el mejor surfista de Brasil lo que ahora es un estado literalmente, sino que era susceptible al alcohol, pero mi madre tenía el remedio casero... Sus muertes me marcaron la vida –Admitió. Omi asintió y lo vio alejarse. Raimundo fue a su casa, tomando su taxi, ahora tenía el dinero suficiente para cubrir con los gatos generales de la casa y sobrevivir con comida, gracias a su empleo y la generosidad de la chica, más no así para recuperar la casa. Kimiko estaba congojada en el sofá, mirando la entrevista de Raimundo y a los periodistas como carne de horca.

-¿Te enteraste?

-Sí y tu pinta es más atemorizada que pez en semana santa, ¿Qué pasó allá?

-Megan, la prima de Jack, ha desaparecido y deberías saberlo, pero lo que no sabes es que Jermaine también desapareció –Kimiko llevó una mano a su boca, hundida en el asombro- Hoy nos llegó la amenaza de que si no soltábamos a Clay, devolvería a Jermaine por parte y cumplió al darnos la primera: Su dedo... Me amenazó, somos los últimos que lo vimos.

-¡¿Pero qué?! Ya va, rebobina todo, esto es imposible –Kimiko hizo un ademán, apoyando los codos de su regazo- Jermaine es un gafo, un tonto, ¿Por qué el asesino lo secuestraría?

-A causa de saber demasiado al investigar por un idiota reportaje en su periódico, peinados locos, quiero que seas sincera conmigo... ¿Por qué Jack hace todo esto?

-Jack perdió a sus padres a temprana edad y quedó al cuidado de su tío que es el padre de Megan, al parecer ellos tenían la costumbre de casarse entre ellos mismos para no perder su linaje y el rumor se esparció y el pueblo les guardó rencor –Explicó- El tío se desquitó con él y sufrió de maltrato infantil; en su adolescencia conoció al científico y trabajaron juntos, cuando éste desapareció, culparon a Jack aparte de que su tío desapareció y era el principal sospechoso recibió todo el peso de la ley y fue enviado a un reformatorio, escapó y este es su plan de venganza... Entiéndeme, Raimundo, si hice esas cosas era por mi padre.

-¿No sabes qué es lo que trama Jack?

-No, él no cuenta sus planes a nadie, no es soso –Dijo- Su intención es hasta ahora quebrar a las compañías más poderosas para adueñarse de su capital y a nombre de su firma adquirir explosivos en las alcantarillas, no sé a qué se debe esto, solo sé que nos hemos distanciado y no nos hemos vuelto hablar desde que me asignó mi último trabajo... No sé donde tiene a mi padre y por más que busco, creo que está afuera de aquí, pero sé que no es el asesino.

-Pobrecita, creo que alguien necesita un abrazo –Raimundo extendió los brazos, Kimiko se estremeció mientras levemente se empujaba hacia atrás, la rodeó en un abrazo- Te prometo que encontraremos a tu padre –Susurró a su oído. Estuvieron así por un santiamén. Kimiko reparó que estaba más de unos minutos, quería zafarse, pero él no la soltó: Por favor, deja que esto duro aunque sea unos minutos más –Pidió. A decir verdad, sintió una sensación de seguridad y calidez. Él era ancho de espalda y torso, lo suficiente para arrancarle un suspiro a una chica. Sus brazos eran fuertes, pero no voluminosos, donde podía sentirse cómoda y el irresistible deseo de apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Quiso que aquel instante se prologara hasta lo eterno, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos volver a separarse. Raimundo dijo que iría a dar una vuelta en el gimnasio. Kimiko se ofreció a llevarlo ya que era su trabajo. Pero él no la dejó, la volvió a sentar en el sofá, dijo que ya había trabajado mucho y merecía un descaso decente. Además que no quería sentirse perseguido. Ella lo siguió hasta verlo subir por las escaleras. Apoyó la mano del semblante. Para cuando bajó, no llevaba su sudadera con capucha para la cabeza sino una camiseta interior y de tirantes, pantalones deportivos cortos. No bromeaba con lo de darse una vuelta a la manzana y luego ir al gimnasio.

-¿Seguro?

-Plenamente, quédate viéndote la tele o cualquier cosa, si pasa algo no olvides llamarme y esperarme con cotufas y refrescos al lado, ¿Bien? –También llevaba sus audífonos para oír música hip hop. Kimiko no sentí buena la idea de que fuera sólo con un loco suelto por allí. Decidió acompañarlo, pero sin su uniforme de chófer. Ya cuando desapareció al doblar la esquina. Ella se colocó su camiseta gris con manga corta y pantalón corto blanco, tobilleras, tenis rosas. Lista para irse, la chica fue tras de Raimundo. Él estaba sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué ha-haces aquí?

-Yo también estoy libre de hacer lo que quiero, decidí dar unas vueltas, ya hace tiempo que no hago una buena recorrida y me dijiste que me tomara el día libre para hacer lo que quiera y eso es lo que quiero.

-Peinados locos, esta es la idea más loca que has tenido y no lo digo precisamente por tu peinado, vamos hacer algo: Yo voy por aquí y tú vas por allá, no quiero sonarte grosero, pero... Estoy bastante grande para que me sigas -Dijo. Kim llevó las manos a la cadera. El peinado de esta vez era en la parte delantera va dividida en flequillos sintéticos verdes, la parte de atrás es muy poblada y corta como un prototipo aspecto masculino y punk, la parte frontal va hacia atrás y se dobla hacia abajo al nivel de las orejas, biseca la corona que van desde el frente hasta atrás y de lado a lado, el contorno del cabello quedó en punta encima de la cabeza y baja por el lado izquierdo. Kimiko se volteó, pero una camioneta se le cruzó por delante. Frenó, trató de rodearla, pero alguien la sujetó por detrás. Trató de hacer fuerza para zafarse. El asesino la sujetó por los hombros, miró por el rabillo del ojo la jeringa con el formol que se dirigía a su cuello. Ella detuvo su mano a tiempo y lo empujó mientras dio una voltereta. La jeringa salió disparada y se estrelló contra un arbusto. El asesino volvió a arremeter. Ella pateó su muñeca y le devolvió el ataque, éste se defendió. Ella se le zumbó encima, enrollando su cuello entre sus piernas y dando una acrobacia en el aire. Ambos se desplomaron al suelo. Kimiko trató de huir, gateando para luego incorporarse. No obstante, su adversario era más hábil y la sujetó. Kimiko quiso soltarse y pidió socorro, mientras él la llevaba adentro de la camioneta con sus puertas traseras abiertas. Raimundo se volteó por los gritos, debido que no escuchaba los pasos de Kimiko por detrás. Para cuando giró sobre sí mismo, Kimiko entraba en la camioneta sin hacer resistencia pues con un paño lleno de una sustancia adormecedora, debilitó a la chica.

-¡KIMIKO! -Rugió Raimundo, pero el camión arrancó dejando una estela de smog y siendo inalcanzable hasta para él. Se paró en medio de la avenida, extendió las manos para frenar a un coche rojo que venía, era una muchacha de la misma edad de Raimundo. Éste le ordenó mudarse para el asiento de al lado, en un arranque de desesperación abrió la compuerta y en el asiento del piloto inició a perseguir al asesino. Hubo una loca carrera entre ambos donde violentaron las señales de tránsito y del semáforo, Raimundo era del tipo de conductor que no le importaba ir a la velocidad de la luz. Sucedió que llegó a rozar la matrícula del otro vehículo. Ya que éste no llevaba capot. Raimundo se levantó y le pidió a la muchacha que condujera mientras saltaba a la camioneta. "¡Eso es arriesgado!". "¡Yo hago cualquier cosa por Kim!", Raimundo saltó al camión. Empezó a desplazarse hacia la derecha donde había una ventanita. El asesino entabló a irse de lado con la intención de derrumbar a Raimundo, él se sujetó fuertemente. Llegó a la ventana y rompió el vidrio de un puñetazo.

-¡Dame tu mano, Kim! –Ambos se tomaron de las manos, Raimundo la sacó a la fuerza. La chica se lesionó por la brusquedad y el forcejeo, los dos saltaron a la avenida. El camión se bamboleó como loco y colisionó contra un farol bruscamente. La mujer que conducía en el simpático coche rojo se bajó para acercarse. Kimiko sufrió un golpe en la cabeza en medio del forcejeo contra las paredes de la camioneta que la dejó inconsciente. Raimundo tenía su cabeza en su regazo mientras su mano se desangraba por los vidrios que se encajaron en el dorso de su mano, apartó su pelo y besó su frente repetidas veces: Todo está bien, mi amor.

La mujer reveló ser una veterinaria, le tomó el pulso a Kimiko y dijo que estaba bien, solo sería un moretón pasajero. Raimundo pidió que se quedara con ella mientras iba a arreglar cuentas pendientes con el conductor. Estrepitosamente salió como cohete en dirección a la camioneta, empujando a la multitud de gente a su alrededor y cuando abrió la compuerta, no hay chófer. Ese maldito huyó, pero no lo vio saltar. Lo más lógico sería decir que aquel sujeto se tele transportó por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. Pateó el neumático con furia. Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kimiko, el albéitar lo ayudó a desenclavarse los pedazos del vidrio y le dio unas recomendaciones para la herida. Raimundo se lo agradeció toscamente.

-¿Quién era ella? ¿Su novia?

-Eso deseo, pero es mí chófer.

-¡Ay, qué lindo es usted! Comparte una pasión dedicada a los empleados.

-Sí, así soy yo, no puedo evitar ser lindo –Se rió- No nos conocemos, usted es...

-La Dra. Sandra, aquí tiene mi tarjeta –Con una sonrisita boba y un suspiro se la entregó.

-No tengo una mascota en estos minutos, pero me entró el deseo de tener un perrito –Ellos se estrecharon las manos y se despidieron. Kimiko se levantó, sobándose la cabeza. Su amo se volteó y la ayudó a incorporarse, prometió llevarla a su casa sana y salva. "No me digas que te vas a comprar un animal para solo verla", dijo Kimiko en el camino a casa mientras ella cojeaba y él la ayudaba a caminar al sujetarla a la altura de su cintura. "Puede ser", dijo finalmente. Raimundo indagó a Kimiko si había visto la cara del asesino. Ella desistió con la cabeza, llevaba una capa azul metálico y tenía una capucha negra que solo le permitía ver por los agujeritos en los ojos. No tuvo tiempo de detallarlo bien, lo que estaba segura es que soltó una jeringa. Con un pañuelo, Raimundo recogió la jeringa según las indicaciones de la chica. Esto iba a ser reportado a la policía, luego de asegurarse que ella estuviera a salvo.

Kimiko se quedó en el sofá donde Raimundo tuvo la amabilidad de traerle su almuerzo ya servido en bandeja de plata y preparado por sus propias manos, a diferencia de Kimiko, no estaba tan chamuscado. Un hielo para su golpe, el control a la mano y el celular cerca. Ella dijo que no era necesaria tanta generosidad. Raimundo añadió que sí era para tanto, porque no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer fuera su chófer que no fuera ella, debía de cuidarse.

Kimiko asintió, engullendo el macarrón con queso. Antes de salir, activó todas las alarmas y trampas por si el asesino regresaba. Raimundo, por otra parte, fue a la comisaría donde le entregó a su jefe dragón la jeringa y comentó que el asesino atentó contra Kimiko. Gracias a Dios, la salvó. Dojo emitió el veredicto de que el asesino en serio iba por ellos, no iba a ser seguro dejarlos en la mansión o por lo menos a Kimiko. Raimundo les comentó que éste asesino "sabía de artes marciales", pero también conocía bien adormecedores.

-Esto descarta sospechosos, ¿Quién no sabe artes marciales?

-Menos Jack, nadie, empero él tanto como Wuya y Chase tienen acceso a conseguir jeringa y sustancias ilegales por así decirlo... Ya analizamos la jeringa y no hay huellas de nadie.

-Aún así, Raimundo, Kim no está segura en tu casa porque el asesino ya sabe donde vive si atacó cerca del perímetro y para evitar una desaparición; debemos llevárnosla a un hotel en donde esté lejos del alcance del asesino y hasta de los sospechosos; incluyéndolos a ambos –Dijo Dojo- Mientras más nos adelantamos será mejor, es mi decisión –Enjuició. Omi vio a Raimundo de reojo, que parecía no conforme con la decisión de tener a Kimiko lejos.

* * *

Ya era alrededor entre los días diez y veinte en que este mundo paralelo seguía de frente. El muchacho de pelada amarilla soltó un bufido. Abrió el grifo mientras se lavaba las manos y el rostro, luego de una noche tranquila, lejos de alucinaciones paranormales. Jadeó. El caso seguía y parece ser que Megan y Jermaine no estaban en ninguna parte de la ciudad, no se encontró nada relacionado por dónde podían estar en el apartamento de él ni en la mansión Spicer. Hasta el momento el único centro de atención era una mina recluida en el interior de la mansión donde los niños de Ciudad-Capital se reunían a jugar. La mina abandonada tenía alrededor de tres años y era uno de los principales centros de atención turísticos, pero decía la "leyenda" que era mejor venir acompañado porque sus angostos y estructurados pasajes en que si te pierdes, no te aseguran que te puedan encontrar. Los niños entraban a jugar ya que era el perfecto sitio para jugar a las escondidas, habían investigado allí (no totalmente), pero no había nada.

Omi se levantó de buen humor, hacia el lavabo para sentir el agua fría despertarlo. Por simple curiosidad, se puso de perfil para examinar la herida. La sangre traspasó por su pijama. Inminentementese desvistió, quedando solo en ropa íntima. Se enjuagó la sangre al restregar sus dedos, la sangre seguía brotando, pero no de una forma tan escandalosa. Solo unas gotitas. Suspiró profundamente. Apoyó sus manos del lavamanos, ésta vez (en vez del habitual tratamiento), solo untó crema y algodón. En el instante, que ya se sentía mejor por haber bebido bastante agua, y sentía el antojo de comer para el desayuno unos huevos con tocinos un sobre pasó por debajo del orificio de la puerta. Omi se extrañó, abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie y abrió el sobre. Tenía el destinatario a Clay. Y su contenido era una hoja con el mensaje recortado.

"_En mi templo"_

-¿En mí templo? ¿Qué es esto?

Entretanto, en el consultorio del Dr. Young cuando estaba tomando nota de sus pacientes y asintiendo con la cabeza a todos mientras reajustaba sus lentes, con su bolígrafo azul entre la oreja y la cabeza. Ordenando su escritorio para las consultas del día. "Dr. Young, le llegó esto por correo", Chase alzó la cabeza con una mirada pétrea y abrió el sobre de manila. Un sobre con otro mensaje. Chase se extrañó.

"_Jermaine"_

-Esta es una muerte que valdrá la pena ver –Se rió fríamente.

Wuya estaba acomodándole la almohada a un paciente, recogió los trastos sucios y se fue a inspeccionar el cuarto de una niña recluida en la habitación 007 para al punto acomodar el cuarto y prepararse para acarrear al paciente, traído desde el quirófano de una cesárea. Pasó por el correo, había un sobre sobresaliéndose. Lo abrió, contenía un mensaje implacable.

"_Pagarás por tu arrogancia"_

-¿Qué porquería es esta? –Wuya arrugó el sobre en una bola de papel y lo tiró a la basura.

Ashley terminó de pasar dictado y registrar algunas llamadas de ayer, escribía manualmente unos documentos, mientras su jefe (o jefa) no llegaban. Se preparó para dejar algunas cosas en el despacho. Había un sobre misterioso y todo estaba ordenado a diferencia como lo dejó y eso le intrigaba. Recogió el sobre. Lo abrió. En su interior el cuarto mensaje.

"_Tienes 24 horas" _

Ashley sabía a qué se refería, rompió el papel y lo botó a la basura. Haciéndose la loca.

Kimiko se levantó temprano con un cobertor protegiéndole del frío que apareció de la nada, aprovechando que el patrón estaba dormido en su suite matrimonial. Fue a darse un baño. Y ya el calentador estaba prendido. Preparó la tina de baño, puso a su alcance el champú y el jabón líquido. Fragancia de rosas, divino. Pasó a desvestirse. Una sombra pasó cerca de la puerta de la Mansión Pedrosa y dejó dos sobres por debajo de la puerta, tocó el timbre hasta sacar a Raimundo de sus sueños. Lanzó la almohada al ser irrumpido por el molesto timbre. ¿Quién se levanta ésta hora? Cuando se levantó y pasó por el pasillo escuchó la caída de las gotas de agua de la regadera. Miró la puerta entreabierta. Aprovechó en echar un ojo. Allí estaba ella, aseándose los brazos, como dios la trajo al mundo para el deleite de Raimundo.

Desechó la crisis de culpabilidad por la invasión de intimidad de Kimiko, no es que quisiera verla "desnuda", pero quería ver un poco más de ella. Sintió el "raro deseo de bañarse".

-¿Ya viste suficiente, Raimundo?

-¿Cómo sabes qué estoy aquí?

-El viento está en cualquier lado, tengo un instinto agudo, ¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa?

Raimundo sonrió pícaramente y cogió la ropa que estaba en el taburete junto a una peluca nueva, poniéndosela cerca. Luego se marchó. Kimiko sonrió, levemente sonrosada. Él bajó las escaleras y encontró los sobres. Los volteó y vio que estaban destinados a ellos, pero no decía quién los envió. En el momento en que Kimiko bajaba, aderezándose.

-¿Ya llegó el correo? ¿Trajo algo para mí? –Llevaba una cola de cabello normal a un color vivo anaranjado dándole un carácter alborozado y positivo. Una chaqueta de cuello ajustada y corta, jeans ajustados a un cinturón y unas grandes botas futuristas. Raimundo le entregó los sobres. Kimiko los tomó y los abrió. Mientras su patrón la ceñía por sus brazos atrás.

-Tú no eres tímida con los hombres.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sabías que te estaba mirando y no dijiste nada.

-Me salvaste, _puedes mirar lo que quieras –_Toleró ella. Kimiko echó una mirada a las hojas y se separó cuando Raimundo besaba su pelo suavemente. "¡Mira!", le mostró el contenido.

"_El pacto no convenido"_

"_Para salvar a"_

-Estos mensajes son asesinos, ¡En nuestras manos podemos salvar una vida!

-No te muevas ni hables con nadie, peinados locos, yo me encargaré de llevar estos papeles a Dojo, él sabrá que hacer –Dijo Raimundo, llevándose los papeles, pero luego se devolvió porque no saldría en pijamas a la calle. Entretanto, Omi ya se había adelantado y entregó el sobre de su compañero de cuarto a Dojo que se extrañó mucho con el extraño mensaje. No tardó en aparecer Raimundo con los mensajes de él y Kimiko. Dojo llegó a la conclusión de que el asesino envió envíos a los sospechosos. Les ordenó distribuirse en busca de los otros.

Raimundo fue a su oficina con Ashley y Omi se dirigió a la clínica con Chase y Wuya. Para cuando Raimundo llegó corriendo a la oficina de su secretaria, indagando atropelladamente si había recibido un sobre. Lo negó todo. Raimundo no confió en ella y fue a su despacho, no había nada hasta que buscó en la basura y halló el mensaje roto. "Después arreglaremos cuentas", Raimundo sacó la hoja con la intención de volver a reconstruirlo en la comisaría.

Omi encontró a Wuya hablando con la recepcionista, le preguntó si recibió un mensaje. Se hizo la desentendida, pero la recepcionista traicionó a su compañera. Dijo que seguramente lo ha botado. Omi revisó en el cubo de basura de la admisión, allí estaba el envío arrugado. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Wuya, se dirigió al consultorio de Chase. Que estaba en una consulta: Ah, Omi, ¿Viniste por la terapia?

-No vine por la terapia ni te hagas el tonto, vine por el sobre que te enviaron, ¿Dónde está?

-Santos lagartos, te veo muy alterado, creo que no sigues con las indicaciones que te dejé la última vez que nos vimos –Omi frunció el ceño, Chase extendió un cajón y sacó una hoja se la cedió, Omi se la arrebató bruscamente- Deberías aprender modales, mientras más cerca para averiguar el misterio, la muerte estará cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estás amenazando? –Jadeó.

-No, solo digo que en Ciudad-Capital el aire que inspiras es extraño y misterioso, verás en un principio que todo es grato y te sentirás a gusto, tu mundo se distorsionará y descubrirás que la historia que ciñe el pasado de Ciudad-Capital es más siniestro de lo que pensaste... Y los datos y eventos con las desapariciones te involucrarán de una manera que te llevará a la única y perturbadora verdad... Aún no es tarde, puedes escapar.

-¡¿Escapar de qué?!

-De que hay personas que no quieren que la verdad sea revelada, aquí todos ocultan algo, y si todo pasa es porque tenía que pasar... –"_Mientes..."_, Omi clavó la vista abajo_- _Tranquilo, sabes que me tienes aquí porque eres como un hijo para mí.

-¡Cállate! –Omi cruzó el umbral del despacho y se desvaneció. Chase se quitó los anteojos, con su bata empezó a limpiar los lentes. Curvando una sonrisa sutil. Omi llegó al despacho y entregó los últimos mensajes, Raimundo llegó y estaba reconstruyendo el mensaje con la cinta adhesiva. Al finalizar, puso los mensajes en la mesa. Dojo comenzó a ordenarlos, pero no halló sentido en ellos. Raimundo decidió intentarlo, quedando el mensaje así:

"_Pagarás por tu arrogancia el pacto no convenido tienes 24 horas para salvar a Jermaine en mi templo"._

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-En mi templo... Si el asesino envió esto quiere decir que tenemos lo que resta del día para salvar a Jermaine, ¡El templo Xiaolin, es ahí donde está!

-El templo Xiaolin queda en la isla cruzando el puente ¡Debemos darnos prisa! –Dojo pulsó un botón para convocar a todas las unidades. Les dictó la orden de rodear y distribuirse en tono al templo en el islote. Quería silencio así que dejarían las patrullas al medio andar, el resto sería a pie. Así se ordenó. Raimundo, Omi y Dojo fueron en el coche encabezando un desfiladero de demás patrullas que se dirigían precipitadamente al puente. Cruzaron a una velocidad supernatural y tal como lo dictó el jefe. En el islote, fueron por un atajo, la vereda les trajo un sendero rocoso y ahuecado. Estuvieron saltando por un lado, en el trayecto. A la mitad del camino, luego de que Raimundo estudiara en los mapas, desbordaron del coche. Siguieron caminando, le entregaron a los cuerpos policiales unas armas. Se acercaron a las ruinas del templo. Al igual que lo vio cuando fue al futuro, el templo estaba destartalado.

Había paredes quebradas por la esquina y a la mitad. Algunas pertenencias tumbadas. Unas ratas recorrías el territorio, telarañas y polvo. Estaba tal como lo recordaba, pero desierto. Y sin señas de Jermaine, hasta que Raimundo señaló a una canasta de baloncesto en el patio trasero. Hay estaba (encestado hasta el cuello literalmente) Jermaine. La policía lo bajó.

Las órdenes de Dojo fue llevarlo a una clínica inmediatamente, él y sus otros dos oficiales se quedarían a ver por si encontraban algo. Acataron sus órdenes. No encontraron nada ya que el asesino es muy cuidadoso. Cuando Omi subió para donde estaban las habitaciones de los monjes, notó que no se encontraban sus pertenencias y al entrar en su habitación. Miró un papel en una mesa cerca de un portarretrato sin foto. Omi leyó el texto, cayó en la cuenta que era su carta de despedida. ¿Pero por qué fue lo único que se mantuvo en tanto tiempo?

* * *

Entretanto, Dojo insistió regresar después de asegurarse que Megan ni los otros estaban en el templo y quería interrogar a Jermaine, porque en esta batalla le había ganado al asesino. Jermaine fue internado en el hospital y requirió de atención médica urgentemente. El doctor no pudo ver a la cara a los detectives, es más, quiso echarlos. Wuya fue la única que pudo acercárseles e inferirles que Jermaine cayó en un estado catatónico. Raimundo pareció no importarle las circunstancias y empujó al doctor, vio a Jermaine ladeado de cabeza y con una mirada extraviada. Chasqueó los dedos como si quisiera sacarlo de su estado, preguntó hechos que sabía jamás le respondería, los que ocurrió mientras fue secuestrado. Algo que fue completamente imposible. Raimundo prefirió quedarse con Jermaine, esperando a que recuperara la conciencia. Omi quiso también quedarse, no sabía si son celos o curiosidad.

-Omi... -Comenzó Dojo con voz apacible- Sé que tú más que nadie quiere resolver el caso, en serio nunca había visto una persona tan celosa de su trabajo y sé que te esfuerzas metódicamente con cada paso que das, eres una de las personas más organizadas y que toma un control de su vida rigurosamente de las que he conocido -Omi le tembló le labio, Dojo continuó-: Pero "demasiado esfuerzo" no es bueno, ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vaciones como un par de días?

-¡Pero yo sé que no he dado todo lo mejor de mí! No necesito ningunas vacaciones, procuraré hacer todo lo posible por mejorar mi empeño laboral, se lo prometo -Se apresuró a decir- Va a ver que daré con la talla.

-"Desempeño" -Corrigió Dojo- Para hacer este trabajo no solo se necesita ser "perfecto" sino dejarse llevar por la más ligera y fogosa brisa, como él, ser natural -Señaló a Raimundo, vislumbrando a Jermaine y ser lo primero que se podía distinguir al ver el cuarto; Omi apretó la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza, por primera vez vio a Raimundo con unos ojos distintos, como "la competencia"- Lo hiciste bien para que sepas, así que ya lo sabes: Agárrate el día libre, espero que cuando nos volvamos a reencontrar, ya estés mejor.

Ni el doctor permitió la tarea porque no le hacía bien al chico, era suficiente con uno y ese era Raimundo. A regañadientes, abandonó la sala. Omi estaba pensativo. Se encaminó por los pasillos, bamboleándose y titubeando. Raimundo notó su pesar y se acercó angustiado. Omi se volteó, una expresión de nostalgia cruzó por su rostro: Dijo que lo hice bien -Llevó una mano a su boca, soltando un grito ahogado. Raimundo les dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

-No deberías sentirte mal, elogió tu trabajo.

-¡"Lo hiciste bien", no garantiza nada! -Sollozó- Quiero que mi trabajo sea perfecto, soy perfecto para el puesto; sé que puedo porque no hay nadie más que yo capacitado para esto; ¡Es lo que he sido entrenado para toda mi vida! y quiero sentirlo... Quiero sentirme perfecto -Giró sobre sí mismo, yéndose. Dejando a Raimundo con la incertidumbre.

El asesino no solo conocía la existencia de los Wus sino que también donde queda ubicado el templo. Omi se había quedado con su carta sin que nadie se enterara. Al montar en el coche junto a Dojo, que amablemente se ofreció llevarlo a casa, luego de tener una charla pequeña con Guan. Omi se quedó pensativo cuando presintió la sensación de ser observado, soltó un bufido cuando parpadeó y creyó ver "otra alucinación". Se estremeció. Medio resbaló antes de entrar en el coche, para cuando llegó a su casa, no pudo quitarse esa sensación. De que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentarse al destino.

* * *

Omi despertó debido a que aquella noche no tenía mucho sueño y se quedó viendo la noche por tres horas antes de que aclarara. Viendo que detrás de la capa estrellada y desmantelada oscura habían unas pomposas nubes, que lindas nubes... Sin tener que preocuparse de nada. Se acordó de una de las frases de su maestro tiempo atrás que se quejaba de no haber sido el líder: Dios nunca nos pone en lugares pequeños para crecer. ¿Entonces cuál es mi lugar? Un lugar diferente, el maestro rebatió diciendo sabiamente que a lo mejor no era un lugar diferente lo que buscaba sino un cambio de mente. Pronto se fue, dejando la incertidumbre en al aire. En plena madrugada, recibió la llamada de Raimundo. La atendió. "¿Sí?".

-¡Omi, tienes que venir, Jermaine ha dicho algo!

Omi salió de un flechazo al hospital apenas terminó de decir la noticia. Para cuando llegó al lado de Raimundo, que lo esperaba a las afueras del pasillo. Le contó lo que le había dicho. Jermaine no había visto quién fue el asesino pues que nunca se descubrió la cara, pero si se acordaba en el sitio donde torturaba sus víctimas. No alcanzó a ver a Megan por desgracia. Era una especie de santuario, aunque su pinta era como una cámara de tortura. Raimundo iba a continuar relatando que solo lo mantuvo atado a una silla aislado de comer y beber en días, alrededor de instrumentos de tortura, pero Omi lo interrumpió por lo último.

-¿Una cámara de tortura?

-Sí, así es.

Omi entabló a sospechar que se trataba de la misma cámara de tortura que había visto junto a Tubbimura cuando lo llevó al santuario, según él solo había dos llaves. La de él, que se la concedió poco antes de su secuestro y la del científico. La mente de Omi recibió un shock emocional cuando pensó en una posibilidad jamás pensada: Si el científico tenía las llaves del santuario y estaba desaparecido ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que todo este tiempo estuviera vivo?... O... ¿El científico es el asesino en serie, el que la policía busca desde hace tiempo?

* * *

**A/N: ¡EL MISTERIO ESTÁ AUTOMÁTICAMENTE RESUELTO Y EL FIC TERMINANDO SOLO FALTA PUBLICARLO! Ya mis actores saben quién es el asesino, así que no te sirve sobornarlos, ¡Bravo! Aparentemente te dejé con la duda para que te sientes en tu sillón más cómodo, volando en el espacio, sobre esta posible teoría. Ya tengo pensado para el capi que viene otras ideas, no sé si en el que viene o el de arriba ponga la idea que coronará la torta. En el capi que viene va a estar muy revelador y se dirá más cosas sobre la relación entre Raimundo y Kimiko. ¡Es hora de aclarar!**

**Primero descubrimos que en el anterior capi, lo que vimos fue alucinaciones de Omi. El asesino atentó contra Kimiko así que no puede ser ella ni Raimundo porque el tipo no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Yo sé que tú querías que Raimundo se metiera en el baño junto a Kimiko o que te contara que vio allí, pero Kim le dio permiso a él exclusivamente. Así que todos para atrás, incluyéndome a mí. ¡No seas pervertido (a)!... Lo del dedo humano fue escalofriante, ¿Tú crees que Clay es el cómplice del asesino o solo un pobre incriminado?**

**Y los de los mensajitos estuvieron raros, ¿Por qué dejaría vivir a una de sus víctimas? Creo que hay una parte del misterio que no quiere ser develada, pero es cierto sobre las 2 llaves... Eso desemboca un posible misterio, ¿Cómo vas con tu block de notas? ¿Descartaste algún sospechoso? ¿Sospechas más de alguien? ¿La teoría te ayudó o te enredó más? ¿El científico está vivo o muerto? ¿Dónde está Megan y Toshiro? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo chico (a), por qué secuestras a tantas personas, por qué torturas tan despiadadamente, no te da vergüenza andar matar a un gentío, de qué viven tus hijos y tu esposo (a) y qué tienes en la boca?! ¡¿Saliva o chicle?! Ah perdona, es un error. **

**Perdón, la pregunta es: ¿Qué crees pasará después y por qué la carta de Omi no se desapareció como todo lo demás? No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ****Esto es una batalla intelectual... Entre ustedes y yo. Si resuelven el misterio por todas las pistas que les doy, me ganan en mi propio juego. En cambio, si no resuelve el misterio, gano yo. Así de simple. ¿Aceptan mi pequeño juego?... ****¡Hasta la próxima! **


	13. Todas Las Cosas Que Tú Dices

**13º**

_**Todas las cosas que tú dices**_

Apenas los dos salieron del hospital. Notaron la densa bruma que hacía disminuir sus pasos y dando la causalidad que pasaban por la misma calle lateral. Al caminar por delante de las puertas del hospital. La plazoleta estaba muy fría en aquella mañana, se hallaba húmeda por la garrafal lluvia de hace unos días (una tormenta posiblemente) en plena alba prematura. El sol salió por poniente, el cielo brillaba a pesar de todo. De las tres ventanas del cuarto piso, la del centro estaba a medio abrir; en ella, tomando el aire con expresión de tristeza infinita, se asomaba el rostro mohíno de Jermaine. Raimundo y Omi desviaron la mirada. Y en el camino, Omi tuvo el arrojo de pedirle a Raimundo acompañarlo hasta un almacén en donde confeccionaban telas de seda. Desinteresadamente accedió en ir con él.

La última charla fue acerca de cómo les había últimamente. Raimundo frívolamente creía que Jack era el asesino. Omi le pudo dar ciertamente la razón, todo menos pensar que podía ser Chase Young. Allí demandó un encargo para elaborar 4 túnicas unas eran casi parecidas y la otra era desigual. Al terminar (pues solo era para pedir), Omi le entregó unos papeles que Dojo quería que se los diera. Mañana a horas de la madrugada, pasaría un coche para recoger a Kimiko a su nuevo hotel, no le dirían nada por protección. Antes que acabara, él lo acortó y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que irse, se despidieron. Omi fijó su vista en la torre donde la energía de los Wus viajaba a alta velocidad: ¿Sería posible que estabas vivo? Hay algo que no me encaja todavía, el emperador y el científico nunca han sido vistos, siempre cubiertos... La única persona que tiene las llaves del santuario es el científico, el único que tiene acceso a los Shen Gong Wus es el emperador, ambos no vistos y son el centro de los asesinatos; ¿Qué tal si el científico y el emperador fueran una sola persona, que en realidad es el asesino y nunca sale por temor a que descubrieran su identidad, que estuviera entre nosotros durante todo este tiempo?... Sí es así, la pregunta sería quién es y por qué lo hace.

Jermaine salió de su estado catatónica lentamente. Primero comenzó a mover los dedos, los deslizó por la frazada hasta tener control absoluto de sus huesos. Parpadeó. Ladeó la cabeza viendo que se encontraba internado en una clínica. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria. Recordaba muy poco sobre la noche que lo secuestraron. Alguien puso sobre su boca un paño, luego sintió mucho sueño y cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo trance. Solo tuvo el chance suficiente para ver en donde estaba encerrado, un ardor horrible en su dedo anular y pudo sentirse que había sido levantado. Oyó que el asesino se aclaró la garganta, si no mal estuviera, le sonó la voz de un hombre y aparte que para resistir su peso tenía que serlo obligatoriamente. Entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a caer inconsciente. Para cuando volvió abrirlo por unos minutos, estaban en las ruinas de algún sitio. ¿Quién tendría los motivos para secuestrarlo? Wuya... Por hablar demasiado. Estaba convencido un 72% que ella era el cómplice del asesino (o autor intelectual) y Chase fue el que hizo el trabajo sucio por ella, quién lo secuestró y llevó a las ruinas del templo. Jermaine se balanceó hacia adelante, cogiendo impulso para levantarse. Sí, Wuya era la asesina. Apoyó la palma de los pies en el suelo. Se despojó del suero y todo lo demás, tambaleante comenzó a caminar. En un intento de ir a su casa a seguir leyendo el informe de Wuya. Jermaine pidió un taxi. Éste se asustó debido que él estaba con batas, pero con voz recia le ordenó llevarlo a su casa.

Una vez llegó a las puertas de su edificio, Jermaine se bajó del coche y le entregó algunas monedas al chófer. Algunas demás, con la intención de que no dijera que estuvo allí. Luego cojeando empujó las puertas de cristal empañadas por el agua de lluvia, tomó el ascensor y fue al último piso. Siempre guardaba un repuesto debajo de la alfombra de bienvenido. En el preciso acto que las puertas se abrieron, caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa de comedor.

Donde había dejado la libreta y en la página donde se había quedado, a unas cinco de poner fin. Lo último que había leído era el pedazo de una columna pegado según la investigación del científico, en el archivador que Chase había adquirido de su despacho. Lo último que ha leído sobre esta investigación fue que una vez que el científico pisó Ciudad-Capital con la ayuda extra de algunos amigos ricachones (entre ellos Spicer y Young), elaboró una especie de "virus" y una vez que comenzó a usarlo así como mostró sus ideales al gobierno, los que se opusieron terminaron desapareciéndose así como algunos criminales menores buscados por la justicia (que fueron uno de los primeros en desaparecer pero como a nadie le importa lo que le pueda pasar a un criminal...). Básicamente, lo que les dijo a Raimundo y Omi.

_El Síndrome Nanorrobótico _

_Este síndrome es una especie de virus creada por el hombre común. Este síndrome es producto en gran parte de la nanorrobótica (una idea "hilarante" de mi buen amigo Jack, es decir, robots diminutos que pueden infiltrarse fácilmente en cualquier lugar incluyendo en el cuerpo de un ser humano) que llevan dentro de sus cuerpos de metal unas potentes drogas. Una vez que este síndrome embotellado en una jeringa literalmente, tenga contacto abiertamente con el "nombre" al ser inyectado. Los nanobots (como yo los llamo) se adhieren al tronco cerebral de la persona y empiezan a transmitir directamente a sus sensores auditivos y visuales. Hablando coloquialmente, la persona comienza a tener alucinaciones; está siendo engañada mediante imágenes que cree ver, pero no son ciertas. El síndrome se alimenta de adrenalina, emociones y el estrés... Cuánto más reciba, el síndrome avanza más rápidamente. Hasta llegar al punto que llega a una etapa muy avanzada, que es la final o fatal. Cuando llega a esta etapa, la persona pierde total equilibrio mental y psicológico... Es como si detonara una bomba dentro de su cerebro y la personal absolutamente enloquecida, empieza hacer actos que quizá se le escapen de las manos"._

Lo que seguía había sido arrancado por la misma Wuya. Jermaine, frustrado, tiró la libreta. Correlacionó por un segundo, el mismo síndrome con las misteriosas desapariciones. Pero no estaba del todo seguro y la única manera de cerciorarse sí su teoría es cierta era someter a Wuya a qué le dijera lo que sabe. Ella sabe todo sobre este misterio. La visitaría esa tarde.

* * *

Entretanto, la noticia que Jermaine había "desaparecido" misteriosamente de su habitación. Fue un shock emocional para la policía y Dojo. Sin embargo, debido al testimonio que dejó con Raimundo, no tuvieron otra alternativa que soltar a Clay sin pruebas que lo acusaran de ser el asesino. Omi accedió a pasar por él en la camioneta, con ropa nueva y lo más rápido posible. Clay seguía un poco molesto con Omi por no haberlo defendido en la comisaría así que no le dirigió la palabra en el trayecto. Clay quiso darse una ducha cuando llegara a su casa para quitarse el olor de prisionera de guerra, la ducha en la prisión era desagradable. Y es que se sentía como ser mojado por la manguera a la vista de muchas personas. Mientras tanto, Omi decidió tomar su regular entrenamiento en la azotea del edificio. Para cuando ambos terminaron, al mismo tiempo. Clay estaba en batas de baño y con una toalla, cuidadosamente se extrajo el agua de los oídos. Omi venía sudoroso y restregándose el brazo forzosamente. Clay lo notó. Omi zarandeó de lado para dirigirse a la ducha.

-Ya terminaste, mi turno.

-¿Omi...? ¿Todavía con la cosa del brazo? Al principio no le presté importancia porque pensé que no era tan grave y podías solucionarlo tú mismo, pero veo que ni tú mismo sabes en que caballo te estás montando -Dijo metafóricamente- ¡Omi, déjame ver esa herida!

-¡No! -Clay frunció el ceño, pronto empujó a su compañero (a regañadientes), adentro de la ducha, después de una constante lucha entre ambos y pudo atajar sus manos furtivamente. Lo condujo al cuarto de baño y le pidió que le exhibiera el brazo, aprovechando que lucía una camiseta gris de tirantes. De mala gana, se lo mostró. Todo el brazo estaba rojo, hinchado y parecía que se había arañado a sí mismo. "¡Oh por Dios, está peor que nunca! Omi... ¿Tú de casualidad, no sé, por el empeño que temes en hacerlo bien y al no mostrarte satisfecho: Te rasguñas a ti mismo?".

-Solo es un salpullido, más nada, no es necesario que llames al doctor.

-¡Claro que sí y si es posible al psicólogo también! Te estás lastimando.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -Rugió. Clay hizo un ademán, se cubrió el rostro mientras Omi ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, si no quieres que llame al doctor, deja por lo menos que te revise y te atienda, ¿Quieres? -Omi hiperventiló, pero no contestó. Clay soltó un bufido, estirando su brazo mientras veía que podía hacer.

* * *

Jermaine, ya preparado y presentable ante cualquiera, decidió ejecutar su plan. Fue a visitar a Wuya, yendo a pie y vigilando que la calle estaba bastante lejos del alcance de cualquiera. La casa contaba con una vegetación espesa, unos expansivos patios con una reducto de una fila de arbustos rectangulares y a las afueras un buzón. La vivienda estaba casi afuera de la ciudad, entrando al bosque de Ciudad-Capital. La propiedad era un Dusseldorf: Una casa de dos pisos, dos espacios para dos coches en una gran cochera, una chimenea de ladrillos, seis pared de ventana y las paredes revestidas con blanco y a cuadros café oscuros, tejado gris y una puerta de caoba. En el patio delantero había un pozo medieval como objeto decorativo. Jermaine pulsó el timbre y esperó unos soplos. Salió Wuya en su habitual traje de hechicera Heylin, que era en este caso para la casa, andaba descalza y se sorprendió por su llegada.

-¡Jermaine! ¡¿No era que estabas...?!

-Me escapé... _¿Podemos hablar a solas un rato?_ –Preguntó afectuosamente. Ella le permitió pasar. Se sentaron sobre cojines en una mesita de té japonesa donde les sirvió a ambos unas tazas: Dime qué se te ofrece.

-Acabo de leer el informe de inteligencia que me diste en la biblioteca cuando Raimundo y Omi nos vieron, hay algunas cosas que no me encajan, tengo preguntas y quiero obtener las respuestas así que me tomé la molestia de saber sobre ellas... ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Somos dos investigadores, no sería correcto que ayudara a mi oponente, pero ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Estuve leyendo detenidamente el informe que recortaste sobre el Síndrome de Nanobots y pensé que compartía una relación con las desapariciones, ¿Eso es cierto?

-Las personas desaparecidas que Chase y yo encarcelamos en el psiquiátrico padecían de la misma rara enfermedad, con el tiempo iban empeorando y ciertos estudios al leer el archivo del científico lo confirmaron –Afirmó- Al parecer cuando sucumbe a su etapa avanzada, la persona afectada siente que todo el mundo está en su contra, de cierto modo busca explotar su competitividad y enloquecerlas hasta el final, esta enfermedad ha causado los asesinatos.

-Entonces quieres decir que hay una persona que ha contraído la enfermedad, la tiene a su etapa final e impulsada por esa misma hace que asesine a todas las personas para que no se averigüe sobre esto –Wuya asintió- ¿No hay antídoto o nada?

-Las personas que llegan a la etapa avanzada es más difícil contrarrestarle la enfermedad y hasta hemos predominado el caso hasta imposible, Chase continúa tratando de hallar una posible cura para este elevado nivel y cree que con una resonancia magnética afectará a los Nanobots infectados al cuerpo como lo ha hecho con los casos más leves... Por proteger el secreto, procuramos sacarlos de la ciudad –Confesó- No tenemos ni la menor idea de quién es la persona que haya hecho todo eso y verdaderamente desconocemos de sus intenciones, solo te puedo decir que es peligroso porque no se detendrá hasta que la persona reciba un ataque de convulsiones o un infarto miocardio –Aclaró, Jermaine parecía impactado- Chase y yo hemos "jugado con esta enfermedad" y desarrollamos un suero para que la enfermedad avanzara mucho más rápido... ¡Claro, teniendo en cuenta que todo era por interés científico, para confirmar nuestras dudas y posibles resultados, lo hicimos solo una vez! –Se apresuró a contestar- Por favor, Sr. Marsden, tiene que prometerme que no revelará esto a nadie.

-Claro que no, será nuestro secreto... –Sonrió Jermaine, ladeando la cabeza y dirigiendo una mano a su pantalón, oprimió el botón de una grabadora (apagándola)- Una última pregunta para concluir, ¿Este síndrome se propaga con facilidad o mejor dicho, dónde está el resto de la pesquisa? ¿Por qué en vez de callar esta información, no la comenta al mundo?

-¡Sr. Marsden, eso es confidencial! –Chilló Wuya- Su tono de voz es grosero, le suplico que por favor abandone la estancia –Wuya abrió la puerta de su casa, en tono despectivo.

-¡No lo haré, ¿Por qué sabe que creo?! ¡Que usted es la asesina y no dice nada por ello!

-Su acusación no tiene fundamentos ni lógica; soy una investigadora no una psicópata.

-¡Se arrepentirá por eso, señora! ¡Usted pagará con su vida, la desaparición de mi padre!

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando, usted es un loco! ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Ya le dije que no me iré de aquí! Quiero respuestas a mis preguntas -Jermaine desenfundó una pistola y disparó al suelo, Wuya dio un respingo. Acto seguido, ordenó que saliera de la casa con las manos levantadas. Ella lo obedeció, jadeando mientras avanzaba por delante de él. Cuando menos lo pensó, con una jeringa le inyectó en el cuello, durmiéndola al instante.

Pasada aproximadamente unas diecinueve horas. Wuya se encontraba atada en una camilla con cadenas atadas en las extremidades. Se levantó, trató de soltarse, pero solo se lastimaba a sí misma. Jaló de las cadenas, solo chipoteaba sangre y unas marcas terrible. En las paredes habían pinturas que él había hecho sobre personas, una era de su padre y estaba colgada exclusivamente en el trasfondo de la sala. Y las velas en las esquinas no le gustaba. El hedor de afuera, daba la impresión que estaba en un basurero. Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, pidió auxilio y nadie vino a socorrerla. Su maquillaje se había escurrido. Las sábanas manchadas de rojo.

-¡Jermaine! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡JERMAINE! ¡No voy a ceder ante ti, maldito gusano! ¿Qué quieres? –Las puertas se abrieron, él salió tranquilamente- ¡¿Eres el cómplice del asesino?!

-No estás aquí para interrogarme, sino para que me respondas, ¡¿Chase es el asesino?! ¡¿O es Jack?!

-Sí tú no sabes, menos voy a saber yo, pendejo... ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-¡SILENCIO! –A espaldas, escondía debajo de la manga un cuchillo, rozó con su frente y ella jadeó- ¡¿Quién es tu cómplice, por qué haces esto y quién es tu próxima víctima?!

Wuya recibía cada gota de agua hirviente en su frente debido al embudo que instaló arriba de su cabeza como forma de torturarla. "¡No sé, te dije todo lo que sé! ¡Las investigaciones no dicen nada más que eso, no dicen más nada!", se encorvó hacia adelante. Jermaine no se mostró complacido con la respuesta, un ataque de locura invadió su cuerpo: ¡Mientes Wuya mientes, mientes, mientes! ¡MIENTES! –Nuevamente alzó el cuchillo. La sangre salpicó a las paredes y retratos a montones, a las velas llegó apagar su propia antorcha. Un grito vino de más atrás. Una persona chocó contra las rejas de su prisión. Su voz era aguda y femenina pero no era Wuya por el tono de voz: ¡DETENTE, DEJA DE HERIRLA! –Wuya reconoció la voz, se tambaleó estaba herida y la sangre suya se desparramaba por todos lados.

-¿M-Me-Megan? ¡¿A quién más tienes encerrado en este calabozo, perro inmundo?!

-¡Cállate! –Jermaine arrojó el cuchillo al pequeño calabozo. Megan reculó hacia atrás, llevó sus manos a su nuca y luego se alborotó su propio pelo, sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver tanta crueldad. Abrazó sus piernas mientras hundía su cara en las rodillas. Para "cubrir las heridas" que le había ocasionado, Jermaine lanzó al piso uno de los jarrones que estaba por delante del retrato de su padre y en una bolsa permeable. Había sal. Cogió un puñado.

-¡Devuélveme a mi padre, Wuya! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! –Amenazó.

-¡No soy la asesina, idiota! ¡¿Te lo tengo que deletrear?!... ¡Eres un caso grave y enfermizo de este síndrome! ¡Es poco probable que Chase sea el asesino, no sería capaz de hacer eso!

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡LO ESTÁS PROTEGIENDO! ¡ME DIRÁS LA VERDAD, QUIERAS O NO! –Dijo, retrocediendo sin perder la vista a su víctima, se agachó y extendió el brazo tratando de localizar el cuchillo- Mi padre me dijo que tú eras la asesina, que para detener las amenazas debía eliminarte fríamente... Sí es el sacrificio necesario, deberá hacerse...

-¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? Dijiste que está muerto y ahora dices que te habla, es ridículo.

-¡Está conmigo en todo minuto, jamás me mentiría y debo obedecerle cueste lo que cueste!

* * *

Kimiko había ido a las oficinas de Pedrosa para concretar con su trabajo, llegaría temprano para empezar a empacar y tener todo listo apenas fuera de día. Raimundo fue a la comisaría donde se enteró por boca de Dojo que Jermaine andaba desaparecido nuevamente y Wuya, lo acompañaba. Habían visitado su casa, ambos estaban desaparecidos. Omi clavó la vista en sus pies, pensando que Jermaine llevaba una conducta extraña desde que lo conoció, en un punto los balones y la caja... La conducta y sus misteriosas desapariciones. Intercambió miradas con Raimundo, esta mañana lo habían visto, pero no creyeron que se iría tan rápido y de inmediato informaron sus sospechas a Dojo así como Omi se le comentó a Guan, más adelante. Jermaine andaba en "extraños pasos" con Wuya. Omi no se sorprendió que fueran la pareja de asesinos que tanto buscaban. Tanto ambos oficiales estuvieron de acuerdo en ponerles un ojo encima e ir a sus casas a indagar. Raimundo fue el último en abandonar el cuartelillo, llegó a su mansión rápidamente y apenas puso un pie en su cuarto. Se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa de sopetón: Natalie estaba cubriéndose con sus sábanas, sujetas alrededor del pecho. Raimundo dio un respingo. "¿Natalie, qué haces a...?".

-Amorcito, las puertas estaban abiertas y decidí darte una sorpresa, ¿No te gustan? Pero en todo caso si no te gustan... Me iré.

-¡No, por favor no lo hagas! –Pidió- A decir verdad, quizá no quiera pasar esta noche solo –Raimundo se acostó en la cama junto con ella, recibiéndola con un caluroso beso. No faltó mucho para que Kimiko viniera del trabajo, cumpliendo su promesa. Llegó a la mansión y le extrañó no encontrar a Raimundo, corrientemente llega primero que ella. Lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo buscó por todas las habitaciones, incluso en su cuarto entreabierto. Y cubrió su boca con su mano al recibir una tremenda decepción que sacudió su cuerpo, llevó las manos al pecho. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la marca de la sentencia se dibujó en su rostro. Kimiko se meció en el camino al vestíbulo, se sentó en el sofá y con los nudillos se limpió las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Natalie dejó de besar a su amante, viendo que por más que quiso forzar una respuesta, la mandíbula de él se tensó y sabía que estaba forzando a cerrar los ojos. "¡Mierda, ni siquiera lo estás intentando! ¡Tú no eres el mismo!".

-Lo siento, sabes Nati... Deberías casarte con otro tipo que no sea yo, tener hijos, ya sabes –La actriz pegó el dorso de su mano con el de su frente, asegurándose si su amor tenía fiebre.

-Es Peinados Locos ¿no? Te gusta, no me lo niegues porque mientras nos besábamos dijiste su nombre –Acusó.

-¿Cuál nombre?

-¡El suyo, el de ella, Kimiko: K-i-m-i-k-o! Te traeré unos tragos y quizá te llamaré al doctor –Natalie se levantó con las sábanas envueltas a su cuerpo. Raimundo apenas tenía la camisa desabotonada y la hebilla fuera de su lugar, cruzó los brazos. Estaba atornillado de la más candente actriz porno y piensa en otra mujer. Dios, cómo la deseaba. No podía estar de pie, no podía respirar, no podía caminar hasta el final ni conseguir gritar sin que ella estuviera en sus pensamientos. Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, halló un paquete arrugado de cigarrillos y fumó uno. Sintió la quemazón en los pulmones. ¿Pero qué podía ofrecerle a una mujer como ella? Era para él, "la mujer perfecta". Natalie regresó con dos copas a la mano, ella no tomó sino que se conformó con presionar su cuerpo junto al suyo. Raimundo trató de arrancar el recuerdo de Kimiko, al que comparó con la mujer maravilla por un solo minuto, al besar a su "novia". Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. No obstante le fue inútil quitarse el sabor de su piel, por un segundo creyó que quién estaba a su lado era Kimiko.

Raimundo ladeó la cabeza. Natalie recorrió su pecho con un dedo tentativamente, buscando más piel: Pobrecito –Él solo cerró los dedos en torno a la copa. Tosió ante el olor del tabaco y añadió: Cómo odio el cigarrillo y aún más el alcohol –Volvió a dirigírselo en la boca.

* * *

Entretanto, el celular de Wuya no dejaba de retumbar la habitación fuertemente. La sangre se había adherido a las paredes como un lienzo. Era la nueva obra de arte del fotógrafo. Él despidió el cuchillo al suelo, una vez que contempló a su obra maestra. Numerosos cortes y heridas incontables por todo el cuerpo, la sal en las heridas, el baño caliente en el que había sido sometida literalmente y las cadenas de hierro que también "rompieron la piel" en su intento de tratar de zafarse. Jermaine contempló el cadáver de ella, se supone que no solo él quería resolver el misterio como se lo pidieron sus superiores, no causar otra desaparición.

Jermaine cayó de rodillas mientras soltaba una carcajada psicótica. Megan miró horrorizada el cadáver putrefacto de la enfermera, se abrazó a sí misma, totalmente asustada. Luego vio el destroce, cualquier juez diría que murió por desangramiento y con ese brutal embestida, era difícil sobrevivir. El estúpido celular que chillaba en un extremo del recinto, despertó la ira de Jermaine, vació el bolso y "acuchilló al teléfono". Que no dejaba de sonar. Se percató que la llamada era de Chase. Decidió atenderla. No contestó.

-_Wuya, es para confirmar si vas a asistir a la reunión de emergencia del círculo debido a la muerte de Tubbimura y las desapariciones de Megan y Jermaine... ¿Vas? _

Jermaine cortó la llamada, sí quería las respuestas que buscaba, ese era el mejor lugar. Pero había que deshacerse del cadáver, la jaló del cabello y llevó arrastrando con la intención de llevarla nuevamente a su casa, arrojándola al pozo. La policía la encontraría sin vida allí. Y podría con sus investigaciones aparte, sin ser descubierto.

Raimundo había pasado la noche junto a su amante, empero despertó solo. Discrepó que el despertador no estaba programado. ¡Oh por Dios, Kimiko! Se levantó de la cama, se colocó su bata de dormir encima y salió corriendo. Kimiko había arrastrado sus maletas. Llevaba una expresión de soledad y tristeza, se abrazó a sí misma.

-¡Kim, creí que te irías sin despedirte! –Ella se dio media vuelta y le metió una cachetada estrepitosa, por poco lo derrumbaba- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! –Se sobó.

-Tú eres un miserable hijo de tu madre –Kimiko trató de calmarse a sí misma, cubriéndose la cara con una mano- Te aprovechaste cuando sabías que estaba enamorada de ti, caí como estúpida, Raimundo... ¡¿Dime es que tengo cara de perra para que todos crean que se puede jugar con mis sentimientos?! –Lloró de la rabia, la cara de Kimiko estaba enteramente roja.

-¿Nos viste? Kim, estás cometiendo un gran error, nosotros no tuvimos nada... Te amo a ti.

-¡Es que no importa que lo hayas hecho o no! Apenas tuviste lo que querías, fuiste con otra mujer, ¿Qué quieres que piense? Me mentiste, con eso me demostraste que no me amas, yo ya fui sincera contigo y me fuiste deshonesto... No quiero vivir en tu mismo techo, incluso si no tuviera el hotel, me habría ido como fuera –Admitió- Créeme que si tuviera poderes, te hubiera tostado vivo, tú no amas a nadie que no seas tú mismo... Se acabó.

-Por favor, deja que te lleve, que te acompañe para saber que estás bien.

-No, ya todo está listo, que te quede claro... Nuestro amor se murió, es periódico de ayer y la llama de la no sé qué cosa la pisaste tú, ya que a partir de ahora no existo en tu vida.

-No seas tan dura, Kim -Raimundo tomó sus manos por mucho que quiso zafarse, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Estoy seguro, que tanto tú y yo tenemos el deseo de encerrarnos en una habitación y hacer el amor como locos –Kimiko se soltó finalmente.

-Sí, la diferencia es que tú lo deseas con cualquier otra y yo no –El taxi llegó a recogerla, la chica recogió sus cosas, montándose en el coche. Le entregó al conductor las indicaciones al hotel dónde iba a pasar las noches. Kimiko soltó un bufido, el carricoche arrancó a todo motor. Ella entrelazó los dedos mientras se alejaba hacia la autopista a su nuevo destino.

* * *

Omi en aquel día fue a recoger el encargo que había pedido a la atelier, tenía las fotocopias a la mano y fue a una tienda para ver cuál era el sombrero más texano de todos. Finalmente, obtuvo lo que conseguiría. Regresaría a tiempo para almorzar, Omi se sintió libre luego de mucho tiempo. No había tenido ni una alucinación en tres días normales. Tarareando subió las escaleras. Para su sorpresa encontró a Raimundo asustado, esperándolo sentado frente la puerta de su casa. Tenía un paraguas azul en la mano, pero el día estaba soleado. Omi dejó sus compras a un lado mientras sacaba las llaves: ¿Raimundo, qué haces aquí?

-Se dañó el paraguas –Se levantó, agitando el paraguas delante de sus narices.

-¿Y?

-¡Alguien tiene que repararlo! ¡¿Dónde está Clay?!

-Ok, no sé si Clay sabe componer paraguas, empero lo que sí sé es que fue a reabastecer el refrigerador y tener todo listo para ofrecerle a los clientes bebidas alcohólica o fue lo que oí –Omi abrió la puerta, Raimundo entró y se sentó en el sofá muy frustrado- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Omi, soy patético! Hice algo terrible, es sobre Kimiko, creo que estoy loco ¡¿Omi, me ves enfermo?! Yo sé que tú no me vendrás con mentiras -Se señaló a sí mismo; Omi se sentó en el mismo sofá que él y le echó una ojeada, desistió con la cabeza- Desde que la conocí, no he logrado sacarla de mí cabeza, está presente en todo momento, no me deja tranquilo ¡No he hecho el amor con ninguna otra mujer en días!... –_"¿Y eso es malo?"; _Omi parecía estar nadando en su propio vaso de agua- ¡Malísimo! ¡Creo que me han atrapado!

-¡Imposible, estás aquí conmigo!

-¡No, hombre! –Rezongó- Hablo en serio, me refiero a que tengo una fuerte sensación entre nosotros, siento que el amor que tengo hacia ella es mucho más fuerte que un encanto entre dos adolescentes, con ella quiero pasar el resto de mis días y hasta me gusta cómo suena el sonido de "quiero que seas la madre mis hijos" –Omi vaciló, continuó-: Incluso si ella me dijera que "sí" ante mi proposición de matrimonio, no esperaría lanzarme como loco al altar para casarme al día siguiente; aunque debo confesar que disfrutaría tratar de persuadirla, fastidiarla, burlarme hasta convencerla de que fuera mi cónyuge y sin importar el tiempo necesario que tenga que esperar para que me diga "sí" de una buena vez, imaginándomela con un traje blanco _y luego fantasearme la eliminación de ese vestido. _

-Reconozco que ninguna de mis grandes virtudes confieren al tema de chicas pero ¿Por qué estás aquí diciéndome esas cosas y no se la dices a ella? Si vivir sin ella es un invierno.

-Infierno, tienes razón, sin su cariño me estoy enfermando, pero es que nunca he estado tan nervioso con una chica... Además es muy tarde, ella se ha ido y no sé dónde está ¡Necesito que tú le digas que lo siento mucho, que te comuniques con ella, tú sabes dónde está! Dile que la amo, que mi vida tiene un hueco vacío sin ella, que necesito verla porque debo decir lo que siento... –Raimundo se levantó rebuscando entre los gabinetes del bar de ellos, hasta sacar una botella de ginebra y comenzar a beber directamente de la botella; Omi intercedió- Entiéndeme, no hay nada más importante que ella –Omi estaba un poco confundido, quería a Kimiko como su mejor amiga mujer, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a la de él.

-Pues no sé, no sería muy profesional, pero en vista de que me lo pides de rodilla, se lo diré –Omi le trató de arrebatar la botella, ya que le había pegado un olor a licor (lo reconoció ya que estaba a la cercanía de bebidas alcohólicas en el bar de Clay)- Quedándote holgazanear no te servirá de nada, ven conmigo, necesitas descansar –Omi lo condujo al sofá, donde los dos tomaron asiento y por más que intentó quitarle la botella, él seguía bebiendo más rápido para su sorpresa- Bien, quédate con ella, Raimundo... Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué? –Replicó, entrecerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose.

-Quizá no entenderás, pero debo decírtelo... Tu desesperación me trajo recuerdos.

-No estoy desesperado.

_-Sí, claro –Mofó- Sabes, la primera vez que los conocí a ustedes, dejó mis expectativas más allá de lo que esperaba, pero tuve que adaptarme obligatoriamente –Admitió- Al principio, cuando nos estábamos conociendo, tu comportamiento me era incomprensible: Eras flojo, pero re flojo, que lograbas de vez en cuando distraer la atención del equipo, el bromista, un elemento más de tu personalidad era tu orgullo indudable... No sé si lo notabas, pero quería estar al tanto en todo y meramente "los seguía" con la intención de superarlos porque me daba un poquito de celos que supieran cosas que yo no, a veces o todo el tiempo lo admito me corregías y confieso que nunca admitía mis errores... ¿Por qué? ¿Por apocamiento o por mi orgullo? Quizá ambas, el tiempo fue pasando y me he sentido que me he suavizado entre comillas, las cosas se profundizaron... Por ejemplo, ¿Te acuerdas de la vez en que me perdí en Nueva York y cuando me encontraste al lado de Jermaine, me abrazaste? ¡Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluyéndome a mí! Desde el día en que el Maestro Fung me dijo que ustedes iban a ser mis compañeros, yo sabía que uniríamos más fuerza siendo amigos, sentí que era mí deber como buen Monje Xiaolin en aquel entonces hasta ahora que estaban a mi cuidado –Se rió._

_Sí, un poco raro, pero como estaba más "adelantado" quería orientarlos a lo bueno, ¿No habrás olvidado la vez en que fuiste a Brasil para ayudar a tu familia usando Wus? Era la temporada en que no podíamos usarlos a causa de que nos controlaría y cuando supimos que rompiste esa regla, me ofrecí a cuidarte en la noche... Dormí en tu cuarto, pero no fue tan útil pues que escapaste de mis manos, sin embargo, cuando Wuya tomó posesión de tu cuerpo yo sabía que algún lado estaba mi amigo y que tarde o temprano nos ayudarías... Sí, pero eso fue antes cuando te volcaste al lado oscuro por razones egoísta, no podía creer que mi mejor amigo haya ido tan bajo que ni yo mismo me lo quería creer... Me recuerda que al principio dudaste si merecías el cargo ya que fuiste el único monje que fue voluntariamente al lado Heylin; tú decías que no sabía las consecuencias del Mundo Yin & Yang ni porque tenía otra opción, Kim igual y Clay fue controlado involuntariamente... _

_Eso conlleva a que cuando regresaste, porque sabía fielmente que si tenías la fuerza para ir a Heylin tendrías la fuerza para volver a Xiaolin, te lo felicité y cuando accediste no llegar a Aprendiz Xiaolin... Dijiste que algún día lo serías, me sentí orgulloso de mí alumno... Reconozco que me pasé un poco cuando dije que te "ayudaría a llegar a ser tan bueno como yo", es decir, a subir de nivel y ¿Sabes por qué te lo recalqué tantas veces? Porque sentía que finalmente te gané en una... –Cruzó de brazos, pensando en los viejos tiempos- También acepto que te odié, tenía ganas de "arrancarte la cabeza" en algunas ocasiones como la vez en que leímos nuestros pensamientos con la Caracola Lee Mentes, fingimos hipócritamente frente al maestro Fung y viceversa, pero sabía que si gritaba estarías allí para mí... _

_Yo también tuve mis fallitas si te sirve de consuelo como la vez en que Hannibal me manipuló a controlar las armas de mis compañeros para ser más poderoso que cualquiera, estuviste ahí para ayudarme ni hablar de cuando me fui con Chase, cuando te ataqué y lloraste... Revirtió muchos recuerdos en mí..._ –El muchacho se atragantó con sus propias palabras, se inclinó hacia adelante como si fuera producto del viento, sus pupilas se contrajeron y se estremeció- _No, ahora no _–Omi parecía "contorsionado y palpitante", astringió los dedos y se echó para atrás soltando una risotada.

-Omi, ¿Estás bien? –Indagó él con un hilo de voz, entrecerrando los ojos. "¡No, esto no me puede estar pasando justo ahora! Fuera Omi malo, soy Omi el bueno, ¡Omi, Omi, Omi!", canturreó, sacudiendo la cabeza y frotándose los ojos ásperamente.

-_A medida que pasaba el tiempo, no solo estabas volviéndote más fuerte sino que podrías llegar a convertirte en mi máximo rival en el templo y eso enfrió las cosas entre nosotros un poco porque sucedió, no cambié seguí siendo el mismo y debería haber disminuido mi ego en aquel entonces que te ascendieron... Tú cambiaste, ¿Qué más que recuerde hasta ahora? Cuando me provocaste aquella vez con los anteojos de cristal y me remedabas en tono de burla; eso no me gustó así que moretón y venta nueva ¿Era así?, Bueno, no estás aquí para que me corrijas –Ladeó la cabeza- ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Recuerdas el plan que hiciste junto a Guan? ¡Jolín, pero tienes que admitir que estaba en desventaja porque tenía las algas de hamachi que no hacía nada absolutamente en comparación con el que tú tenías! Fue tan convincente por un momento que hasta te lo creí, me llevé una gran decepción que Guan no me pidiera que lo ayudara aunque me alegra saber que si no hubiera yo, fuiste tú... _

_Para el final, eras el elegido desde siempre para tomar este cargo, yo sé que tú no querías el puesto porque más que nadie sabía lo que importaba para mí y si yo no estaba de acuerdo... Pero también sabía que lo querías, pensaste que te iba a odiar por el resto de tu vida, hemos hecho tantas cosas el uno por el otro y tú sabes todas las cosas increíbles que yo hecho y haré aunque no esté al mando... A través de este compromiso, es tu turno de que me orientes al mío, a la pequeña parte del destino que tienen reservado para mí... Y yo con mucho gusto te seguiré_ –Los ojos del chico se divisaron manantiales de agua que resbalaron por sus mejillas, se abrazó a sus piernas- Nunca he sabido lo que era una verdadera familia hasta que ustedes llegaron a mí vida... Raimundo... –Omi se volteó finalmente- ¡¿Raimundo?! -Raimundo estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, Omi desperdició palabras literalmente-: Te odio, sabes que ya no somos amigos por esta conversación... Somos hermanos -Alargó la mano, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Se abrieron las puertas del apartamento. Clay ingresó con una canasta de comestible. Se asombró ver a Raimundo, dormido por consumir exageradamente alcohol.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –Inquirió banalmente- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo está marchando muy bien.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hurra, llegamos a más de 200 visitas! ¡Yo Contra El Mundo está teniendo tanto éxito como Cazador de la Ciudad!... El título está inspirando en una canción: "All the thing she said", pero no tiene nada que ver con el contenido (en este caso debería ser "All the thing he said", basado en las relaciones de Raimundo que tiene con Kimiko y Omi). En mi opinión, Omi y él llevan una sana rivalidad, pero los une su amistad (o una hermandad figurativa como en este caso), hay fics donde no se afinca este tema y otros que sí. En uno los dos eran rivales en el amor por Kimiko, muy bueno :). Ojalá que haya más cosas sobre estas en la nueva serie. Raimundo y Omi son dos polos opuestos:**** Sus personalidades, sus actitudes, su manera de pensar y ver las cosas, su apariencia física y a mí me gusta ese tipo de relación: hermano mayor-hermanito menor. Ambos son de igual fuerza física e inteligentes (Raimundo logró superar a Omi en la tercera temporada, notablemente en el episodio de "El Regreso del Monje Maestro Guan", donde casi lo venció en un duelo y que por cierto es mí favorito de toda la serie, pero solo era una treta ingeniada por él y Guan, así que perdió Rai; y Time After Time Part 2, donde elaboró planes para salvar el universo que conocemos así como se enfrentó contra todos los Heylin's, él solito y triunfó moribundo y todo, por eso lo nombraron "Líder"). Pero te voy a hacer una pregunta porque me gustaría saber la respuesta:**

**¿Quién es más poderoso, Omi o Raimundo?**

**Omi es muy inteligente (es ingenuo, pero no bobo longo) y Raimundo también tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual demostrado en el episodio de Oil Family (creo que se llama así, al jugar contra T-Rex en un ajedrez jurasico), lo que pasa es que él lo utiliza muy moderadamente. Si se enfrentaran, ¿Quién crees que ganara, Omi o Raimundo?... Yo opino que la batalla... Está re bien díficil. ****Ojalá que haya más cosas sobre estas en la nueva serie. ¡Hora de aclarar!**

**WTF? Esa más o menos debió haber sido tu reacción al descubrir que Jermaine era... Por cierto, ¿No notaste que el tipo no gagueó en ningún momento? Aquí hay algo raro y las respuestas se dirán, no sé si en el que viene o en el de arriba. Pero también se reveló algo MUY importante: ¿Un síndrome? ¿Culpable de los asesinatos? Una parte del misterio está resuelta, ¿Ya habías pensado en esa posibilidad? Si Jermaine es entre comillas "el cómplice del asesino" (porque reveló que "está actuando por su cuenta", pero su manera de actuar es curiosamente la misma que la del asesino)… ¿Quién es la mente maestra? **

**¿Cómo vas con tu block de notas? Fue inesperado que Jermaine asesinara a Wuya, no sé si satisfice tus necesidades sanguinarias, pero ya sabes más cosas de las que sabías y cómo es mí forma de trabajar (a mí me gusta matar a mis víctimas de una buena vez). Solo faltan unas cuantas piezas para resolver el rompecabezas. Otra cosa, Raimundo es un chulo (en Venezuela significa un hombre que vive del trabajo de una mujer, la tipa trabaja y el hombre duerme... ¡Qué bello! o en este caso "se aprovecha").**

**-No se me puede quitar que soy adorable. **

**Ahhhhhhhh (cachetada: ¡Despierta ya!). ****Vamos a ver qué pasará con Jermaine, ¿Lo atraparán o seguirá estando suelto por ahí? Una de las escenas más difíciles de moldear (porque por más que quiera no me puede meter en la cabeza de Omi), fue en la que él contó sus sentimientos a Raimundo y personalmente esa escena me encantó, después de tanto esforzarme. Me escuché 4 canciones, me leí fics donde Raimundo y Omi expresaban admiración y se estimaban mutuamente y me vi videos donde estaba su amistad pues que donde Omi recordaba, pasó originalmente en la serie. Muchas cosas de las que dijo, también pasaron por mi cabeza. Omi se sensibilizó en este capi, todo con el fin de aflorar sentimientos. No me entraron ganas de llorar, pero mi intención fue que la imagen de Raimundo hacia él le inspira respeto y una admiración oculta... Que lo estima como un hermano, si no fui lo suficientemente clara, luego le tocará Raimundo su parte. Que malo que se durmió y no escuchó la historia (aunque todavía no entendería), y en pleno relato de Omi se le escaparon los estribos. Creo que Omi va a cometer una locura algún día. Más nada, en fin disfruten del capi. ¡Nos vemos corazones! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Hola, malvavisco asado! Cómo eres de versatil, ahora desconfías de todos. Me desconciertas. Cuando dije que te marearía hasta quedarte dando vueltas, ¿Tú creías que era un chiste? Tampoco tengo potestad para contestarte tu pregunta. Ahora que lo pienso... Cuando ya resolví el misterio me di cuenta que había puesto más hechos para atrapar el culpable sin darme cuenta, solo que a veces te pego muelas (en Venezuela quiere decir mentiras). Créeme el final te sorprenderás mucho, si has decidido dejar de jugar al detective. ¿Omi te parece asexuado como Bob Esponja? ¡Ay no, pobrecito! No lo trates así por las alucinaciones que tuvo, a propósito ¿Ya estás más claro con estas pistas que te di?... En fin, te dejo con Omi qué quiere hacerte una pregunta por el último review.**

**De Omi: ¿Qué es asexuado?**


	14. Manos Frías

**14º**

_**Manos Frías**_

Jermaine se vistió formalmente para la ocasión. Se puso un esmoquin negro con corbatín y un par de mocasines, se trató de peinar esforzadamente hasta se echó colonia de hombre (es bastante raro). Por poco no se pone la flor y un mantel para parecer mesilla. A la vista lucía normal. Montó su coche y se alejó. El cenáculo sería llevado a cabo en el psiquiátrico de Chase Young, en la sala de conferencias desierta. Se estacionó una cuadra antes. Siguió su trayecto a pie. Entró en las puertas. Escuchó unos gritos agonizantes, pero los rebuznó. El moho, las telarañas, el polvo y la peste eran intolerables. Bajó las escaleras en espiral. Pujó la puerta donde la descripción estaba caída, cuando la puso en su lugar, indicó que llegó.

-¿Jermaine? –Young, Tohomiko, Flean y Spicer habían retomado sus asientos- ¿Y Wuya?

-E-está enfe-enferma, ha-a contraído fi-fi-ebre, he ve-ve-ven-i-nido a supla-lantarla –Dijo, sentándose en su lugar. Allí discutieron los hechos sobre los escamoteos. Tubbimura y Vlad fueron raptados por el asesino para luego ser encontrados muertos de una forma tortuosa. Chase no prefirió callar y les quiso plantear el hecho antes de entregarse y decir la verdad.

Les dijo la verdadera causa de los asesinatos: un síndrome nanorrobótico que se infiltraba en el cuerpo de los humanos y se adhería al tronco cerebral provocando alucinaciones y atacando de una vez a sensores auditivos y visores... Si la enfermedad no era detenida a tiempo enviando la frecuencia para atajar a los robots, la persona afectada podría morir de un ataque epiléptico o un infarto... Cuando llega a su etapa avanzada, la persona pierde por completo "el juicio" y es capaz de cometer actos de locura como asesinar. Kimiko, Ashley y Jermaine (fingió), mostraron incredulidad. Chase los obligó que al salir de esa sala, no debían decirle a nadie y especialmente se lo recalcó a su aprendiza. El virus era el responsable de esta masacre.

El virus se propaga fácilmente con solo tener contacto con una persona infestada. Les contó que este fue diseñado a partir de la intención de exterminar a la humanidad, como proyecto apocalíptico, en el caso de que la situación se saliera de control. Un grupo muy pequeño de personas se salvaría para reproducir la especie y "volver a comenzar" desde un inicio. "¿Y sabes quién es la primera víctima? ¿Es la mente asesina que tanto busca la policía?", indagó Kimiko. Aparentemente Jack se encontraba tranquilo, ya que sabía del proyecto. "Me temo que sí, he decido no callar más y contárselo a la policía...", admitió Chase. Relató que aquel virus fue resultado de un pequeño experimento que había hecho al elaborar un suero capaz de evolucionar la enfermedad para confirmar sospecha. Todas las víctimas desaparecidas a su cuidado fueron infestadas, antes de descubrir el posible remedio, tuvieron que soportar el sacrificio de esperar a que muriera.

Chase sacó el archivador donde estaba la investigación del científico, de su despacho y para mantener a salvo el secreto, quemó todo lo que tenía que ver con el proyecto para que nadie hallara nada hasta tuvo que deshacer los periódicos que tenían la fotografía del científico. Y en una serie de cuadernillos elaborados por él mismo y Wuya revelan toda la verdad, sería la evidencia suficiente para resolver el misterio y garantizarle algunos años en prisión. Les preguntó antes de revocar la sesión si estaban de acuerdo. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, Jack fue el único que no asintió ni negó. Solo se levantó y fue el primero en irse. No quería nada que ver con el misterio que le costó sus tres uñas, su amigo y su vida, empero mientras no le estorbaba en sus planes. Estaba bien. El archivador estaba en su consultorio con una llavecita que ocultaba tras su escritorio y la serie de cuadernos en un estante de la biblioteca personal de su casa. Chase osciló, viendo que Jermaine fue el único en quedarse.

-¿No te irás?

-Después... _¿Podemos hablar a solas un rato?_ –Inquirió con una sonrisa angelical.

* * *

Omi y Clay colocaron una manta sobre el durmiente Raimundo, colocaron sus pies sobre el extremo opuesto del sofá, ellos solventaron no estorbar. Dejándolo dormir. Siguieron en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Para cuando llegó la hora de dormir, cada quien para su habitación. Al día siguiente, al despertar le pidieron acogedoramente a Raimundo (bebiendo un vaso de agua fría) que se quedara a desayunar. Él se mostró incómodo con la invitación puesto que creyó que había abusado de su gentileza. "¡Vamos! Clay está haciendo waffles…", insistió Omi. Lo único que pudo recordar es que se encontraba comiendo entre ellos. "Nada mal".

Así era como él recordaba los buenos tiempos, todos estando juntos, solo faltaba la mascota del equipo Dojo, el maestro y Kimiko para completar el cuadro familiar. Posteriormente, el teléfono sonó. "Contesta tú, Omi, después de abrir la puerta estoy traumado", gruñó Clay. Omi soltó una risita mientras atendía el teléfono: Sí, soy yo, ¿A quién...? Sí, está aquí, ¡¿En serio?! De inmediato, vamos –Trancó. Raimundo le preguntó qué pasaba. Omi le informó que el cuerpo de Omi indicios (homicidios, corrigió su amigo).

-¡Pero suena más bonito como lo dije! En fin, encontraron a Wuya sin vida, ¿O finida?

-Omi, eres demasiado inocente para que veas eso, así que es mejor que tú te quedes afuera y yo te cuento luego...

-¡Pero quiero ir, soy mayor de edad, no me trates como un niño! Soy mayor de edad, ¡¿O lo que tú quieres es acapararte el crédito?!

-Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que estoy cuidando a mi hermanito –Raimundo le dio unas palmaditas a Omi en la cabeza, éste se quedó patitieso, con las manos suspendidas en el aire. Éste lo persiguió hasta entrar junto en el coche mientras discutían. Para cuando los 2 llegaron. Raimundo tocó un tema sensible.

-Por cierto Omi, ayer cuando el que era sobrio eras tú, dijiste algo que oí a medias: Estabas hablando sobre ti mismo y de mí, estabas hablando de tu ego...

-¿Qué es ego?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Omi, sé que no me quieres decir, pero lo sabré –Advirtió.

-¿Por qué debería ocultarte algo? Es una mentira lo que dices, no soy arrogante, cada uno de nosotros es bueno... Solo que yo soy el mejor –Concretó Omi. _Al parece Omi siempre va a seguir siendo nuestro Omi. _Raimundo soltó un bufido. Este chico tiene el ego más grande que el planeta y no se cansa ni hablar de su grandeza ni aunque le salga la saliva de momia.

Cuando llegaron al Dusseldorf, él le cerró la puerta a Omi. Éste replicó desde el interior.

Raimundo contestó que era por su bien, después se alejó. Omi se conformó con el hecho de permanecer en el coche. Distinguió que habían puesto, a sus ojos, una cinta amarilla para restringir el paso de las personas. La policía rodeaba el recinto, las miradas se enfocaban en torno al pozo. Vio que Guan estaba allí. Raimundo se presentó ante ellos mientras asomaba la cabeza en el pozo. Omi soltó un chillido, se volcó. Pasaron las horas en que se acurrucó a su asiento y cerró los ojos. Inquieto, comenzó a voltearse y cambiarse cada cinco minutos. Sintió una sensación que zarandeaba su cuerpo. Todo daba vueltas, pero no estaba mareado. Raimundo volvió poco después de que se frotara las sienes. "¿Pasa algo?...". "Wuya ha sido encontrada sin vida alrededor de las seis de la madrugada, fue brutalmente asesinada, no te traje debido que pensé que su cadáver estaba allí, pero se la habían llevado... Guan me dijo que no solo fue uno de los asesinatos más trágicos ocurridos en Ciudad-Capital sino que a diferencia de las demás víctimas del asesino, cometió varios errores, dejó huellas...".

-¿Huellas? ¿Y eso es bueno?

-Sí, deberías saberlo, así identificaremos más rápido al asesino.

-¿De quienes eran?

-Jermaine Marsden –Contestó.

El cuerpo de homicidios rodeó el edificio donde vivía el artista. Raimundo y Omi formaban parte de aquel grupo. Se escuchó la advertencia del megáfono por parte de Guan, que había arreglado sus diferencias con Dojo. Raimundo junto con otro grupo de policías, entraron a patadas adentro del edificio, armados y listos para la acción. Jermaine salió, confrontando a todo el tumulto de policías que tenía a pie de su entrada. Jermaine rebatió que no tenían las suficientes pruebas para registrar su casa. "Pero sí para hacerte unas preguntas, fotógrafo y más te vale que me las respondas porque no dudaremos en hacerte lo mismo que a Wuya".

Jermaine frunció el ceño sin entender. Raimundo le preguntó que hacía alrededor entre las 15:00 y 17:00 PM. Jermaine admitió que había estado con ella en el día en que desapareció, es la razón que tenga sus huellas. Pues que no tenían suficientes pruebas, solo sometieron a Jermaine a una estricta vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Raimundo lucía frustrado. Si fuera por él, le haría calzón chino. No permitiera un acto de barbarie más. Si otra víctima era consumada, la culpa era de la misma policía por no tomar a rehén a ese fotógrafo. Omi le preguntó quién podría ser la próxima víctima. "Cualquiera que se interponga en su riel", contestó de mala gana. Omi bajó la cabeza. Ambos se estaban dirigiendo a la mansión de él a continuación de que saliera del edificio. Una vez llegado a la gran mansión. Raimundo le comentó en el camino que Jermaine no iba a ser tan estúpido para encerrar a las víctimas en su ático. Sospechaba que debía esconderlas en algún lado del páramo. "¿A qué te refieres exactamente?". "Hablo del vertedero de Ciudad-Capital que queda a las afueras de Ciudad-Capital y muy cerca de la quinta de Wuya, es el lugar perfecto para ocultar algo, la policía examinó su sitio de trabajo y según su expediente y los chismosos... Desde que el padre de Jermaine fue una de las desapariciones, se le vio por última vez allá, Jermaine va para allá de vez en cuando para 'coleccionar antigüedades'", Raimundo hizo comillas al aire. Le dijo que no podía ir solo, no porque tuviese miedo, sino que no era ningún imbécil.

Omi no podía creer que su mejor amigo fuera capaz de semejante cosa, se rehusó aceptar ir con él al vertedero. "Bien, como quieras", ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Omi decidió regresar a su casa, dejándolo a pie de la entrada de su casa. Ésta vez le fue un poco difícil al abrir la puerta del apartamento. Colgó en el perchero su gabardina, tirándola. Llamó a Clay. Éste le respondió desde el interior de una de las habitaciones, quizá estaba planchando. El televisor estaba prendido. La estufa tenía una olla hirviendo. Omi decidió entrenar un poco. Sintiéndose un poco fuera de forma para combatir a sus enemigos. Le gritó a Clay, no sabe con certeza si este lo oyó, pero de todos modos se fue. Ya había pasado por la atelier y sacó las fotocopias que requería, todo estaba listo. Solo necesitaba ver cuál era el momento. Vio el calendario y tachó el día de hoy con un gran marcador rojo. Aproximadamente iba a ser el día veinte y pico en su estancia en aquel mundo. Se dirigió a la terraza del edificio. De una bola negra gigante que estaba por detrás de los pipotes de basura. Allí sacó sus objetos para entrenar, el primero era el maniquí. "Hola muñeco prepárate para sufrir una humillante derrota", se rió. Posteriormente, de "neutralizar" cada uno de sus ataques hasta empujarlo.

Fue al tendedero de ropa, desenganchó la mitad de la ropa y en un monto la puso encima de la silla; luego de practicar abdominales al apoyar sus pies en la base, dorsales y sentadillas. Enredando sus piernas en el tendedero, llevando las manos detrás de la nuca mientras hacía abdominales y luego dar puñetazos al aire. Al llegar a los cien, cambió de posición, dio una voltereta mientras se aferraba con las manos y abordó hacer flexiones de cabeza. La sangre sucumbió a tal punto que el color amarillo cambió a rojo repentinamente. En aquel instante, la mente se tornó turbia y su vista nublosa. "Yo sé que puedo dar más", siguió adelante. Las cosas parecían haber empeorado Para cuando iba apenas por la número veinte. Sintió que la sensación de fuerza le había abandonado, quedándose totalmente tieso en el aire y no podía hacer nada para sacarse a sí mismo del trance. Omi se desplomó abajo estrepitosamente. Al golpear su cabeza contra una plataforma, no había más nada que hacer. Entreabrió los ojos, siendo eclipsado por la luz del sol. Ladeó la cabeza, cayendo en la inconsciencia al final.

Clay salió posteriormente de que oyó que el agua de la olla había terminado de hervir, listo para preparar un rechupete de milhojas. Sacó la olla del horno cuando notó que la gabardina de Omi estaba guindada. "¿Omi estás aquí?", alzó la cabeza y pensando como él, debía de estar entrenando. Subió a la azotea, se alarmó mucho al encontrar a Omi desmayado. Se lo llevó rápidamente, notó que la herida de su brazo no había mejorado. Para rematar, tenía un chichón en la cabezota. El sonido de la televisión desconcertó al chico, despertándolo. Aún si no lo hacía la televisión, lo haría el paño de agua fría encima de su frente. Omi se quitó el paño, pero Clay lo empujó levemente sobre el sofá: Necesitas descansar, suficiente de locos asesinos y entrenamiento en este lapso, no quiero hacer esto, pero me obligas... Quiero que me prometas que no harás entrenamiento y te quedarás aquí encerrado durante una semana.

-No voy a prometerte eso, ¿Qué pasó?

-Tu sobre exceso de entrenamiento te pudo costar una dinastía en la clínica con coma, pero tuviste la suerte que solo fue un chichón, -Omi alzó la cabeza, frotándose el chichón- No te lo estrujas, te dolerá y arderá después, quédate aquí... Sabes que te lo digo por tu bien, me estoy preocupando por ti y pienso que lo que ves y oyes no te está trayendo bien a tu vida y carrera, creo que estás llevando las cosas extralimitadas.

-¡Claro que no! Es normal que una persona que practique "deportes" tenga lesiones, a veces la vida duele, no entrené lo suficiente... Voy a volver –Omi se levantó, pero Clay le cerró el paso- ¿Te estás oponiendo? Tú sabes que puedo, este es mi mayor sueño, así que déjame.

-Lo que estás haciendo es masoquismo –Omi iba a protestar, pero Clay lo condujo devuelta al sofá- Te quedarás aquí, durmiendo, no leas ni veas la televisión por el momento, reposa.

-¡Espera! –Omi hizo un gesto cuando Clay tomó el control remoto para apagarlo. El canal sintonizaba una noticia: La desaparición del Dr. Chase Young, la más reciente víctima de las desapariciones. El dueño del hospital enfrentó una rueda de prensa así como su asistente quienes aseguraban verlo por última vez en el día de ayer, normalmente. Aquel día no fue a trabajar, lo llamaron a su casa y otros sitios a los que él suele recurrir cuando no estaba por allá, pero nada. Ya revisaron en su casa, su psiquiátrico... Cero. Wuya, la confidente, había sido sañudamente asesinada y su cuerpo fue hallado sin vida esa mañana en el lodazal de su casa. Esto podría ser una rencilla personal contra ambos amigos o al mismo hospital. Parece ser que Ashley fue la última en verlo, fue en su psiquiátrico. Había señales de lucha en una de las habitaciones (la sala de conferencias, estaba ordenando unos archivos figuradamente) pero parece ser que el poder de la jeringa fue más fuerte que cualquier golpe mortal.

Omi quería saber que estaba haciendo la policía, pero Clay apagó la televisión. Omi lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Eso no te hace ningún bien, ¡Haz lo que te dije!", dijo. No obstante Omi no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle. El muchacho se colocó la gabardina otra vez, cogió el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta de salida: Entonces, Raimundo tenía razón, otra víctima ha sido consumada, Jermaine si era el asesino después de todo... –Entabló a marcar el nº de su celular- Debo llamarlo y pedirle que nos reencontremos en el vertedero –Clay le cerró la puerta- ¡Clay, hay una vida en peligro allá afuera y podríamos ser su salvación!

-Lo que entiendo, es que estás obsesionado con ser perfecto, te estás enfermando tú mismo ¿No te das cuenta de eso?... –Gruñó- Por amor de Dios, Omi, no lastimes a la gente que aún te estima; deja que la policía y Raimundo se encarguen de resolver eso, estoy seguro que él vio las noticias y se lo comunicará al cuerpo de homicidios para que investiguen allá –Dijo, Omi puso los ojos en blanco- No necesariamente tienes que estar tú para investigar, además Raimundo se encargará de hacer justicia en tu nombre, ¿No me dijiste que es tu reemplazo?

-¡Es por eso que precisamente no quiero que pase! ¡Clay, apártate o te empujaré!

-¿Estás oyendo lo que estás diciendo? –Entrelazó los dedos, pegándolas de su barbilla- Por favor, piensa en ti, en tu salud o en mí... Estoy preocupado por lo que te pueda pasar, tú no estás en condiciones para salir a la calle en ese estado, sé en el fondo que no quieres hacerlo –Imploró- Algún día tendrás que aceptar que las personas son tan grandes como tú, cédele esta victoria a Raimundo, o mejor dicho, en este caso ustedes dos han triunfado y a quién le importa si se vio que fue él quien... Lo que importa es que ustedes mismos lo saben y yo, y Dojo, Guan, Megan... Los que te aman –Clay movió a Omi, tomándolo de los hombros para regresarlo a su sofá. Omi desistió con la cabeza, hiperventiló. No podía permitirlo. "¡NO!", rugió inesperadamente. Omi atacó a Clay, derrumbándolo, éste chocó contra una silla. Omi cogió las llaves del apartamento, el celular (que Clay se lo había quitado mientras hablaba) y salió corriendo. Pues que llevaba las llaves del coche, marcó el número de Raimundo y lo llamó. Tuvo la suerte que atendiera rápido.

-¿Aló? ¡¿Raimundo?! ¡Sí soy yo Omi, tenías razón, Jermaine es el asesino! Ya sé quién es su próxima víctima, es Chase... Debemos ir al vertedero, ¿Nos encontramos allá? Ok, te veo allá –Omi entró en el furgón y pisó a fondo los pedales, acelerando al vertedero. Siguiendo las indicaciones y señales que encontraba en el camino, llegó en un tris al pasar cerca de la casa de Wuya. El vertedero era un depósito de basura. Valiendo que era el ocaso y todo se encontraba desolado. La basura acumulada se reducía a dos enormes montañas, el resto era montículos del tamaño de una persona y con suerte había espacio para caminar. Había una fuerte brisa que le surcaba por la espalda, sintió un escalofrío que sacudió sus huesos. Él se abrazó a sí mismo, palpándose la herida del brazo. Inflamada y roja, la sangre no chorreaba como otras veces, pero no fió de su suerte. Esperó a Raimundo, medio bailoteando mientras avanzaba explorando donde podría ser el escondite de Jermaine. Cuando el muchacho viró. Se topó frente a frente con Raimundo: Hola –El corazón de Omi dio un salto, éste reculó.

-¿Buscas darme un susto? Por favor no lo hagas otra vez, ¿Quieres, dónde estabas?

-Llegué hace poco, decidí buscarte puesto que sé que tú no esperarías… –Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a inspeccionar el lugar- ¿Y cómo hiciste para que Mr. Preocupación te dejara ir?

-Soy adulto puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin aprobación de nadie, Clay por supuesto que no me dejó ir, pero seguí adelante... ¿Tienes alguna noción dónde podría el escondite?

-Viejo, tienes que conseguirte tu propia casa si en verdad quieres entrar en la independencia –Comentó Raimundo- La verdad es que podría estar en cualquier lado, no tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde vamos siquiera, busca debajo de los montículos cualquier portezuela que de seguro nos conducirá a una habitación oculta –Recomendó. Omi asomó su cabeza por cada uno de los montos. Haciendo a un lado la basura mientras rebuscaba. El muchacho se cortó con uno de los vidrios, lo arrojó inminentemente mientras absorbía la sangre proveniente de su cutícula. "¿Y cómo cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?", inquirió. "Vi las noticias, Chase es una víctima y era uno de los sospechosos de Jermaine vinculado con Wuya, estoy seguro cien por ciento que creyendo que eran victimarios... Los asesinó, no sé, hay una parte de mí que dice que es el asesino y otra que no es... Pero sus relaciones marcaban que sería capaz de ello", aclaró. El muchacho se quedó tieso a medida que el benevolente Raimundo estaba al asecho.

-Es una interesante hipótesis, Omi, ¿Clay y tú pelearon? Si la situación era tan exasperante era mejor que lo dejaras en mis manos, porque también me las sé arreglar yo solo.

-No bromees, no voy a dejarte el crédito a ti solo... _Él alegó que tú eras mi reemplazo, que si me pasaba algo, tú harías todo a mí nombre y seguirías la investigación._

-¿Por qué lo dudas? Fue exactamente lo que dijo Dojo, soy tú substitución en caso de que algo te pasara, tu asistente y fiel amigo a toda hora, Omi… Iba a estar sentado en donde tú te sentabas, sentir que yo era tú, que tendría tanta ponderación a mi mano… Me robaría tú vida prácticamente, pero sabes que no sería capaz, te cedería todo el triunfo a ti, descuida no pasará nada... Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han ido bien últimamente, pero maldita sea, me has impresionado mucho y tú eres quién debería merecer todas las felicitaciones...

"_Como les dije, un líder saldría de la tarea... Y ahora tenemos uno"._

"_Para hacer este trabajo no solo se necesita ser "perfecto" sino dejarse llevar por la más ligera y fogosa brisa, como él, ser natural"._

"_Por amor de Dios, Omi, no lastimes a la gente que aún te estima; deja que la policía y Raimundo se encarguen de resolver eso, estoy seguro que él vio las noticias y se lo comunicará al cuerpo de homicidios para que investiguen allá"_

"_Algún días tendrás que aceptar que las personas son tan grandes como tú, cédele esta victoria a Raimundo"_

"_Quiero que mi trabajo sea perfecto, soy perfecto para el puesto; se que no hay nadie más que yo capacitado para ello; ¡Es lo que he sido entrenado para toda mi vida! Y quiero sentirlo... Quiero sentirme perfecto... Perfecto... Perfecto... ¡Perfecto!"_

_-Omi, ¿Omi estás ahí?... Por favor amigo no me asustes, ¿Pasa algo?_

_-_¡Cállate! –Chilló Omi en un arrebato de furia con las imágenes rodeándole la cabeza y las voces circundando, destapándose los oídos. Las luces le escandalizaban la vista. Tuvo que parpadear un montón de veces. Raimundo alargó la mano, tratando de llegar a tocarle. Omi no se dejó y reculó. Él siguió tratando de avanzar con la intención de ayudarlo: Omi, no hay nada que temer... _No te voy hacer nada, ven conmigo, hemos vivido muchas cosas y es hora de regresar a casa con los demás_ -Omi tropezó con un tubo oxidado. Se derrumbó, entabló por buscar algún objeto con el cual defenderse (en aquel lugar no había agua a su alcance), sesgó la cabeza y encontró la botella de un vino rota a la mitad. Lo embistió. Raimundo se desplomó mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la herida en un costado, brotando sangre.

"_¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡HORRIBLE!"_

-Maldito perro, ¿Qué me has hecho?... No importa, no importa, Omi ayúdame... Esto no me parece divertido Omi, ¡¿No era que éramos los mejores amigos?! ¡¿Qué pasó con lo que me dijiste anoche?! ¡Este monstruo no es mi amigo! –En un ataque desenfrenado de adrenalina, lo empujó contra un montículo de basura cuando Raimundo hizo un intento de defenderse (ahorcándolo) inútilmente debido que aquella lesión le restó fuerza. Cogiendo firmemente el primer objeto contundente que halló (el vidrio roto) y apuñaló hondamente el estómago con aquel objeto a su rival. Raimundo convulsionó en un primer momento mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y no pudo resistirse ni extraerse el cuerpo deletéreo. Omi lo desenterró cuidadosamente de su estómago. Se levantó y reculó, reparando el cadáver de su amigo caer ante él. Viendo que sus manos estaban impregnadas de sangre. Jadeó.

"_Te odio, sabes que ya no somos amigos por esta conversación... Somos hermanos"_

Las pupilas se dilataron y soltó el vidrio. Omi soltó un grito de consternación de magnitud intensa que hasta los pájaros echaron a volar al ser sacudidos de sus árboles. Se tambaleó al estrellar su pequeño cuerpo de la pared, estiró la mano y tocó una escalera de metal. Acto seguido, se aferró a ella y estrelló su cabeza múltiples de veces como un castigo. El chico terminó mareado y adolorido, pero nada comparado con lo que hizo a su mejor amigo. No podía creerlo, se sobó la cabeza mientras se sentaba pensando qué hacer. Tenía que ocultar el cadáver. Sacó un costal del vertedero lo suficientemente grande para meterlo allí. Luego debajo de una de las montañas de suciedad, apartó algunas cosas para reacomodarlo entre la pila de bazofia. Exhaló un suspiro embriagador. Luego su siguiente objetivo fue salir de allí a la velocidad de la luz. Se dirigió al edificio donde vivía. El muchacho temblaba pavoroso.

Tomó el ascensor. Varias veces que oprimió el botón para llamarlo. Llegó y entró, presionó el botón hacia el piso correspondiente. Apoyó la cabeza de una de las paredes tipo espejo. Mirándose a sí mismo, _fue en ese entonces cuando sin mover un músculo, la cabeza de esa imagen se ladeó y automáticamente se transformó en Raimundo. _Omi paralizó el ascensor. Abriendo las puertas, el muchacho comenzó a rascarse la herida del brazo repetidas veces. El ardor que sentía adentro estaba quemándole. Con solo imaginarse a Raimundo muerto. Clay no estaba por ninguna parte, el apartamento estaba vacío, pero no fiaba de su suerte. Y por cada rascada en la herida, sentía más dolor, el chico echó una mirada (hecho un manojo de nervios) a su brazo. La sangre salía escandalosamente como un río. Se estremeció, soltó un par de sollozos. Se tiró al suelo. Llorando frenéticamente hasta que sus lágrimas secaran.

_Se los dije, Omi iba a cometer una locura algún día. _

"_Omi... Entrar al lado Heylin no es el infierno"_

"_Tú y yo nos parecemos Omi, descuida, te acostumbrarás... Créeme"_

"_¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡HORRIBLE!_

_¡Tú no eres mi amigo!... ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡PERFECTO!"_

Despertando de un sueño agobiante, Omi no paraba de exclamar gritos infernales al cielo a medida que su pesadilla mostraba conceptos del pasado (entre ellas la muerte) y una charla imaginaria con Jermaine. Veía las caras de Chase, Jermaine y Raimundo paseándose por su cabeza para torturarlo. Omi no consiguió dormir en toda la noche porque todo el tiempo se despertaba gritando. Clay que ya estaba dormido desde que Omi llegó al apartamento luego de tantas llamadas al teléfono muy preocupado, se despertó para tranquilizarlo y le ofreció quedarse a dormir junto a él. Estar a su lado, pero no sirvió. Omi empeoró al saber que Clay estaba lacerado por su culpa (el golpazo contra la silla le causó un pequeño e insignificante rasguño). Omi se quedó despierto para evitar ver el tormento. "¿Por qué no me cuentas tus pesadillas o lo qué hiciste que te causa tanto remordimiento? Te alivianará la carga, vas a ver que te sentirás como cerdito atado a unos globos de feria". "No puedo, lo haría, pero no puedo", las ojeras se delinearon por debajo de sus ojos y su falta de atención le prestó para vacilar en algunos momentos. Tenía sed, pero no bebió agua. Tenía hambre, pero no abrió el refrigerador. Tenía frío, pero no buscó cobijo. ¿Estaba suicidándose? Posiblemente.

"Los niños le temen a los monstruos, los adultos siempre dicen que no hay monstruos en el armario, yo creo que sí hay... Hay monstruos en este mundo y somos nosotros".

Omi estaba acurrucado en un rincón sin moverse mucho. Abrazado a sus piernas, descalzo, lucía pálido y por un segundo daba la impresión que estaba enfermo. Se escuchó el timbre. Clay tenía puesto el canal de los deportes y estaban pasando el último partido de futbol, ese impertinente timbre arruinó la velada. Clay estaba cocinando, puso el desayuno en el plato: galletitas de nata. Omi se quejó con voz inaudible: Abre tú –Clay salió corriendo abriendo la puerta: ¡Vaya amigo desde la otra vez! ¡Estabas desaparecido, bienvenido al rancho! –En aquel tiempo apareciendo por la puerta: Raimundo Pedrosa, intacto, vestido informalmente, con el cabello alborotado y desenfado, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (con un humor benévolo visible) mostrando sus dientes emblanquecidos y con la pinta de guapo de todos los días.

-¡Hola a todos! Vine a decirles grandes noticias.

-¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado, vente a sentarte con nosotros a tomarte un café!

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero solo será un momento, aún así acepto el café –Omi estaba sufriendo un colapso cargado de emociones: ¿No estaba muerto?, Raimundo se sentó junto con ellos mientras Clay, haciendo una seña, le pidió que se uniera. Omi se sentó en una silla mientras Clay servía al trío una taza individual. "Háblanos".

-Hallamos las suficientes evidencias para mostrar que Jermaine es el cómplice del asesino y ya tenemos la orden de captura, pues que hubo signos de lucha y sangre, descubrimos rastro de pelo y sangre que identificaban a Jermaine y luego de un testimonio (justificado por las cámaras que hay en la conferencia) de Ashley... -Contó emocionado- Podemos incriminarlo por "secuestrar" a Young y llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorio para sonsacarle todo lo que él sabe ¡Este misterio comienza a resolverse!... Y Clay, te pido disculpas por lo de... Ya sabes.

-No hay problema.

-Raimundo... –Omi hizo un ademán con la cabeza, Raimundo pidió disculpas y se levantó, cuando estuvieron en el pasillo-: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comentarle a ti y a ustedes...

-¡Eso no! Me refiero a que ¿Estás herido?, ¿Por ventura no tienes una herida en el buche?

-¿Herido? No, estoy aquí vivito y coleando.

-¡¿En el vertedero, qué pasó?! –Preguntó, Raimundo frunció el ceño- Yo te llamé y tú...

-Debes estar confundiendo los hechos Omi, estuve todo el tiempo afuera _sacando en limpio_ el caso de desaparición de Young... Supongo que habrás leído las noticias o visto la tele, he estado ausente en mi casa, no pudiste contactarme porque he estado con Guan y Dojo... El celular lo dejé en contestadora, es muy jocoso que estuviste hablando con mi contestadora, ¿Estuviste en el vertedero? ¿Viste algo?... –Arqueó una ceja, llevándose a Omi más lejos, al ver que Clay estaba distraído comiendo- Oye, ¿Hablaste con Kimiko?

-Tengo que irme, lo lamento –Omi lo empujó caducamente. "¡Ey! ¡Rai no terminó el relato! ¿Te vas a tardar?", Omi no respondió. Trancó la puerta detrás de él. Tenía saber a quién fue quién enterró. ¿Sería que el asesinato de ayer era una alucinación también? Omi se montó en la camioneta y arrancó convulsivamente directo al vertedero. Tuvo ligeros pechugones debido al shock y desconcentración. No sabía si debía alegrarse o inquietarse. El muchacho llegó al vertedero y frenó de modo brusco. Se bajó, por poco y olvidaba las llaves del auto.

Se dirigió al espacio en donde había enterrado el cadáver, perfectamente se acordó donde lo ocultó. En un intento de descubrir la verdad más tortuosa, desencajó escrupulosamente cada objeto desde filoso hasta inofensivo. Sus ropas se ensuciaron. Jadeó con ímpetu. A punto de tocar el saco. Escuchó un crujido galopar detrás de él. Omi dispuso todos sus sentidos para captar otro movimiento extraño. Notó que venía detrás de él. Corrió hacia donde indicaban sus instintos. Justamente se iba topando con Jermaine, se frenó y el humo se aventó sobre ambos. Los dos tosieron. "¡Jermaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?".

-Busco un reloj perdido, ¿Y tú?... Te vi cavando allá, ¿Qué se te perdió, amigo?

-Bueno busco... Un segundo, ¡¿Por qué no gagueas?!... –Acusó Omi, Jermaine lo rodeó y se orientó a escudriñar en el montículo hasta hallar el saco púrpura de Omi. Lo vació, pero no había nada más que un espejo de mujer roto y vidrios de una botella de refresco. "¿Así que este es tú tesoro?". "¿Ah?... ¡Sí!", mintió. Jermaine ayudó a Omi a enterrar otra vez bajo la colina de basura el saco púrpura. Al terminar, le agradeció en voz baja.

-Jermaine... Debo hacerte una pregunta, a pesar de que no nos hemos conocido lo suficiente ya he tenido el tiempo necesario para tener un estima sobre ti, la policía sospecha que usted es el asesino y sería una gran pena para mí porque intuyo que podíamos llegar a ser grandes amigos –Vaciló Omi- ¿Eres el asesino o tuviste algo que ver con los asesinatos?

-Omi... Oye, quiero ser sincero contigo, mi padre trabajaba en el caso de las desapariciones y fue una de las víctimas consumadas... Sentí tanta rabia sinceramente, una rabia totalmente me consumaba desde adentro; tampoco te fui sincero contigo respecto a los balones –Hizo una pausa- Fui campeón del basquetbol y el capitán del equipo en la secundaria literalmente y debido que mi padre investigaba el caso, fui secuestrado por la misma razón, al intentar de salvarme... El culpable pidió un intercambio entre él y yo, como me quería aceptó, fue la realidad más dolorosa que nunca pude aceptar hasta ahora –Explicó, Omi puso una mano sobre su hombro- Me alegré que "el culpable" fuera sentenciado por sus crimines, pero hay algo en mí que decía que el misterio no estaba resuelto y me prometí a mí mismo resolverlo si quería recuperar a mi padre... Lo de las fotografías, es una manera de sentirme que estaba conmigo ya que su afición era fotografiar aves –Dijo- Al igual que Chase y Wuya, también me convertí en investigador, pero por mí cuenta a diferencia de ellos, ya sabes que lo de mí profesión y todo lo demás era una farsa para seguir investigando la desaparición de mí papá –Llevó una mano a su cara, tapándosela- Por favor entiéndeme, todo lo que he hecho es por mí padre, ¿Nunca tuviste a alguien importante en tu vida que hasta sientes que de él o ella depende tu respiración? Estoy seguro que Wuya es la autora intelectual y Chase los ejecuta.

-Comprendo, hasta puedo decir sin miedo que he sentido lo mismo, pero lo que has hecho no está bien y deberías entregarte si no quieres mancillar peor de lo que están las cosas.

-Sí, tienes razón... Omi... _¿Podemos hablar a solas un rato? _¡Digo antes de entregarme! -Se apresuró a decir. _Esa frase es diabólica. _Omi alzó los hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y con una sonrisa curvando en los labios, pidió que lo siguiera. Ambos rodearon el sector, él encontró en una cabina donde una grúa removió la basura a un lado mientras mostraba una portezuela de hierro. Jermaine se bajó de un salto, destituyendo el tronco que pasaba por un cerrojo. Abrió las puertas. Había unos escalones que conducían a una habitación con poca luz, unos focos de luz muy opacos. Omi sintió la tierra por debajo de sus pies, escuchó unos ruidos y siguiendo por dónde resonaban más fuerte. Vio unos barrotes forjados en hierro al trasfondo de la habitación. Allí estaba Megan, harapienta y con unas batas blancas puestas, abrazada a las rejas. Chase también estaba allí, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, meditando como si esperara algo. Omi corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, se hincó delante de ellos. Como Megan estaba más cerca, enlazaron sus dedos: No debiste...

-¡Chase! ¡Megan! ¡Estáis todos aquí! ¡¿Están bien?! ¡Descuiden, ya los reservaré!

-Rescataré –Corrigió Chase. En ese momento oyó un crujido, las puertas se cerraban detrás de él. Omi se soltó, temiendo lo peor. Para cuando se volteó, fue sorprendido con un golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó y dejó fuera de combate permanentemente.

* * *

**A/N: Tantarán. ¿Creíste que Jermaine iba a entregarse tan estúpidamente? No sé qué me pasa con Jermaine últimamente, es la segunda vez que te pongo como el malo de la película. Tengo que tirarte una rosa en un fic.**

**-Más te vale.**

**La frase de: "¿Podemos hablar a solas un rato?", es diabólica, ¿En serio hay que ser tan idiota para estar a solas con un asesino? Chase no se dejó y atacó, pero el poder de la jeringa fue más fuerte. Ya sabemos que este síndrome (no garantizo nada de lo que dije, esto es fantasía y se me ocurrió luego de ver una película y un anime), afecta el coco de las personas con la intención de que se vuelvan asesinas y se asesinen unas a otras ya que el proyecto del científico fue diseñado para exterminar la raza humana, esto levantó una gran polémica y ya sabemos por qué tantos se opusieron por cancelar el proyecto. Perfecto, ya sabemos quién es el verdadero asesino literalmente hasta el posible por qué y la primera persona contaminada es la que causa todo este pleito, pero hay todavía cositas sin aclarar... ¿Cómo vas con tu block de notas? ¿Ya sabes quién es? Omi siguió siendo nuestro amado Omi y se hizo el loco frente a Raimundo, el cuerpo de Wuya fue encontrado a las afueras de su casa y más con el secuestro de Chase sirvió para desenmascarar a Jermaine. En el capi que viene se aproximará una batalla entre locos, Loco vs. Loco ¿A quién le vas? **

**Si tuviera que volver loco a Omi por alguna razón sería ésta (ser consumado por su propio ego), pero es cierto. Hay personas que se obsesionan con alcanzar la perfección entre los demás y se vuelven locas, y son personas muy buenas especialistas, pero… Y gracias a este factor está alimentando sus alucinaciones, ¡Perro, ya hubiera contraído el síndrome después de leer lo que se necesita para empeorar la situación! Pero no soy como Omi, si me esforzara a ser la número 1... También me volvería loca (tendría que superar a una chama que está adelantada a mí y el desafío es grande), no, estoy feliz por ser entre los mejores de mi curso (¡Volví a llegar a ser la número 1!). Al examinar minuciosamente a Omi, escogí este factor que se identifica más (¡Ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando es exceso de entrenamiento! hay que ser bueno, pero todo tiene su límite), Omi te pareciste a Natalie Portman en un minuto de tus alucinaciones.**

**-Gracias... ¿Qué me quiso decir? –Volteando a la cámara. **

**¡OMI MATÓ A RAIMUNDO! ¿Te lo creíste o creíste que era una alucinación más? Esta alucinación es la gota que colmó el vaso y de todas las alucinaciones, esta es mi favorita. Fue un golpe maestro. ¡LOS MUERTOS SALEN DE SU TUMBA! Omi no se esperaba eso. Pero lo digo porque El Cisne Negro (por cobarde me salté las partes que me parecían... traumáticas) fue una fuente de inspiración para el fic así como algunas escenas de Perfect Bleu y Higurashi (el anime). Vamos a ver cómo te salvas de esta.**

**¿Qué más? Más nada, este capi estuvo revelador y el que viene promete ser bueno. Si quieres que actualice, no olvides dejarme un review. Un gran abrazo a los lectores usuarios y anónimos, gracias por leer la historia dejen o no dejen review. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**PD: Estaba viendo los nuevos diseños de XC, el de Jack es raro, pero tiene algo que me gusta mucho su nueva apariencia. Actualmente me encontraba escuchando el soundtrack de XS (épico), mi favorito fue Group Athem (de Time After Time Part 2 y the Citadel of Doom). Donde todo marcha bien luego de las tragedias vividas, esa melodía es celestial. La recomiendo (tanto esa pieza como todo el sountrack, ya que adoro las bandas sonoras de las pelis) por si no la han oído XD. **


	15. El Síndrome Nanorrabótico

**15º**

**El Síndrome Nanorrobótico**

La luz parpadeaba frecuentemente encima de su cabeza. El agua fría se vació encima de él. La garganta la sentía seca, pudo refrescarse. Ladeó la cabeza tratando de recordar que fue lo que sucedió. Solo oyó unos cuchicheos en el interior de su cabeza. Entreabrió los ojos lentamente. La habitación había sido iluminada por un centenar de lámparas de aceite. Los retratos colgaban en las paredes. El suelo era de madera y la base era ovalada, al trasfondo Chase y Megan encarcelados. Omi distinguió que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a una camilla. Se levantó, pero solo rebotó. Había un envase de agua con una jeringa reposando al lado. ¿Seguía en el vertedero? Parecía un santuario desde su punto de vista. Omi oyó pasos provenir atrás de él, recostó su cuerpo. Jermaine venía hacia él. Alzó la jeringa mientras la cargaba de una sustancia que era desconocida para los ojos de Omi.

-¡Ya basta Jermaine! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-La historia que te conté sobre mí padre es cierta y es suficiente motivo para seguir.

-Entiendo por qué encerraste a Chase, ¡¿Por qué a Megan?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Oh vamos, Megan es la prima de Jack y debería saber todos sus secretos así como los de la ciudad, sabes que hice desaparecer a esas personas fue por interés de descubrir la verdad... Lo hice al estilo del asesino para tapar mis crimines, Wuya ya me contó lo que él nos ocultó todo este tiempo, pero no lo suficiente, ¡Éste hombre... –Señaló a Chase- Dice que mi padre murió junto con los otros afectados al Síndrome Nanorrobótico! –Omi frunció el entrecejo- Usó a mí padre como conejillo de indias para experimentar su suero del demonio, la ley no actuará como debería enjuiciar a un criminal como él, la única ley justa es la del hombre.

-No tenía otra alternativa, tú padre estaba a una etapa avanzada del síndrome.

-¡TENÍAS QUE SALVARLO Y TÚ NO LO HICISTE, PAGARÁS SU MUERTE DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE ÉL! -Rugió desmedidamente, se dirigió reiteradamente a Omi- Este hombre nos mintió a todos y pretendía decir la verdad a la policía para salvar su pellejo de una cadena perpetua y prevalecer su reputación como psicólogo, ¡Sí Omi, no es quién crees que es!... Resulta ser que la mente maestra tras los asesinatos es un síndrome elaborado por el científico desaparecido, fue creado con la intención de destruir a la raza humana en caso de que la situación convergiera a un nivel des controlable, algunos gobiernos apoyaron esta causa y otros le seguían la pista como el gobierno de Ciudad-Capital –Explicó- El síndrome consiste en unos minis robots que por medio de una sustancias se fijan al tronco cerebral de una persona y envía mensajes directos a los sensores auditivos y sensoriales, haciendo que alucine cosas que en realidad no están pasando –Omi tenía los ojos desorbitados, sintió que su vida pasaba delante de él como flash de cámara: _las pesadillas, el cuerpo de Vlad en la bañera, los mensajes escritos con sangre en el baño, la herida en su brazo, en la discoteca con Raimundo, la alucinación con Dojo en el coche, Clay en el apartamento y la muerte de Raimundo... ¡TODO ERA FALSO!-: _Sí he visto esa sensación en mí antes, si la enfermedad no es detenida a tiempo la persona puede morir de un infarto o un ataque convulsivo, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?... Cuando la enfermedad llega a su etapa más avanzada, la persona se vuelve a un punto sensible capaz de cometer asesinato, -Omi estaba boquiabierto y miró decepcionado a Chase, Jermaine prosiguió-: El doctorcito y Wuya son investigadores que andaban tras la pista del científico, se sabía el cuento de detrás adelante, pero como es más rico el dinero que arepa con mantequilla*, descubrió que tanto él como las familias ricas se mantenían en el poder y forradas de billetes... No soltó la lengua, ¡Por su culpa, el científico desapareció de las fotos de las prensas y ocultó su investigación así como se deshizo de los videos donde mostraba la más horrenda verdad: El científico se aprovechó de Spicer para poder fabricar estos nanobots que se probarían inicialmente en el cuerpo de un ser humano, EL DE ÉL!... Las personas que desaparecían eran para someterlas a este proyecto, pero se benefició de su condición y secuestró a los que estaba desacuerdo con él, por ello todas las personas desaparecidas fueron infectadas y mantenidas ocultas en su psiquiátrico mientras se buscaba la cura y como esta enfermedad podía propagarse a simple contacto directo, se promulgó sus muertes inmediatas –Aclaró- Éste hombre descubrió la cura, ¡DESCUBRIÓ TODO Y SELECCIONÓ CALLAR SU BOCA, AHORA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE SE CUMPLA SU SUEÑO PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡Espera! –Exclamó con voz ahogada el parapléjico Omi- ¡¿Entonces quieres decir que todo el tiempo era víctima de un síndrome?! ¿Cómo...?

-El mismo científico fue el primero en ser infestado, debido a su cercano contacto a Jack, lo contaminó a él y debido que estaba en su etapa avanzada se convirtió en un asesino en serie técnicamente –Apuntó- Jack contaminó a sus secuaces y debido que ha estado en diversos lugares, extendió más la enfermedad que era para lo que el científico lo estaba utilizando y el bobo longo no se daba cuenta nunca; Vlad estaba entre sus hombres y cuando te habló… Te contaminó a ti, y tú contaminaste a tus cercanos: A Clay, a Raimundo, a Dojo, a Guan… ¡A TODOS! Al igual que Wuya, Jack, Chase... ¡Eres un portador de la enfermedad, por tú culpa la policía tiene su ojo puesto en mí y debido a esas razones, tu existencia solo nos trae desgracias y debes ser eliminado como Wuya! –Concluyó, alzando la jeringa.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¿Cómo un loco va a curar a otro loco? Tú también estás enfermo.

-¡Tú no hables, no tienes derecho después de lo que hiciste!... –Acusó Jermaine- ¡Tú sabías que por lo descrito por Omi, estaba contaminado y no lo ayudaste! Tampoco mereces vivir, ¡Ninguno de ustedes merece vivir! Primero mataré a Omi y luego tú le harás compañía en el infierno por ser males encarnados, ¡VENGARÉ A MI PADRE CON TU SANGRE!

Omi intercambiaba miradas de Chase a Jermaine y viceversa. Ahora más que nunca debía salir a remediar el error cometido. Fue cuando percibió del envase con agua. Hizo un gesto. El agua salió como un chorro, transformándose automáticamente en una lanza de hielo que cortó las cadenas en un tris. Tenía que defenderse y arremeter contra Jermaine. Fue cuando percibió que debajo de una sábana blanca, entre los utensilios de tortura que usó con Wuya, halló un espray. Justo cuando Jermaine se volteó, Omi atacó. El humo se disparó a sus ojos. Se restregó con dureza. Se desplomó al piso mientras se retorcía: ¡Duele, duele, duele!

Omi notó que había tirado la jeringa justamente al momento de haber sido arremetido. La tomó rápidamente y se fue hacia donde estaba Jermaine, lo cogió del pelo y lo volteó. Éste abrió los ojos. Omi alzó la jeringa para inmovilizarlo. "¡¿Estás intentando drogarme?! ¡No te servirá!", extendió las manos. Atrapó sus muñecas y comenzó al forcejo. Omi disparó el espray nuevamente. Jermaine se cubrió con los brazos, cerrando los ojos. Esta vez, quien no se preparó fue Omi y recibió su propio impacto. Jermaine empujó a Omi. Éste se incorporó de un salto. Jermaine sacó de su bolsillo trasero una táser: ¿No qué era que me entendías? ¡¿No qué éramos amigos?! –En un movimiento furtivo, le arrojó encima la sábana blanca al deslizarse hacia la derecha. Omi retrocedió. Jermaine avanzó y electrocutó a Omi. El chico se estrelló duramente contra el suelo. "Maldito", a continuación le metió tremendas patadas en un costado. Omi no tuvo más remedio que soltar la jeringa. Jermaine la recuperó. Él se arrodilló y sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo. Con una expresión de furia contenida en el rostro. Le inyectó rudamente. Omi sintió el pinchazo debajo de la tela de su camisa. Sintió la sangre volverse espesa y fría igual que un helado derretido. Se reintegró tambaleándose.

Y se recostó pesadamente en una de las paredes. La habitación giraba con mucha velocidad.

-¡Trataste de drogarme, pero te vencí en tu propio jueguito!

En algún lugar de su cerebro, una sirena cantaba mientras un taladro perforaba sus sienes. El cerebro aporreaba fuertemente en su cabeza tratando de salirse de su cráneo o por las orejas. Se tapó los oídos mientras forzaba a cerrar los ojos. Su cabeza se sacudía por sí sola, tratando de destornillarse del cuello. Vibrando aún por el hecho de haber sido electrocutado y sintiendo que la cabeza se partía lentamente. Todo lucía indefinido. No podía enfocar la vista en algo. Caminó donde creía ver a Jermaine. "¿Qué-qué me-eme hi-quisiste?", gagueó Omi extendiendo las manos. En el trayecto, cayó sobre su espalda. Quedó obligado a ver la lámpara. El fulgor de ésta se introdujo en sus ojos, produciéndola una ceguera. Una gota de sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. Sus manos ardían para tantearse. Cuando dirigió una mirada a su brazo, notó su herida. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos que le costó llevar su mano a su brazo, se rascó en la superficie sanguinolenta y roja. Lo hizo con más fuerza.

La herida parecía explotar como Vesubio mientras granos de pus sucumbía, _o no era pus... _Saliendo directamente de su piel, gusanos viscosos que aterrizaron perfectamente sobre el piso. Omi se sobresaltó al principio, empero comenzó a pisotearlos. Se recostó de la pared a medida que se acercaban hacia él. Alzó la mirada. Cinco Chase corrían para lanzarse sobre algo. Omi tropezó contra algo. Se derrumbó al piso y percibió de una curita. Extendió una mano para impulsar el resto del cuerpo hacia ella. Los gusanos no paraban de salir. Sacó la curita y se la colocó sobre su herida para detener la salida de los gusanos. Un teléfono sin contestar retumbó su cabeza. Alargó la mano mientras tomaba una hoja plateada sujeta a un mango. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, apuntando a dos cuerpos que peleaban y forcejaban.

-Tú eres jodidamente satánico... –Sonrió amargamente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, pero le entraron ganas de reír. El dolor de cabeza desapareció. A cierto modo comenzó a reír y a llorar hasta quedar exhausto. Captó la atención. Oyó unas risotadas. Como caído del cielo imágenes fantásticas se proyectaron cuando fue sacudido por una fuerza que lo empujó hacia adelante con agilidad. Sintió saltar al vacío. Al plegar los brazos estos se evaporaron, convirtiéndose en alas de cristales que iban volando al cielo por pedacitos. Apartó la vista, _estaba volando. _Lejos de los problemas de la gente. Solo era un espíritu libre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en totalidad de un pelaje grueso frente a la brisa salvaje. Ahora entendía lo que dijo Dojo. De dejarse llevar por la vida. Creyó que por un segundo se había convertido en un dragón. Era el momento de volar y despegar a las alturas. Bajó la vista, abajo llegaba a escuchar voces de personas que se movían a prisa, eran palabras sueltas que no tenían sentido...

-¡Policía, abra la puerta! –Rumió Guan a través del megáfono.

-¡Jermaine Marsden, queda bajo arresto por secuestro y el asesinato de Wuya Miyo! ¡Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a solicitar un abogado, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra! -Replicó Dojo.

-¡NUNCA!

-¡Ya lo tengo!

Bajó la mirada. Raimundo estaba allí, con los brazos abiertos, pero al abrazarlo. Esa imagen se borró y el mundo se desvaneció al descargar sus sentimientos y emociones en el suelo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud a una luz tenue que brillaba a un costado del cuarto. Rodeado de telas blancas que se agitaban lentamente por un viento proveniente de la ventana. Estaba en la misma habitación donde despertó cuando Guan fue disparado y ambos rodaron por aguas de cañería. Del otro lado escuchó voces hablando en susurros y ruedas deslizándose sobre el piso, pero toda actividad se llevaba a cabo con cautela y en el mayor silencio posible. No recordaba mucho solo que viajaba por un túnel, cerró los ojos y estaba en el interior de un armazón blanco con las piernas y brazos explayados. Llevaba actualmente un yeso. Unas vendas encima de las orejas. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en el pecho lo obligó a recostarse. Miró de reojo que Raimundo (tendido sobre una banca blanca en el extremo contrario) prestó atención debido a los crujidos. Se levantó y camino hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó? –Su voz le sonaba extraña y diferente, olvidaba que "relucía" como adulto.

-Toda una historia de aventuras loco, al parecer en el vertedero, Jermaine te golpeó con una sartén oxidada y te llevó a su cámara de torturas –Explicó Raimundo con voz profunda- Al parecer nos serviste de utilidad ya que al rastrearte supimos cuál era su escondite; como los dos especulábamos, tenía en cautiverio a Megan y a Chase cuyas intenciones era exterminar a los tres –Omi se apoyó de los codos para oír con atención- Se formó una escenita entre los cuatro; cuando tratabas de defenderte, Chase con una fuerza de mil hombres logró _romper_ los barrotes; aunque pensamos que Megan pudo extender la mano y alcanzar las llaves y se liberaron ambos inmediatamente; Jermaine te drogó y aprovechando tu estado de debilidad iba a matarte de no ser por el mismo Chase que se guindó en una trifulca fea contra él... Sin embargo, Jermaine se distrajo al verte tratando de suicidarte al saltar desde no sé cuántos metros bajo tierra, le concernió a favor de Chase para atacarlo contra el piso y Megan para evitar una tragedia te empujó y caíste por una trampilla –Omi se sobó la cabeza, recordó el dolor en la cabeza cuando ocurrió esa caída- Nos dio tiempo suficiente para entrar en acción para rescatarlos a los tres... El doctor dijo que estabas fuera de peligro y los efectos de la droga iban a pasajeros, pero no nos fiemos.

-¡Oh Raimundo! Debo comentarte algo terrible, es sobre los asesinatos...

-Ya lo sé, llevamos a Jermaine y a Chase en la sala de interrogatorios, Megan les comunicó lo que sabía a la policía y ahora está con Jessie –Aclaró- Ambos hombres confesaron, nos tomamos la molestia de ver el final de los videos y leer el resto de los expedientes ocultos por Young según sus instrucciones, ya todo el mundo sabe toda la verdad... Tanto Jermaine como Chase recibirán pena de muerte –Omi estaba horrorizado, tragó saliva.

-Raimundo, lo siento por todo lo que hice, pero yo también estuve contaminado y necesito el tratamiento urgentemente porque podría llegar a etapa avanzada.

-Omi, ya la enfermedad estaba en su etapa avanzada cuando te revisamos; antes de meter a Young preso, lo obligamos a darnos el antídoto para "vacunar" al resto de habitantes y los que estaban infestados... Estuviste inconsciente por dos días así que aplicamos la dosis que nos recetó Young y ya estás curado completamente; evidentemente yo, Dojo, Guan, Clay… Todos nosotros en resumen, contrajimos la enfermedad por tú culpa, pero ya nos aplicamos el tratamiento y estamos sanitos... Todo está fuera de peligro y bajo control.

-¿Young, digo Chase, recibirá la pena de muerte en lugar del asesino así como Spicer? ¡No! Él no tiene la culpa sino el científico que está suelto por allí, ¡¿Y Jermaine?! ¡No hizo nada por voluntad propia; todo era por culpa del maldito síndrome; no deben castigarlo, él...!

-Omi, Omi... Apreciamos tus buenas intenciones -Raimundo frunció la frente- Pero dije que Chase confesó en ser el asesino en serio que buscamos, él es el científico, ya lo confirmó y el juez decretó que la única persona en no ser sanada sería el mismo Jermaine... No puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, el juicio ya dio la orden, los matarán a tres días de aquí... Antes ya habían cometido crimines, especialmente Young, es lo suficiente para condenarlos.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Chase no haría eso! Lo conozco, ¡Está protegiendo al verdadero asesino! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso, está loco?! ¡¿Quién estaría tan loco por proteger a ese monstruo?!

-Chase es condenado por cometer asesinatos de primera clase y fraude, ocultar la evidencia o algo así, y Jermaine será condenado por complicidad... ¡Fin del caso! Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar, nuestras vidas seguirán siendo normales, resolviste el caso y tú eres el héroe tal como te lo prometí –Irrumpió Raimundo a regañadientes- El síndrome está erradicado del mapa, la mayoría está vacunada, excepto Jermaine y Jack obviamente...

-¡Pero el misterio no está resuelto todavía, Raimundo! Aún falta descubrir al científico, no es Chase créeme, ¡El asesino sigue suelto! –Chilló, bajó la cabeza- Ya viví esa enfermedad, fue horrible, pero tengo una pregunta... Si estaba en la misma etapa que Jermaine, ¿Por qué no me volví como él?

-Young también se sorprendió, eras el único caso que no fue capaz de llegar a tal extremo y yo creo que hay una razón: Tú fuerza de voluntad y el amor triunfaron sobre todo lo demás, mucha charla y mi vista terminó hace cinco minutos, buenas noches –Se inclinó a darle un beso sobre la pelona luego se marchó. No obstante, la voz interior de Omi le advertía que la verdadera desgracia apenas comenzaba a regurgitar y que debía prepararse para una batalla sin cuartel dentro de poco. El chiquillo sabía que no le darían de alta tan rápidamente como la otra vez. Empero no podía quedarse allí, tenía que ayudar a Chase, tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Algo dentro de él le decía que Chase no era el científico que buscaban. Y solo había una persona en el mundo que podría ayudarlo, tenía nombre y "ampolla": Jack Spicer, sabía quién era el científico y desde un principio sabía sus intenciones. Pero no sabía cuál era su nuevo escondite, solo una persona cercana a él tendría idea dónde podría estar. Sus amigos lo iban a odiar por ello, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto. Omi saltó de la cama. Cojeando.

El chico se acercó hasta su celular y llamó a su amigo texano, le pidió que viniera. Éste iba a refutar, pero Omi dijo que era perentorio y tenía que sacarlo de allí así fuera de infiltrado. Colgó. Lo siguiente que recordaba fue cuando volvió a recostarse, oyendo una tos y luego a un niño llorando. Tal como lo prometido es deuda, el chico se halló afuera del hospital. _No me pregunten cómo. _Omi pasó toda la noche en vela sentado frente una mesa, planificando sus próximos movimientos para el día de mañana. Cuando sonó el despertador, tenía la cara hundida en la mesa. El muchacho despertó, dijo que no tendría tiempo para desayunar, pero gracias por su buena intención. Cogió un puñado de paquetes. Se dirigió al aparcamiento. Y puso los paquetes a un lado.

-¡Omi estás loco! ¡Tienes un brazo enyesado!

-¡Nada me detiene!

-¡Sí vas a irte, al menos deja que te acompañe, carajo! –Clay empujó a Omi al otro asiento, con sus paquetes. Él arrancó el motor, lentamente. Omi pidió que lo llevara a la comisaría y lo dejara allí, el resto seguiría a pie. Clay arqueó las cejas. "¡Haz lo que te digo, coño a la madre!", Omi notó que las personas se tomaban en serio lo que decían otras si soltaban una palabrota. _Imaginarme a Omi decir groserías, es tan donoso. _Clay aceleró. Los dos fueron a la jefatura. Omi iba a bajarse con sus paquetes, pero Clay sugirió que los metiera en una bolsa grande para que le fuera más cómoda si iba a descargar los fardeles allá. Por suerte, contaban con uno. _Suerte. _Omi se despidió mientras entraba a la comisaría. Halló a Dojo guardar todo en cajas. "¿Omi?". "No digas más, vine a pedirte un favor, sé que tú puedes transformarte en un dragón más grande que el que veo ahorita... Necesito que entregues un par de cosas por mí, me iré de la ciudad en cuestión de un día, esto es lo que harás...", dijo.

Dojo aceptó como último favor al chico. Omi preguntó para el final donde se encontraba el programa que le arrebataron al criminal que iba de parte de Jack. Él dijo que lo guardaron en uno de los cajones de archivador. Para cuando se volteó. Omi no estaba, se encontraba abriendo y cerrando cajones mientras rebuscaba hasta sacar lo que registraba. El programa estaba guardado en una tablet, aparentemente. Se la escondió debajo de la gabardina y salió del edificio normalmente. En el camino a visitar a una querida conocida. Pasó cerca de la casa de Megan, llegó a escuchar una melodía provenir. La mansión Spicer comprendía una fortaleza por un minuto, edificada perfectamente. El chico se sintió atraído por la melodía. Que pasó así sin más, cruzando por la puerta hasta llegar al patio trasero. Allí Megan estaba encaramada sobre una plataforma, tocando su solo de violín frente a la piscina. Jessie a su lado, con las manos atrás y los labios fruncidos, vestida de guardaespaldas.

-¡Oh disculpa, ya me iba!

-¡No, espera! -Megan bajó para detenerlo, jaló de su muñeca- Quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho, de no ser por ti, no estaría el día de hoy... ¿Cómo sigues de tu brazo? ¿Te duele?

-No te angusties, -Omi reculó antes de que ella lo tocara- Personas como yo son difíciles de vencer, estoy mejor, solo pasé por aquí para ver si ustedes no tenían problemas... Con Jessie está garantizado que no, me voy –Pero Megan lo volvió a detener- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh... Bueno, yo... Este... Yo... ¡Necesito que me ayudes! Ya sabes que el festival está a tan solo tres días, estaba ensayando mi solo de violín y hay dos melodías y no sé cuál es la que debería escoger para interpretarla –Omi iba a decir que cualquiera estaría bien. Pero a ella no le bastó. En seguida, entonó 2 tipos distinta de melodías. Una era más alegre y atractiva. La otra era más triste y bella. "¿Bien que te parece?", inquirió. "Ambas están bien, pero si me dejas a mi preferencia... Podrías armar un concierto con las dos, escoger partes para que formes una sola", dijo. Ella se bajó de un saltito: ¡Ay Omi es la idea más brillante que...!

Accidentalmente, tropezó y cayó sobre él. Ambos se fueron para atrás, directo a la piscina. Los dos sacaron la cabeza. Megan estaba muerta de la risa, giró alrededor de él al mover la estola. Omi lucía serio. "No veo lo gracioso". "¡Ay corazón! Me disculpas, pero eso estuvo muy diver-divertido". "Tampoco encuentro lo divertido", Megan se acercó nadando y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se apartó, riéndose. Omi tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y un tono rojo subió por las mejillas. "Señorita...", Jessie la esperaba afuera con una toalla.

-¡Ay, no seas aburrida, Jessie! –La chica nadó hacia las escaleras. Seguida de Omi, apenas se le pasó el rubor. Jessie envolvió a su protegida con la toalla. Omi cotejó que el programa estuviera bien. Megan se volteó para dirigirse al chico, pero éste ya se había ido. Como él no tenía una toalla a la mano como ella tuvo que venir a zancadas hasta el apartamento para cambiarse. Clay se sorprendió: Si hubieras querido nadar, era mejor un traje de baño –Omi puso los ojos en blanco, siguió caminando. El chico luego de cambiarse y ponerse ropa más mojada, raramente no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. No porque estuviera bravo, sino que se tanteaba la mejilla. Nunca había recibido uno de esos. No sabía cómo sentirse: Enojado y tumbar todo lo que lo rodeaba o alegre y saltar hasta llegar al cielo. Pero prefirió omitir el detalle. Aunque la conmoción fue al principio porque iba medio desatento. Poco después, él decidió terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Solo le estrechó la mano a Clay y cruzó el umbral dando fuertes pisadas. Aún se acordaba dónde vivía. Decidió ir por el norte, esperó que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para seguir. Notó que venía cruzando Raimundo justamente. E intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Estás obsesionado conmigo? Vas y estás en todos los lugares en dónde estoy.

-¿Ah?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Perdona, he gastado tres horas de mí vida pensando cómo debería sentirme cuando Megan besó mi mejilla –Se tanteó otra vez. Raimundo arqueó una ceja.

-No está mal para empezar, si yo fuera tú, estuviera más contento que conejo en un campo; el hecho de que ella esté interesada en ti, significa que no necesitas mucho para atraer su atención así que te aconsejo no la espantes –Omi arqueó las cejas- ¿A dónde te diriges?

-No me voy muy lejos, pero estaré ausente por varios días así que no debes angustiarte por el hecho de que te acose por todas partes, ahora voy a visitar a una amiga –Omi extendió las manos y las puso en los hombros de Raimundo, éste miró por el rabillo del ojo-: Quiero que sepas, mi estimado amigo, que veo un gran guerrero en ti y estoy dispuesto a seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya... Solo quiero que comprendas que cualquier aspecto que haga mal, yo estoy cien por ciento seguro que mi plan rescate funcionará: Los monjes Xiaolin.

-¡Oye, Omi! ¿Te estás preparando para el festival? –Inquirió cuando Omi echó a caminar.

-No había pensando en eso hasta ahora, pero ya me preparé: Me compré una máscara –Él sacó de su gabardina una máscara circular de un gato amarillo chibi con bigotes. _Igual a él cuando Chase lo transformó en un gatito. _Raimundo frunció los labios: Quítate eso, te ves ridículo, me recuerda a Young –Gruñó. Omi se quitó su accesorio, riéndose entre dientes.

Raimundo frunció el entrecejo sin entender. Omi siguió de largo. Implantando la duda en su compañero. Mientras tanto, Kimiko se hallaba en su habitación. Reclinada hacia adelante y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras miraba su currículo y algunas fotografías. En el momento menos esperado, alguien tocó la puerta. Ella se levantó para saber quién era. Miró por un huequito y descubrió que por fortuna no se trataba del asesino. Abrió la puerta. Omi estaba afuera: Necesito que me ayudes –Kimiko ladeó la cabeza. Omi entró sin esperar una orden. Le sorprendió verlo, no tenía mucho contacto con él y la última vez que lo vio...

-¿Por qué has venido a mí? –Kimiko se interrumpió a sí misma cuando Omi le mostró el programa que tanto deseaba en la palma de su mano; alargó la mano; empero Omi volvió a esconderlo- ¿Qué quieres? –Rumió, mordiéndose el labio y sentándose en el sofá junto a él.

-Quiero que me lleves a Jack, si lo haces, este programa será solo tuyo...

* * *

**A/N: ¡Un gran saludo a los lectores y a los lectores anónimos que siguen la historia! En mi sana opinión, Omi se está metiendo en la boca del lobo. Ya casi todo el misterio está resuelto y solo falta descubrir quién es el culpable de todos los asesinatos puesto que es más que obvio que una mano humana habrá tenido que ver y he soltado una pista clave. El científico es la primera víctima y ahora es quién está causando estragos, debido a todas las pistas, ¿Ya sabes quién es? Si no, tienes que repasar todas las pistas, asesinatos, hechos no mencionados (analizarlos) o que avance más el fic. Decidí dejarlo aquí, para sacar provecho a lo que viene. La parte dónde Jermaine confiesa todo es una de mis escenas favoritas. Pobre, acabamos de ver a Omi drogado. No obstante, al final todo pudo terminar más o menos bien, el hecho de que sea solo el comienzo de las amenazas contra el mundo es crucial. ¿Cómo Omi se salió del hospital sin que nadie lo detuviera? Pues se metió en un cubo de basura, Clay se hizo pasar por jefe de mantenimiento y lo sacó... ¡Tantarán! En cuanto los paquetes misteriosos que le entregó a Dojo, ¿Tú qué crees que contengan? Muy graciosa la escena con Megan y finalmente tenemos que Omi está negociando con Kimiko: La localización de Jack por aquello que más anhela en el mundo. Yo no sé, ¿Ustedes creen que le tenderán una trampa o conseguirá lo que quiso? Creo que el capítulo que viene va a dar un giro radicalmente inesperado. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

***Arepa es oriundo de aquí. Es el plato típico por excelencia junto a la hallaca. ¡Rico!... Es lo mismo decir en otro ejemplo: El dinero es más rico que chocolate derretido. **


	16. Encuentra el miedo en ti

**16º**

_**Encuentra el miedo en ti**_

Kimiko arqueó una ceja. "¿Bien aceptas?", inquirió antes de volver a esconder debajo de su gabardina. Kimiko dudó al principio. Alegó que aquel artefacto no existía que todo fue una jugarreta de Jack. Omi desmintió el rumor, todo el tiempo estuvo con PandaBubba dentro de su computadora. Como sabía que ella quería eso y no quería perder a su aliada, le contó que poco después de haber asesino al patrón. Hizo llamar a un cómplice para que huyera de la Ciudad-Capital. Kimiko se sintió difamada y traicionada, así que decidió ayudarlo. Dijo que lo ayudaría si le entregaba el artefacto. Omi se lo cedió: Tú conduces.

-Iremos a pie para que nadie nos rastree –Determinó ella. Los dos salieron del edificio y se aproximaron a la callejuela más apartada. Kimiko destapó una alcantarilla. Los dos bajaron por unas escaleras que se dirigían al subterráneo. Kimiko volvió a sellar la alcantarilla. Las aguas estancadas recorrían estrellándose contra los túneles. A veces tuvieron que agacharse a medida que iban pasando. Saltaron cuando las aguas estancadas iban por el borde de uno de los túneles. Llegaron a una armazón seguida de unas escaleras, si daban un paso en falso caerían por un ciclón de agua. Kimiko y Omi llegaron a un túnel con una reja de por medio. "Creo que era por aquí". "¿Sabes al menos qué estás haciendo?". "Hace tiempo que yo no recuerdo haber pasado por esto, intenta entrar tú haber", sugirió Kimiko. Omi se agachó para forjar los hierros, pero se detuvo.

-Por cierto, me acabo de acordar, Raimundo dice que lo siente y quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, pregunta cuándo tienes tiempo para arreglar eso...

-¿Después de lo que hizo? Jamás...

-No seas tan dura con él, está destrozado, peor que eso: Siente que ha defraudado a su mujer y cuando un hombre siente que la defraudado, se decepciona a sí mismo, se pierde... -Kimiko frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? Estoy inspirado, vi un programa en la tele ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad, ambos sabemos que es un cabeza de papel higiénico, pero lo he visto todo este tiempo y sé que no quería hacerte daño... Él te quiere.

-Él creyó que lo había traicionado con Jack, ¡Por Dios, como si sería capaz, me hubiera salido un Chucky! -Kimiko se llevó las manos al tercer ojo literalmente- ¡Mejor sigue adelante!

Omi jaló de los barrotes hasta aflojarse. De lance en lance se adelantó, se agachó y entró. Él siguió caminando solo hasta que un mural de plomo se adelantó. Omi supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una trampa. El muchacho corrió para encontrar una salida, pero lo único que hacía era correr en círculos pues que la plataforma donde estaba varado no tenía otro acceso que según viera. Debajo de él, el agua chocaba estrepitosamente contra el soporte. Y en ese momento cuando sentía que nada podría ser peor que la traición de Kimiko. Alguien vino descendiendo en su traje hecho de plomo. "¡Jack Spicer!", acusó Omi.

-Sinceramente estás llegando a ser una chinche en el zapato para mis planes, esta ciudad es muy grande para los dos, uno tendrá que abandonarla y eso se decidirá ahora –Antes de que Omi contrarrestara. Jack embistió primero, al lanzar un látigo de metal que barrió el suelo con el pequeño. Omi rebotó hasta irse fuera del ring, cayendo en el agua. Con suerte sabía nadar y utilizando su poder en el agua, con un torbellino emergió hasta quedar brevemente a la misma altura que Jack. Éste lo apuntó con su brazo dejando escapar un brasa flameante.

Omi la dispersó cuando el agua se apoderó de sus brazos y chocó contra el fuego. Debido al humo que estorbaba en su camino. Jack sacó una pinza, capturó al monje y lo arrojó contra un tubo. El chico estaba débil debido al insospechado golpe furtivo. Jack lo tomó como si fuera un juguete, lo lanzó arriba y se estrelló duramente contra la rodilla robótica. Sintió el golpe como si el hueso había sido fracturado. Empero era mucho peor: La vértebra se había desplazado. Trató de incorporarse al usar el remolino que lo tenía protegiendo para apagar las luces y así garantizar su ventaja sobre la victoria. Pero Jack estaba muy acostumbrado a trabajar en la oscuridad así que no cambió mucho. Con las luces instaladas de cada hombro. Trató de incorporarse y luchar, pero fue inútil. Jack lo pateó como si fuera un perro. Luego retuvo su cuerpo contra el suelo con su gran pinza como mano: Fin del duelo –Sonrió.

Las luces se apagaron. Nunca había visto una oscuridad tan perfecta. _"Ven Omi, es hora de que te unas a la obscuridad", _era la voz del anciano en sus sueños. Tenía que despertar de esta pesadilla. El muchacho jadeaba. Un sudor frío sucumbió desde su frente. Entreabrió los ojos. Las paredes eran cavernosas, el piso era gravoso y el calor insoportable pues el techo era una abertura mostrando el sol, por un momento se concluiría que estaba muy cerca de poder tocarse. Diría que se hallaba en el desierto. Su cabeza reposaba encima de una roca y a su lado estaba una mesilla con un jarrón lleno de agua y más a la izquierda, unos barrotes. No sabía dónde estaba. Trató de reintegrarse, pero el dolor en su dorso le impidió. Rodó en el piso: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la Prisión del Sol… –Omi puso los ojos desorbitados: _"Esa voz la reconozco, ¿Dónde está?"_, se volteó torpemente tratando de alcanzar los barrotes y aferrarse- Aquí.

-¡¿Maestro Fung?! –Clamó cuando percibió que el prisionero de la derecha era él, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Entretanto, Dojo contemplaba las cajas de madera que Omi le había encargado repartir a 3 personas. Centró su vista en la agenda para desocupar cosas. Pero volvió a mirar de reojo a esos paquetes. La curiosidad mató al gato, Dojo escogió salir primero de aquel compromiso y entregar eso a sus originales dueños. Kimiko cerró la puerta de su apartamento, sacó de su bolsillo el programa que Omi le dio y se sintió una traidora. Se recostó de la puerta antes de caer abrazada a sus piernas. Justamente alguien tocó la puerta. Kimiko abrió la puerta, pero solo encontró un paquete. Lo llevó a su vestíbulo y lo abrió. Allí estaba una túnica roja con una franja azul celeste, se sorprendió, pronto encontró más abajo una carta. La abrió y leyó las primeras palabras:

"_Mis muy estimados amigos..._

_He decidido irme para no causar más problemas en nuestro equipo_

_Sé que están muy 'olidos' por esta pérdida, pero entiendan que si tengo que abandonar el grupo si quiero evitar que la oscuridad haga un paso más, lo haré con mucho gusto..."_

Kimiko llevó una mano a su cabeza, intimando de recordar: ¿Omi?... –Por otro lado, Clay estaba puliendo constantemente la cera del mueble del bar. Cuando un extraño pasó cerca de él y dejó un paquete, marchándose misteriosamente. Clay trató de llamarlo, diciendo que había olvidado un paquete. Por curiosidad decidió abrirlo, encontró un simpático sombrero texano que se lo colocó inmediatamente (hecho a la perfección). Encontró más o menos la misma túnica que había visto Kimiko, junto al mismo mensaje y lo abrió con el abrecartas para leer su contenido, seguiremos en donde nos quedamos:

"_...Solo quiero que sepan que aunque hayan sido poco el tiempo en nuestro convivir juntos, han hecho de mí alguien muy diferente: Con ustedes he aprendido muchas cosas, a reír, a llorar, a 'enojarme', a vivir; la vida es una tela que se entreteje conectando nuestro destino a muchas otras personas y el mío nos unió a nosotros; aunque admito que fui demasiado ególatra en algunas ocasiones, que he perdido la cabeza en varias veces, que soy un desastre, un caso perdido, una pesadilla... Siempre supe que ustedes estarían a mí lado para salvarme de mí mismo, como la vez en que me uní a Heylin, ¿Os acordáis de eso?..."_

-¿Unirte a Heylin?... ¿Pero qué...? Sí... Recuerdo haber oído esa palabra antes, Raimundo y yo peleamos contra ti mientras Kimiko usaba la mosca de Manchuria para devolverte el Chi perdido y caíste, pero estábamos ahí para ayudarte a levantarte porque sabíamos que dentro de ese monstruo estaba nuestro amigo, nunca dejamos de creer en ti... ¿Por qué dije eso? –Clay siguió leyendo para encontrar respuestas. Mientras tanto, Raimundo estaba sentado en el sofá de su mansión. Leía la carta que le habían puesto misteriosamente en la puerta de su casa. Halló una túnica negra con el bordado de unos dragones y pantalones rojos. Luego vio la carta y reconoció inminentemente la letra:

"_...Supongo que sí, fue uno de los momentos que mostró que más que nunca donde el destino nos lleve siempre estaremos cerca el uno del otro, siempre encontrando un extra en ustedes para ayudarme a mí en las buenas y en las malas hasta el final del tiempo podrán confiar en mí hasta el fin... Y si el destino así lo quiere, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a reencontrar en el mismo sendero donde caeremos como hojas"._

Una gota de agua rodó por la hoja del papel. Raimundo estrujó la hoja y la arrojó: ¡Eres un rolo de loco, coño de tu madre, ¿Qué has hecho, cabeza de queso?! –Raimundo se levantó, tenía que reunir a los otros dos. Kimiko no estaba en su casa así que le dejó un mensaje en la contestadora: Sé que estás brava conmigo, pero debemos hablar, es sobre Omi y nosotros y quiero que vengas puntualmente a las seis de la tarde hoy mismo frente al bar de Clay… –Luego trancó y llamó a Clay, que para su suerte estaba en su casa. Le dictó el mandato y se despidieron. Raimundo salió a paso apretado rumbo a pie del bar de Clay. Kimiko escuchó el mensaje de Raimundo, dudó en un minuto, pero luego supo qué hacer. Raimundo llegó en primer lugar, giró sobre sí mismo buscando a los otros. Escuchó por detrás unas pisadas. Él se volteó. Kimiko estaba detrás con el celular a la mano. Ellos intercambiaron miradas que expresaban mil de sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo corrieron el uno hacia el otro, donde compartieron un fuerte abrazo. Acto seguido, los pocos espacios que separaban sus labios de un beso se desvanecieron cuando él dio el primer paso. Kimiko se apartó al cabo de unos minutos. Aún seguía disgustada con Raimundo. "Lo siento, la emoción...".

-Qué lindo ¿Y no hay beso para mí? –Gruñó Clay recién saliendo. Ellos se zafaron. Kimiko se encogió de hombros antes de darle un beso en la frente. "Así está mejor, ¿Qué pasó?", le preguntó dirigiéndose a Raimundo. Éste les contó que le había llegado una carta... Para su sorpresa, a los otros igualmente les llegó una carta con el mismo traje. Raimundo añadió su sospecha que Omi fue quién envió esas cartas, tenían que encontrarlo, pero no sabía donde se había ido. Kimiko acortó sus palabras cuando confesó que ella sabía quién podría tener idea de dónde estaba. Al musitar el nombre y explicar todo lo que había pasado. Raimundo chocó su puño contra la mano libre: Jack Spicer.

-Tenemos que hacerle frente a ese cuatrero...

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, por desgracia –Entretanto, Jack se hallaba en su guarida del mal. Cenando el combo de la cajita feliz de MacDonals. A su mano estaba consumiendo un refresco. El muñeco estaba fuera de su bolsa de plástico. Las papas fritas regadas en la bandeja de plata, hamburguesa a medio comer en otro lado y unas servilletas y salsas de tomate en envoltorio. Justamente la puerta de su guarida fue destrozada de una patada. Los monjes Xiaolin entraron en acción.

-¡Jack, vinimos a detenerte! No hay nadie que pueda defenderte y tus robots no son rivales para nosotros, ¡¿Así que dinos dónde carajo metiste a la bola de queso?! –Jack peló los ojos mientras seguía bebiendo de su refresco, al terminar, botó el vaso plástico en un pipote de basura encestando-: ¡Déjate de payasadas, hemos recordado todo! ¡Dinos dónde está!

-¡Ah, ya recordaron todo! Pues bien, los felicito caballeros y señorita, no quiero arruinarles la fiesta, empero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué están hablando… –Se sacó la cera de los oídos- Existen varios tipos de bolas de queso: Están las de tipo parmesano, las amarillas...

-¡HABLO DE OMI, IMBÉCIL! –Raimundo lo agarró de su camisa de Frankenstein.

-¡Ah Omi! Lo envié en un lugar más allá de lo imaginable, para que se diera un paseíto y en todo caso no debería decirte nada porque eres policía, tú me sorprendes querida: ¿Preferiste a este bobo longo que a mí? ¡Por Dios, tu traición es impagable! –Jack se soltó cuando sacó un revólver y apuntó a Raimundo, obligándolo a retroceder- La única parte que entendí fue que iban a detenerme y si no están de mí lado, ¡ESTÁN EN MÍ CONTRA!... –Jack accionó una palanca que activó una trampa. Los monjes Xiaolin rodaron por una red de túneles para enviarlos de regreso a la superficie, lejos de las cloacas. "¡Raimundo, ésta fue la idea más imprudente y estúpida que hemos hecho!". "Lo dejamos en su lugar...". "¡Sí, averiguamos mucho! ¿No?". "Yo lo que temo es lo que pueda hacer en nuestra contra...", declaró Clay.

* * *

Omi cojeaba debido que su vértebra estaba desplazada y por cualquier movimiento, soltaba un alarido. Era empujado por los guardias cuando se abrieron los barrotes, hacia la sala de comedor donde servían una miserable ración de comida o de porquería. Omi apenas podía llevárselo a la boca. El Maestro Fung, quien era otro peso del condado, bebía directamente del cuenco. Omi le solicitó ayuda, dijo que tenía que volver a Ciudad-Capital antes de que Jack concretara su plan de destruir todo. Le preguntó cuál era la salida. El Maestro Fung le señaló hacia arriba. La base de la cárcel era tubular aunque al principio tenía forma ovalada y arriba había una abertura que enfocaba llanamente a la salida. Luego de un metrón había unos escalones con una distancia de separación en donde tenías que dar un gran salto. Solo te amarraban a un arnés por si te caías. El Maestro Fung le comentó que solo una persona se pudo escapar de esa cárcel, primitivamente fue una prisión para menores, pero luego las tácticas cambiaron porque esa persona fue el famoso Jack Spicer. Omi bajó la cabeza. Era obvio que no podía escapar de esa prisión sin ayuda de su maestro debido a la vértebra. Le pidió ayuda. El Maestro Fung dudó, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir.

-¡Por favor, debe ayudarme!

Finalmente, éste accedió cuando regresaban a sus cuartos. "No harás nada con esa vértebra desplazada, aférrate a la cama, esto dolerá un poco", dijo. Omi no entendió al principio, se arrodilló y aferró sus dedos en los bordes de su colchón. Seguidamente el maestro comenzó a patearlo duramente para desplazar la vértebra en su sitio correcto. Heterogéneos aullidos de dolor y lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. El tratamiento duró un cuarto de hora. Omi se desmoronó al piso, totalmente débil. El Maestro Fung lo ayudó a levantarse. "¿Por qué nos caemos? Para levantarnos", dijo atacándolo para empezar el entrenamiento. Que resultó ser casi igual al que se sometió mientras tenía el síndrome afectándole la cabeza. Omi aferraba las piernas de los barrotes mientras ejercía abdominales. Así como los barrotes de arriba en su intento de flexión y extensión de codos. Y enfrentar a su propio maestro que a pesar de aparentar setenta y pico de años, conservaba su fuerza y vitalidad. "Recuerda, de nada sirve ejercitar tu cuerpo, sino ejercitas tu mente". Con la jarra llena de agua encima de la cabeza para mantener el equilibrio mientras daba patadas y puñetazos al aire. De vez en cuando los prisioneros tenían la costumbre de amarrarse el arnés en la espalda mientras frecuentaban escapar y todos caían. Omi optó por tomar el riesgo, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar al primer escalón. La repisa donde estaba varado, medio se partió y cayó. Fracasó. Aún así no perdía la esperanza, todas las mañanas se levantaba a practicar los ejercicios de su maestro y en la tarde una vez más intentaba escapar de la prisión imposible. Fracaso tras otro.

-No entiendo, ¿En qué fallo? Trato de ser perfecto, como tú Dashi –Sudoroso y sin camisa por el intenso calor que agonizaba a los presos, miró al cielo- Pero no soy perfecto.

-No puedes ser perfecto ya que es lo único que obstaculiza entre tú y la salida.

-¿Qué?

-Debes dejarte llevar meramente como una hoja por el viento, tú por la vida, debes aferrarte al miedo –_"Eso es estúpido", _Omi frunció el ceño de mala gana, pero el maestro rebatió- El miedo es una sensación de "Adversidad" en nuestra mente, es la forma para probar nuestro duro trabajo, pero la esperanza tendrá nuevas fuerzas; te da las alas para volar, las piernas para correr y no te cansarás, caminarás y no fatigarás.

-¿Entonces debo tener miedo? ¿Cómo...?

-¿A qué temes ahora, Omi?

-A perder –El maestro cruzó los brazos- Bueno, en cierta forma, temo del mañana en el que siento que pierdo a mis amigos, me han dado la fuerza que necesito en mi camino.

-¿Luchas por ellos? -Asintió con la cabeza- ¿Sientes fe en ellos? –Volvió a confirmar con la cabeza, el maestro lo tomó por los hombros- Entonces por ellos, tú vas a volver, volverás a tratar de salir, pero sin el arnés... Entrégate al miedo y verás las alas que te ayudarán a salir.

* * *

"_Mientras pasaban días en que Omi entrenaba para salir de una cárcel donde instintivamente es imposible escapar. El plan de venganza de Jack se concretaba en esos mismos días."_

Jessie se encontraba caminando por el puente, luego de que se asegurara que Megan había recibido protección por parte en la policía, pues recibió el llamado de su hermano y quería verla. Era de noche y cuando llegó, no lo encontró allí. "¡No estoy para tus mamarrachadas, Clay! ¡Sal, estoy aquí!", giró sobre sí misma, empero no lo encontró. Pensó que le tomó el pelo, así que decidió volver. Justamente cuando escuchó un ulular, al voltearse percibió de un objeto volador (o mejor dicho, un robot) que la arremetió. Capturándola paulatinamente. Megan empezó a preocuparse de que su guardaespaldas no regresara y era medianoche. Así que para salir de dudas, se comunicó con Clay. Sintió un peso cuando supo que nunca había llamado a la mansión Spicer. "¿Otra desaparición?", balbuceó. "Peor... Esto es personal, es obra de Jack", Clay trancó. Jack se había vengado, atrapando su hermana. Prometió hallarla costara lo que costara. Tarde no se hizo notar cuando en televisión justamente cuando él le hablaba a Raimundo por teléfono, al día siguiente se dio la noticia de que un grupo selecto de secuaces de Jack tomaron rehenes (entre los anunciados de ellos, la hermana de Clay) y se escondían en la mina de sal en el interior de los bosques. "¡Clay no hagas nada idiota, es una...!". "¡Lo siento compañero, pero por un error nuestro, no debe pagar ella!", irrumpió al cortar la llamada. El FBI estaba acopiado en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer. Los criminales prometían explotar la mina en cualquier acto en su contra. Clay entró precipitadamente en busca de su hermana, empujando a los oficiales. Pasó por una cadena de túneles en la mina del abandono, cuando llegó a una de las cavernas. Halló el grupo de criminales y rehenes.

El líder tenía sujeto por el brazo a Jessie. "¡Recule señor o ella pagará las consecuencias!". "¡Clay, cabeza hueca, te quiero matar!", chilló ésta. "¡Jessie!", Clay extendió la mano con la intención de salvar a su hermana aún cuando el FBI se opusiera. Pero los delincuentes no tuvieron piedad cuando volaron en pedacitos la mina. Clay pudo protegerse debido que usó la tierra misma para crear un escudo que lo protegiera de las rocas. Para cuando se aventó a buscar a los rehenes. Removiendo escombros y rocas. Ninguno estaba con vida, incluyendo a su propia hermana. "No... ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!", clamó al tomarle el pulso a su hermana inconsciente, percibiendo que ésta no tenía. La evidencia hablaba por sí sola. Estaba muerta ella, los oficiales de FBI que salieron a pararlo y demás cautivos por su culpa. Justo cuando la caverna empezó a retemblar momentáneamente.

Kimiko había venido de su apartamento luego de realizar algunas compras de víveres. Justo en aquel tiempo, recibió una sorpresa. Minina estaba sentada en su sofá esperándola. "¿Qué haces aquí?". "Estaba preocupada por ti, dulzura, así que vine a ver como estabas". "Jack te envió, ¿No es así? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!", Kimiko se mantuvo en guardia por si acaso. "Descuida, mi visita será rápida", aseguró ella. Embistiendo primero con una patada en el estómago. Kimiko rebotó hasta romper el espejuelo con el peso de su cuerpo, estrellándose contra la parte de arriba de un coche. Minina dio un salto acrobático desde la ventana para concentrar toda la fuerza de impacto ella. Kimiko se reintegró de un salto, lejos. Minina se acercó hacia ella. Atacando de nuevo con una patada cerca del hombro. Kimiko se protegió anteponiendo la muñeca. Probó con un puñetazo, pero ella lo eludió y luego descargó una patada. Kimiko se alejó a tiempo y en su lugar destruyó una columna. Contrarrestando cada uno de esos ataques. Kimiko condesó un puño de fuego directo en su contra. Minina se zafó de la situación al dar un salto por arriba, aterrizando justamente detrás. Cuando se volteó.

Arremetió, arañándole el brazo con sus garritas. Luego sobrecogiéndose, apoyándose de las manos, metió un puntapié en la quijada. Kimiko salió volando por el aire. Cuando trató de incorporarse, todo lo veía borroso. Miró su brazo, viendo los 3 araños clavados, sangrando.

-¿Me drogaste? –Inquirió en un hilo voz.

-El famoso Síndrome Nanorrobótico hace maravillas contra los enemigos, cuando aplicas el suero, esta maravilla avanza más rápido y cuando menos lo pienses te volverás loca, ¡Adiós dulzura! –Minina se marchó dando retozos hacia atrás. "¡Espera!", Kimiko se frotó el brazo mientras convocaba un poderos fuego al zapatear fuertemente. Propulsándose, yendo abajo, de la avenida. Frenó cuando se topó con muchas Mininas en el camino. Todas se voltearon a verla. Acercándose. "Miren, pobrecita, está herida...". "¿Qué te pasó, encanto?", coreaban ellas. Juntó las manos para aparecer una llamarada conjuntamente se ponía en guardia.

Un día antes de los trámites del festival, Raimundo accedió ante su promesa con Natalie en acompañarla a realizar su próximo casting en su siguiente película. Las audiciones se harían en el muelle para evitar interrupciones. Para cuando entraron en una casona abandonada. Él notó que no parecía un set. Todo estaba desolado. Sintió los vellos de la nuca erizándose.

-¿Segura qué es aquí las grabaciones? No parece haber nadie.

-_Claro que no, Rai lindo –_Raimundo sintió un escalofrío, se volteó. Ella estaba sonriéndole. Ajustadamente se levantaron los famosos murales de plomo para sellar las salidas. Y con el viento surcándole el brazo en forma de anillo, intentó destrozar la pared pero no logró nada. "¡Es una trampa de Jack! ¡Natalie ayúdame!", no lo hizo sino que estiró su brazo robótico para retenerlo. Jack venía de una abertura usando sus heli-bots: ¡Raimundo, que bueno, has venido! ¿Te gusta mi androide? ¡Te presento al Chameleon-Bot!

-¡Pero claro! –Raimundo se sintió estúpido de haber caído nuevamente en la misma trampa. Jack se colocó una mascarilla al proyectar una bomba de gas adormecedor. Raimundo cayó inconsciente en menos de dos segundos, cayendo ante los pies de su adversario. El líder se acabó despertando en lo que parecía una caja, pero bien acolchonada cuando se estremeció, descubrió que estaba a su lado el cadáver de su padre. Esquelético, obviamente. Dentro del ataúd de su padre, eso quería decir, que estaba enterrado vivo en el cementerio junto con su padre y moriría de asfixia. Notó que instalado en el ataúd, una mini video pantalla.

-_¡Hola Raimundito! Para cuando estés viendo, supongo que estarás despierto, debido a tus agitaciones la activarás –_Jack se balanceó ligeramente- _Ya que ustedes se han puesto en mí contra, supe que serían una amenaza y simultáneamente me desquité uno a uno como juré y ya que dentro de unas horas estarás muerto... Podré contarte mí estructurado plan: En el inicio de mi carrera como criminal comencé a raptar personas por el hecho de chantajear, pero a buena hora descubrí que me podría ser útil, mira lo que pasa cuando acciono esta segunda palanquita –_Jack jaló de la segunda palanca, el agua lentamente se fue bajando y luego de bajar por unas escaleras ocultas pasó por un recoveco que lo llevaba una prisión oculta debajo de la plataforma: Ahí estaban muchas personas, entre ellas Toshiro Tohomiko y ¡Jessie Bailey!- _Seguro te preguntarás por qué te dejé en bancarrota a ti y a los otros dos millonarios porque usando el nombre de sus compañías pude comprar e instalar explosivos a través de la ciudad, mandaré esta foto a la policía que vendrá para auxiliar el rescate, no obstante, no sabrán que moveré los cuerpos a tiempo y activaré las bombas para atrapar los oficiales bajo tierra... Seguro recordarás el proyecto cancelado porque podría usarse el núcleo para crear un arma nuclear, ¿Verdad? Bueno, después de meses de trabajo… ¡Está listo! Y en el mismo día del festival, con esos mismos explosivos destruiré todos los puentes y cualquier medio de huida para convertir a Ciudad-Capital en una ciudad-estado aislada, me parece raro, ¿No crees?... –_Explicó- _En fin, como nadie podrá escapar, esta arma será activada y Ciudad-Capital se irá abajo sin que nadie la detenga._

_-_¡Imbécil! ¡Si destruyes Ciudad-Capital, la torre donde los Wus proporcionan energía vital para mantener el mundo se irá a pique y el mundo se sumergirá en mil quinientos años de oscuridad sin que haya vida en el planeta! ¡Nos condenaste a todos, hasta ti mismo!

-_Seguramente habrás pensado que si destruyo Ciudad-Capital, desequilibraré el balance de la vida, provocando que mitad del planeta sea como el resto de los demás: Un pedazo flotante sin vida en el universo, dado el hecho de que no exista energía vital que nos pueda mantener y entonces la obscuridad se saldrá con la suya... Podría irme a Marte para pasar el resto de mis días inútilmente allá, pero en todo caso, si no da buen resultado… ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Ni tú ni los otros podrán detenerme, con ayuda de mis amigos, me encargué de ellos... Secuestré a la hermana de Clay y colándome en su casa, inserté un video donde le pareciera real el hecho de que la tengo reclutada junto a otros por mis cómplices, cuando no sabe que en realidad son todos unos androides sofisticados y con la intención de creerle al idiota ese que por su culpa miles de vidas se perdieron._

_-_¡¿QUÉ?!

-_Kimiko fue atacada por Minina o tu secretaria cuyas garras tenían infestadas la sustancia comúnmente conocida como: Síndrome Nanorrobótico, aplicado con un suero que haría la enfermedad evolucionara a un nivel mucho más rápido, el fin de explotar su competitividad causándole un infarto o un ataque convulsivo... Lo que pase primero y tercero, como sabía que los humanos no son de fiar, creé este androide para ganarme tu confianza y hacer que cayeras en mi trampa por si te ponías de agresivo conmigo en el asunto de policía y eso, y veo que funcionó, en unas horas morirás de asfixia probablemente... No sé cuál de los tres morirá primero, ¡Hagamos una votación! Creo que la chica será la primera en morir..._

Raimundo no soportó seguir viendo. Golpeó la pantalla, devastando el mensaje. Los vidrios se enclavaron en su piel, pero estaba dispuesto a levantarse y seguir. Arrancó la pantalla y comenzó a golpear el ataúd con la intención de romperlo. Conmovido por el recuerdo de su padre y amigos que lo necesitaban. Golpeó duramente. La sangre le salpicó el rostro...

* * *

Entretanto, mucho más lejos de allí, una personita llevaba unas manos a su cabeza. Tenía una armadura negra y botas militares que combinaba en conjunto a una capa de titanio y un casco con una curvatura afilada en una esquina. Hondeó su capa mientras avanzaba, tanteó uno de sus Shen Gong Wus encapsulados mientras la energía viaja por cables conectados al cerebro de una máquina. Esta persona es el llamado El Emperador.

-_Perfecto: Omi está confinado en la Prisión del Sol, una prisión donde huir es diestramente imposible; Raimundo está enterrado vivo; será cuestión de minutos que Kimiko sufra una dolorosa muerte; Clay ha sido golpeado dónde más le duele y está acabado y, por último Jack hará realidad la última faceta de mi plan... Ahora que los monjes no interfieren, todo saldrá perfectamente como lo planeé, las cosas nunca pudieron haber salido peor._

* * *

Omi decidió probarse a sí mismo. Enfocó su vista en la salida. Le ofrecieron el arnés por si quería intentar subir. Pero no aceptó. Iba a subir y su arnés sería su esfuerzo. Ágilmente fue subiendo, apoyándose de las rocas, algunas resbalaron, pero pudo sostenerse. Para cuando llegó al escalón. Dio un poderoso salto. Extendió los brazos, por una nariz literalmente, sus dedos se aferraron rigorosamente del escalón. Impulsó el resto del cuerpo para subirse. El Maestro Fung asintió con la cabeza. Omi siguió adelante, dando un salto tras otro. Alargó la mano, agazapándose a los bordes calientes de la prisión. Como salido de un cráter, Omi se estimuló a sí mismo hasta estar afuera de la prisión. Medio se volteó, los presos aplaudieron la hazaña imposible y el maestro solo hizo una mini reverencia: Sigue tu camino. Omi imitó su ademán, luego se fue corriendo. Vagó durante horas, expuesto a la luz del sol. Muerto de sed y arrastrando los pasos. El chico se desfalleció en medio trayecto, con el peligro de ser picoteado por los buitres. De no haber sido por un circo errante que pasaba por allí. Vino a su rescate y decidió llevárselo a un lugar más remoto del sol. Omi despertó cuando el agua le roció en el semblante. Le ofrecieron un tazón lleno de agua así como una hogaza de pan. Nunca había sentido un agua tan fresca o un pan tan crujiente, o solo por el hecho de ser el único alimento decente en días.

-_Sigues siendo una proeza, chico._

_-_Esa voz... –Omi osciló, viendo una jaula con las barras estropeadas y en medio de la bruma y la sombra confinada a una esquina, percibió una figura- ¡¿Hannibal Roy Bean?!

-Vaya, nos volvemos a reencontrar nuevamente desde la última vez en que nos disputamos quién se quedaría con el Firehealth, ¿Te acuerdas? –Y Omi puso los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas.

* * *

**A/N: WTF?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Hannibal recuerda todavía? Esa debe de ser tu pregunta en estos momentos y tu cara más o menos es: O.o, te la respondería, pero no puedo. En el capi que viene. Vamos a repasar los hechos: Primero, Omi es confinado a una cárcel y encuentra al maestro que lo ayudó a salir. Segundo, los monjes recuerdan debido que la clave estaba en la carta que inició todo el rollo. Tercero, Jack se desquita al ver que los monjes se interpondrían en sus planes y los ataca simultáneamente en tres planes macabros así como revela a Raimundo cuál era su plan desde el principio. Cuarto, la que más dejó al desconcierto, las palabras del misterioso Emperador. Y quinto, Omi sale del infierno y encuentra a Hannibal, que parece recordar todo. ¿Ya sabes quién es el asesino? Todavía hay tiempo, toda la verdad se sabrá en el capítulo de arriba. **

**Me gustó varias escenas, una de las más difíciles fue la de la carta, quería que sonara especial al estilo Omi. A mí me gusta el estilo de este Jack, es un loquito de verdad. En pocos segundos, todos nos enfrentaremos a la muerte por su culpa. Ashley... Bueno, ella tiene lo suyo. Te dije que conocías a Natalie, Chameleon-Bot, y no me hiciste caso. Este capi está inspirado en un par de pelis. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. ¿Tú qué crees que pase en el enigmático capítulo que viene? No te olvides de comentar si quieres que actualice. ¡Nos vemos! **


	17. Matando Gatos

**17º**

_**Matando gatos**_

El cerillo pasó fugazmente por el lateral de la caja, prendiéndose en fuego, lo echaron a una lámpara de aceite. El festival empezó. Había mesones rectangulares puestos en fila donde ofrecían numerosos manjares: Pavo, ensalada chef, helado frito, gelatina, ponche... Todo un -banquete de lujo. Una tarima donde la gente se congregaba alrededor mientras se entonaba una melodía de parte de una banda de música clásica. Unos niños jugaban con serpentinas y globos, sin olvidar los famosos papelillos de colores, regándolos por el camino. La gente se había tomado el día libre para disfrutar en el festival de primavera. Megan no se sentía bien, el hecho de tocar justo cuando su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida, le parecía una falta de respeto. Pero tenía una obligación que cumplir. Una vez terminado el acto de la banda, salió a brindar su espectáculo: Vals de primavera se llamaba la melodía que canturrearía con el violín. Era una melodía triste y hermosa, luego se ponía mucho más alegre. Pues relataba el paso del invierno a primavera. Su fuente de inspiración: Antonio Vivaldi. Los adultos y las personas intelectuales se deleitaban con tan fina sinfonía. El evento se transmitía en cadena nacional. "Que hermosa canción… Lástima que no durará mucho", comentó Jack viendo la televisión. Interrumpiendo la transmisión que se emitía en vivo y en directo por una señal emitida por una antena parabólica. Las cámaras se enfocaban principalmente a él.

Repentinamente en todas las televisiones, la advertencia de Jack se sintonizó con el fin de informar a la policía que les lanzaba un desafío para descubrir si sabían dónde estaba. Para subir la tensión, le mostró que tenía presos a varios de los suyos en su guarida. Igual que se lo mostró a Raimundo, al accionar la palanca mostró una prisión oculta debajo de la tarima. Allí amordazados y encadenados, personas. Jack advirtió que contaba con tiempo puesto si no venían a rescatarlos, la bomba que tenía instalada en su guarida, haría estallar en miles de pedazos a estas molestas visitas. "Ustedes deciden", sonrió maquiavélicamente. Guan y Dojo expusieron sus ideas, completamente diferentes.

-¡No debemos ir, Dojo, es una trampa puesta por Jack!

-¡Hay vidas en peligro, no podemos correr con esa suerte, tenemos que ir! –Redujo, ordenó a las unidades reunirse en las alcantarillas de Ciudad-República puesto cuando se transmitía el mensaje, lograron ubicar donde se localizaba por medio de una imagen. Atrayendo a una gran masa de policías a los túneles de las alcantarillas. Jack, contemplaba en una furgoneta que cruzaba al frente de la asamblea de Ciudad-Capital; por medio de una cámara todo lo que pasaba allá abajo, se dio cuenta que su trampa funcionó. Una vez que los oficiales de la policía llegaron a la plataforma donde Jack operaba sus planes y reunía a sus secuaces. Al accionar la palanca para volatilizar el agua por un ducto. Descubrieron las escaleras que los llevarían a la celda, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron que los presos eran muñecos.

-Ilusos –Jack activó la bomba. Hubo un terrible derrumbe que sacudió las alcantarillas. Se desencadenó una serie de explosiones a través de la ciudad. El techo y múltiples de cañerías se les vino abajo así como el asfalto de las avenidas y media ciudad, atrapando los oficiales bajo tierra. La gente, aterrorizada, salió corriendo hacia zona para evitar ser tragados por la gran fisura que recorría toda la ciudad. Devastando todo su entorno. "Como lo planeamos", ordenó Jack. Sus cómplices salieron de sus coches para dirigirse a varios sectores. Como el supermercado, centros comerciales y bancos. Pero otros solo rompieron vidrieras para robar lo que estaba en exhibición. Causando vandalismo por dónde que iban. La gente correteaba por todos lados para evitar ser alcanzado por los criminales. Jack salió de la camioneta, y se paró en el capot, cogió un megáfono y dijo en voz alta:

"_¡Ciudadanos de Ciudad-Capital! Os saludo desde la asamblea, mi nombre es para los que no lo conozcan: Jack Spicer, Genio Maligno... Supongo que deberían sonarles el nombre porque hace técnicamente como ocho años ustedes fueron los que fabricaron a este recluido Frankenstein... Ocho años, ya estoy viejo, pero el viento es viejo y todavía sopla y sopla... Hace ocho años ustedes enviaron injustamente a un pobre chico que no tenía culpa de los crimines cometidos por los de su propio estirpe, hace ocho años ustedes ignoraban los gritos y quejidos que retumbaban las paredes de la Mansión de los Spicer y hace más de ocho años esta ciudad siempre fue corrupta y oprimida por la burguesía y un gobierno que siempre mira del otro lado... ¡Un gobierno que únicamente decía pura cháchara! Pues el día de hoy todo eso cambiará, el día de hoy la única ley aprobada es la Ley de Jack: ¡Es hora que el pueblo tome el poder en sus manos llevándolo a la revolución para poder luchar por su propia libertad! ¡Que los mismos oprimidos opriman a sus opresores! ¡Donde la única justicia sea la tuya! ¡DONDE NOSOTROS SEAMOS LA MÁXIMA REGLA Y NINGÚN BURGUÉS, NINGÚN GOBOBERNADOR NI UN IMPERIALISTA SILENCIE LA VOLUNTAD DEL PUEBLO!... No podéis escapar de vuestro destino ya que tengo en mis manos una arma nuclear por cortesía de su amigo burgués Raimundo Pedrosa que podría explotar en cualquier momento"_

La gente correteaba directo al puente para escapar de la ciudad. Pero Jack mantuvo siempre escondida esa carta bajo la manga, la bomba detonó. Destruyendo el puente. Las personas que iban a medio caminar, por mucho que trataron de sostenerse de los bordes, cayeron al mar directamente. Los medios de comunicación (como aviones) fueron bloqueados por los secuaces de Jack. Ciudad-Capital se convirtió en una ciudad-estado y regida por la _Ley de Jack_, dirigida por sus acólitos. Jermaine fue sostenido por dos guardias, directo a una silla (igual a la silla eléctrica), lo amarraron a las muñecas una vez que apoyó sus extremidades a los pasamanos. "¿Tiene algo que decir antes de morir o alegar en su defensa?". "Mátenme porque si me dejan vivo, no duden que volveré a cometer los mimo una y otra vez", dijo él. Y alzaron la jeringa. Se oyó unos crujidos. Jermaine estaba muerto. Young apoyó su cabeza contra una de las barras de la prisión. Abrieron la puerta: Científico, tú turno –Lo miró del rabillo de ojo. Pero justamente intervinieron los criminales de Jack. Hubo una balacera, y al final, oprimiendo un botón rojo. Las celdas se abrieron, liberando a todos los presos. Ahora que estaban libres, salieron a ejecutar de las suyas, al sentirse inspirados por el discurso de Jack. Los criminales comenzaron a disparar a quienes estuvieran al frente e infiltrarse en las casonas de los burgueses y poderosos, que estaban escondidos por el miedo. Los forzaron a salir, llevados a un falso tribunal precedido por Ashley Flean.

-¿De qué se le acusa a este hombre?

-Por ser ministro.

-¿Tiene algo qué decir que alegar en su defensa?

-¡Yo no hice nada malo, solo hacía mi trabajo, perdóneme la vida!

-¿Qué prefiere: Exilio o pena de muerte?

-¡Por favor, tenga piedad, exilio...!

-Se acabó, ¡Pena de muerte! –Martilló el podio. Se escuchó un disparo. Lo siguiente que se vio, fue que se estaban llevando de hombros a un hombre que fue disparado justamente en la cabeza. Fue traído el siguiente caso. Apodíctico, la ciudad estaba sumergida en un caos.

* * *

Entretanto, lejos de la ciudad. En medio del páramo nublado. Un circo errante se preparaba para viajar en cuánto diera de comer a sus animalitos y a sus propios miembros. Hannibal y Omi sostenían una peculiar conversación. El joven no podía entender que uno de sus peores enemigos lo reconociera. El chico se hincó de rodillas, apoyando sus manos callosas en su regazo. Hannibal solo se "puso de pie", recostándose en un lado de su jaula que pintaba con el cartelito de ser un fenómeno de circo. "¿Me reconoces?", inquirió Omi estupefacto.

-Pues claro, tú fuiste el calvo que me derrotó en el Duelo Xiaolin cuando te manipulé para que usaras las Armas Wudais de sus compañeros para que sintieras el poder en tus dedos.

-¡Ah, ya recuerdo eso! ¿Por qué a diferencia de todos, tú si me reconoces?

-¡Por favor! Soy un frijol parlante, un demonio, los hechizos no surten tanto efecto en mí.

-Ya que... Aunque Dojo no es un ser humano, tampoco me reconoció, es muy raro... ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

-Lo único que me pesa por recordar, es el hecho de que me encontraba en el desierto y estos cirqueros me encontraron y me aceptaron como parte de su estúpida atracción porque soy un frijol parlante, un excelente fenómeno según ellos... He ganado mucho, y me sorprende verte aquí, creí que estarías tratando de sacarnos del meollo que nos metiste... –Gruñó, Omi arqueó las cejas- ¿No comprendes, chico, que todo esto es por culpa de unas palabras que tú dijiste mientras invocabas al Firehealth? Estamos sumidos en el juego sádico y somos parte de su mundo, los recuerdos hasta ahora son porque él no los ha suministrado, no propios… Es como una fantasía que nos va matando lentamente, hasta que tú no ganes en su juego, no podremos salir nunca de aquí.

-Las reglas de su juego es que salve tres personas que me reconozcan, ¿No podría tirarte en un abismo y rescatarte milagrosamente después?

-Buen intento, pero no, es trampa –Negó Hannibal- El Firehealth tiene vida propia, es muy astuto, conoce cuál son los atributos débiles y fortalezas de sus enemigos antes de atacarlos por la retaguardia y a través de este mundo concretará su plan...

-No entiendo...

-¿No has entendido lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo? Te daré una pequeña pista...

Hannibal le comenzó a contar una serie de cosas. La expresión de horror dibujada en la cara de Omi significaba que ahora le encontraba sentido a muchas cosas. Finalmente, comenzó a comprender el misterio que rodeaba Ciudad-Capital. "¿Qué sucede Omi? ¿No me mandarás al diablo ahora?", carcajeó entre dientes. Omi apretó los puños, resonando los nudillos. Sus amigos estaban en peligro, debía salvarlos, pero estaba solo. Necesitaba ayuda. Ahora Jack destruiría todo. Todo fue un plan desde el principio. Ahora que comprendía la magnitud del problema, ya sabía qué hacer. Omi abandonó el circo errante dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Ciudad-Capital. Prontamente se encontró solo en un barranco, dio un clavado directo al mar y con un torbellino se trasladó a sí mismo hacia la ciudad aislada de todo lo demás. "Espero no llegar muy tarde", pensó Omi. De una cabriola aterrizó perfectamente en la avenida. Vio que algunos edificios estaban prendidos en llamas, otros fueron asaltados violentamente y la sirena de los coches retumbaba en su cabeza. Saltando encima de los capots de los autos, dirigiéndose hacia el bar de Clay. Llegó rápidamente, cuando abrió la puerta de una patada. Descubrió que estaba desolado y los criminales ya habían robado todas las botellas de ron. Las mesas tumbadas, pedazos de vidrios dispersos, el viento silbaba entre las ventanas y el resto de habitación destrozadas. Fue al apartamento, subió por las escaleras. La televisión seguía prendida y el control remoto se encontraba en el suelo. Omi intentó contactarse con Raimundo y Kimiko, empero les salió la contestadora. Les dejó el mensaje que necesitaba reunirlos, hablarles sobre un tema muy importante. Ya sabía quién era el asesino, pero sino detenían a Jack. No habría un mañana para contarlo. Seguidamente llamó a la comisaría y, sin embargo, tampoco había nadie. Repicó, pero nadie contestó. Pegó una mano contra su frente. Caminó en círculos mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca. "Piensa, piensa... Debe haber alguien que pueda... ¡Eso es!", Omi volvió a marca un número telefónico.

-¿Aló?

-¡Megan, que bueno que contestas, necesito que nos reencontremos? ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Así? ¡Ya voy! –Omi no tenía tiempo para repetir el viaje. Solo arrancó las cortinas y amarrando la tela entretejida que había hecho a una pata del sofá, se lanzó por la ventana. Aterrizando sano y salvo. Omi fue corriendo hacia la tarima del festival, en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del kiosco donde había contactado con Guan la primera vez. Megan estaba escondido detrás de la tarima. Aprovechando que los criminales estaban esparcidos y bastante lejos afuera de su alcance, fue a reunirse con Megan que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo como reacción. Le indagó cómo estaba. Omi omitió la respuesta, le preguntó que había pasado en su ausencia.

En resumen, le explicó que la policía había sido atrapada bajo tierra debido a una celada de su primo. Jack se hizo con el poder y cortó cualquier comunicación con el mundo exterior, impidiéndoles salir. Liberó los criminales y bajo el mando de sus acólitos comenzó a dirigir a su antojo a través de una Ley Marcial toda la ciudad. Amenazaba con destruir la ciudad con un arma nuclear que podría detonar en cualquier momento. "Oh Dios", jadeó Omi. Jack se encontraba actualmente en la asamblea. La ciudad vivía una catástrofe. No le pudo decir dónde estaba Raimundo o Kimiko, pero contaba que Jack los había erradicado del mapa por lo que le había dicho Clay en su última llamada. Le contó que la hermana de él, Jessie, fue secuestrada por Jack y aparentemente la mantuvo de rehén en la mina de sal que estaba en el interior del bosque. Seguramente había ido allá, pero no se ha sabido más nada.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro que Jack tuvo algo que ver viendo que turbaban sus planes –"Estorbaban", corrigió dulcemente- No podemos solos, si queremos encontrar a mis amigos necesito ayuda... Iré a ayudar a los oficiales bajo tierra, quiero que vayas en busca de Chase ya que es el único que puede ayudarme en esta faena, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Obviamente, Omi lindo… –Megan le besó la frente antes de irse. Destruyó la ventana de uno de los coches aparcados, sacó una llave y abrió la compuerta, entrando. La muchacha se alejó montada en el vehículo. Omi sacudió la cabeza. Descubrió que por detrás de él, una boca de alcantarilla. La destapó mientras bajaba y recordando el camino descrito por Kimiko. Fue corriendo, cruzó una serie de túneles. Al deslizarse río abajo, usando el agua a su favor. Desembuchó que rectamente había un bloqueo cubierto por tubos y rocas sellando una salida. Omi se agazapó a las rocas.

-¡Monje Maestro Guan! ¡Dojo! ¡¿Estáis ahí?!

-¡¿Omi, estás del otro lado, cómo has...?!

-Las explicaciones para después, para atrás, trataré de derribar este muro de ocas.

-Rocas.

Omi balanceó los brazos, las olas de agua se desplazaron al mismo tiempo que él y coleteó contra el tabique. Con el colofón de que el agua se infiltrara en los pequeños orificios para remover las rocas sin tener un volumen elevado de agua para penetrar en el muro. Por más que intentó taladrar literalmente, no lo consiguió. Estaba cansándose, nomás jamás perdió la esperanza. Si tan solo tuviera la esfera de tornami a su lado, las cosas serían más fáciles. A lo mejor si conseguía congelar el muro podría derribarlo de una patada, empero la labor sería un poco difícil. "Atrás", Omi se volteó. Chase y Megan habían venido. Chase llevaba consigo una herramienta muy eficaz: Un multicañón cargado de peligrosas municiones. Se veía pesada y estaba más que claro de cuáles serían sus intenciones. Omi bajó las manos. Y retrocedió: ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Inquirió sorprendido mientras Chase avanzaba.

-Chase noqueó a un criminal que se estrelló justamente contra el vidrio del coche, una vez que le dije que necesitabas ayuda para detener la destrucción del mundo, voluntariamente él aceptó en brindarnos su apoyo... Sin olvidar que desarmó al vándalo –Omi seguía pasmado. Ese no era el estilo de Chase. Éste disparó contra el muro. Destruyéndolo rápidamente. Los oficiales retrocedieron mientras los tubos y rocas se estremecían a un lado. Chase arrojó el arma a un lado, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y cerró los ojos. La policía y Omi volvieron a reencontrarse. Dojo dio un pequeño brinco, saltando a los brazos de Omi: ¡Mi héroe!

-Chicos, me alegro verlos a salvo, pero dentro de poco eso será cuestión de suerte... Jack se apoderó del control de todo el mundo y tiene un arma nuclear que podría destruir a Ciudad-Capital, si eso pasa la energía vital de los Shen Gong Wus no podrá seguir sosteniendo al mundo, necesito que trabajemos juntos si queremos evitar un desastre.

-¿Trabajar con él? No me hagas reír, niño.

-Por favor, Monje Maestro Guan, tenemos un punto convergente que nos interesa a todos: Tenemos que salvar al planeta y no puedo hacerlo solo, quiero que me ayudéis a encontrar a mis amigos porque sin ellos será prácticamente imposible, este es el plan –Planteó Omi-: Monje Maestro Guan necesito que agarre "esa cosa" –Señaló el multicañones- Desbloquee el callejón que comparte fronteras con la ciudad e impide a los ciudadanos huir de Ciudad-Capital por si las cosas marchan mal; Chase te ruego por favor, que encuentres a Kimiko...

-No me ruegues, no soy un santo.

-¿Kimiko? Aparentemente estaba luchando con una mujer...

-¿Cómo iba vestida la mujer?

-Figuradamente un traje negro con forma de gato...

-¡Minina, la envió para atacarla! ¿Saben dónde está ahora?

-Por alguna razón, Kimiko empezó atacar a todos los civiles, logramos sacar a todos, pero no podemos contenerla porque es demasiado fuerte... Solo está aislada a partir de un límite, mientras intentamos inútilmente de neutralizarla.

-Eso parece un caso del Síndrome Nanorrobótico, dime dónde se localiza e iré a 'calmarla'.

-Por favor Chase, no la lastimes –Pidió, Chase puso los ojos en blanco- Megan, tú irás a la "Canción Pedrosa" y buscarás a Raimundo o encontrar pistas que podría dar resultado de su paradero; Dojo, ve a casa de Jermaine y busca un cofre negro y finalmente iré a la mina de sal para buscar a Clay –Dictaminó- Espero contar con ustedes, desde el día en que desperté dentro de esta pesadilla, no he visto más que oscuridad y el único brillo que pudo distinguir es el que emanaban mis ojos cuando los abrí; es el mismo brillo que veo dentro de cada uno de ustedes... –Dijo- ¡Es una brasa que deben convertir en llamas que forjen un instrumento de guerra que puede pelear por sus vidas y yo me ofrezco como esa arma aún así que tenga que matar a Jack! Hemos descansado suficiente y este es el momento de pelear, ¡¿Quién me acompañará hasta el final, quién será mi hermano?! –Inquirió Omi. Los oficiales le dieron su apoyo. Omi decidió tomar un atajo para acercarse al bosque. Megan se dirigió en su auto "prestado" para dirigirse a la mansión. Dojo usó su propio medio de transporte. Guan tomó el multicañones y salió en una de las patrullas. Chase decidió hacer una parada en su casa y luego fue hasta donde estaba Kimiko. Como dijo Guan, ella estaba luchando contra todos los policías que se cruzaban en su camino. Kimiko hizo aparecer una llamarada fina y recta de fuego con el blanco de barrer el suelo de policías. Cada vez que se trataban de acercarse. Aplicaba sus movimientos de artes marciales sobre ellos. Chase usó su escáner para afirmar sus sospechas. Su pulso y presión arterial estaban elevados así como su nivel de respiración y efectivamente estaba infestada: Por el bien de sus hombres, ordéneles retroceder –Dijo.

-¡Atención, todos retrocedan! –Ordenó el jefe usando un megáfono. Chase saltó por encima de la cinta, acercándose. "Tú debes ser la verdadera, sea cuál sea esa arma, no te servirá en nada Minina", advirtió. "No soy Minina, no es un arma, es un escáner... Estás infestada del Síndrome Nanorrobótico deberías saberlo, hay más de una docena de nanobots unidos a tu tallo cerebral, debes confiar en mí sino quieres sufrir de un infarto o un ataque convulsivo o un policía tenga suerte y te dispare, ¿De otro modo cómo explicarías que todo lo que ves es Minina?". "Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me arriesgaré", Kimiko concentró una llamarada de fuego que expulsó una bola de fuego en un color distinto. Chase rebotó contra el suelo.

-¿Y bien?

-Piensa que soy Minina –Justamente, del cielo iba viniendo Kimiko para darle un codazo en el pecho. Chase reintegró de un salto, eludiéndola. Kimiko atacó de un puñetazo. Retomó su muñeca, tirándola al piso. Su caída se suavizó al chocar contra un árbol. Aprovechando que estaba fuera de combate y le había prometido a Omi no lastimarla. Rastreó la onda de frecuencia con el mismo aparato hasta enviar una onda de interferencia. Kimiko se levantó para devolver el ataque, sin embargo, recibió el poderoso ruido. Se cubrió las orejas. Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora pudo distinguir con claridad Chase. Retrocedió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Por lo que veo, ya me reconoces, rápido... Omi necesita tú ayuda.

-¡¿Omi?! ¡¿Dónde está ahora, lo tiene el asesino verdad?!

-No hay tiempo –Chase trató de forzarla para llevársela. Sin embargo, Kimiko resistió.

-No sin antes de hacerte unas preguntas, ¿Quién es el científico, por qué lo proteges?... ¿Él es el asesino, verdad? –Chase parpadeó después de mucho tiempo, clavó la mirada abajo...

* * *

Raimundo seguía dando puñetazos contra el ataúd. Su puño ensangrentado despedía gotitas de sangre. Cada vez iba perdiendo más fuerza. Jadeó, estaba sudando. La respiración estaba fallándole y cada vez veía todo más nublado. Entrecerró los ojos, deteniéndose. Creyendo la batalla perdida. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando la calavera de su padre. Pensó en sus amigos y en el día en que lo ascendieron a líder. Omi tenía razón, estaba descuidando su cargo y no se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades. El líder de los Guerreros Wudais no podía darse por vencido, el maestro lo había elegido porque sus aptitudes les mostraron a todos que lo valía. Debía luchar. Era el más indisciplinado de todos, pero el tiempo le fue demostrando cosas más importantes que todas las riquezas del mundo. En su último duelo, él se sacrificó por todos, echándose a sus tres mejores amigos a la espalda literalmente. Siempre pensó en cómo arreglar las cosas y así iba hacerlo. Aunque Omi metiera la pata miles de veces por solo estar pensando en él, estaba seguro que si alguien podría detenerse de sí mismo, sería él. "¡Allá voy, Omi!", Raimundo siguió golpeando con más fuerzas, no obstante, los huesos le tronaran. Causó un hoyo en el ataúd, divisó de una abertura. Introdujo sus dedos, jalando hacia adentro. La tierra se le vino encima. En el cementerio de Ciudad-Capital, una lluvia mojaba las lápidas de piedra y los relámpagos llegaban a tocar el suelo. Raimundo salió de su tumba, jadeando y cojeando debido a la brusquedad mientras salía. Se alejó claudicando. Directo a su mansión.

* * *

Omi había llegado rápidamente a la mina de sal para buscar a Clay. No había nada afuera. Él entró apretujadas. Notó que había mucho polvo y rocas en cantidad. Entabló a moverlas. Gritando y buscando a Clay. Las rocas se le vinieron abajo. Clay estaba en la soledad, con la cabeza de Jessie en su regazo y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Bajó la cabeza. Él abrazó su cuerpo contra su pecho. Omi terminó por ver un orificio a su amigo acongojado. Se encaminó hacia él: ¡Clay, escucha, sé lo que has visto, pero no es tú culpa!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de quién es? Se supone que nos dieron este poder para proteger el mundo y las consecuencias por mis imprudencias las pagó esta chica, no merezco esto... Fui orgulloso.

-Por una parte, me alegro que recuerdes, conozco mucho sobre el orgullo –Admitió Omi- Y también sé reconocer robots, y este es uno –Omi jaló la cabeza de Jessie, arrancándosela, el robot mostró su mecanismo por dentro- Son androides sofisticados, el escenario fue puesto para que aparentara como si hubieras tomado una mala decisión, lo cual no lo es.

-¡¿Quién pudo hacernos esto?! ¡Cuándo lo vea le voy arrancar la cabeza yo mismo...!

-Pregunta: ¿Quién conocemos que puede armar robots?

-¡Jack! ¡Él tiene a mi hermana! ¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Eso ya no importa –Omi se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde irás?

-A enfrentar a mi enemigo, voy a pelear contra Jack y a detener la bomba.

-¡Pero compañero, tú no sabes nada sobre bombas y con las habilidades de Jack puestas al máximo, será una batalla intensa! ¡Jack es un psicópata!

-¿Tú sí? ¿Qué debo hacer? –Omi se volteó, cruzando los brazos.

-Quizá deberías llevar el arma nuclear la cámara de fusión para estabilizarse –Omi clavó la mirada hacia arriba para tener un concepto, Clay suspiró- Agarras la máquina grande y fea que veas, la llevas al edificio que tenga un enorme cartel que prescriba: División de Fuerzas Especializadas y la metes dentro de un cuarto blanco, ¿Captas? –Omi asintió- Bien, es hora de salir de aquí –Clay pateó con dureza la tierra. Un pedazo de tierra los rodeó, moviendo la tierra debajo de ellos. Dieron un salto atravesando las paredes rocosas. Saliendo. Estando en contacto cara a cara, deslizando los pies. Se sublevó una ola de tierra que los transportó devuelta a Ciudad-Capital. En medio del bandidaje donde los delictivos eran contrarrestado por los oficiales de policías sueltos. Jack observaba, sonriente mientras miraba la bomba. Y ya estaba en cuenta regresiva. En aquel momento, percibió de una figurita que estaba frente a frente. Era Omi. Jack abrió los ojos como platos por unos minutos mientras avanzaba.

-¡Maldita sea, creí que me había deshecho de ti! ¡Tú no eres humano!

-Tú error fue subestimarme.

-Ya no lo volveré a cometer... –Aseguró sonriente Jack, comenzó a operar los botones de su control remoto para llamar a su robot-armadura. Omi embistió primero, lanzándose contra él, para detenerlo. Jack le dio un golpe en la espalda. Como se recién estaba rehabilitándose por la vértebra y tocó un punto sensible, lo soltó. Omi cayó a sus pies, lo tomó por los pies y lo lanzó como un juguete hacia las puertas de la asamblea. Jack rodó por el piso. Justo en ese momento, entró volando su robot. Omi se agachó para evitar ser golpeado por este. Jack usó sus famosos heli-bots para ir hasta la cabeza. Retomó asiento en su vehículo, el casco de cristal volvió a cerrarse. Tornaba a operar los comandos para controlar el humanoide: Mi paciencia llegó a su límite, ¡Te voy a destruir de una vez por todas!...

* * *

Raimundo llegó a su mansión. Cojeando. Antes de que llegara la carta de Omi, él revisaba los videos y la investigación del científico. Omi sembró la duda dentro de él. No cabía duda que había ciertos detalles misteriosos que concernían a este peculiar asesino. Percibió en un momento que todos los muertos hasta ahora han sido del lado Heylin. Indudablemente, ese asesino tendría una motivación personal para quererlos matar tan bárbaramente. Jermaine, lo dejó vivir y era del lado Xiaolin, para eso tuvo que tener un vínculo especial para optarlo como compañero. Había leído la investigación del científico, tenía la ortografía de un niño de cinco años y según los videos mostraba un egocentrismo inquebrantable. Chase pareció encariñarse con él, puesto que lo defendió y se entregó como culpable. También conocía la ubicación del templo así como todo su entorno. Era muy inteligente. Omi soltó la teoría de que el asesino era el científico, y este a su vez, pudo haber fingido su desaparición cuando descubrió que las sospechas decaían mucho sobre él y haber vuelto usando otra identidad. ¿Y quién más podría haber tenido los riñones para ponerse de sobrenombre El Emperador? Alguien muy soberbio, que sabía de la existencia de los Wus… ¿Quién requería todas esas características?... Si examinaba a todos los sospechosos diría que... _¿Omi? ¡No, es ridículo! Se supone que era el más inocente y quién más estaba afincado por resolver el misterio. _La idea no dejaba de ser atractiva. Raimundo miró de reojo la torre. Frunció el entrecejo. "Omi perdóname, pero te las tendrás que arreglar solo por un tiempo...", Raimundo miró la tele, sin señal debido que Jack los había saboteado. Miró la bola de papel estrujado, la volvió a recoger y fue cuando percibió de cierto detalle que encajó todo el misterio al ver la tele una vez más. Las manos de éste temblaron de la furia que salvajemente deseaba salir...

De los tubos provino un humo de las maquinarias. Una figura negra paseaba acariciando los Shen Gong Wus y un reloj de arena gigante que estaba en el centro de una pequeña tarima. El Emperador miraba su propia ciudad sometida en una ley marcial. Oyó unos pasos atrás. Hondeó la capa mientras miraba frente a frente a Raimundo: Quiero hablar contigo, asesino –No pudo verle bien la cara por el casco que llevaba puesto, El Emperador señaló al reloj del tiempo (solo le restaba menos de una hora para que Omi ganara el juego)- Basta de mariconerías, te he descubierto, ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que eras tú?... ¡Tú eres el asesino! –Él solo se le quedó viendo para luego marcharse- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito! –El líder se abalanzó encima del asesino, comenzó el forcejeo entre ambos, Raimundo le arrebató el casco ¡Y se lo despojó! Éste salió rodando mientras ambos se reintegraban-: No puede ser, es imposible –Intercambiaron miradas, los ojos del asesino eran negros, debajo habían unas remarcadas ojeras en su cabeza inconfundiblemente amarilla-: ¡¿Omi, tú eres el asesino?! –Éste lanzó una carcajada estruendosa al cielo bañado en escarlata...

* * *

**A/N: Estoy deshonrrada, he sentido un fusil atravesándome mi espalda y quemándome desde muy dentro. Creo que nunca antes me he sentido tan adentro de un pozo hasta ahora. No sé si es un deseo suicida que mueve mis manos involuntariamente o es un presagio sobre un futuro muy negro para un millón de gente... Hemos caído. **

** WTF?! No sé si alzaste los brazos y gritaste: ¡Sí! O estas rodando por el suelo. O hiciste un ademán con una mueca de satisfacción o frunciste el ceño. ¿Pero si Omi está luchando contra Jack? Seguro estás pensando si este Omi es un Omi paralelo que creó el Firehealth para sustituir al que se llevó, el hermano malvado de éste o el asesino usó el moby morfológico y se hizo pasar por Omi. A pie enjuto debe haber muchas dudas en tu cabeza, pero por las pistas que he dejado en el camino todas apuntaban a Omi y si quieres una confesión, tendrás que esperar al capi que viene. ¿Sospechabas de él? ¿Hay algo que no te encaja? ¡La confesión de todo en el próximo capi: Tú y Yo Contra El Mundo, EL GRAN FINAL! (Yo te dije que no era probable la cifra estipulada, ¿NO LO HICE? Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes). Sin embargo, creo que hay un detalle que explicó todo y no lo hemos analizado y podría decirnos explicaciones antes de que actualice, ¿Tú sabes cuál es? Aunque en cierto modo, Omi era el menos sospechoso de todos por ser el protagonista. Deberías saber que hay algo muy esteriotipado en la mayoría de mis fics: Un psicópata, que a su vez es el antagonista. Pienso que en las historias es un toque genial, pero en la vida real... Es un caso distinto.**

**Tranqui, duérmete tranquilo y si no puedes dormir porque no pudiste pegar ojo luego de lo que leíste. No es asunto mío. Menudo discurso que dieron tanto Jack como Omi. ¿Qué hará nuestro pequeño héroe para salvarnos a todos a tiempo de la bomba? Capi especial. Espero que este capi haya sido de vuestro agrado: Estuvo cargado de emociones para averiguar como todos saldrían de su rollo y reencuentro, Raimundo se salvó a sí mismo y en cierto punto apunté las cosas que lo convirtieron en líder. No sé qué me pasa con los festivales últimamente, tanto en este como en El Camino a Casa hay dos festivales, seguramente porque es una festividad donde pasan cosas importantes. No lo olviden, si quieren que actualice, no olviden dejarme un review. ¡Nos leemos! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Tanto tiempo malvavisco asado! Muy buena defensa. Bueno, mí poder sería mi conocimiento (la pluma es más fuerte que la espada), pero si tengo recursos que me permitirían armar un plan para ponerlo a prueba seguramente mostraría todo mi potencial. Sí, esa lucha es una de mis favoritas. La saga en que Omi se volvió malo constituye en mi top de capis favs de DX. A mí me gusta las peleas entre equipo (uno se vuelve malo y los otros contraen una úlcera extra), tienes razón en lo que comentaste con respecto a esa lucha y en la serie destellan a Omi como el más poderoso.**

**-Pues claro que lo soy, mi amigo Gushu, tienes un muy buen gusto para apreciar lo bueno... ¿Cómo no fijarse en mi magneficiencia como Dragón del Agua?**

**-Aquí va otra vez. **

**Jermaine te hubiera contestado, pero como está muerto en este fic no puede. Tengo que resucitarlo en otro. Jermaine como leíste con los otros, tenía el virus en su etapa avanzada por eso que actuaba desquiciado. No quiero sonar orgullosa, pero... No creo que hayas acertado con el asesino.**

**-Que poca confianza tienes en tus lectores.**

**Es que ni yo misma pude resolverme, hay cosas que pueden descartarse y si analizas las pistas y asesinatos (los hechos de cómo ocurrieron) muy bien verás que todas contiene una clave para averiguar otra concha de mango que te puse en el camino. Por ello decidí ser un poco más piadosa en mi otro fic de thriller psicológico para ponerles algunos testimonios de Dashi y quién cree mis personajes que pueda estar tras todo esto. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! **


	18. Tú & Yo Contra El Mundo

**18º**

_**Tú & Yo Contra El Mundo**_

Omi se abalanzó para el contraataque. Pero Jack lo sorprendió con un ataque furtivo cuando los focos atados en los hombros de la armadura lo cegaron. Omi retrocedió. Jack envió un rayo de energía. Omi rebotó, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Clay. Éste tuvo una mera idea, al patear la tierra. Provocando una fisura que devastó al hidrante de la esquina de la cuadra. El chorro de agua brotó arriba. Jack retuvo a Omi en contra del piso, poniéndole en la frente el cañón de plasma del robot. Sin embargo, Kimiko vino en su ayuda. Propulsándose con una llamarada de fuego. Se impulsó, a través de un torbellino de fuego, al cielo. De una patada envió una llama que adquirió forma de bola que noqueó a Jack. Omi se integró de un salto. Usando el chorro de agua, formó una especie de ciclón de agua que envolvió su cuerpo para trasportarlo. Creando brazos automáticamente. El androide de Jack estaba destartalado, esa llamarada rompió el casco de vidrio del robot así como los focos que servían para distraer al enemigo. Se impulsó para seguir en la batalla. Kimiko llegó al lado de Clay rápidamente.

-¿Lo ayudamos?

-No, ya hicimos suficiente, es su batalla personal.

Ambos golpazos colisionaron cuando Jack y Omi se atacaron simultáneamente. Las fuerzas estallaron en dos luces. Rebotaron por el propio empuje de su fuerza. Omi arremetió con un codazo, aprovechando que el agua ceñía sus brazos y en forma de enormes tentáculos podía embestir ante amenazas mayores. Jack recibió el impacto. Tomó una pierna, tumbándolo al instante luego de perder el equilibrio de su gigantesca máquina. Arremetió de un puñetazo en cada hombro al impulsarse desde arriba apenas él se integró y embistió. Jack salió de la máquina para evitar ser aporreado cuando la cabeza del robot, salió despedida. Omi dio una pirueta en el aire, saliendo de la forma de pulpo. Dio lugar a una cacería. Jack se apresuró a coger un rifle de asalto, atacó. Omi se protegió a sí mismo con un escudo de hielo. No cesó en seguir disparando. Omi tuvo que resistir hasta que de un latigazo golpeó la muñeca de él. Omi corrió a su encuentro, bloqueando el primer golpe inútil de su adversario. Comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos en el cual Jack predominó al principio, para luego darse vuelta a favor de Omi. Jack erró en cada uno de sus golpes. Omi logró alcanzar el estómago y un brazo. Y finalmente con una patada frontal, golpeó a Jack sobre una pared del Municipio. Lo retuvo al afincar contra su barbilla, había vencido. Jack se estremeció.

-Dime, ¿Cómo logro detener la bomba?

-La bomba no se puede parar, una vez activada ya no hay vuelta atrás... No me lastimes por favor, solo seguía órdenes, _Él _era el cerebro del plan desde un principio.

-¿A quién te refieres con _Él?_

_-_El Emperador... –Omi lo sujetó del cuello.

-Tú y yo daremos un lindo paseo por la cámara de fisión.

-Fusión.

-¡Eso también! –Omi llevó a Jack dentro de su furgoneta, empujándolo al asiento del piloto. Atrás del camión estaba la bomba. Lo obligó arrancar. Jack pisó el pedal a fondo...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Raimundo confrontaba la verdad con la mente maestra de los crimines. No cabía duda que quién tenía al frente era Omi. "No, soy su hermano malvado gemelo Imo", se rió hasta tenía su misma voz. "¡Confiesa: ¿Eres el científico?!", imputó Raimundo. Éste ladeó la cabeza, se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Claro que sí lo eres, ¿Pero qué mente más macabra podía idear un plan para erradicar a la humanidad?... Tú no eres Omi, adoptaste su imagen para cometer crimines e inculparlo a él como un Omi paralelo para que no se pierda su esencia... Tú creaste ese síndrome para tener bajo tu voluntad a las personas, primero te hiciste el mejor amigo de Jack para ganarte su confianza y tener un aliado que concretara tu plan siendo tú el autor intelectual de lo que ocurría, Jack cargaría con toda la culpa... ¡Todo lo hiciste intencionadamente, sabías que todo pasaría perfectamente como ha llegado hasta ahora! El síndrome nunca fue tú plan desde un principio, solo un elemento que crearía una controversia en la humanidad y un instrumento a tu favor, cuando viste que la gente abordó por sospechar de ti... Decidiste hacer el momento de tu desaparición para asumir una nueva forma la del Emperador y convertir a Jack en tu señuelo más adelante, este asunto sobre lo del asesino fue una pantalla para ocultar el verdadero propósito: Destruir a Ciudad-Capital, la fuente de energía vital".

-¿Ah sí? Qué coraje... Ya que atribuyes una explicación a todo, ¿Por qué murió Vladimir?

-Vlad había revelado parte de la información a Omi cuando se encontraron en el kiosco, él era en aquel entonces aliado de Jack, si lo eliminabas aparentaba superficialmente que fue obra de él por decir a un informante demasiada información, pero si miras el crimen desde otro ángulo... La primera aparición de Vlad en nuestra vida fue con el objetivo de separar a Omi de nosotros al utilizar los Anteojos de Cristal para demostrarle un futuro ardiendo en llamas por su culpa y fue tácitamente lo que le ocurrió, Vlad fue calcinado –Apuntó él- Era la mano derecha de Jack, sabía de todos sus planes y del maldito síndrome, te beneficiaba a ti del mismo modo que incriminaba a Omi por ser la última persona en verlo.

-Oh, qué bien, vas progresando, explica la muerte de Tubbimura.

-Tubbimura sabía que te había rentado el santuario para tus fines maquiavélicos, en nuestro mundo él era parte de Heylin y por lo tanto enemigo de Omi, con quien participó extrañas actividades que podían incriminarlo igualmente; Tubbimura desconocía de tus planes, pero sabía al dedillo sobre su vida y los expedientes secretos y videos que tenían Chase Young... Aunque te pelaste el detalle que únicamente había dos llaves, una la tenía Omi porque ya he dicho que querías incriminarlo y la otra la tenías tú, así que decidiste culpar a Clay dejando esa nota... Tu error que fue demasiado predecible tu ataque indirecto directo… –Se rió- Así que te apresuraste de decir que era tu cómplice.

-Esa vieja vio el secuestro de Tubbimura, no quería matarla pues que no formaba parte del plan, pero apliqué una sobredosis del síndrome que automáticamente en su etapa avanzada ilusiona que hay gusanos secretando de su tez y da el impulso de rascarse hasta clavarse las uñas específicamente en el estómago; estos parásitos fueron la mejor idea que he tenido, sí, tienes razón en cada punto, pero no me has dicho... ¿Por qué Jermaine?

-Jermaine había sido afectado desde un inicio por la enfermedad, lo secuéstrate teniendo la intención de aplicar el suero de Young y al mismo tiempo una distracción sobre los actos de Jack; Jermaine es el compañero más cercanito de Omi en la realidad y dejarlo en un lugar que únicamente conoce Omi, excluyendo a Dojo, es otra directa para incriminarlo... Fue a propósito que lo dejaras ver el santuario porque la única llave a nuestro alcance sería la que Tubbimura le cedió a Omi, aparte que sería la mejor de las distracciones... Apuesto que lo de Kimiko fue para separarnos porque predijiste los movimientos de la policía, no contabas con que la carta era la clave para sacarnos de nuestro estado temporal de amnesia, cometiste un error y lo sabías... También cuando te mostraste frente Omi bajo la apariencia de Megan.

-Eres muy listo –Hizo un ademán- ¿Pero qué hay de Chase Young?

-Chase fue la clave de todo, ¿Quién es el único a quién estima y respeta? A Omi, debido a su cercano contacto pudiste tener acceso al suero, dejar que grabara esos videos y dejarle tu investigación, desde un principio sabías a quién echarle la culpa para cerrar el caso... Jack era tu cómplice desde el inicio, nunca fue Jermaine, todo fue planificado… Eres un loco... ¡UN LOCO! –Rugió.

-Ajá, resolviste la última pieza, la policía era tan estúpida que ni siquiera siendo tan obvio iban a suponer que mí culpable convivía con ellos y fue un gran alivio cuando Jack encerró a Omi en esa prisión inescapable... ¿Pero quién es el asesino al final?

-En la carta que Omi me dejó a mí únicamente, había una posdata sobre el pacto convenido entre el Firehealth y Omi, fue cuando se resolvió finalmente el misterio... Las pistas giraban alrededor de Omi, querían sacarlo del juego de alguna manera… ¿Quién quería que Omi no _ganara_ desde un principio? ¿Quién le daría la fuerza suficiente para generar este caos? Eras tú, Firehealth... ¡Admite que tengo razón, espiabas los movimientos de todos a través de ese medallón que Omi cargaba todo el tiempo, ¿Cierto?! Aprovechaste que estaba "en la zona oscura" para absorber su fuerza y girar todo a tu favor, ¡Eres tú! –Lo acusó con un dedo- Y ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame: Firehealth u Obscuridad?... Creo que presté más atención de lo que debería a esa historia del Maestro Fung.

-¿De verdad no pude engañarlos? Mi plan fue perfecto en unos minutos que perduraron en días y noches, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Bueno ya no importa que me descubras –Declaró Firehealth- Solo queda veinticuatro horas para que Omi me gana _y la última víctima caerá. _

-¿Qué quieres decir con "última víctima"? –Firehealth soltó una risotada al cielo.

* * *

Jack conducía velozmente por la carretera, siguiendo las indicaciones de Omi. Justamente en la persecución de la policía, un camión se atravesó en el medio. Jack quiso frenar, _pero no pudo. _"¡¿Qué pasa?!". "¡Los frenos no responden!", chilló éste volviendo a pisotear ese pedal. Intentó todo empero fue inútil. "¡Tenemos que salir, Jack!", Omi saltó por la ventana de la camioneta para salvar su vida. Jack seguía allí. "¡NOOOOOOOO!", extendió la mano. Jack se rió entre dientes. La furgoneta se dirigió afuera de la carretera, estrellándose contra una barrera de seguridad. Cayendo directamente al acantilado. Dio varias piruetas antes de arder en llamas. Omi saltó entre las piedras para reencontrarse con Jack, éste había recibido el impacto de las piedras y pudo salir, pero estaba muy malherido. En cuestión de segundo, exhalaría el último aliento de vida. Omi corrió hacia él, tomó su mano y lo constriñó a no cerrar los ojos. Le prometió que vendría una ambulancia que lo rescataría justo a tiempo.

-¡No me jodas, bola de queso! –Espetó- Se acabó el tiempo para mí, pero no para ti... Debes salvar al mundo deteniendo a Firehealth, frustrando sus planes, la bomba es indetenible así que si quieres salir para siempre de este mundo y que volvamos a nuestras aburridas vidas... Rápido o será muy tarde.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Jack no me digas que... Por fin recordaste... –Jack señaló con un dedo a la torre donde residía el Firehealth o Emperador, sosteniendo un enfrentamiento con Raimundo- De modo que todo este tiempo, tú...

-_Sí, yo siempre lo supe, no necesitas tirar a las personas de un peñasco para salvarlas... Tú ya me salvaste de mi propio odi... _–La luz de los ojos de Jack fue robada por la muerte. Tocó su muñeca para tomarle el pulso. Jack estaba muerto. Se le aguaron los ojos, pero zanjó no llorar. Solo se restregó con fuerza, cogió el rifle de Jack y se encaminó hacia la torre, pero a sabiendas que no podía dejar la bomba allí. Clay y Kimiko auxiliaron a último momento, e inmediatamente se ofrecieron en ayudarlo en transportar el cargamento.

* * *

Raimundo había decidido ganar tiempo, amenazándolo que iba a ser su oponente. No podía permitir que Omi luchara solo contra el propio infierno. "Sí deseas morir así, está bien", le dijo finalmente. Se despojó de su traje. Mostrando su verdadera forma ante él. Un monstruo total. Su cuerpo estaba adherido a piezas corporales vivas que hacían todo a su voluntad. Y fue quién dio el primer paso para atacar con un vástago. Raimundo se impulsó para saltar y esquivar el golpe con ayuda del aire, amortiguando su caída. Seguidamente envió vástagos que fueron hacia él. Raimundo los rebanó con un vendaval de viento que lo envolvió en un círculo. Sin embargo, volvieron a regenerarse y cobrar vida propia. Capturaron el pie de él. Firehealth embistió con otro vástago. Raimundo se zafó de todo cuando usó el poderío del viento que cortó en miles de pedacitos cada parte. Impulsándose, comenzó a volar usando las brisas para sostener su peso. Los vástagos trataron de alcanzarlo, pero la reacción de él fue devastadora. Sublimemente aterrizó con ayuda del viento, luego se propulsó para llegar hasta su enemigo. Raimundo atacó directamente hacia la raíz. Acto seguido, el Firehealth se mantuvo suspendido en el cielo. Las raíces muertas cobraron conciencia individual, ciñeron a Raimundo. Estaba atrapado, le impidieron inmovilizarse. No obstante, Omi intervino. Al descargar un inmenso poder en contra del Firehealth con un coletazo de agua, él se protegió a sí mismo con un campo de fuerza. Debido a la magnitud crucial de fuerza, provocó que se "enterrara". Apenas un rayo de luz se expandió. Se percató que varias de sus raíces habían sido cortadas: ¡¿Cómo pudo tocarme?! –Refunfuñó. Omi estaba al otro extremo, divertido.

A la postre, remitió sus vástago para atraparlo. Éste se desenganchó cuando un remolino de agua desvió cada vástago. Seguidamente creando una poderosa ola, embistió nuevamente.

El polvo se levantó, permitiendo que se escondiera entre la niebla. Los vástagos se clavaron en la tierra con la intención de "machacarlo". Raimundo tuvo el chance suficiente de poder desacoplarse de las raíces. La batalla pareció convertirse un campo dinámico cuando Omi comenzó a esquivar y anticipar los movimientos próximos de su oponente. Entre ambos se encargaron de superar los obstáculos que se presentaban como avalancha en el camino. En el momento menos imaginado. Raimundo y Omi atacaron contra el Firehealth. Éste había cobrado su forma original, parecía una planta gigante viva controlada por un hombre (era como un hombre anciano calvo de tez no tan clara y ojos azules grandes, exactamente igual al ancianito horripilante que Omi veía en sus alucinaciones) que operaba desde el centro. Al haber sido totalmente vencido mostró que se trataba de un hombre que estaba despedazado de cintura para abajo. Un charco de sangre se esparció alrededor de él.

-¿Murió? –Indagó Omi en un hilo de voz.

-Mejor no lo averigüemos, ¡Tenemos que salir de este mundo deprisa! –Omi se despojó de su amuleto; gritó su nombre un par de veces pero nada ocurrió- ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! ¡Oh no!

Inmediatamente la tierra empezó a temblar. Los monjes tuvieron que aferrarse de cualquier cosa que tuvieran cerca de su alcance para evitar caerse. Era como un terremoto que meneó a media humanidad. El Firehealth abrió los ojos de repente, un tornado de viento envolvió su cuerpo. El tornado conectaba la tierra y el cielo, su cuerpo se desvaneció. No sin antes de promulgar unas palabras. "Ya es demasiado tarde, la energía vital ha sido consumida, puede que me hayan vencido, empero al menos mi plan ya está hecho y no podrán hacer nada para que puedan impedirlo...", carcajeó. Un huracán devastó, arrasando con las edificaciones y demás estructuras públicas. Guan había volado el bloqueo, permitiendo las personas huir. Y de reojo contempló a la torre que peligrosamente bamboleaba, y una línea se trazó a mitad amenazando con caerse. "¡¿Ahora qué haremos?! ¡¿Cómo podemos detener el desequilibrio de la humanidad?!", gritó Kimiko. "Tenemos que sustituir la falta de energía vital con otra cosa...", explicó Raimundo. "¡¿Cómo qué, compañero?!". Raimundo iba a contestar, pero el pequeño monje lo contestó: Una vida...

-¡Omi, no, ya pensaremos en otra cosa, pero no te sacrifiques! ¡No seas estúpido!

-Sí no lo hago estaría culpándome para toda la vida, ¿Qué sería de mi deber moral? Además solo cuento con escasos minutos para componer el desastre que hice, no amigos, yo mismo debo terminar lo que empecé y ustedes volverán a casa o harán sus vidas normalmente... Si el Maestro Fung o Dojo recuperan la memoria, solo díganles que lo siento mucho –Omi se soltó funestamente. Raimundo se le quedó viendo, dentro de su cuerpo sufrió un colapso de emociones. Su corazón se retorció. Omi se quedó mirando el cielo. "Bien, estoy aquí para 'negociar' contigo... Quiero que escuches bien mi petición...", susurró. Raimundo se separó de la columna, corriendo hacia donde su amigo. Sin embargo, una luz cegadora le apartó de Omi. Cuando volvió a su curso normal. Omi había desaparecido y solo quedó "polvo".

-No... –Los temblores habían dejado de cesar, el viento lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza y lo que estaba suspendido en el aire volvió a caer ligeramente- ¡NO! –Corrió hacia el borde, no había señales de Omi. A Raimundo le tembló el labio. Kimiko palpó su espalda.

-Rai, sé por lo que acabas de pasar, era tú mejor amigo y...

-¡Maldito, Firehealth! -clamó repentinamente- ¡¿Eso era lo que tú querías, no?! ¡Compensar todo con una mísera vida! Reconociste tu derrota, pero te llevaste a Omi, ¡Devuélvemelo! –Rugió desgarradoramente- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

_-¿Por qué apelas tanto por él? Por su culpa has tomado decisiones que pusieron en riesgo a todos... –_Los monjes escudriñaron con la mirada en busca de aquella voz, al contrario de la ronca voz de éste, esta era más sutil. Un fuego azul próvidamente se desplazaba en torno.

_-Porque si me lo quitas, estás quitándome una parte de mí_ –Susurró él, apretó los puños. Se desplomó, cayendo arrodillado mientras se auto compadecía. Debía haber sido él quien se sacrificara. Era el instante escalpelo que tenía que poner a prueba su liderazgo. Raimundo pensó desde un inicio que nunca debió ser el líder sino tuvo capacidad para evitarlo. Clay y Kimiko decidieron acompañarlo. Cabizbajos exhalaron un llanto. Raimundo posteriormente pidió perdón a Omi donde quiera que estuviera. Sin distinguir que el mismo polvo mágico por detrás como el fuego azul parecieron trasladarse instintivamente. La arrebatadora brisa comenzó a reunir cada uno de los trozos que conformaban a una figura. Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay se voltearon, percatándose de lo que sucedía al entorno. Contemplaron asombrados que la figura le era demasiado familiar. Solo había un trocito que faltaba para que la sombra luminosa se completara. Raimundo removió el zapato, dejando escapar la última pieza. Un fulgor de luz se expandió. Se cubrieron mientras la figura lentamente bajaba. Era Omi, pero en su versión niño (el que todos sabemos y queremos). Al reconocerlo, los monjes salieron corriendo para reencontrarse con el pequeño. Compartiendo un gran abrazo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió sin devolver el abrazo.

-¡Omi, no me digas que después de toda la lucha que tuviste que soportar para recuperar la memoria, ahora la pierdes tú!... Desapareciste, diste tú energía vital para el balance de todo el mundo...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué volví aparecer? –Omi frunció el ceño, sin entender mucho. Los demás intercambiaron miradas. Era una buena pregunta analizándola bien de cerca.

-Creo que... Por como el juego era salvar a 3 personas que te reconocieran, habías salvado a dos y arriesgando tu vida para salvar al mundo, el juego decidió que fue un acto noble y te trajo vuelta a la vida, decidió darte el triunfo.

-Y si fue así, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? –Omi se volteó, descubriendo el motivo. El reloj del tiempo había gastado su último gramo de arena. Lo que quiere decir que ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado para regresar a la dimensión que conocen. "Oh no, ya es tarde", Omi bajó la cabeza. Pero sus amigos lo confortaron. Lo importante es que a pesar de todo, mostraron una vez más… Que la amistad fue más fuerte que el hechizo de Firehealth, estaban juntos y de igual forma (sin embargo todo no fue devuelto a la normalidad) lo seguían queriendo. Y, lo más importante, los había salvado a todos aunque la ciudad quedó destartalada por ello. Omi parpadeó. Cuando ambos se asomaron por el borde del desfiladero de la ciudad. Todos se habían congregado alrededor de la torre. Raimundo proclamó a Omi como el héroe que los salvó de la gran catástrofe, del síndrome y las marañas locas del científico. Pues que tal como se lo prometió, le daría todo el crédito. Empero, Omi prefirió que esta vez la victoria es de todos. No lo había hecho sin ellos. Una ola de aplausos se extendió por toda la ciudad.

-Tal vez si tenías razón después de todo.

Justamente Dojo vino volando por el cielo sin su facha de detective con el cofre encargado de Omi. Al principio, se le había olvidado. Pero se acordó que había visto el cofre en algún lado. Inmediatamente lo abrió. El Tesoro del Espadachín Ciego reveló su contenido.

-Lo sabía, el Firehealth se lo había dado a Jermaine, amigos, creo que esta es la única forma de volver todo a la normalidad: ¿Cambiaríamos la aventura de nuestra vida y que por fin el mundo se entere de nuestro secreto, sin estar ocultándolos, por volver a ser niños y olvidar lo que una vez se dijo?

-Parece prometedor, pero preferiblemente si lo que dijimos fue directamente del corazón, estoy seguro que el destino nos tiene aguardado una pequeña parte dónde se revelará todo... –Raimundo se volteó, viendo sus reflejos de adultos en uno de los tubos de la maquinaria- Jesucristo, que cursi –Entrecerró los ojos- Bueno, ya saben mi decisión, ¿Y ustedes? –Clay y Kimiko asintieron por igual. "Ya los oíste… Queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad", imploró Omi dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Raimundo y Kimiko pusieron una mano en su hombro. Clay los estrechó a los hombros a su vez. El espadachín ciego balanceó las manos para invocar a la magia que apareció en la punta de sus dedos. "¡Un momento!", Kimiko se volteó. Plantándole un beso fugaz en los labios a Raimundo. Éste quedó en shock por unos minutos. "¡Síguele!", dijo Kimiko. "¡Espera...!", Raimundo se le acortó el tiempo en decir que ese fue el mejor beso en toda su vida. El espadachín ciego prosiguió, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Los copos de nieve iban cayendo uno tras otro en los montículos de nieve. Omi se abrazó a sí mismo. Su piel estaba esclarecida a un tono azul debido al frío adherido a su cuerpo. Giró sobre sí mismo. "¡Allí está! ¡Omi!", esta vez Omi no trató de huir o de repelerlos. Sino que el agua acumulada en sus ojos por fin se desbordó cuando corrió hacia ellos. Los abrazó.

-¡Omi...! –El niño los abrazó.

-¡Oh, aquí están! ¡Nunca me volveré a escapar de casa! ¡Lo siento mucho, solo pensaba en mí mismo que no medí bien las consecuencias de mis actos! ¡Ahora más que nunca quiero volver a casa! –Los monjes se abrazaron muy emocionados. Jack soltó un bufido por atrás.

-Bien, ya no sirvo aquí así que me voy...

-¡Jack estás vivo y sigues siendo un tonto! –Omi corrió como loco, ciñó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de éste, abrazándolo. Los monjes tenían la quijada desencajada. Jack peló los ojos mientras la sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en el rostro de Omi. "¡¿Jackie, qué pasó con tú tío?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No sufres de maltrato?!".

-A decir verdad no, muchos dicen que soy el consentido de la familia y mi tío, uf... Me atrevería a decir que me quiere más que el pendejo de mi padre, es dueño de la empresa de comida para gatos: "El Gatito Feliz", la semana pasada me trajo un chido... ¡¿OYE, Y POR QUÉ TE ESTOY CONTANDO ESTO?! -Jack se marginó de Omi, empujándolo con un dedo toscamente- ¡Jesucristo, tendré que quemar mi gabardina! ¡Aléjate de mí, microbio! Yo me voy de aquí -Activando sus helibots, se alejó, yendo a su nave. Arrancó el motor. Su siguiente acto fue irse. A pesar que superficialmente los monjes no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido. Y solo estaban felices de haber encontrado a su pequeño amigo. Raimundo alzó al niño dando un fuerte abrazo. Alegó que los tenía muy preocupados. "Te doy mi palabra que nunca más volverá a suceder, le suplico vuestro perdón". Kimiko se unió al abrazo. "Lo importante es que por fin has vuelto a casa", musitó ella. Omi percibió que estaba en el medio de ambos. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras se escurría entre los dos, escapándose. Inocentemente, entre Raimundo y Kimiko los espacios que los distanciaban se desvanecieron, dándole paso a los labios. Se separaron prestamente. Un rubor dio color a sus pómulos. Clay se rió retraído.

-Muy gracioso, Omi, empero creo que es mejor volver a casa... ¡Vamos Dojo! -Dijo él. Éste adquirió una nueva apariencia, la de su gran tamaño. Esta "curiosa familia" continuó en su designio, volando hacia las montañas entre risas directo a casa mientras una cándida sonrisa los esperaba. "_Creo que aprendió la lección"_. Sin duda este sería un buen día para recordar.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: Que lindo final. Es hora de que te vuelva a atormentar con mis agradecimientos. Para los que han leído mis fics ya deberían saber a quiénes gratifico: Dios, mis padres y a ti por ser una maravillosa fuente de inspiración. Yo Contra El Mundo se convirtió en una de mis historias más populares y todo gracias a ustedes, mis malvaviscos asados. ¡Arrasando éxito! He aquí el gran final que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Bien, estos mensajes para los que decidieron aceptar mi desafío. (Seguramente pensarás que soy una psicópata loca que escribió todo esto, pero no es cierto, soy muy dulce...)**

**-Sádica sí, dulce no...**

**Si NO resolviste el misterio: Eres un muy buen competidor, pero creo que yo gano... **

**SI resolviste el misterio: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas!... ¿Pero siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad para otro fic psicológico, no?**

**En fin, ahora podré enfocarme en mis otros fics de Duelo Xiaolin: El Camino a Casa, Ni Física Ni Química y Nunca Digas Nunca. Si es que el colegio no me mata primero. Espero haber sido bastante clara a la hora de desvelar al verdadero culpable. Ya todo estaba pautado desde un principio. Si te preguntas porque el Firehealth no murió es porque el tipo era inmortal y eso ya es prácticamente imposible. Muchas a gracias a todos chicos. Los quiero mucho. Si les gustó, no olviden dejarme un review. ¡Hasta un próximo fic!**

**Algo que me gusta de FF son las interrelaciones con otros países, es muy interesante conocer gente que no es de un mismo país. ¡Un saludo a mis malvaviscos asados! **

**PD: Recientemente me paseaba por Facebook y vi la última foto que han subido sobre Xiaolin Chronicles, ¡Dios! "¡SHOKU STAR FORMATION!". Eso quizá quiere decir que la serie seguirá en donde quedó (a no ser que hagan una mezcla ahí rara en donde Omi es el líder en lugar de Rai). **

**Mensaje para Lupita y su combo: Un saludo a todos allá. ¿Por qué Jackie siempre pierde? Porque no cuenta con habilidades lo suficientemente competitivas para desafiar a alguien como Omi, está en desventajas, tiene que cambiar sus estrategias y aprovechar la situación a su favor como yo. El estilo electrizante que le di a Jack me encantó (algo diferente en él y como todos se lo imaginan si no hubieran escogido esa personalidad) y por petición de Omi, no murió como viste. ¿Qué harías si no hubiera sido así? Lo único malo fue que me hubieras reportado por no complacer a mis lectores. Apuesto que ni tú ni Chase ni Jack pensaban que era Firehealth sumido con la forma de un Omi paralelo para suplir el verdadero, ¿Desconfías de mí?... Mala. En cuanto a Chasie, me gustó dejarlo como psicólogo, le daba una apariencia nueva y me imagino su estilo como lo describí en el capi 9. No soy psicópata, estoy chalada como que Chase sí sufrió aquí, pero en El Camino a Casa es donde señalaba... ¿Por qué?... ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? Que bueno porque yo tampoco ;D **


End file.
